Child of the Fae
by I 4 2 write
Summary: What if Rumple hadn't been left with Malcolm? What if Tiger Lily had decided to raise him? Rated T just for safety.
1. Chapter 1

As the two fairies left the cottage, Tiger Lily couldn't help looking back. What would become of her godson now?

"Do you think it's safe, leaving him there?" Tiger Lily asked. "You saw how his father hates him now."

"He is grieving," Blue answered briefly. "He wouldn't harm his own son. His grief will pass."

"But- you saw the hate in him. Fiona's son-"

"Is no longer the Savior," Blue said, forcefully and coldly.

"We don't know that," Tiger Lily told her. "His future is changed, but isn't he still the same baby he was before? He still has incredible light magic. And no matter what he's still just a baby- and my godson, Savior or not. I've held that baby in my arms! We're supposed to protect children."

"A job at which you failed," Blue told her. "His future is destroyed because you failed to stop his mother from changing it."

Tiger Lily was quiet before answering.

"Fiona was wrong, but I understand her reasoning. It wouldn't have been easy for me, watching him grow up only to know he had to die. And I'm not even his mother."

"This discussion is over," Blue said. "You are not to interfere in that child's life again. If you do, you will lose your wings and your magic, and you will be banished from the realm of the Fae."

Tiger Lily froze. This was wrong. This was as wrong as it could be. A fairy being punished for protecting a child? That was against everything fairies stood for!

"Take my wings then!" Tiger Lily told her. "I will protect my godson. He will need love, and someone to teach him to use his magic properly. His father certainly won't. Those powers are part of him. They aren't just going to go away. You know with them he could-" a terrible thought struck Tiger Lily then. Rumple could rival even the Fae, even Blue herself. Was that why Blue didn't want him to be cared for and learn? Now that he wasn't fated to die, he could use those powers for anything. Did Blue fear that? Tiger Lily tried to push that thought aside, but it still nagged at the back of her mind.

In a flash, Tiger Lily's wings were gone.

"You've got what you wanted," Blue told her. "And you've lost all you had. Go ahead and live among humans. But your sacrifice is for nothing. His father would have cared for him. Now, this is your last chance to change your mind and get your wings back. Will you stop this foolishness and come home?"

* * *

Tiger Lily shook her head. "I'm going to my godson." With that, she turned away. She had lost everything, but she was still a fairy, wings or no wings. She also felt sure her godson was still special, his fate changed or not. She would help him somehow. Until she went back into the Stiltskin home, she had no idea how badly that help was needed.

"Shut up! Shut up you spineless, useless little worm! Stop that cowardly crying! This is your own fault!" Malcolm screamed at the helpless, crying baby. Tiger Lily arrived just in time to see him raise his hand, ready to strike.

"Malcolm!"

Malcolm dropped his hand, terrified at what he'd been caught doing.

"Tiger Lily! I-"

"Was just about to hit a crying baby?" She glared, stepping closer. She might not have magic any more, but Malcolm didn't know that. "You claim to grieve for your wife. If Fiona saw you about to hit her baby what would she say?"

"Well she'll never say anything again, will she?" he burst out in anger, forgetting who Tiger Lily was for a moment. She raised her hands as if about to cast a spell, then paused as if deciding against it. He cowered back in fear.

"That baby is coming with me. No one who would strike a child, especially an innocent baby not even old enough to understand, is entitled to one."

"Take him then" Malcolm told her. "I was never meant to be a father anyway."

"One thing we can agree on," Tiger Lily told him. With that, she picked up the baby, and grabbed a few of his things before leaving the house. Only then did it hit her that she was a woman with no way to support herself and a baby to care for. How was she even to survive? The baby shifted closer to her, quiet and content now that he was away from his father. Tiger Lily sighed and held him closer still. This child was under her care. He always had been. She would find a way somehow.

"I'm here, Rumple," she told him. "You're not alone. Maybe I can't give you much, but I can at least give you that." Holding him so close, she felt as rush of the love Fiona had once felt. Fairies weren't meant to love. They were only supposed to watch over and protect. But could love really be avoided while doing that? Besides, she wasn't truly a fairy anymore. There were no restrictions now. She was free to love, and free to raise this child. In that moment, fear seemed to vanish and she was sure what she'd lost was worth what she had gained.


	2. Chapter 2

Tiger Lily walked away from the village. The more distance between Rumple and Malcolm, the better. She'd gone maybe two miles before she realized how much she would miss being able to fly. She was not used to walking, but still, it was no use thinking of how things used to be. This new life was what was, for both her and Rumple. They'd have to make the best of it together.

By now, Rumple had started to cry again, and was clutching at Tiger Lily as if wanting to suckle. Tiger Lily hadn't really thought of how she would feed him. Still, his mother was gone, and she doubted Malcolm would have hired a wet nurse. He'd have had to be fed somehow anyway. Rumple wouldn't be the first baby raised sucking goat's milk from a cloth. Now the problem was finding a way to get that milk.

She finally came to a hut that had a small flock of sheep and goats outside. Perhaps, she could offer some work in exchange for some milk. At any rate, there was no harm in asking. Things couldn't be much more desperate. The door was open, and through it she could see two ladies working together at spinning. No wonder they kept a flock. They must make a living at selling what they spun, one of the few options open to a woman.

"Excuse me? I noticed your goats, and my little one is hungry." Her little one. Strange, but that was true now. "I have no milk. Is there any way I could work for some? I'll do anything."

"Oh, but of course, dear!" the first one answered. "We wouldn't turn away a hungry child and his mother, now would we Hilda?"

"Indeed not, Roberta." Both women stepped forward.

"What a darling baby!" Roberta nearly cooed, taking in the sight of the child.

"Absolutely precious!" Hilda agreed.

"He is," Tiger Lily said, happy and relieved to find them so welcoming. "I'm- not his mother though. His mother- is dead and his father doesn't want him. I'm his godmother-" she paused "Lily." She'd rather not have too many questions asked.

"Why don't you come inside Lily?" Roberta invited her. "We'll see to it that the little one is fed, and then we'll decide what is to be done."

It didn't take long to get a bowl of milk and a cloth. Rumple sucked hungrily, although "Lily" worried about the change in milk. Rumple was just over a month old now, and many babies who changed milk that young became ill. There was no avoiding it. He had to be fed something. He seemed to be satisfied at least after drinking, and was soon sleeping in his basket near the fire. The last day of winter had passed, but it was still cold. The kind spinners wrapped him in an extra blanket and gave his godmother a warm shawl.

"You needn't worry so," Hilda comforted her. "He seems a determined little thing. He's had a rough start in life, but he'll be fine."

Tiger Lily kept watching the baby as she spoke.

"I don't know how to thank you both. I don't know where Rumple and I will go from here, but-"

"You'll stay with us, of course," Roberta told her.

"We certainly can't let you just keep wondering," Hilda agreed.

"But- I have no way to pay for our keep," the ex- fairy told them.

"Don't you worry about that. We'll all work together to look after the sheep, and the wool we spin will bring in enough for us to get by with," Roberta said. "What kind of people would we be to send you away with a baby and no way to care for him or yourself?"

Tiger Lily vowed if she ever had magic again, she would bless them in every way she could. Rumple would be grateful too, she was sure. How appropriate. Rumple's life had begun in the middle of winter, on the coldest night of the year. Now, a new life seemed to have begun for them both on the first day of spring.

In the weeks that followed, Tiger Lily learned how to spin and tend the sheep, and once the warm weather began she helped with the vegetable garden and planted the flax that would be made into linen later. Slowly, it became as if this was the only life she'd ever known. Only the smallest twinge of sorrow pricked at her when she thought of flying or other magic. It was hard to be sad for too long. Roberta and Hilda were so kind, and the work of living like a human wasn't so bad when divided among them. Most important of all, little Rumple was thriving. The hum of the spinning wheel became his favorite lullaby, and he loved to watch it circling round and round.

All the women loved taking care of him, and he in turn showed him he loved them as best a baby can, with smiles and giggles and pats with his tiny hands. The days grew in happiness as well as warmth while the bonds between them strengthened. Now that she knew he was safe, Tiger Lily allowed herself to dream of Rumple's future a bit. No doubt he'd learn to spin, and be apprenticed. This was their home now, and odds were he would learn the trade that supported them. He would learn more than that too. It was a question of time before he first used magic.

It frightened Tiger Lily that there was no one but her to teach him how to use his gift, a former fairy who'd been banished and had lost her powers. She told her self she was better than no one at all though. At the absolute minimum, he wouldn't be left with an abusive, neglectful father. He was loved. And wasn't that the most powerful magic of all? She smiled thinking of that. Not even Blue could take that magic from them.


	3. Chapter 3

None of the three women could have said where the time went, as time has a way of passing faster during days of happiness. It seemed they'd only turned around and Rumple was old enough to crawl, and surely it was only a day after that before he was walking. Before it felt like a week had passed, Rumple was old enough to join in helping with the daily work. He loved helping with the animals and doing simple chores. Once he was old enough, he learned to help with the spinning. It took the two sister's breath away to see how quickly he learned and the natural skill he showed. Tiger Lily knew he would be talented from the beginning. He was always eager to help. It was his way of showing his love for them. They never let him doubt for a moment that they loved him too.

That wasn't to say they didn't have plenty of time for play. Tiger Lily often chased dragonflies with him, or built tiny boats from leaves. They would play hide and seek, and she would tell him stories and sing him songs. In winter they would build snowmen and make snow angels. Even Roberta and Hilda, who weren't young anymore, would join in the play. He was a delight to them, and they often told both him and Tiger Lily that they helped keep them young.

Rumple often went with them to sell the yarn, and met with other children at the market place. It was fun seeing all of the wares people brought to sell. Even as young as he was, he admired fine craftsmanship. He also found he was being complimented on the quality of his own work, and people often said his spinning already rivaled that of any master spinner. Rumple honestly didn't know what the fuss was over, although he was glad to know he had a skill. Spinning was simply something fun.

He enjoyed it as much as other boys enjoyed swordplay.

If anyone except Tiger Lily had known Rumple was born a Savior, they would probably have been surprised at how seldom he had mock battles with other boys. She knew there was more to being a hero than fighting though. One day at the market, he showed his birthright. They'd been in their usual place, selling skeins of yarn, when he'd been given some money and asked to go buy them lunch. There were many people selling breads, cheeses, sausages, and other things, and he was about to choose when he heard a thud and turned to see a boy about his size on the ground with a larger boy standing over him.

"L-l- leave- m-m-e alone H-Hordor," the smaller boy stammered. The larger boy laughed.

"Are you going to make me? You can't even talk right."

Rumple had never been in a fight with anyone in his life, and didn't really like the idea of going up against Hordor. He couldn't just do nothing though. He walked over and offered the smaller boy a hand up, only to find his legs kicked out from under him.

"You try helping him, you belong in the dirt with him."

Rumple ignored him, and got to his feet, only to be shoved down this time. Hordor laughed all the louder.

"Hmm, maybe we'll have to start calling you Hobblefoot if you can't keep your feet better than that."

Rumple glared at him.

"My name is-" he started to say.

"Everyone knows who you are. You're the son of that drunk gambler over in the next village who drank himself to death last year."

The truth was, there were different accounts of Malcolm's death. The more gory ones described him being stabbed for cheating in a card game. Some said he'd been so drunk he tried to fly and gone over a cliff. Either way, he was dead. Tiger Lily rarely spoke of him to Rumple, who had first asked about his parents when he was three. She'd promised to tell him everything when he was old enough. When news came that Malcolm had died, she broke it to Rumple as gently as possible so he wouldn't be shocked hearing it from someone else. Rumple hadn't honestly been able to grieve much, having no real memory of his father.

Again, Rumple tried ignoring Hordor, helping the other boy up and starting to walk away with him.

"Don't you just turn your back on me, Stiltskin! Do you know who I am?" Hordor demanded.

"No, but I know what you are," Rumple answered, his patience done with.

"Oh really? What?"

"I'd answer, but my aunts and godmother taught me to never use language like that."

The next thing Rumple knew, a stone sailed past his head, barely missing him. The next one hit the other boy, bruising his cheek. Rumple would have tried going back to ignoring Hordor, but not after that.

"That's enough! You have no right to hurt people smaller than you!"

"For your information, Stiltskin," Hordor answered, "My father is in the army. And someday I'm going to be a great hero."

"Heroes don't throw rocks at innocent people, or pick on boys half their size."

The other small boy was shaking his head, trying to get Rumple to just walk away, but he wasn't going to stand for bullying. Hordor threw a wooden sword at Rumple.

"Want me to leave you and your stammering friend alone? Fight me."

Rumple left the sword lay and tried walking away again, but when Hordor ran up and knocked the poor stuttering boy down, something inside Rumple snapped. He picked up the wooden sword and lunged with it. He had no real skill with a sword, but his anger at the injustice blinded him. He forgot that, and that Hordor was bigger than him. The result was a very short fight, with Rumple on the ground again. Hordor put his foot on Rumple's chest.

"See that boot Stiltskin? When I'm in the army, I'll be making you kiss it."

Rumple looked up past Hordor and saw a bucket hanging above him. They were in front of the honey merchant's booth, and the bucket was full of what the merchant would sell when he came back from doing his own shopping. A simple slip knot was all that held it. Rumple grinned up at the bully.

"I don't think that will happen today."

With a quick move, Rumple tipped the bucket of honey over right on Hordor's head. The bucket was a heavy metal one, and came down hard, settling on the boy's head like a helmet, but coming over his eyes. Rumple grabbed a sturdy branch, bringing it down hard on the pail and setting Hordor's head ringing before he and the other boy ran away as fast as they could. They only stopped when they were back in front of his family's booth. The women were immediately concerned, seeing the boys were out of breath, and soon the whole story had to be told.

"It w-w-was amazing," Rumple's new friend finished. "N-no one st- stands up to H-Hordor."

Tiger Lily looked at Rumple proudly.

"That was very brave of you," she told him, giving him a hug. "Standing up for someone who couldn't stand up for himself against a bully. I'm so proud of you."

"I couldn't just do nothing," he told her. Really, how could he have done anything else? The other boy seemed to think it was remarkable though.

"I- I'm D-d-d" the other boy tried to introduce himself, but seemed to choke on his words

"Take your time," Rumple advised.

"I'm Dale," he finally said after a breath. "N-normally it's n-not this bad. Just w-when I'm excited or nervous." Rumple smiled at him.

"See? It's ok. Nice to meet you Dale. I'm Rumple."

Now that Dale was more at ease, his natural friendliness was coming out. Tiger Lily could easily imagine the two becoming friends.

"Why don't you join us for lunch Dale? I'll go get something for us so you won't run into trouble again." She was hoping she'd run into Hordor's parents and tell them what happened. Dale cheerfully agreed, and after Tiger Lily bought them all some food and paid for the spilled honey, they had a pleasant visit. It turned out Dale was new in the area, the son of a hatter, and had come to the market alone because his mother was having a baby and his father had to stay with her since the baby could come at any time.

"S-seems like everyone's having babies. Our c- collie had pups last month."

The idea of puppies had Rumple excited. He'd been wanting a dog for awhile.

"Can I go see the puppies?" he asked. "And maybe have one? You know there have been more sheep thieves around lately. A good dog could help with that."

Tiger Lily knew Rumple had been wanting a dog, and he was certainly mature enough to help take care of a puppy, even as young as he was.

"As long as Roberta and Hilda agree it's fine with me if you bring home a puppy once they're old enough to leave their mother. But it will have to be all right with Dale's parents' too."

"Th- they won't mind," Dale told her. "M-mama is mostly resting, and everything is already t- taken care of for the baby. Rumple can come tomorrow if he wants. And we n-need homes for the puppies anyway."

So it was settled, and Rumple had made his first friend his own age.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: The Jefferson and Grace mentioned in this chapter are not the Jefferson and Grace from the show. They are the ancestors of the Mad Hatter we see in the show.

Dale's home was nothing elaborate, but it was quite comfortable and kept clean. It had a welcoming feel to it, and when Rumple came to visit, he found Dale's father, Jefferson, to be as cheerful and friendly as his son.

"Hello," he greeted the boy. "You must be Rumple. Dale told me how you helped him yesterday. I want to thank you."

Rumple noticed he seemed to be getting a lot of praise for standing up for Dale. Really, it was nothing.

"Hordor was just being mean. He had no reason to hurt Dale."

Dale's father smiled at him.

"Well, I'm glad you were there, Rumple. I have to finish some work, but you two boys have fun. Just keep it quiet. Dale's mom needs lots of sleep these days."

Dale looked worried.

"W-will she be ok?" he asked.

"She'll be fine," Dale's father told him, although Rumple noticed he seemed concerned. "It's just that this baby is taking their time being born, but the best things take time. I think your new brother or sister will be here before too many more days though."

That was good enough for Dale, and he and Rumple went outside to see the puppies. Their mother was obviously a collie, but whoever the father had been was mixed breed. It was clear they were all sheep dog of some kind though, and would do well protecting the flocks. They were just old enough to start squirming and playing, and the boys had a wonderful time with them. All the pups licked at Rumple and took to him right away, but one especially seemed to connect to him, playfully nibbling on his finger.

"Th-that one is a little trouble maker," Dale told Rumple with a laugh. "Sm- smallest of the litter, but you can tell he's a smart one already."

"You're a little imp, aren't you?" Rumple asked the puppy, who looked at him as if he understood. "Hmm, that would be a name for you wouldn't it? Imp?" The puppy yipped. "Imp it is then."

The boys played with the puppies, Imp already sticking close to Rumple, until Jefferson called them in for lunch. As they ate, Rumple couldn't help noticing an unusual hat. The place was filled with hats, since making them was Jefferson's trade, but this one was different somehow. Jefferson noticed Rumple staring at it.

"Different looking hat, isn't it? Jefferson asked.

"It isn't just the look though," Rumple said. "It feels different too." He wasn't sure what he meant by that. He hadn't tried the hat on, but it was like the air around it felt different somehow. Jefferson looked at him curiously.

"Odd that you can tell that," he commented.

"P- papa's been working on something special with that one," Dale said. "He w-wants to use it to travel with."

Jefferson smiled. "Grace, that's Dale's mom, loves travel. So do I. We've never stayed in one place very long. But I want to find a way to travel between different worlds."

"Like with magic beans?" Rumple asked. He'd heard stories about beans that could take people to different worlds.

"Yes, but those don't allow a person to return. It's a one way trip. Besides, with things getting worse and worse between giants and humans the beans are more rare now. Soon there will be none left. I want a way to go to any world, come back, and go again whenever I like without ever being used up."

That sounded incredible to Rumple.

"Will it work soon?" he asked.

Jefferson shrugged and answered.

"I don't know. I've tried different things, but I haven't gotten it to work yet."

"You're close though," Dale told him, his stutter almost gone when relaxed at home. "Watch this, Rumple!"

Dale took the hat, and tossed it on the floor. It spun far more than it should have, circling again and again. As it spun, it felt to Rumple like there was a pull from inside, as if a tunnel to somewhere else was forming inside. It was only a feeling. No doorway, no portal, no gate opened. Except for taking so long to stop spinning, there was no visible way to tell anything special was happening. Only Rumple actually felt the change.

"I wish I had magic. I'd help you find a way to make it work. It seems like you're close."

* * *

Jefferson nodded. "It will work someday."

Rumple and Dale remained close friends. Dale stayed at Rumple's home when the baby came, a little brother. Once Dale's mother recovered from the birth and was healthy again, Rumple often went to help with the baby. Soon he developed a reputation with children, and by the time he was ten he was often asked to babysit for parents who were busy.

Rumple's life became ever more busy too. There was always time for Dale, and soon Imp was taking part in their romps. They would often play in the woods and fields, as well as work together tending sheep. Dogs and other animals seemed to like Rumple, and Imp followed him everywhere like a shadow. When he and Dale played, he barked and chased after them happily. Once the puppy was old enough, it didn't take long at all to teach him to watch the sheep. When the sheep were in their shed at night and Rumple spun, Imp laid beside him as he worked.

Everyone knew soon Rumple would be apprenticed, not that his spinning needed any improvement. He hated the thought of time away from his family, but when he was a man with a business, he could provide well for the people who had always taken care of him. To be successful, he reasoned he needed to do something different, something to make him stand out. It was while spinning flax fibers into linen that the idea came to him. Why couldn't other plants be spun like flax? They could all be made into fibers, couldn't they?

One day he began to experiment. He took the fibers of a lily flower, and worked them in with the wool he was currently working with. Tiger Lily was amused to see him trying something so unusual, but it took only seconds to realize Rumple wasn't playing.

"What are you doing?" she asked curiously.

"Something new," he said simply, excitement showing in his eyes.

It seemed impossible, but the brilliant orange fibers blended perfectly with the wool, giving it a glorious color and unusual look that could never have come from dyeing. Tiger Lily understood. This could not have been made by an ordinary spinner. Only magic could have let Rumple spin flowers. She watched, entranced. Rumple always took a long time preparing the wool, soaking it overnight in rain water, and carding it very carefully. He took twice as long preparing the raw material as any other spinner would, but the result was he was able to spin it twice as fast, and his yarn was twice the quality. It didn't take long at all to finish this special, new yarn. He grinned at Tiger Lily.

"I'll make you something beautiful from this."

She fingered the soft, stunning yarn, knowing the time would come soon when she'd be explaining his magic to him, teaching him to use it properly. She would have already, but explaining about his magic would mean explaining the past. Not quite yet, she decided. Just a short while longer.

"This is exquisite, Rumple. No one has ever made yarn like this."

He beamed at the praise, then his eyes widened as an idea came to him.

"The hat! I know how to make it work!"

Without even taking time to explain, he rushed off to Dale's home, Imp barking as he chased after him.


	5. Chapter 5

The idea would have sounded insane, if Rumple hadn't already worked lily petals into yarn.

"You want to work the pulp of a magic bean- into the fabric of the hat?" Jefferson couldn't quite see the idea working. "Rumple a bean can't be made into thread or cloth."

"But I've already made yarn with flower petals," Rumple told him. "Flax is spun into linen all the time, isn't it? Flowers and beans are plants too."

Jefferson would have thought the fibers were different, but then, he was no expert on spinning.

"Ok, Rumple. If you can make a magic bean into thread, I'll use it to re- stitch the hat and we'll give it a try. At any rate, it can't hurt."

Rumple was so excited he would have started to work as soon as he got home, if he had a magic bean. That was the only catch now, finding one. But now Jefferson's dream seemed like it could finally become a reality. Even if he had a magic bean though, he couldn't have made thread from it right away. Tiger Lily was waiting for him.

"Rumple, set down a moment. There's something we need to talk about."

He sat beside her, not liking the tone of her voice.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

"No, it's just that I need to explain something to you." She held out the special lily yarn. "Rumple, there's no way any ordinary spinner could make yarn like this. This is more than just being gifted. You used magic to make this."

"Magic?" Of course, everyone knew magic existed, and magic users were treated with varying degrees of respect and fear depending on their reputation. "But I'm just good at spinning."

"Yes, you are good at spinning," Tiger Lily told him. "But the fibers from the lily petals are far too delicate to spin. Normally they would have broken. Your magic kept the fibers usable." She smiled in memory. "The night you were born, I arrived just a little too late to see you arrive, but I saw the lights in your old home. They blew out, and then all re lit at once. I think that was your magic. And- I knew you had magic before you were even born. You know I'm your godmother," she paused, and he nodded. "The fact is, I used to be a fairy. I was your fairy godmother."

Rumple didn't understand that.

"What do you mean were? Faeries don't become human."

Tiger Lily wasn't sure how to explain without him blaming himself.

"All magic comes with price, Rumple. Staying with you, having the magic of raising you, meant the Blue Fairy took something in return."

"She took your magic- because you wanted to stay with me?" He understood quickly.

"You were worth it," Tiger Lily told him. "I mean that. I wouldn't change things if I could. And it was my job as your fairy godmother to take care of you. If I'd turned my back on that, I wouldn't really be a fairy anyway."

"But you lost-"

"Nothing compared to what I gained. No magic would be worth trading you for. Now come here." She held open her arms, and Rumple went into them for a hug. "I love you, Rumple. I'm not sorry for what happened. And I will help you learn to use your magic."

"I love you too," he told her. That had always been true, and knowing that she had given up her magic for him, that she loved him that much, how could he help loving her all the more in return?

She began to teach him magic later that day. She couldn't show him, but she could explain how to use his feelings to control the magic, and told him how he had to believe he could make the magic work. Roberta and Hilda stayed in the garden in case something went wrong, but nothing did. Tiger Lily started with simple things, having Rumple hold a teacup of cold water in his hands and trying to make it warm, changing the color of yarn, and levitating light, non breakable things like soap bubbles from a bucket.

It was strange, but even knowing he had already done magic without realizing it, consciously using his magic was harder than Rumple thought. He had limited success. Tiger Lily told him he was trying and thinking too hard and to just relax. Finally she asked him to try spinning, something he was already good at, and to try changing it's color as he spun. The spinning helped clear his mind. He thought of Tiger Lily, how she had always been there, and the yarn became a lovely shade of red, her favorite color.

"I did it!" The boy cheered in excitement.

"You see?" Tiger Lily told him. "Once you weren't thinking so much about trying to make the magic work, I knew you could do it. But I think that's enough for today."

Rumple looked serious, and she thought he would ask to do more, but instead he asked a question.

"Did my mother and father have magic?"

"Your mother did," Tiger Lily told him. She hoped she wouldn't have to answer too much more.

"You never told me what happened to her," Rumple said. It wasn't a question, but she knew he wanted to hear.

"She made a choice she shouldn't have," Tiger Lily answered. Rumple didn't look satisfied. "She lied to herself about what she needed, and it cost her everything, including you."

"Is she still alive?"

Tiger Lily wasn't sure how to answer. Was she?

"I think so, but not as your mother. The woman who loved you, I think that person died once she made her choice. The person she was before would never have acted like she did."

Somehow the scene of the last time she'd seen Fiona played in Tiger Lily's mind again. Something about Blue's actions seemed off. She could have moved to stop Fiona, and she hadn't. Why? The more she thought about Blue, the more she had a bad feeling about her. Blue hadn't interfered in her life with Rumple, and Tiger Lily hoped things stayed that way. And had Fiona honestly done anything evil yet? She'd been banished as soon as Rumple's fate as a hero was changed. Fiona seemed evil and selfish at that moment, but would it have been too late to save her just yet?

"If she's alive, she could be saved?" Rumple echoed her thoughts.

"I don't know if she can anymore," Tiger Lily told him truthfully. "I don't know if the person she used to be is still inside her, or even if we could ever find her to try."

"Maybe- with the hat when it works?" he suggested. She hugged him again.

"I don't know, Rumple. Sometimes, people are beyond saving, and there's nothing you can do. But if there's any hope for her, and you two do meet again someday, I will help if I can. Now, let's not talk about it any more tonight. For now, there's nothing we can do."

Rumple studied her a moment, sensing something.

"There's more you're not telling me, isn't there? About how she was lost?"

Tiger Lily nodded. "There is, but I'll tell you the whole story when you're older. I promise I won't keep anything secret."

"But- why not now then?"

She smiled sadly.

"Because it's not a happy story, and childhood passes so fast. What time you have left as a child should be happy, and I don't want to burden you with the whole story yet. What happened in the past can't be changed. Let's not dwell on the past now. Let's focus on the future instead, OK?"

He nodded, accepting that, but when he lay in bed that night, Imp beside him, he had trouble falling asleep, thinking of magic and his mother, of the hat and his family. He loved Tiger Lily, Roberta, and Hilda with all his heart, and Dale's family was as good as his own. Still, his family was incomplete. He had magic. What good was it if it couldn't help his family? Someday, he hoped, he could use it to make sure no one he loved was lost ever again.


	6. Chapter 6

There was one way to summon the Blue Fairy, making a wish on the blue star. Tiger Lily waited until Rumple was asleep, and went a ways away from the cottage. There was only one thing she wished for that night, and that was the truth. She stared at the star, and thought _I wish you to appear now, Ruel Ghorm._

The Blue Fairy appeared, giving a smile that looked kind and friendly, but Tiger Lily knew better than to trust anything about her any more.

"Tiger Lily, you've decided to come home?"

"I am home," Tiger Lily told her. Rumple, Roberta, and Hilda were her home. "But I have a few questions."

Blue asked one of her own.

"How is your godson?" As if she cared.

"He's doing well. Growing as all children do. He'll be learning a trade soon." She decided against saying he was already learning to control his magic. Maybe Blue thought now that Rumple didn't have a set destiny, he no longer had magic? Or that without magic of her own Tiger Lily wasn't capable of teaching him? Whatever she thought, best to let her think Rumple was an ordinary child. Blue seemed pleased with the answer. She wouldn't be pleased for long.

"Where is Fiona now?" Tiger Lily asked. Blue look confused.

"There is no more Fiona. You know that. The person she was died when she changed her son's fate."

Tiger Lily wasn't so sure.

"She could have chosen to kill Rumple. She didn't."

"She also could have chosen to change her own fate instead of his."

This was true. Either would have resulted in she and Rumple not having to kill each other. Still, was what she'd done so terrible? She'd only changed what had to happen, not who Rumple was. Fiona's last words rang through Tiger Lily's head, a vow to find her son again.

"You didn't stop her," Tiger Lily told her. Blue looked shocked.

"I couldn't have! There was no time!"

"You banished her in less time than it took her to use that sheers," Tiger Lily reminded her. "I'll ask you again where is Fiona now?"

Now, Blue was starting to drop the act. She glared at Tiger Lily.

"She's where she can never return. She's bound to the realm I sent her to now, so she can't threaten anyone ever again."

 _Anyone, or you?_ Tiger Lily wondered.

"We didn't try to help her," Tiger Lily said. "We never even tried! What if it wasn't to late for her? She hadn't really harmed anyone yet."

"She would have crushed your heart if I hadn't been there," Blue reminded her coldly. For just a moment, Tiger Lily felt guilty for being suspicious of her. Then she thought how she would feel now if anyone threatened Rumple. In Fiona's mind at that moment, Tiger Lily had been an obstacle to keeping Rumple safe.

"She was a mother defending her child the only way she knew how. She was wrong to put others in danger to do it, but there was still love in her. There might have been a chance for her yet."

Blue's face showed sympathy.

"She made her choices, and there was no hope left for her. The Dark Realm is the only prison that can hold her and keep us all safe from her. You love your godson. Don't go looking for someone who will only try to hurt him. He might not survive his next meeting with her."

Tiger Lily couldn't help wondering if finding Fiona would only lead to trouble, but part of her still felt Blue had other reasons for not wanting her found.

"What happens if Fiona is able to break free? She vowed to find Rumple again." Tiger Lily was both afraid and hopeful that she would.

"She would be pulled back before long," Blue told her. "But she could do harm in the time she had. I'm telling you, don't go looking for her. If you do, it will only lead to pain for Rumple, and who knows who else?"

Tiger Lily nodded sadly, turning away from Blue. Yet she wondered, if Fiona broke free, even for a moment, would it be enough for her to be saved? What would it mean for Rumple if she did? Would she hurt him, believing he was a threat to her even though she'd severed him from his fate? Would she accept help now that she'd been torn away from even her own child? Could Fiona still love? Then there was the biggest question of all. Was Fiona or Blue the biggest threat to Rumple?

Thinking of the Blue Fairy hurting anyone seemed ridiculous at first. Yet she'd abandoned a baby with a father who hated him. She'd forbidden his fairy godmother to hep him, and she hadn't stopped his fate being severed when she could have. There was more going on than what seemed to be, and Blue was the one pulling all the strings.

 _Well, I'm not a puppet anymore,_ Tiger Lily thought. _I don't have magic anymore, but I have something the other fae don't, complete freedom. Somehow, I don't know how long it will take, but I'll use that freedom to find out what's really going on, and help both Rumple and Fiona if I can._


	7. Chapter 7

After meeting Blue again, Tiger Lily felt it was more important than ever to help Rumple learn to master his magic. Now that he was able to do simple spells, Tiger Lily hoped she could start teaching him to defend himself. She had a feeling once Blue learned the extent of Rumple's magic, which Tiger Lily could see in each new thing he learned, the happy life they'd been living would be drastically changed. She was more sure than ever Blue had an agenda of her own, and it wouldn't be good for Rumple.

As Rumple learned more magic, and better control over it, Tiger Lily warned him to be careful of letting others know about his magic.

"But, you told me it's a gift," he reminded her, too innocent to understand just yet.

"And it is," she told him. "Magic is a wonderful gift, and there's nothing wrong with having it. But people don't like what they don't understand. It scares them. Even if it doesn't, many of them will take advantage of a mage. In time, I'm sure everyone will know. For now though, let's not let too many people know about it." He accepted that, and though he continued to practice his magic daily, he never spoke of it outside their home.

Tiger Lily was going to teach him defensive spells, but didn't know how without someone he would practice against. It wasn't long before Rumple taught himself that and more, although not in the way Tiger Lily would have expected. The sheep thief who had been active on and off for a long time was striking more often lately. Rumple decided it would be best if he and Imp slept in the sheep shed at night. Tiger Lily didn't like the idea, but Rumple assured her he would be fine. Imp would alert him if anyone came there who shouldn't be.

Reluctantly, she agreed. The family got by with enough to live on and a bit extra, and the yarn and thread Rumple spun was such high quality people were willing to pay what it was worth. If they lost the sheep though, they would have to rely on the flax. That wouldn't be enough. Even so, she knew she wouldn't sleep all night, waiting and ready in case he would need her.

The sheep shed was warm enough, and the straw wasn't bad to sleep on, Rumple decided. He had plenty of blankets, and Imp snuggled close, licking his face and making him laugh. Imp was serious when it came to doing his job, but that didn't mean he couldn't still have fun.

"Enough of that," Rumple told him, laughing. "Let's get some sleep while we can. If you hear anything though, wake me up."

The dog seemed to understand, licking Rumple again, and then resting his head and paws on his master's chest. Rumple fell asleep petting him. It was a few hours later when Rumple woke to the sound of Imp growling. He'd never heard that kind of a sound from Imp before. The growl changed to a ferocious bark, and by now the sheep were going crazy. Rumple got to his feet as the door of the sheep shed broke open. The figure who came in was hooded, trying to cover his face, and he was carrying a club. Rumple had a good staff in his hand, and readied himself for a fight.

The figure raised his club, ready to hit Rumple, but before he could Imp's sharp teeth were locked on the intruder's arm. The dog was doing his best to defend Rumple. The thief screamed, but broke free and in half a second the club came down hard on the dog, who fell limp to the ground. The intruder raised the club again, and Imp gave a yipe. Rumple forgot everything about keeping his magic hidden in that moment. He didn't even know what he was doing. He just knew what he felt, and that was the need to keep his dog from being hurt worse.

Raising his hands, Rumple sent a blast at the thief, sending him flying backwards. As he landed, his hood fell back and Rumple got a good look at his face in the moonlight. It was Hordor! He looked between him and his dog laying still, and for the first time in his life he felt true rage. His staff became a weapon, and he brought it down again and again on Hordor, who was too shocked to do much of anything. Tiger Lily, Roberta, and Hilda all came running at the noise, which by now had attracted the attention of the neighbors as well. Only when the others came did Rumple back off, startled himself at how he'd reacted with such anger.

"What happened here?" a man, very strong from his work as a blacksmith, asked, grabbing Hordor off the ground but keeping a hold on him. Hordor immediately lied.

"Stiltskin is a sorcerer! He ordered his dog to attack me and then sent me flying backwards with a spell!"

"You're the one who did the attacking!" Rumple shouted at him, but there was no need to defend himself.

"If Rumple did the attacking, why is it his dog is on the ground and you're at his home in the middle of the night?" The smith asked Hordor. The answer was obvious, but Rumple still said it.

"Because he's the sheep thief! He was going to attack me when he saw I was sleeping with the sheep to protect them. Imp protected me and Hordor clubbed Imp! Yes I attacked him after that! He was trying to steal our sheep and hurt my dog!"

"I believe that's clear enough," the smith said as Rumple went and saw to his dog. Even in just moonlight it looked bad. Imp whined and looked up at him, but didn't try to get up. Now that Hordor was caught, some of those gathered looked at the dog.

"It doesn't look good lad," one woman told him sadly. A man nodded his head in agreement.

"Looks like it was a bad blow. I doubt he'll make a full recovery."

Rumple held Imp's head in his lap, and knew he had to try something, anything. Imp had always been his friend, and had defended him. He couldn't let him down now.

"Magic can heal him?" He asked Tiger Lily. She knew it would mean others seeing what Rumple could do, but she knew he couldn't keep his powers hidden at the price of his dog. And if he'd already used magic against Hordor, it wouldn't take long for everyone to know anyway. He saw the answer in her face. He moved his hands over Imp as if petting him, and for a moment the boy and the dog were linked. He wanted to heal Imp as much as if he were injured himself.

He focused on imagining the pain retreating, the injury healing. Imp lifted his head and his tail started to wag. A moment later he was on his feet, jumping up and licking Rumple the way he had earlier that night. Weak with relief and nearly drained, Rumple put his arms around the dog's neck.

"You see!" Hordor shouted. "I told you he has magic!"

"Magic he used to heal," the smith reminded him, still keeping a firm grip on him in case he tried to run. "And to heal an injury you caused! If he did send you flying before like you said, you asked for what you got. And tomorrow you'll answer to the law for what you did."

Hordor groveled as they took him away to the jail for the night, but it did no good. Now that it was over and everyone was safe, Rumple began swaying slightly. He was still young, and healing Imp after blasting Hordor had taken a lot out of him. Tiger Lily helped him to the house, Roberta and Hilda going with them as the villagers saw to it that the sheep were all secured. It didn't take long for him to fall asleep again. When he woke up, the brightness through the window told him it was past mid day. The women were watching him, and Imp once again had his head and paws on Rumple's chest.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: I want to say I am so touched by the reviews! I was thinking for a bit that no one was reading this. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. You keep me writing fast:)

It was a very lucky thing for Hordor that he was as young as he was. It wasn't unheard of for a thief to be executed. His father's good standing with the Duke helped him too, but the villagers were not at all forgiving. The people there were poor as it was, and a thief would not be easily forgiven. Hordor had to spend time in the stocks, and work hard to make up for what he had taken. It was rumored that his father disowned him, allowing him to live in his family's house only for Hordor's mother's sake. He still gave Rumple dirty looks, and loved pointing out that he wasn't "normal." Dale was quick to point out it was better to be a mage than a thief. Hordor didn't have a comeback for that.

Now that people knew he had magic, life did change for Rumple. There were a few who looked at him with suspicion and fear, but for the most part those who treated him differently wanted a magical solution to their problems. Rumple helped when he could, but it was exhausting at times. He could see the need for help. There was only one magical healer within traveling distance, and he wanted a higher price than anyone except the Duke himself could pay. So he never minded helping them. Others were greedy, wanting wealth or youth. Rumple had to draw the line eventually.

Besides, Rumple was about to start his apprenticeship, and would have much less time. He wouldn't be studying from a master spinner. There was already no spinner who could match him, so they had nothing to teach him. However, he could learn to weave. Jefferson had a brother who was a weaver, the reason he and his family decided to move to Rumple's village to start with. Together, they sold hats and cloth in the bigger towns. It was agreed that Rumple could be apprenticed to him, and still come home at night to learn magic and help Tiger Lily and his aunts.

Tiger Lily waited until after Rumple's thirteenth birthday to talk to him about his mother again. He would be a man in a few short years, and he was ready. His birthday was as happy as any birthday could be. Roberta and Hilda made his favorite breakfast of eggs and toast, and his favorite meat pies for later, as well as a cake. Dale, Jefferson, Grace, and Dale's little brother Devon all came for the celebration. Being midwinter, the gifts included boots, a thick cloak, a scarf, and mittens. Roberta Hilda had something extra special.

"We know you've been wanting one of these for the hat."

Rumple couldn't believe it when they held out a magic bean.

"How did you get one?" he asked, astounded. He knew how rare they were.

"We've been saving for awhile, and we've met a few people in the market with some connections over the years," Roberta told him. They all knew he was going to test his idea about making the hat work, and Tiger Lily especially was hoping he would get to experience so many places. There was a vast world just in their realm, and there were many beyond that. Someone with Rumple's heritage and abilities didn't belong in a village in the middle of nowhere forever.

It was a few days after that when Tiger Lily finally told Rumple everything.

"You remember I told you I came to see you on the night you were born?" she asked, and Rumple nodded.

"I was a new fairy godmother then. You were my first assignment, and supposedly because I was new the Blue Fairy came with me."

"The one who took your magic?"

"Yes," she told him. "She wanted to come with me, because you were no ordinary baby. There was a prophesy about you. You were born to be the greatest hero that ever lived, and would grow up to be known as the Savior. But-" she hesitated a moment. "The prophesy also said that you would have had to die defeating a great evil."

Rumple's face showed his horror at the idea. Of course, he didn't want to die.

"Your mother made sure that wouldn't happen," she told him quickly. "As soon as she knew, she began researching all the Fairy lore she could. I came often, bringing her books and scrolls and anything I could find. One day she asked if I wanted to hold you. Of course I did, and while you were in my arms she took my wand, and I saw her turn into a fairy."

"But- that's not possible," Rumple said, confused.

"No it isn't, which is why I knew then she must have been a fairy all along. It's not unheard of for a fairy to go and live among humans, appearing as one of them. That's what I think your mother did. She spoke in the Fae language when she transformed. I brought her the books, but I never taught her the language. She knew how to pronounce everything perfectly. Even her name, Fiona, means white in our language." She smiled warmly at Rumple. "And you look Fae. You're slim and small for your age and look younger, but you're more mature. The shape of your nose and ears is more Fae than human. And every thing about your abilities shows who you are."

"And I'll have to use those abilities to defeat a great evil someday?" he asked. Tiger Lily shook her head.

"Your mother loved you more than anything, and she tried so hard to protect you. The prophesy said that the great evil would be born in the same winter as you, and have a crescent shaped scar. We searched and looked at every child born that winter, but none of the babies had a scar. Your mother decided the only way to save you was to combine two spells, but what she was making would have been a curse. She wanted to send away the child born to kill you, but it would have sent every child to a new world, and there's no way to know what would have became to them."

Rumple was listening intently. Every child born that winter would have been ripped from their parents to save him. He understood why Tiger Lily said what she said next.

"I couldn't allow that, even to save you. I tried to stop her, and she- well, she used her magic against me."

He couldn't imagine that. Tiger Lily had been as good as a mother to him, and he loved he as much as any son love his mother. The idea of his actual mother hurting her was revolting. He wouldn't have wanted Tiger Lily hurt for any reason, even to save him.

"Something happened to your mother then," she continued. "Everything about her changed. Her clothes became black, and- a crescent scar formed on her wrist."

Rumple hung his head and closed his eyes realizing what that meant. His own mother was meant to kill him.

"She was sickened at the idea too," Tiger Lily told him. "Blue came and intervened then, and I had an idea of how to change things. There's a magic sheers that can sever someone from their fate. I offered it to your mother, but instead of stopping her fate-"

"She stopped mine," Rumple finished, knowing where this was going.

"It doesn't change who you are," Tiger Lily told him. "All it means is that you have a choice now. So did your mother, but she chose to hold on to her power. She lied to herself and claimed that she needed the power to protect you. Maybe she believed that. Maybe she felt there would be more dangers in your future, and light magic wouldn't have been enough. I don't know. But there was no chance to find out. Blue banished her to another realm then- faster than your mother changed your fate."

"So Blue could have stopped everything that happened if she'd wanted to," Rumple caught on.

"She isn't to be trusted. I don't know what's going on in her head, but she isn't a fairy anymore. Fairies don't forbid another fairy to take care of her godchild, and they don't leave a child with a father who doesn't love them."

"He blamed me." Rumple understood that painfully fast. "He blamed me for what happened to my mother."

"That doesn't make it your fault," Tiger Lily told him. "You had no choices in what happened. But you do have choices now. You not being destined to be hero doesn't mean you can't be. You were a hero when you stood up for Dale, and when you kept Hordor from stealing our sheep and healed Imp. But- you have to be careful. Your mother gave in to fear and anger, and it destroyed her. Every dark act a person does, it darkens their heart worse. Your heart and your magic are pure. You want to keep them that way."

"But, how can I?" Rumple asked, worried now about what kind of man he would be. "I'm afraid sometimes, and I was angry at Hordor when he bullied Dale and hurt Imp."

"That comes with being human," she told him, then smiled. "Or half human. Not even the best person is without some darkness. But you didn't let those feeling take over too strongly. And the reason you felt like that at all was because you felt compassion and love for the ones being hurt. I think you'll make the right choices. You understand though why you have to be very careful about how you use your magic?"

"Yes," he answered. And he did. He didn't want to be his mother. That didn't mean he'd given up hope for her. "You said everyone has some darkness though. So maybe- maybe there's some light left in my mother? Each dark deed makes the darkness worse, but maybe it can be healed somehow? Has she hurt anyone since she was banished?"

"No. So far, she hasn't been able to escape. If she does, I don't know what she'll do."

"But since she hasn't darkened her heart worse yet, there's hope?" he asked.

She looked at him sadly. Family meant everything to Rumple, and Fiona was still part of his family. She didn't really believe there was any hope for Fiona, but she'd told him she would help if she could. She meant that. Hope could be a very strong magic. She couldn't destroy his.

"The last things she said was that she promised she'd find her way back to you. I think- maybe there's still love in her. Just- if we do find her, be careful."

"I will, but I have to try," he told he. "If she can still love, she should have a chance. You said you would help me?"

"And I will," she told him. How, she had no idea, but she would do what she could. At the very least, she had to know she had tried everything possible to undo Blue's damage.

"And Blue-" Rumple added as if reading her thoughts. "She didn't want her to have a chance!" It wasn't often she saw such anger and hurt on Rumple's face. There were tears of frustration and grief in his eyes and his hands were clenched into fists. "Why take away her hope like that? What she did was wrong, but she wanted to protect me. She loved me. If she still wanted to protect me, she wasn't completely lost. Not yet. And then she took your magic just because you wanted to protect me. Is it me she has a problem with?"

"I don't know," Tiger Lily hugged him. "But if she does, she has no reason to." Unless- there had been fairies banished before. There had always been one good reason or another, or so it seemed. Usually though, those fairies had formed close bonds with humans. Fae were supposed to protect humans, especially children, but not live among them. Tiger Lily had never heard of a child like Rumple before, one that belonged to both worlds. The times fairies had chosen a life with humans, they were never spoken of again. Well, if Blue had a problem with Rumple being half Fae, with magic or without, Tiger Lily would make sure she didn't get the chance to ruin his life.

After that day, Rumple took an interest in his Fae heritage, starting with learning the Fae language. He learned about things that were dangerous to the Fae, including squid ink which could temporarily paralyze them. He learned about the fairy dust that helped fairies with their magic, and Tiger Lily taught him Fae history and customs. His magic seemed to grow stronger with each new thing he learned, boosted by his growing confidence. Tiger Lily loved watching his wonder as he became better at controlling his gift. If anyone could work the impossible, she though, he could.


	9. Chapter 9

Rumple's master, Madsen, was as kind as Jefferson and Dale. He soon saw there was no need to be strict with Rumple. The boy learned quickly, and rarely made mistakes. Those he did make, he never made twice. Setting up a loom was no easy thing, but Rumple soon made it seem like nothing. Before long he was weaving as well as he spun. He enjoyed spinning more than weaving, but Rumple never minded the work. Besides, Madsen was so good to him it would never have occurred to Rumple to complain. He knew of far too many other apprentices who were treated cruelly by their masters. Dale and little Devon were as good as Rumple's brothers, and Madsen treated them all as his beloved nephews.

That wasn't to say that everyone in the village cared much for Madsen, kind though he was. He'd seen too much and knew too much about the world to truly fit in. When he talked about far off places and exotic things, most looked at him as if he were making it all up. The village was a small place, and the people in it were often small minded. His appearance didn't change their opinion of him much. He was several years older than his brother Jefferson, and his white hair tended to grow in every direction. To be honest, he looked slightly mad. Of course, Rumple, Dale, and Devon adored him.

Now that Rumple was using his magic to help others when he could, he was finding it could take a toll on him. As Tiger Lily had told him, all magic came with a price. He was still learning how to tell just what that price would be. Often, it would be a drain on his energy. There were some days when he would be too exhausted to focus on his work. Those days, Madsen would tell him to lay down and have a good rest. He and Tiger Lily both warned Rumple he was spreading himself too thin, and finally it was decided he'd have to start taking payment for his magic if he was going to keep his strength up.

Madsen was able to sell the cloth Rumple wove for a good price, and often treated Rumple for his work by taking him and Dale with him to sell his cloth and Jefferson's hats in the larger cities. He would buy them something special when he could afford it, but Rumple loved the travel itself best of all. Like Jefferson, Madsen had a love of travel, something that ran strong in the family. Through him, Rumple began to see there was so much more than life in his small village. He often went to Hamelin, the nearest town, but it was even more of a treat to go to the larger cities.

Dale had traveled before, moving often with his family, and had seen many things. Except for seeing the Duke's castle from a distance, Rumple had never seen large buildings. The shops were a far cry from the marketplace, and Rumple marveled at the things they sold. As a spinner and weaver, Rumple found the clothes especially fascinating. In the grander shop windows, he saw elaborate gowns and fine tunics, vests, and breeches. He'd never seen clothes like that. Many items had him admiring the workmanship. Others left him thinking he could do better.

In his village, the huts and cottages were spread out. In the city, the streets were crowded and noisy. Everyone was hurrying, and seeming to get in each other's way. Rumple was studying one particular gown, thinking it would be prettier and more comfortable if the sleeves and neckline were a bit different, when a careless boy nearly ran over him.

"Sorry, didn't see you there," the other boy said.

Rumple could tell the other boy wasn't cruel, simply careless and without manners.

"No harm done," Rumple told him. The other boy gave him and Dale a disdainful look.

"You're not from here are you? From Dunbroch? Your accent sounds like it."

Rumple shook his head.

"I come from the Frontlands, not far from Hamelin."

"Oh I thought so," the other boy said. "No wonder you didn't know any better than to stand there, being just a country boy."

Rumple glared, but Dale jumped to his defense.

"It w- wouldn't have h-hurt you any to look where you were going. And there's m-more to Rumple than just being from a small village."

The other boy scoffed. "I bet he can't even read."

"I can read and write as well as anyone," Rumple told him. True, there were more than a few in the Frontlands who never learned to read and write, but Tiger Lily had made sure Rumple could. It was tempting for Rumple to add that he could also read the Fae language, but he kept quiet about that. The rude boy shrugged.

"Sorry, you just don't sound like an educated person." Then the boy hurried off not caring if he ran into anyone else.

Rumple still enjoyed all the sights the city offered. Madsen took him and Dale for a good meal, and Rumple had the chance to try foods he'd never tasted before. The spices and flavorings used were a wonder to him. They were brought from far away and were expensive, like many things in the city. Rumple savored the food, smells, sights and sounds, but for the rest of the trip he especially listened to the way people around him spoke. When they returned home, Rumple was able to mimic the way people in the city spoke It earned him a few strange looks from the other villagers, so normally he spoke in his own accent. It was his first lesson in adapting to change.

It wasn't long after Rumple's first trip to the city that he took his first trip to another realm. The hat was carefully re-stitched together using the thread Rumple had made from the magic bean. As the last stitch was finished, Rumple felt something about the hat change. It seemed to him that the hat lit up for a second. Jefferson, Dale, and Rumple exchanged a glance. They'd been planning this day for so long. Now that the hat was ready to try, none of them knew what to expect.

Grace held Devon back. The three year old was too young to do any traveling, but he was already looking eagerly at the hat. Dale promised him they'd have plenty of trips together, and that he would bring him something back if he could. That satisfied the little boy. Then, Jefferson tossed the hat on the floor. It began to spin and grow. An opening formed as magic spiraled around them. None of them were sure of where it would take them. Jefferson, Dale, and Rumple took one more look at each other, grabbed each other's hands, and jumped in.

When they landed, they were in a sort of round chamber. All around them were doors. There was no way to know what was behind any of them. Finally, Jefferson stepped towards a door covered by a red curtain. It was embroidered with designs like none of them ha ever seen. Everything about it gave the feeling of mystery, an adventure waiting for them. Jefferson looked at the boys with a grin.

"We didn't get it to work just to turn back now, did we? Let's try this one."

Rumple and Dale followed him to the door. He pushed the curtain aside, and a portal rippled behind it, looking like living water. Jefferson touched it, and his hand went through. He pulled his hand back, grabbed on to each of the boys, and they stepped through together.


	10. Chapter 10

There was a subtle shift in the magic in this realm. Rumple could feel it the way someone without magic could sense a change in temperature. It was clear as soon as they stepped through the portal. Magic here was still very strong, but subtly different from the magic in the Enchanted Forrest. The stillness made it all the more obvious. They'd arrived in the late evening, and most people were probably already getting ready for bed. Rumple loved the evening and the night. The quiet of it made it easier to think, and he somehow felt magic the strongest then.

They were in some large town or city, but the buildings didn't look like anything any of them had ever seen. Most were more than one story, and even the less lavish looking buildings were incredibly ornate. The roofs peaked up at the corners, giving them an unusual look. Everything was brightly painted, colorful lanterns made of paper were hung everywhere. Their light cast a soft glow even though it would be a bit before it was actually night. In that light, the town seemed alive in a way that had nothing to do with what the people in it were doing.

Statues of something like dragons seemed as if they could begin to move at any moment. However, they didn't look like any dragons Rumple had ever seen pictures of. These looked more like snakes with legs. There were more statues of creatures Rumple had no name for. They looked like a mix of different animals he knew, but put together in ways that seemed impossible. All of them looked fearsome, but there was a beauty to them too.

As they glanced around, Rumple felt the magic in him warm. It was a comfortable warmth, like when an extra blanket was wrapped around him on a cold night. He wasn't sure what caused it, but he was certain beyond doubt something very good was near. Then he saw it. A creature came up the road, and the least unusual thing about it was that clouds formed under it's feet as it walked, fine wisps of mist that kept it from ever touching the ground.

It had a line of flames along it's back, and more flames covered it's legs, although they weren't burning it up. It looked like it had golden scaly skin, but that skin covered the body of a deer. The head belonged on a dragon, but was surrounded by a thick, up-swept mane. On top of the head were two deer like antlers. It stood about two feet taller than a grown man. It should have been enough to make anyone shake with fear, but the closer it came, the safer and happier Rumple felt. It stopped directly in front of him, and looked him in the eye. It studied him, Dale, and Jefferson. Somehow Rumple sensed this creature approved of them.

An irresistible urge came over Rumple, and he reached out a hand toward the creature. He knew the flames wouldn't burn him, although he couldn't have said how.

"I won't hurt you," he said gently. Somehow it didn't seem crazy saying that to a creature that could have easily torn him to pieces. It seemed to smile at him, and brushed its nose against his hand. As the creature breathed on him, Rumple felt an incredible sense of calm and peace. It would have felt like drifting off to sleep, but he felt alert at the same time. He wanted to laugh and cry for joy. Of course he'd known happiness before, but this was something surreal. It was beyond any feeling he'd ever experienced.

Time felt like it stopped until the creature pulled it's head away. It watched the three of them a moment longer, gave a nod, and then walked away on the clouds. The clouds rose, lifting it into the sky. The last they saw of it was a silhouette against the rising moon.

"Wh- what was that?" Dale asked. None of them knew the answer. However, a man who walked up behind them, giving them a start, did.

"That was a kirin," he told them, making them jump. "A great good omen. They only appear at the arrival of someone with a pure heart with a wise mind, and bring blessings."

The three turned to see a man who looked elderly, but he still moved like a younger man. He had a mostly white beard, but the hair on top of his head was black. His skin was a shade none of them had seen before, and his eyes were a different shape. His clothing was exotic, and his accent had a rhythm to it that didn't come from the Frontlands or anywhere else Rumple knew of. The most obvious thing about him though, even to Dale and Jefferson, was the power that seemed to radiate from him.

They had no way to know it, but the stranger could feel the power flowing from Rumple as well. He knew that even though this newcomer was young, his power was well beyond anything an ordinary human mage had. And the kirin had recognized the pure heart inside him. This boy was special. That was beyond doubt.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" Rumple asked. The man bowed.

"You may call me the Dragon. And who are you?"

Rumple was a bit cautious. He'd never met another magic user. Jefferson used a magic hat and Tiger Lily was a fairy, but Jefferson didn't have magic of his own and Tiger Lily couldn't use her magic anymore. He couldn't see any reason to hide who he was though. What did it matter? There were other mages. He didn't stand out among them. He'd been born the Savior, but wasn't that fate changed? And they had expected to meet other people.

"I'm Rumple Stiltskin," he answered. Guessing it was proper etiquette, he also bowed. "These are my friends." Jefferson and Dale introduced themselves. The dragon bowed at each of them, and they bowed back.

"You are new to this world," The Dragon said. It wasn't a question.

"We're travelers," Rumple told him. "Just visiting."

"Then, would you care to join me for part of your stay?" the Dragon asked. The three friends looked at each other, and finally nodded. The Dragon didn't seem to mean them harm, despite his dangerous sounding name. He motioned for them to follow him, and they did. Fascination was taking over any sense of fear, and Rumple was becoming eager to know more about the other magic user.


	11. Chapter 11

The Dragon's home was intriguing. The walls were papered with a floral design, but they weren't flowers Rumple recognized. It was common in Rumple's village for the poor to use flaps of cloth as doors. Here, curtains of strung beads were used to divide rooms. The air had a pleasant but unusual fragrance, floral yet spicy at the same time. The furniture was simple yet beautiful. In the center of the main room was a table, and on the floor was a thick colorful rug. All around were strange objects that seemed to hum with magic. Rumple couldn't help glancing curiously at them as the Dragon gestured for them to have a seat around the table.

As they took a place on the rug (there were no chairs) the Dragon asked if they were hungry. They ended up joining him in a simple but flavorful meal. There were noodles in some kind of sauce, and what Rumple guessed was some kind of gain. The Dragon called it rice. There was also tea. It was different than the tea Rumple and his friends were used to, but it was good. The only part of the meal they weren't as fond of was eating with chopsticks, but by the end of the meal they had the hang of it enough to not drop any food.

"What realm is this?" Rumple asked.

"This is Zhonggou, the Middle Kingdom," the Dragon answered. Rumple repeated the name, pronouncing it correctly. The Dragon smiled at him.

"I noticed you looking at my collection," the Dragon told him, amused. The boy was curious and quick to learn. Rumple nodded.

"I can feel their magic," Rumple answered.

"Rumple's always been magically gifted," Jefferson told the Dragon. "He could tell there was magic in the hat that brought us here, even before it was finished."

"And how much have you learned about your gift so far?" the Dragon asked.

"My godmother used to have magic," Rumple told him. "She taught me what she could."

The Dragon frowned thoughtfully at that.

"Magic can neither be created nor destroyed. It can only be blocked or change forms. If your godmother ever had magic, it is still there."

"And she can get it back?" Rumple asked hopefully. Tiger Lily had given all she had for him. If he could help her get her magic back, he'd do whatever it took.

"That depends on her belief and how her magic is being blocked, but yes And, if you like, I can help you learn more about your own abilities."

Rumple wanted that. He loved using magic. It was just part of him, and Tiger Lily had told him once that his magic was not limited to Fae magic. But there was still so much to do at home. Roberta and Hilda were growing more frail each year. He loved them and Tiger Lily, and of course he loved Dale, Madsen, and all of their family. He also knew they would want him to learn all he could. Besides, with the hat he could travel back and forth easily enough. Dale knew what his friend wanted and gave him an encouraging smile.

"I want to learn," Rumple answered the Dragon.

"Good," the Dragon said happily. He guessed the boy probably didn't realize how much he could do yet. If he was willing to learn, he could go far. "For now, I hope you will all enjoy the lantern festival tomorrow." The Dragon described the activities that would make the day special. It sounded like a wonderful time. It was soon decided they would stay the night as the Dragon's guests, and enjoy the celebration in the morning.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When they had arrived, Rumple had thought the lanterns were beautiful, but the ones decorating the streets were nothing compared to the ones he saw now. Children crowded the streets, laughing, playing, and showing off their lanterns. People were enjoying bowls of rice dumplings, and some people were using melted sugar to make beautiful candy art. There were flat sugar sculptures of fish, dragons, birds, and many other creatures. They were almost too beautiful to eat. Almost. Rumple did enjoy sweets, and it wasn't often anyone except the wealthy got them back home. The three friends decided to take some home for the others.

They were getting some curious looks, and they realized how unusual they must look in their clothes. That was fixed easily enough. When they were in private, Rumple snapped his fingers, and instantly they all had clothes that belonged in this world. Rumple's clothes became a blue silk jacket with a stunning gold design and a pair of black trousers that went with it. They all wore artfully designed straw slippers like the rest of the people. Dale and Jefferson each got a brightly colored outfit in the same style.

"W-wish I could do that," Dale told him, admiring the new clothes. Jefferson admired his as well, and commented Rumple could easily design clothes as well as make them.

Now, they blended in better. Or so Rumple thought. He didn't realize he'd drawn the attention of a few girls about his age until they gave him smiles. Those smiles weren't the kind girls gave someone they were just passing on the street. Rumple could feel the heat rush to his face. He looked down as if suddenly finding his feet very interesting.

"Looks like you're already being admired by some young ladies," Jefferson pointed out. Rumple decide to quickly change the subject. He hadn't even finished his apprenticeship yet, and was a few years away from being ready to court. Still, he did like to think about the future sometimes. He loved helping with the children in his village, and everyone said he'd be a wonderful father someday. Tiger Lily had told him once or twice she hoped he'd find the right girl. Roberta and Hilda had been sure he would, and said the girl would hopefully know how lucky she was. For now, he was still slightly shy around girls.

"Er, what's that written on the lanterns?" he asked the Dragon. He could tell it was some form of writing, but not in a language he could read.

"Those are riddles," The Dragon explained. "Everyone with a lantern can write a riddle. Whoever guesses it wins a small prize from them."

Rumple decided to give it a try, asking the Dragon to translate. One riddle asked "It belongs to you, but others use it more than you do. What is it?" Rumple thought a moment before correctly guessing.

"My name."

"Yes," the man holding the lantern answered, handing him a small sweet.

The day ended with a variety of dances. First, people in costumes danced in carefully choreographed pairs. Each pair working together in their costume. None of the travelers had ever even heard of dancing like that. The Dragon explained these were lion dancers. Rumple could see how their movements copied the grace lions had. After the magnificent dance ended, other, less formal dances began for everyone to join in.

None of the travelers knew the steps, but Jefferson encouraged the boys to go ahead and take part. Rumple loved music and the lively village dances, but this was different. Rumple watched the others carefully, copying their movements. A few girls nodded and smiled at him again, and he guessed he was doing all right. Eventually, he just let himself move with the music an enjoy it.

After the final dance, there was a treat Rumple had heard of but never seen before. Some lanterns were lit and sent into the air, but soaring above them were fireworks. They exploded into a variety of colors, sending showers of bright sparks down. Rumple would have thought they were magic if he hadn't heard of them being used in royal celebrations. He'd bet no king or queen ever put on a show like this though. There was no pause between one firework and the next, and firecrackers were being shot off on the ground. The world shook and seemed to be swallowed up in shower of color.

Their small village in the Frontlands would seem dull after this, but they knew by now their families would be starting to worry if their trip went well. It was time to go home, at least for now. The bid goodbye to the Dragon after thanking him. Rumple promised to return soon and begin learning all the Dragon could teach him. Until then, he couldn't wait to tell the others about this first trip.


	12. Chapter 12

There was so much to tell and describe when they returned. Rumple, Dale, and Jefferson all took turns telling their favorite part of their adventure, and handed out the gifts they'd brought back. Madsen listened intently and commented that he would enjoy going on the next trip. That was when Rumple told them about the Dragon's offer to teach him. Everyone agreed it was a good idea..

"There's so much more to magic than what I can teach you," Tiger Lily told him. "This is a chance for you to reach your full potential."

Madsen agreed completely.

"This is a small village, Rumple. It would be a shame if you limited yourself to only what it can offer you. I know it's home, but I hope someday you'll have the chance to make your mark on the world. There isn't honestly anything more I can teach you about weaving, and you have a special gift. It would be a shame if that gift were wasted."

The Dragon was a wealth of information, and Rumple was beginning to see how many branches of magic there were. There were potions to learn, and along with that came an understanding of magical ingredients. Villagers back home often used plants to make medicine, and many plants did have special magical properties. That was only the beginning. Now Rumple learned how a strand of hair, a tear, a breath, or or even a bit of earth from the right place could be valuable.

More important yet were items that had great personal value to someone. Tiger Lily had already taught him that love was the most powerful magic of all. Magic was all about emotion, and part of the strength of Rumple's magic came from his great ability to love. The Dragon taught him how objects that were reminders of great love could take on a magic all their own. Such objects could be used for protection from magic intended to do harm.

Curiosity made Rumple wonder about the difference between that and dark magic. He was determined that he would never darken his heart or magic the way his mother had, but he knew there was darkness in him, as in everyone. Tiger Lily had told him his heart and magic were pure, but he didn't feel so pure at times. He could feel fear. He could get angry when he saw someone hurting someone else, especially a child. He thought back to when he'd sent Hordor flying for hurting Imp. He'd wanted to hurt the thief, barely holding back, and hadn't hesitated to use a staff on him.

During one of his lessons, he asked the Dragon about what the darkness in him could mean, and explained his fears about ending up like his mother. The Dragon had motioned for him to follow him to a bush behind his home. It was beautiful to look at, but the energy from it made Rumple take a step backwards.

"Everything about this bush is deadly," the Dragon warned him. "If the thorns cause even a small scratch, the victim will die painfully. However, the very poison that drips from the thorns may be mixed with other things to create a potion that saves lives. The danger is not in the plant itself, but how it is used. The same is true of any darkness. The important thing is to always make sure it is balanced with the light."

"And my mother became completely dark because she was unable to do that?" Rumple asked. "And that balance- it could be regained?"

"It is not always possible," the Dragon warned him. "She must want to regain control of her darkness first. No one can help her until she makes that choice. Darkness and light are always at war, each side trying to dominate the other. Until she allows the light in her to fight, she is lost. But yes, if the light in her is still strong enough, she can be saved."

Rumple knew each dark deed darkened a heart, leading to more dark deeds. It was a viscous downward spiral. Light would have to be incredibly strong to fight that. When he went home between lessons, he asked Tiger Lily if Fiona's light might be that strong.

"There was a time when she was known as the kindest woman in all the realms," she told him. She would never lie to him, but she was hesitant. "But be careful. I'll help you if I can, like I promised, and I know you don't want to give up hope. But- I don't know if the woman who was your mother even truly exists anymore. I don't want to see her hurt you, Rumple."

"I know," he answered. "But, even though she cut my destiny, she could have done much worse. I don't think she'd try to kill me Something just tells me she isn't completely lost yet."

Tiger Lily took his hand and smiled at him.

"I've always known you have courage, Rumple. And there's more than one kind of courage. Sometimes not giving up is the most courageous thing anyone can do. Sometimes, that can make all the difference. If someone knows they have someone who won't give up on them, it can give them that hope."

"You gave that to me," Rumple told her. "You and Roberta and Hilda, but I don't know if I'd even have met them if not for you. You were the one who was there for me when I needed you most. I don't know what would have become of me otherwise." Then he added. "I don't know if I ever thanked you enough for that."

She smiled. "You have, in the man you're growing up to be. I couldn't be prouder of you."

Rumple had grown from a caring and helpful boy into a loving and courageous youth on the verge of manhood. Anyone who knew him could see that. There was something in the way he moved and held himself too. He wasn't arrogant, but he was confident. He'd always had that, but Tiger Lily noticed a change in him now that he was learning magic from the Dragon.

He would never be a tall man, but the way he held himself made him seem taller than what he was. His eyes shown with the knowledge he was gaining. He was never afraid to be playful and let his sense of humor show, but there was a purpose and determination in him too. It showed in the way he would concentrate on things. He would try things beyond what the Dragon was teaching him, trying to combine spells. He was experimenting, but not randomly. Tiger Lily knew he was working towards a goal. He was nearing the time when he would try to bring his mother home.


	13. Chapter 13

Like his mother before him, Rumple studied every bit of Fae lore intently, and used the Dragon's teachings to build on the foundation Tiger Lily had given him. Working towards his goal, he knew if he was going to help his mother, he'd have to find a way to bring her to his realm. He was sure the right spell could do it. It was possible to summon the Blue Fairy with a wish. His studies lead him to believe his mother could also be summoned with the right words.

Finally, almost two years after he'd begun learning from the Dragon, he felt he had it right. He waited for a clear night, and told his family he was going into the woods beyond the village. They all knew what for, and were worried about him. They also knew this was something he'd never rest until he did.

He asked that they stay inside. He wasn't afraid for himself. He had no memory of his mother, but some instinct said he was doing the right thing. He didn't want to take a chance anyone else might be in danger though. He took the blanket he'd had as a baby, tucking it in his shirt for now. It had been made when his mother was still Fiona, the kindest woman in the realms. She'd made it for him with love. That could be something he could use to help her. Then he headed out, and when he was clear of the village he recited the spell.

"Let the night sky tremble, as the dark stars shall fall. Awake, Black Fairy, and heed my call."

This was it. This was the moment he'd been working towards. Rumple had tried picturing his first meeting with her, imagining what she would look like. When she appeared, he couldn't even notice that about her. All he could tell was that there were waves of darkness coming from her. It sent a chill through him.

 _It's like she's making me sick,_ he thought _. She_ is _sick._ All he could see was someone diseased, someone not in her right mind.She didn't seem to even see him. Her focus was behind him. He turned to see Tiger Lily had followed him. She'd been afraid he'd be hurt, and now she could be in danger!

"Sgiath!" he called out quickly, casting a Fae shielding spell. He didn't want to take even the slightest chance Tiger Lily would be hurt. That drew the Black Fairy's attention to him. He'd spoken in Fae, something an ordinary human wouldn't know, and he'd used magic.

"And who exactly are you?" she demanded coldly.

"I'm Rumple Stiltskin. I'm you're son. I'm trying to help you, but I won't let you hurt her, or anyone else."

She came closer to him. Tiger Lily ran the rest of the way to his side. For now, The Black Fairy didn't attack, but Rumple didn't dare lower the shield.

"You can't be my son." She seemed confused, and Rumple realized she didn't know how much time had passed. In that empty realm, who knew how time flowed? Was there even a way to mark it? It could be nothing like time in this realm.

"It's been over fifteen years, Fiona," Tiger Lily told her. "We've been trying to find a way to help you for a long time now."

"Help me?" Her tone was half a shriek, half a whisper and entirely dangerous. "It's because of you I ended up banished! If you had helped me with that spell-"

"Then children would have suffered," Rumple told her. "You know that isn't right. Or you did once."

"I was trying to protect you!" Fiona insisted. She was demented. Rumple wondered if he was wrong, if there was no hope for her.

"You didn't have to cut my fate to do that. Tiger Lily gave you another way. But I know the Blue Fairy could have done things differently. I want to give you a chance, but not if you'd hurt anyone. You haven't yet. Right now- it might not be too late."

"You swore you'd find a way back to him, Fiona. We found the spell to help you come to this realm for a few moments at a time. But you can't be Rumple's mother again unless you let us help you be who you were," Tiger Lily desperately tried to appeal to any reason left in her.

The Black Fairy kept her focus on Rumple, and he tried to read her. There had been a change in her eyes as soon as she'd believed he was her son, but the darkness in her was the same. She was hovered on a line between two possible paths. Rumple sensed this was the time to act. Fate had destined them to be enemies, but that wasn't his fate anymore. He could choose, and he chose to try to show her then he wasn't giving up on her. Not just yet at least.

He kept the shield around Tiger Lily, but stepped beyond it himself. There were no barriers between himself and his mother. Tiger Lily tried to call him back, unable to cross to get to him, but he was determined to show faith. He took one step closer, and that was when the Black Fairy made her move.

It happened in an instant. She went from standing in front of her son to having a grip on him. Her magic seemed to be forcing the breath out of his lungs.

"I won't lose you again!" she told him. "I can't stay here, but you can come back with me! I'll make you strong!" Her eyes went to Tiger Lily. "And as for you-"

"I _am_ strong," Rumple told her before she could finish the threat. "You changed what had to be, but not what _can_ be. I still have the magic I was born with, and if you hurt Tiger Lily in any way I will make sure the prophesy comes true no matter what else happens."

"You would really choose her over me?" There was a note of grief mixed with the rage in the Black fairy's voice."

"She chose me. She loves me. She loves me enough to sacrifice for me. She never turned her back on me, even when it meant her magic. You chose yourself."

He felt her grip loosen just slightly. Something had started to reach her.

"It's not supposed to be this way," she said quietly.

"It doesn't have to be," he told her. He saw confusion and pain in her eyes. Once, she'd been desperate to protect him. Once, she'd been a loving mother. If there was any of that love left, he could still reach her. Love was the most powerful magic of all. He knew if that couldn't help her, nothing could. He carefully placed a kiss on her forehead. He had to show her he still loved her. She wasn't under a curse, but the darkness clouding her mind and heart seemed to clear just slightly. "You haven't done anything yet that I can't forgive, and I do love you."

She drew in a breath, as if not believing she was being shown love. She let go of her grip on him, and he felt like his lungs could fill completely with clean air again. It was as if they both felt renewed life at the same time. The kiss and his words had broken through. He could feel a shift in the darkness. It was only a slight change, but it was enough. He stepped back, but when he looked at her now, he could almost see his mother instead of the Black Fairy.

"It was to protect you. I had to protect you!" she insisted.

"You have to stop lying to yourself," Rumple told her. "You didn't have to do it the way you did. And I don't need protecting anymore. You'll still have magic no matter what. You did before. The only reason you have to choose the darkness now is to keep a kind of magic you don't need."

She was on the brink. She would either fall forever now, or step back.

"Am I enough for you?" he asked. She seemed frozen. There was just the slightest nod.

"But there is no help for me."

Rumple took out the blanket.

"My mother loved me once. She made me this. I don't believe she's gone completely yet."

He held the blanket to her, and she accepted it. She looked at it as if she only half recognized it. Then she clutched at it like a drowning woman holding a rope leading to shore. She shut her eyes, and started to sing.

"I cried and called my sweet bairne's name, but never saw sweet baby again."

And there she was. Fiona, his mother, breaking through. Th darkness was still overwhelming her, but the light was starting to fight back. Her imbalanced mind had shifted just enough. Time was nearly up, Rumple was sure, but the time they'd had was enough for hope to start.

"Keep the blanket with you," Rumple told her. "It will help you remember who you are. You're my mother, and I won't give up until you do. And I will find a way for you to come back."

She looked like she wanted to embrace him, but then she was gone, pulled back to the realm she'd been banished to. He looked at where she'd vanished, and felt Tiger Lily's hand on his shoulder.

"You were right about her," she told him. "She can find her way back to who she was."

Rumple smiled at that. It was possible now. He knew it was. He turned, ready to go home with Tiger Lily, when he heard a voice behind him.

"What have you done?"

He looked behind him, and came face to face with the Blue Fairy for the first time.


	14. Rhuel Ghorm

"What have you done?" the Blue fairy asked again. Rumple kept himself positioned between her and Tiger Lily. He wasn't going to let his godmother lose anything else.

"What I've done," he answered, "Is try to give my mother the chance that you took from her."

"I took nothing from her," Blue denied. "She made her own choice."

"A choice you had time to stop," Rumple pointed out.

"I did what I could to keep her from changing your fate," she lied.

"You banished her in less time than it took her to sever his destiny," Tiger Lily said. "I was there. I saw what happened."

"What you saw was me doing what I had to. I couldn't prevent what she did, but I could keep her from hurting others. And now you and your godson have given her a way back into our world."

"We've given her hope," Tiger Lily told her defiantly. "I would think any fairy would want Fiona to be who she was again." Blue gave her a look of false sorrow.

"Tiger Lily, from the day you were assigned as Rumple's fairy godmother, all you have done was endanger him. If you're siding with the Black Fairy and bringing her into this world, then you leave me no choice."

With a wave of her wand, the Blue Fairy opened a portal behind Tiger Lily. The swirling wind that surrounded them began to drag her away. Rumple grabbed Tiger Lily, but the pull was too strong for him to hold her. He was being sucked in himself. It was all he could do to keep a hold on her.

"You have to let go," she told him. "You'll be pulled in too! You don't know where this will send us."

He shook his head even as he felt her hands begin to slip from his. His grip was already as strong as it could get. Then, Tiger Lily was the one to let go, letting herself be pulled away rather than letting anything happen to her godson. The portal closed behind her as soon as she was out of sight. She was gone. The woman who had always been there, who had loved, guided, taught, and supported him, was gone. The only thing left to show she'd been there was the shawl Rumple had made her from the special yard he'd made, the yarn with lily petals mixed in and the bright red yarn he'd used his magic to dye during his first ever magic lesson. She's treasured that shawl, and she hadn't even gotten to take it with her.

Where was she? Was she alone? Had she ended up in the same realm as his mother? Was she hurt? Grief and rage were competing inside Rumple, overwhelming him. Fear was there too. Not fear for himself, but fear for her. He had no way to know what was happening to his godmother in whatever place she'd been sent to. His eyes stung with all the bitterness inside him. Even without knowing his mother, her loss had affected him. This was worse by far, and one being was to blame for both their losses.

Rumple turned from where Tiger Lily had disappeared and through his rage he focused on Blue. Never in his life had he felt hatred this strong. He wanted to rip her heart from her chest and crush it. He wanted her to suffer for all the pain she'd caused. He readied himself to cast a spell, but the memory of the sickness he'd felt coming from his mother was as strong as if she were there now. He didn't want to become what she had, but he could not allow the Blue Fairy to go unpunished either.

"How many more, Reul Ghorm? How many more people I love do you plan to take from me?" he demanded.

"I did what I had to do, Rumple," Blue said with false sympathy. "I hated to do that, but by what she did, she was endangering you. I'm only sorry you weren't assigned a fairy godmother who would have done right by you."

"Tiger Lily did everything a fairy godmother should do. She protected me. She loved me. She never abandoned me. With or without magic, she's a fairy. As for you, I don't know what you call yourself. You can call yourself a flying blue gnat if you like, but you can't call yourself a fairy. Fairies don't leave a baby with a father who hates them. They don't try to destroy hope or separate loved ones. They don't hurt someone who protects a child either. But I will undo the damage you have done. I will get her back. My mother too."

The Blue Fairy saw something in Rumple then that reminded her strikingly of Fiona. Rumple would stop at nothing to protect his family and friends. He had Fiona's fierceness and determination. The only thing he might not have was her power, the Blue Fairy thought. He was only half Fae, after all. Of course he had been born the Savior, but who knew what that meant? That fate was changed anyway, and among humans, she reasoned, even a little magic would make him seem special.

"I would advice against that, Rumple. You're half Fae at best. You have no idea what you're doing."

"And I have a piece of advice for you. People who hurt my family will regret it."

"Is that a threat?" She seemed unsure of whether to be afraid or amused.

"I would call it a promise. And I've never broken a promise in my life."

The Blue Fairy vanished, but for the moment it didn't matter. There would be time to make sure she paid for what she'd done later. Now, the important thing was finding Tiger Lily again. He clutched the shawl closely. It was a link to his godmother, and he would use it to find her. He could not and would not accept that she was gone. He would start his search as soon as he made sure Roberta and Hilda were safe. He wouldn't rest until his family was whole again.


	15. never lost

Roberta and Hilda were both heartbroken when they heard what happened to Tiger Lily, but Rumple assured them he would find her quickly. She had become as good as another sister to them. They were all family, bonded by love even more than if they shared blood. He explained how he was going to have Jefferson take care of them until he came back, and they followed him. Imp followed anxiously, knowing something was wrong.

Rumple couldn't risk anything happening to his aunts while he searched for Tiger Lily. The Blue Fairy had no excuse to harm them, but he wasn't going to take any chances. Jefferson understood, showing them in, making them comfortable for the night and lending Rumple the hat. There was only one last thing to do before his search began. He shielded their home as much as he could, making sure the Blue fairy could not work her magic there. Then he took the hat outside, dropping it and watching it spin.

He jumped into the hat, Imp beside him. When they landed at the bottom, so may doors surrounded them. It had never felt like that many before. Rumple could only hope Tiger Lily was behind one of those doors. If she wasn't, he didn't know how else to reach her. He took the vial of potion and added a few drops to the shawl. If glowed a moment, and then lifted. It floated to a wooden door with a tree. Rumple opened it and stepped through, Imp beside him.

Behind the door lay a forest, but different than any forest he'd ever seen. It was thick, lush, and beautiful. The plants were strange, and the air was damper. The smell of the sea filled his nose. The feeling of magic in the air was stronger than anywhere he'd ever been before. His power could only be magnified in a place like this. In spite of that, he grabbed the shawl to keep it from floating. If the Blue Fairy had sensed him using magic to summon his mother,he didn't want to take a chance on her sensing his magic now. Perhaps the intensity of the magic here would hide his own, but it wasn't worth the risk, especially when there was another way. He held the shawl under Imp's nose. The dog had easily tracked lost sheep before.

"All right Imp. Find Tiger Lily."

Imp wasted no time. He took off speeding through the forest, picking his way quickly through the foliage. Rumple was right behind him. It felt like forever as he ran, calling Tiger Lily's name. Then, at last, Imp seemed to see her, and sped up. Rumple called to her and heard her answer.

"Rumple I'm here!"

He pushed between some shrubs and saw her. In a fraction of a second they were hugging each other.

"I knew you'd find me," she told him happily.

"The Blue Fairy will have to do more than that to keep us apart. Now all we have to do is go back through the door and we're home."

Tiger Lily looked away at that.

"Rumple, I can't come home. Ever again."

It felt like the blood was freezing in his veins when she said that.

"What did she do to you?" He asked. Tiger Lily showed him the scratch on her arm.

"It's from a dreamshade plant. The thorns-"

"Have deadly poison," Rumple finished, recognizing the name of the plant the Dragon kept for it's magical properties. Now he was sure his heart would stop. He shook his head as the world seemed to swallow itself up. Tiger Lily couldn't be dying! She grabbed his shoulders to steady him.

"You know water is a strong conductor of magic. Drinking the water here bound me to the magic in this place. I won't die, but only as long as I stay here. If I leave, the poison will take effect." She grimaced. "This is Neverland. It used to be a paradise for children to visit in their dreams. They could swing on a vine through a waterfall, eat all the sweets they liked, and even fly. There never used to be anything dangerous here."

"The Blue Fairy made extra sure even if I found you, it wouldn't matter." He was quiet a moment before speaking again. "I can't just leave you here."

She stroked his face and answered him quietly.

"You have to. You can't leave Roberta and Hilda. They'll need you now. You can't leave Dale, Madsen, and their family. You have your lessons with the Dragon to continue. You have a real chance at saving your mother. You can't walk away from all that."

"You never abandoned me," he reminded her. "You don't really believe I'd ever turn my back on you. I know potions. The Dragon knows dreamshade. We'll find a cure. I promise. And in the mean time I'll keep coming to see you as often as possible."

She smiled at that.

"I believe you. I've never known you to ever break a promise- or give up on any goal you ever set."

He hugged her again and told her "I just wish I didn't have to leave you alone here, even for that long."

"There's no where you could ever go that I won't be with you," she told him. "No one has the power to come between us, not even Blue."

He nodded, holding her a moment before letting go. He knew he should get back to the others, but first he had Tiger Lily show him to the dreamshade so he could burn it. Neverland would be a safe place for children again. As it burned, a shadow came out of the woods towards them. Somehow, that shadow was alive. It looked menacing, yet made no move to hurt them.

"Who are you?" Rumple asked. He was cautious, but the shadow didn't feel like it wanted to hurt them.

"I'm the sole inhabitant of Neverland. Children may visit here in their dreams, but not stay. You have made it safe for them again. For that, I thank you."

"Tiger Lily has to stay. Is there anything you can do to help her?" Rumple asked.

"The cure is for you to find," the shadow told him. "But I can advise you on another problem. Remember, in this land, all you need to do to have something is think of it."

The shadow disappeared after that piece of advice, and Rumple embraced Tiger Lily one more time.

"I'll see you soon," he told her.

"I know," she said. She knew Rumple would never leave anyone he loved. He wrapped the shawl around her and turned to go. Imp followed until he stopped him.

"Stay with her, Imp."

The dog looked at him and whined. Rumple knelt down and petted him.

"I know. I'll miss you too. But if you stay, at least Tiger Lily will have someone to talk to. I'll be back soon. We're all going home together."

Imp whimpered and licked Rumple's face, but went back to Tiger Lily's side.

"Rumple are you sure?" Tiger Lily asked. He nodded.

"It's just for now. It won't be long."

Tiger Lily forced a smile. She knew if a cure could be found, he would find it, but there was no telling how long that would take. At least the time they had wouldn't be lost. Imp would not age here, and neither would she even if she wasn't a fairy. His bloodlines would slow Rumple's aging enough that the time lost here would seem like nothing in the long run. For now though, it would feel like a long time.

Rumple began his search for a cure as soon as he was home. He spent long hours working with a sample of the dreamshade he'd taken, seeing how it reacted when combined with different antidotes. When he needed to rest and refocus his mind, he went to the spinning wheel. He was so preoccupied with his task he didn't see the Blue Fairy outside the window.

In her hand, she held an unusual instrument. It was a pipe that could only be heard by those who felt lost, alone, and hopeless. She blew it, and Rumple never looked up. He didn't stop his spinning. He didn't look in her direction. Nothing indicated he heard the pipes. She played again, as loud as she could. He didn't react. That was the first moment she felt concerned. Even now, without Tiger Lily by his side, his godmother's love was with him. He knew he would never be alone, no matter who she took from him. Despite everything, his godmother had done her job.


	16. Faith, Trust, and Pixie Dust

In between searching for the cure, Rumple visited Tiger Lily and Imp as often as he could. He also didn't forget his mother needed him, and summoned her frequently so she would know he was keeping his promise. In all too brief visits, he told Fiona of his upbringing, his studies, and his friendship with Dale and his family. He gave her little gifts, always reminding her that he loved her and wasn't giving up. He was still so far away from being able to bring her back to their world, but the more they connected, the more he saw something shift in her. It would be a gradual process, but she was finding more of her true self.

It was his aunts who made sure Rumple took care of himself. That tendency to work himself into exhaustion was showing itself again, and they had to remind him that he wouldn't help anyone if he ended up collapsing. He was desperate to find the antidote, and too often he forgot to see to his own needs. They made him eat a good meal and get a good sleep, but it was never easy to convince him. The Dragon helped him too, by helping him to calm his mind. Instead of giving him a lesson in magic one day, he told him he would learn something new.

"You have a natural gift at spinning, as well as with magic. Today, I thought I would introduce you to someone who will teach you a new way to make cloth."

"But- I need to keep working on the remedy for Tiger Lily," he started to protest."I need to keep learning magic."

"And you will, but it has been too long since you did something for your own enjoyment. Before today's magic lesson, you will learn to make sea silk."

So Rumple was introduced to Hai Jing. He found her name appropriate since it meant "quiet of the sea." That was what the elderly lady taught him, the quiet process of using fibers secreted by a special type of clam. Harvesting the fibers could not be rushed, and the process of weaving them took even longer. Someone with less patience would have been frustrated, but as the cloth took shape, Rumple seemed to slip into almost a form of meditation. The repetitive action gave him focus. The cloth gave off a glorious sheen, and was smoother and softer than anything Rumple had felt before. He couldn't help taking pleasure in making it. By the time it was finished, Rumple's head was clearer than it had been in months.

When he returned to working on the antidote, somehow he was more sure of what he was doing. This time, it simply felt right as he combined mugwort, mayweed, a bezoar, and other ingredients, crushing them into powders and adding them to water from Neverland. This time, when he added a sample of the dreamshade's poison, he got the reaction he was hoping for. It was ready to give to Tiger Lily.

As he bottled the antidote, Rumple thought of how glad he was to do something to pay Tiger Lily back for all she'd done for him. He couldn't say the idea of flying interested him much, but Tiger Lily had always been used to it. For a fairy to lose her wings- he couldn't imagine what it would be like. He thought of birds he'd seen with broken wings. It was always nothing short of painful seeing them trapped on the ground. He'd often used his magic to heal them, but he couldn't do that for the godmother he loved so much.

The shadow's words had often come to mind while he'd labored over the antidote. Neverland's magic worked on belief, even more so than any magic elsewhere. The stronger a person believed, the more they could do with magic. The shadow had said all he needed to do to get something in Neverland was think of it. He also knew a lack of belief could actually make a fairy fall ill in extreme cases. What if- what if by believing she had her magic and wings back, Tiger Lily could actually regain them! The Dragon had told him before magic could never be destroyed. Perhaps this was a way to unlock Tiger Lily's blocked powers.

For the idea to work, Tiger Lily would have to have no doubt whatsoever. Just telling her to believe would not be enough. When he returned to Neverland, he would have to offer her two cures. She would have been more than happy to just return home with him, and didn't hesitate to take the antidote. She had every confidence it would work, but she looked curiously at the second bottle.

"I thought only the first bottle was the antidote for dreamshade."

"It is," Rumple told her. "But while I was working on that, I found a way to undo what Blue did. You'll be able to have magic and fly again. Do you trust me?"

She was surprised he'd ask that.

"You know I do."

"Then just try this. It's pixie dust, but with a few things added."

So she poured out the sandy grains into her hand and sprinkle it on herself. In an instant she was small enough Rumple could have let her stand on his hand. She was flying in front of him twirling and dancing in the air, laughing for joy. She circled Rumple several times before changing back to human size and hugging him.

"How did you do it? How did you find something to create magic and give me my wings back? If it had been any other mage I wouldn't have believed it was possible."

Rumple grinned at her as he explained.

"I didn't do anything. That was ordinary sand."

"But- but it worked. I can fly again."

"Because you believed you could. You trusted what I did would work."

She beamed and hugged him again.

"I always knew how powerful your magic would be, but your cleverness is just as impressive," she told him. Then she looked serious. "You helped me, but I'm not the first fairy ever banished. Blue's done too much harm already, and I think it's past time we let someone know what she's doing. Before we go home, I think it's time we went to see Queen Clarion."

Tiger Lily had spoken of Queen Clarion before. She was a wise and gentle leader beloved by all the Fae. She ruled them all justly, and none would have thought of opposing her. Tiger Lily was right. She had to know what Blue was doing. The only question was, would she believe it? Never in all Fae history had there been anyone like Blue. No fairy had ever done the things she had. Now, everything hinged on if Queen Clarion would believe them. Still, if they said nothing, they would be allowing more fairies as well as humans to be hurt. They would have to try.


	17. Welcome to Pixie Hollow

There was only one way to get to Pixie Hollow, and that was to fly. After magically shrinking to fairy size and sprinkling some pixie dust on himself, Tiger Lily gave him a quick lesson before they were on their way. It was only a brief flight from Neverland to Pixie Hollow. Still, in that time, Rumple came to enjoy flying. It wasn't as fast as teleporting, which he was starting to learn, but there was something magical about feeling like he could touch the stars. Flying wasn't instinctive to him the way it was to Tiger Lily, but he was half Fae after all, and more than graceful enough. Tiger Lily had seen him enjoy himself at many village dances.

It wasn't difficult to learn to steer himself through the sky. They even took time to enjoy a detour just for fun. The world looked so different from high up, especially when as small as a fairy. Rumple couldn't help thinking how this was the world both his mother and Tiger Lily had always known before coming to stay on the mainland, as the Fae thought of it. It was easy to notice minute details most people would miss, and appreciate the delicate intricacies of a reflection in a dewdrop or the way tufts of dandelion fluff floated in the wind. To someone this size, the world was filled with wonder.

Naturally, Imp came with them. He looked curiously at Rumple as he was shrunk, and even more so when the flight began. It didn't matter what was happening though. He was with his master, and trusted Rumple completely. He would have followed him anywhere, and was used to magic. In fact, he'd seemed to sense something special about Rumple from the day they met. Rumple would never forget how he'd attached himself to him as a puppy.

When they arrived, Rumple started getting strange looks. He had flown, but he didn't have wings. He looked Fae in many ways, but it was clear at the same time he was not. Until then, he'd never thought much about his heritage. Even though she was a fairy, for the first years of his life Rumple had grown up seeing Tiger Lily as human. He knew Fae were different and that he wasn't like other people, but to him it simply meant having gifts pure humans didn't. Now, among true Fae, he wondered exactly what he was. He wasn't human. He wasn't Fae. Was he both? Simply something in between?

Every fairy seemed to know and be happy in their place. There were the animal fairies, responsible for taking care of all the animals. They didn't take long to start fussing over Imp, who loved all the attention. Their jobs included things like helping baby birds learn to fly, although fairies feared large predatory birds like hawks. There were the Water Fairies, in charge of things like stringing drops of dew on spider webs. Light Fairies, Garden Fairies, and fairies in charge of collecting and distributing pixie dust were other jobs. There were also the Tinker Fairies, in charge of building, fixing, and even inventing useful things to help the other fairies in their work.

There was no one with nothing to keep them busy. Even the animals helped with the work, including a mouse pulling a cart. Rumple heard a fairy call him Cheese.

"The mouse's name is Cheese?" He asked in amusement. The fairy shrugged.

"Must be. He comes whenever we call it."

That particular fairy seemed pleasant enough, but in too much of a hurry to talk just then. Less pleasant was a fairy named Vidia. She was a fast flying fairy, so fast she could control the wind, and Tiger Lily explained Vidia was even able to make miniture tornadoes. Luckily though, she was fast enough to herd the sprinting thistles. They were plants with sharp spiny leaves that could actually get up and run. Only fast flying fairies could keep up with them. After a few words with Vidia, Rumple thought she was prickly enough to be a sprinting thistle herself.

Even with so many different Fae, Rumple stood out. His magic didn't fit in with any of theirs, although he was especially fascinated with the Tinkers' work. While he could use Fae magic easily when he chose, other magic he used didn't just come from his mother. He could summon light or light fires with his magic, dry up water or make it rain, make a plant grow or change something into a plant. He got along well with animals and easily connected with them. When he did those things though, it felt different than this magic.

Tiger Lily had known him since his birth, and it was no challenge for her to guess what he was thinking. She quickly redirected his thoughts.

"It doesn't matter if we're in Pixie Hollow or the Mainland, or some other realm. Anywhere you go Rumple, you will always stand out. But that's not a bad thing. It doesn't mean you're strange. It means you're unique. And no matter what, you have people who love you and see what makes you special."

She showed him around, taking him to the places she knew so well. This world was divided into seasons. Warm weather fairies could not cross into the winter area. Tiger Lily explained the cold would freeze a warm fairy's wings and they could break as a result. Likewise, a Frost Fairy could not live among warm weather fairies, since their wings could melt and break. Wet wings wouldn't work either. Rumple made a mental note to see if there was something he could do to weatherproof wings.

There was still so much to see. The Animal Fairies lived in the Autumn Forrest, and naturally the Garden Fairies were in Spring Valley. One of them, Rosetta, seemed especially friendly and curious about Rumple, although he and Tiger Lily decided it was best to speak to Queen Clarion before answering questions. Summer Glen was home to the light fairies and their leader Iridessa. The way she controlled light was beautiful, and Rumple enjoyed the display she gave. Everywhere fairies were keeping busy, doing the work they were born to do and loving every second of it.

Their final stop was Havendish Square. This was the heart of Pixie Hollow. There was the ballroom, Fairytale theater, tearoom, Fairy Coliseum, and the pixie dust mill. There were also stores, including the Queen's Boutique. Queen Clarion wasn't there at the moment, but Tiger Lily spotted Fairy Mary, the queen's closest friend and adviser. She requested an audience with Queen Clarion, and after Fairy Mary checked with her, they were shown to the part of the Pixie Dust Tree where the queen made her home. Before long, Queen Clarion made her way down a flight of stairs to meet them.

The Queen had light golden hair in an updo, and was wearing a dress of layered rose petals. Her wings reminded Rumple of a butterfly, not the dragonfly like wings other Fae had. They were gold and covered in pixie dust. She looked young, yet Rumple thought old enough to be motherly. The feeling he got from her was that she was ancient, even by fairy standards. He bowed along with Tiger Lily. He'd never cared much for royalty, knowing what a cruel man the Duke who ruled the Frontlands was. Queen Clarion was different. He could tell this was someone who deserved respect.

"Tiger Lily!" she greeted her warmly. "This is a surprise. The last I heard of you, you were on the mainland and about to start your first assignment as a fairy godmother." She looked at Rumple, clearly not understanding why he was there, but kindness and good will toward him shown in her face.

"That is true, your highness, but things didn't quite go the way everyone thought."

Clarion nodded. "I want to hear the whole story. But first, I believe there is someone you'd like to introduce me to." She didn't ask why Rumple was there, although no doubt there had never been a human or half human there before.

Tiger Lily smiled. "This is my godson. This is Rumple. I have raised him for nearly sixteen years now."

Queen Clarion looked serious at that.

"Rumple, I am glad you have had Tiger Lily all this time, but where are your father and mother? It is a fairy godmother's job to protect a child while the parents raise them."

"That is part of why we are here, your highness. There's a story behind why my godmother raised me, and everything that happens comes back to what the Blue Fairy has done."

Between the two of them, they told the story of how Fiona had been told of the prophesy, tried to stop it, and been lost to darkness. They told how Blue had banished her, but after allowing Rumple's fate to be severed. Tiger Lily explained how Blue had forbidden her from helping Rumple any longer, taking her wings and magic, and how she had banished her when Rumple had tried to help Fiona.

"Fiona," Clarion said, remembering. "Yes, I recall her welcoming ceremony perfectly. She wasn't limited to one talent," Tiger Lily had explained that at their welcoming ceremony, each fairy's special talent was determined, "and yet no talent seemed to be hers. She had a love of human children like no fairy I've ever known. I was going to send her to Blue to be trained as a fairy godmother herself."

"I don't believe she ever went," Tiger Lily said. "She ended up on the mainland, and fell in love with a human, giving birth to her own child."

"And now- she is lost to darkness," the queen said sadly.

"I don't believe it is to late for her, you highness," Rumple said. "She still feels and responds to love. She can be saved."

"But at this time, she is still a danger to others," Clarion reminded him. "These accusations against Blue- of course I won't take them lightly, but you must understand when she banished Fiona, she had good reason. However, if she could have kept Rumple's fate as Savior from being changed and did not, and tried to keep you from watching over him Tiger Lily, that is simply not something any fairy would do. I can't understand why she would want an innocent child left with no one who loved him."

"We suspect she is against Rumple being half Fae, Queen Clarion," Tiger Lily said.

The queen studied Rumple thoughtfully.

"No child can help the circumstances of their birth. And human or Fae, it is clear you were born special. She is wrong to judge you for that. Of course, it can't be proven yet. In the meantime, I will watch her carefully. Several fairies under her instruction have gone missing. I thought it strange, but never suspected anything. I'd thought they were continuing work on the mainland. No fairy has ever done anything like what you're implying."

"I don't believe she is a true fairy any longer," Rumple told her.

"If your suspicions are correct, that is true. She is no fairy. And she will try to cause trouble for you again." She paused thoughtfully. "Had you been born a true Fae, Rumple, you would have had an official welcome ceremony. As far as I'm concerned, you are entitled to one. I would like to hold one for you in the ballroom, and make it known that you are welcome here and shall be treated as one of us. "

Rumple hadn't expected that. He'd thought at best they would be heard out, taken seriously, and then asked to leave.

"Thank you, Queen Clarion."

She smiled at him, glad to do this for Fiona's son. The fairy had once been the kindest, most loving being anyone had known, and had talent to spare. Queen Clarion had held high hopes for her, and was glad to help Rumple. He deserved to be welcome among the Fae, but she also hoped Blue wouldn't dare harm someone she knew was under her protection.


	18. Show and Tell

Everyone gathered in the Pixie Hollow ballroom. It was a place meant for celebrations, and could easily hold a large crowd. It was a circular area, with tables between spiraled columns and stairs leasing down to a center space. Depending on the occasion it could be decorated in almost any way imaginable. Tiger Lily told Rumple that in summer it could even be filled with water. Queen Clarion spoke from the main entryway.

"Fairies of Pixie Hollow," she addressed the crowd. "I'm sure by now you are all aware we have a guest with us. He is like us in many ways, but not others. Rumple is not Fae, but he is a child of the Fae. As such, he is welcome here at any time. I expect all of you to treat him the way you would any other Fae."

That caused a great deal of murmuring. None of the fairies quite understood how that could be true. Queen Clarion explained Rumple's story as gently as she could, leaving out Blue's part in it for two reasons. She didn't want any of the fairies taking things into their own hands, or warning Blue if they would take her side. She also simply said Rumple's mother had been lost. He didn't need to be judged by what had happened to her.

The others looked ready to nearly mob him with questions when she'd finished speaking. None of them had ever heard of a half Fae. The possibility had never even been thought of before. Queen Clarion allowed them to ask questions, and kept them calm enough to not overwhelm Rumple.

"So what's your talent?" one of them asked. Rumple told them how he wasn't like a light fairy or animal talent fairy or any other kind. He showed them how his magic was more versatile, doing a bit of each kind of magic. He made a ball of light appear in his hands, then changed it into a ball of fire. He made a shield, demonstrating how no one could cross it. The fairies had known fairies who lived on the mainland as fairy godmothers had a wide range of gifts, but they had never see someone with magic like Rumple's before.

He told them how he also used magic to make thread and cloth, showing them how he could make flower petals into thread and how that thread could become soft, smooth cloth. Rosetta, the garden fairy, was most impressed with that. He told them about making sea silk, and showed them how he could change the color of thread and yarn as well. He told them about learning from both Tiger Lily and the Dragon and how he'd been to different realms.

That would have lead to another barrage of questions, but there was an interruption that took everyone's mind off Rumple. The sprinting thistles that could be such a nuisance were running from something, and their path was going strait through Havendish Square. With those sharp leaves, they could easily do more than a little damage.

"Vidia can you-" Queen Clarion started to ask. As a fast flier, Vidia could manage to herd the thistles. Rumple was already at work. With a whistle, he sent Imp after them.

"Imp, come by," Rumple told the dog. It was the sheep herding signal for running clockwise around them. Imp obeyed instantly.

"What's he doing?" Fawn, the animal talent fairy, asked.

"Casting," Rumple explained. "He's gathering them in a tighter group." He gave another command. "Imp, find." Imp made a larger circle around the thistles, searching for any he'd missed. One had separated from the group, and with a sharp bark Imp chased him to join the others. "Now hold." By now the thistles were all in a circle. Imp dashed around them, keeping them in place. "Walk on. Steady." Imp moved slowly closer to the thistles. "Wait." Imp froze, half laying down, but never taking his eyes off the thistles, who stayed still. All the fairies except Tiger Lily gasped. None of them had ever seen the thistles herded so easily, or by an animal and human or Fae working together.

A series of whistles from Rumple had Imp driving them away to Needlepoint Meadow where they belonged, and everyone except Vidia clapped. She didn't like being upstaged. Fawn on the other hand was especially impressed.

"Even I couldn't have used animals to control the thistles! You sure your mother wasn't an animal talent fairy?"

Rumple chuckled.

"No, Imp and I have just been partners since he was a puppy. Like I explained before, I'm also a spinner and weaver. Imp helps me protect the sheep we raise for their wool."

"That was quite an impressive display," Queen Clarion said happily. "Thank you Rumple, and of course you too Imp." The collie mix gave a cheerful yip and wagged his tail in answer. That was when the fast flying fairy came closer.

"For your information, Dear, I could have handled it just fine," Vidia told Rumple. He didn't care much for her tone.

"That may be- Dearie- but does it matter who handled it? I'd say Imp and I solved the problem well enough."

Vidia crossed her arms, growing red, and flew away.

"Don't take Vidia personally, Rumple," Queen Clarion told him. "I asked that you be treated like anyone else here- and I'm afraid that's exactly what she's doing. She's always been temperament, but she has a good heart deep down."

Rumple could tell Vidia wasn't evil or out to cause suffering the way Blue was. That didn't mean he liked her, or that he wasn't going to give back as good as she gave. With some luck, they would be able to avoid each other. At any rate, now the important thing was to undo the damage. The thistles had been rounded up quickly, but some things were still broken. He also noticed one fairy, a water talent, had gotten a nasty cut on her arm.

"Owe! Owe! Owe!" she grimaced.

"Here, let me see that," Rumple told her, waving his hand over the cuts. They disappeared, fading as if they'd never been there. That drew a gasp from the others, and Queen Clarion looked thoughtful.

"Rumple, you can heal any injury?"

"Well, that depends on the cause. Some cursed wounds can only be cured by true love's kiss. Any ordinary injury though yes."

She looked hopeful, like he was the answer to an impossible problem.

"Then- would you come with me please?"

He wondered what this was about, but he'd gladly help the queen if he could. She'd treated him with respect and made him feel welcome, not regarding him as less for being half human.

"Yes, your highness."

He started to follow, but then something changed in his vision. It wasn't that he couldn't see. He was seeing something else. It was as if suddenly everything was caught up in a glittering, giant spider web. Everything was connected, and he understood that if he were to take those threads, interweave them and twist them, he could change things.

"Rumple?" he heard Queen Clarion call, concerned for him.

"Are you all right?" Tiger Lily asked.

"I'm fine," he reassured them. He had a theory, and waved a hand near a closed flower. As he did, the threads around it twisted and pulled, and the flower opened. He was actually seeing magic itself! It seemed strongest at the pixie dust tree. Perhaps that was why. Magic was so strong here, he could see it as well as feel it like he always could.

"I'm all right. Lead the way, your highness."


	19. Spinner, weaver, mage, healer

As they proceeded towards the border of spring and winter, Queen Clarion told Rumple the story of two fairies who had fallen in love. One had been a winter fairy, and the other was from the warm seasons. They'd become enchanted with each other, meeting at the border every sunset. It wasn't safe for them to cross into each other's world, because the cold could freeze and break a warm fairy's wings while a winter fairy's wings could melt and break in warm weather. But they'd been so in love they decided to cross and be together. One of them had broken a wing.

"You're the fairy in the story," Rumple understood. "And the fairy you want me to heal is the one who broke his wing- the one you love."

She nodded.

"If I had one wish, it would be to let him fly again," she told him "He rides a snowy owl now, but it isn't the same For a fairy to never fly again- that isn't truly a life."

"He will," Rumple told her. He had healed severe injuries before, and he was sure he could heal this.

When they reached the border, Rumple cast a spell to keep them inside a bubble of warm air that moved with them. Both Queen Clarion and Tiger Lily couldn't risk their wings freezing. Imp on the other hand was thoroughly enjoying himself. As soon as he crossed the border his fur grew and thickened into a heavy winter coat, more than enough to keep him warm. He dashed ahead, plowing and bouncing through the snow, stopping only to flop and roll, barking happily. No one could help laughing at Imp's antics, but he attracted the attention of a winter animal fairy, who flew over in alarm.

"Queen Clarion what are you doing here? Your wings-"

"I'm fine, Sled. Our new friend Rumple is keeping us warm. Please tell Lord Milori we need to see him."

Sled gave them a concerned look, but nodded in agreement. Moments later a Fae with long white hair arrived on the back of a snowy owl. At first glance it looked as if he had feathered wings to match the owl's. When he came closer, they could see it was a cape. He jumped off the owl and ran through the snow to the queen. The love they felt for each other was clear on their faces.

"You're all right, Clarion? You're warm enough?"

"Yes. Rumple here is keeping us warm," she told him. "He's half Fae, Milori, and he has magic of his own. He can heal your wing!"

Milori looked at Rumple, looking as if he wasn't quite convinced.

"Clarion you know there's no cure for a broken wing."

"But Rumple's magic isn't like any magic we have here. Let him try," she persuaded.

Milori looked at Rumple a moment longer, and then turned his back to him and dropped his cape. Rumple could see it was a severe injury. This was more than simply a broken wing. Half of Milori's right wing was missing. Rumple could heal a broken bone easily, but he'd never had to regrow a body part before. He didn't let that phase him. Looking at the wing, Rumple could imagine a torn piece of cloth. He knew how to fix something like that.

Rumple began using the threads of magic itself, working them together with the minuscule crystals of ice in the air, and connecting them to Milori's broken wing. He took his time. This would be a delicate procedure. Queen Clarion watched in awe as he did his work. Slowly, the broken edge of the wing filled in, becoming smooth. Then it grew towards the ground, matching the unbroken wing. Milori stretched and moved his wings, and for the first time in many years, he lifted towards the sky.

He stayed airborne, unable to resist an aerial display before swooping down and kissing Queen Clarion. For one glorious moment, they could be together. Nothing else existed. Time seemed to stop for them. At the same time, the moment was gone too soon. They pulled apart, and their faces showed they both knew this couldn't last. They were true loves, but neither could live in the other's world.

"There must be some way you can be together," Rumple said thoughtfully. "Give me some time. I'll see what I can do."

The two loves smiled at him gratefully.

"You've helped so much already Rumple. Thank you. And if you can find a way for us to be together, I thank you in advance," Queen Clarion said.

Milori also smiled his thanks.

"It seems you can make the impossible happen, Rumple. I am truly grateful. I had thought I'd never feel the wind beneath my wings again." He smiled. "Remind me of that the next time I doubt you."

"I'd like to offer you a gift for what you've done," Queen Clarion offered. "And I know that all magic comes with a price. It's only fair."

Rumple debated what to take. He knew he could look on Queen Clarion as a friend, but if he didn't take something, magic would. She was right about that. For something like healing that severe an injury, the price could be steep.

"Could I have a bag of pixie dust?" He had an idea of what to do with it.

"We have enough to spare. Granted," Queen Clarion told him. Some fairies might be against such a request, but the queen had seen more than enough to know Rumple had no plans to hurt anyone with it. In fact, Rumple had an idea of a gift he wanted to make using the dust.

Rumple used his magic to allow the queen and Milori some time together, and then it was time to head back. Queen Clarion and Lord Milori took one more look at each other as they parted ways. It was time for Rumple and Tiger Lily to head home as well. Queen Clarion gave Rumple his bag of pixie dust, and had one last thing to say.

"You know, Tiger Lily, you have gone above and beyond what could be asked of any fairy godmother. Rumple has been lucky to have you. The only problem I see is that soon Rumple will reach a point where he no longer needs you, and it would be a shame if other children don't get to know what having such a devoted fairy godmother is like."

Rumple and Tiger Lily looked at her in alarm. Surely she wouldn't separate them now? The queen reassured them.

"What I propose then is this. It won't be many years now, a blink of the eye in immortal time, before you're a father yourself Rumple. Tiger Lily, therefore, will remain with you until the day you become a father." She smiled at Tiger Lily. "From that day on, Tiger Lily, you will be tasked with helping Rumple protect his children and grandchildren, for as long as his family continues."

That was good enough for the two of them. They were family, and Tiger Lily would stay as part of the Stiltskins through the ages. Blue wouldn't dare oppose that. Queen Clarion was aware of what she'd done now, and their friendship with her had been cemented. They were on the path to justice for the fairies she'd hurt.


	20. A wedding

Life went back to normal for Rumple and his family, although they were on alert for any sign of the Blue Fairy. It was hoped she wouldn't risk harming them knowing they were welcome in Pixie Hollow and friends of Queen Clarion and Lord Milori. She had been seen once in Pixie Hollow after their first visit, and had been told how well liked Rumple was there. Since then, she hadn't been heard from. Fairy godmothers under her charge had no idea where she was, but were enjoying doing their jobs, keeping children safe.

The bag of pixie dust Rumple had asked for was put to good use. Now that he could see magic at times, he decided to try an experiment, magically binding the flecks of pixie dust together. The result was a glittering gown befitting a queen, looking as if it was made of pure gold but unquestionably magic. Queen Clarion had been delighted at the gift, and their friendship continued from there. They both knew they had a powerful ally in each other.

Years passed quickly, a mere blink in immortal time, as Queen Clarion had said. Rumple had learned all the Dragon could teach him, although he still went to see him as often as he could for friendly visits. Rumple and Tiger Lily continued to visit Pixie Hollow as well. He visited different realms with Jefferson and Dale too, but he had less time for travels than he used to. He was a grown man now, and it was time for him to earn a living and begin a family.

Earning a living wasn't too hard. He wasn't wealthy, but he was able to provide comfortably for his family. Roberta and Hilda had earned a rest after a life of work, and he was more than happy to take care of them. He was just glad he could do so, after all they'd done for him and Tiger Lily. His skills as a mage as well as a spinner and weaver were always in demand. Madsen was starting to feel his age, and moved in with his younger brother. Jefferson was glad to have his brother with him, and everyone agreed it was best to sell Madsen's old home to Rumple. It was bigger than the home he had shared with Tiger Lily, Roberta, and Hilda, ideal for starting a family.

More than a few girls would have been interested in Rumple. He was good looking, was known as a kind man and a good worker, and his magic certainly made him alluring. Roberta and Hilda had already arranged a marriage for him at a young age, however. The girl's name was Milah, and her father happened to own a good piece of land he would give as her dowry. It would be perfect for raising more sheep, and perhaps part of it could make a nice garden, with both flowers and vegetables. It would give the young couple a good start.

Arranged marriage or not, Rumple wouldn't have objected to Milah being his wife. There was a fire in her he admired. Most men would agree she was certainly pretty enough. When he was younger they hadn't spent that much time together, especially with all his travels. He hadn't given much thought to marriage at that age anyway. As his time as a child ended, the two of them began spending more time together. By their wedding day, they knew each other well enough to be sure they could make a home together.

The day of the wedding was as bright and cheerful as any wedding day could be. Roberta, Hilda, Tiger Lily, and the women on Milah's side of the family worked together to make the wedding feast. Several of the Fae would be there, including Queen Clarion and Lord Milori. Rosetta, as a garden fairy, would make sure there were plenty of flowers for the wedding. Silvermist added a fountain as a decoration, using her talent to keep the water rising and falling in a pool. Iridessa was happy to help with the lighting, creating lovely effects. The Dragon was also Rumple's guest, and would provide fireworks later.

As Rumple's closest friend, Dale was given an important task. He helped to prepare the wedding area by sweeping away bad luck and impurities with a straw broom. The broom would be used later in one last part of the wedding. The altar was prepared with a red candle representing fire, burning incense representing air, a crystal representing earth, and a bowl of water.

Everything was ready, and Rumple waited for Milah to meet him at the altar. He'd made a special dress for her of threads he'd made using his magic to combine a variety of materials, including flowers and sea silk. It was soft and silky, and shimmered in any light. He'd woven it on the loom Madsen had given him, taking time over every detail as he'd sewn it. No one could deny she looked glorious in it as she approached him.

On her head, she wore a crown of flowers. As the groom, Rumple was crowned with ivy. He had also made a new set of clothes for himself. He had a cream colored linen shirt, a red muslin vest, and dark brown pants with new boots. The two took a moment to take a look at each other as the ceremony began, and gave each other a smile.

The priest took a piece of cloth, binding Rumple and Milah's hands in a special knot that could be slipped off still intact . The the priest spoke.

"Now you are bound one to the other, with a tie not easy to break. Take the time of binding before the final vows are made to learn what you need to know, to grow in wisdom and love, that your marriage will be strong."

Rumple and Milah looked at each other, knowing this was the day their lives changed. Their future would almost certainly hold children. They would raise them together, work together, and face whatever life held together. They would have to be partners, sharing both life's joys and burdens. Rumple was sure they were ready for that. He began his vows.

"With this hand I will lift your sorrows. Your cup will never be empty, for I will be your wine." he guided her hand with his as he lit one of two candles. "With this candle, I will light your way into darkness. Bound together, I ask you to be mine."

Milah repeated the vows back, lighting the other candle, and with that they shared a first kiss.

The ceremony complete, everyone sat down to enjoy the wedding feast. There wasn't quit the lavish fare there would be among royals and nobles, but the food was still well made and there was enough for everyone to eat their fill. There was mutton, fresh fish, and small game. Meat wasn't as common for their meals as for the upper class, but this was a day to celebrate. There was mead and beer for everyone, fresh fruits, vegetables and cheeses, and a variety of cakes. Toast were made to the bride and groom, and everyone gave their congratulations.

Dancing followed the meal. First, there was a song just for Rumple and Milah. It was a cheerful melody, lively enough but slow enough to make it a romantic moment. The couple moved together well, and everyone clapped for them. It would have been hard not to enjoy the moment. Rumple hadn't chosen Milah for himself, but they could be happy together, Once their special dance was over, the livelier music started, and everyone joined in.

Rumple couldn't help noticing Dale dancing with Edme, a plain looking but kind and gentle woman. She was the daughter of an innkeeper, and was known for being able to keep a place clean and cook well. She came from a large family, and had always helped her mother with the younger children. Whenever anyone fell ill, she was among the first to offer help. For some time now Dale had been asking to walk her home on the way back from the market or making some excuse to stop by the inn. Rumple wondered if there would be another wedding soon. If so, he couldn't think of a more perfect wife for Dale than Edme.

When the party ended, Rumple took Milah to their home. The broom from before was placed across the doorway. They would have to jump over it to enter, which they did. They were careful not to knock it out of place. That would bring misfortune to the marriage. Now, they were in their home for the first time as man and wife. The enormity of that was hitting them. Their lives would never be the same, but that could mean the start of something wonderful. Rumple gave Milah a smile, and then kissed her. He led her, and after taking some time exploring each other's bodies, they lay on their bed as husband and wife for the first time.

AN: The first song Rumple and Milah dance to is the Gaelic Wedding Dance. The one where the village joins in is The Wedding Jig. I will provide links to the videos. My special thanks to DarkDearieMoonFrye for her information on pagan wedding customs.

watch?v=7EkY45oV_iY

watch?v=f4fJKzKJNGc


	21. brothers in arms

For a time, there was nothing to keep Rumple and Milah from being content in their life together. No baby had come yet, but they were both young and healthy. There was no reason to think a baby wouldn't come when the time was right, and there were plenty of reasons to be happy in the mean time. Dale and Edme had married, as Rumple had hoped, and there was no doubt they were in love. Imp and Rumple still cared for the sheep. Somehow, Imp had not aged since the day Rumple had healed him from Hordor's blow. Rumple wondered if in his desperation to heal him at a time when he had not been in full control of his magic, he had gone as far as even healing any effects aging would have. If so, it was hardly a problem as far as anyone was concerned.

The special yarns and threads Rumple spun and the cloth he wove brought in a comfortable enough living, even without his magic. Word had started to spread of Rumple's gift with magic, and people began to come from more distant cities and villages to ask him for help. Most often it was someone who was sick, but there seemed to be no limit to the things people asked of him.

It didn't take long for the only other magical healer around to move. Rumple always asked for something in return, but compared to the hundreds of gold pieces the other healer asked, it was nothing. In fact he often confused people when the price was something like a piece of hair or some other thing most would think was worthless. Rumple, however, knew how valuable the right things could be as magical ingredients.

Eventually, Rumple had to be more cautious about who he helped. Talk spread of a group known as the Clerics. They believed magic was something unnatural and evil. Forget that it had always existed, that places and objects held magic whether people used them or not. Never mind that Rumple had been born with magic and had never used it to harm anyone. They would see him as a threat. These Clerics were known to "cleanse" the souls of those who had anything to do with magic users with scourges and flame. Those Rumple loved could easily become prime targets. He was careful to keep protective wards around their homes.

So far, the Duke had not come asking for Rumple's help, which Rumple was glad of. He didn't ever want to be reduced to being a tool of someone like that. For now, the Duke seemed preoccupied with expanding his territory. At least that kept him from making life too difficult for anyone. For a time, everyone in the village breathed a bit easier with the Duke gone.

Then the day came when the Duke decided to try to take over a large piece of ogre territory. No one cared much about what the ogres lost, thinking they were little better than animals. The problem was, the ogres were fighting back. When ogres fought, it was more of a massacre.

"Why don't you volunteer?" Milah asked. "With your powers, think of what you could do! You'd be a hero."

"A hero, or a tool?" Rumple asked. "The Duke doesn't need a mage." There had been rumors for some time that the Duke controlled the Dark One. Those rumors had been proven true when he'd started using the Dark One to force men into fighting for him. "Why have men fight when the Duke could easily order the Dark One to end the war? The Duke doesn't want people to fight for him. He wants people to die. I won't serve someone like that, and even if I would, there's nothing I could do that the Dark One couldn't."

But the Duke would not be satisfied with controlling the Dark One. Rumple's skills were too well known, and he wanted the mage in his service too. The best way to strike at him was through those he loved. The day came when soldiers rode through town. Hordor's dream of being a soldier had been shattered by his thievery, but his friend Beowulf had achieved high rank in the army. No one was surprised. Someone like him was happy to serve the Duke, and he grinned when he stopped in front of Dale and Edme's home. Beowulf dismounted and approached Dale. Everyone knew what that meant.

Rumple and Milah had been visiting them, and Rumple immediately stood and put a hand on his friend's shoulder. His expression was close to a wolf like snarl. To be taken to war was a death sentence. Soldiers were sometimes successful at killing ogres, but the ogres were almost always successful in killing humans. The few humans lucky enough to survive were sent home crippled for life. The population of other villages was falling fast. So far the Duke hadn't taken men from Rumple's village yet. None had expected him to so soon, but there was no doubt why soldiers were there.

Imp snarled as well, growling that threatening growl he reserved for Hordor and Beowulf. Rumple held him back and commanded him to lay down. Imp obeyed, but it was clear if any move was made to hurt Rumple, whoever tried would have his teeth buried in them. The soldier came closer, looking amused. All the humans knew what would happen to Imp if he bit a soldier. He turned his attention from the dog to Dale.

"You've been summoned to the front lines," Beowulf confirmed, handing Dale the official notice. The soldier looked positively gleeful. Rumple catching Hordor in the act of stealing had destroyed his reputation. Beowulf was thrilled to see Rumple's closest friend destroyed as well.

"You're not taking him!" Rumple told Beowulf.

"And what do you plan to do to stop it?" Beowulf asked. "You might be able to do a few parlor tricks, but you know who we have on our side. Either your friend comes , or else-" The hooded figure with Beowulf raised his hand, clearly about to cast a spell.

"W- wait! I'll g- go," Dale told him. He looked around him to be sure no one was hurt.

"Thought you would," Beowulf told him. "Lucky for you talking isn't a skill a soldier needs. Who knows? You might just get out of this alive."

"He will, because I volunteer. I'll make sure he comes back alive," Rumple vowed. He didn't honestly know if magically he would be any sort of match for the Dark One, but he could at least protect Dale on the battlefield.

"I'll enjoy seeing if you can live up to the reputation you've earned," Beowulf told him. "Let's see those supposed powers of yours put to good use."

"First at least let us say goodbye. The Duke can wait that long," Rumple insisted. Edme was in tears, and Dale held her to him.

"I'll b- be fine," he told her. "I'll be h-home soon. Don't worry." His stutter was always worst when he was nervous, so he tried his hardest to steady it now.

"I'm holding you to that," she told him. "Stay as safe as you can. I don't care what else happens. Just come back alive. I need you here."

"I'll bring him home safe Edme, no matter what. I promise," Rumple told her. "I won't let anything happen to him."

Edme forced a smile at that. It was a true comfort knowing Rumple would be there to protect Dale. Her husband went to kiss her, but she stopped him.

"You don't get to kiss me goodbye, because this isn't goodbye. You're coming back."

Dale stroked her face.

"Of c- course I am." He embraced her once more as Rumple kissed Milah.

"I know I'll be proud of you, and you'll help so many," she told him.

"As many as I can," he said quietly. He just wished he didn't have to help the Duke to do it. He looked at the others not knowing when he would see them again. Jefferson was hugging his son close, and then looked at Rumple.

"You protected my son from the day you met, Rumple. I know you'll keep him safe. And I want you to know I look on you as my son too." He gave Rumple a hug the same as if he were Dale or Devon. Thankfully the teenage boy was with their mother just then, and wouldn't see his brother taken.

"Take care of everyone while I'm gone," Rumple requested.

"You know I will, Rumple, the same as I know I don't have to be afraid for Dale with you with him."

There was no more time left for farewells. Dale and Rumple were lead away, but Rumple was determined to keep his word. At any cost, Dale would make it through the war alive.


	22. Trials of War

Stories of war could not have prepared Rumple and Dale for the reality of it. Not a day went by without people being killed or wounded. It was bad enough knowing that. It was worse yet after coming to know the men as people who were sons, brothers, and fathers. Rumple healed as many as possible, but far too many died on the battlefield. Many others were too near death by the time Rumple reached them, and he could do nothing more than use his gifts to take away the pain as they passed.

Those who's injuries weren't life threatening, he could heal completely, but using his magic almost constantly was draining him. Lack of sleep didn't help. Ogres were most active at night, so Rumple made sure to be at his most alert then. He wasn't going to be caught sleeping if Dale needed him. He had always done his best thinking at night, so that wouldn't normally have been a problem. He wouldn't have minded catching his rest during the day. However, when each battle ended come morning, his skills as a healer were needed most. The strain was taking its toll, and to make matters worse, not all those he healed were glad of it.

"You should have let me be!" one snapped at him after an especially bloody battle.

"You had broken leg and a severe head wound," Rumple said, barely holding his patience. "You'd rather have been left like that Dearie?"

"At least then I could have been sent home! What in the name of the gods did you heal me for? To go get crushed again tomorrow night, maybe killed? That's the only way this ends for any of us unless we're sent home crippled."

Rumple tried to ignore that, but the truth was those words dug into his heart like claws.

"He was right," Rumple said to Dale that night. "What am I saving any of them for? They're only going to be hurt again, or killed." He didn't say it, but Dale knew he was thinking _What if I have to break my word to you? What if I can't bring you home?_

"Th- they get to see to- tomorrow," Dale told him. "Th- they st- still have hope. That doesn't end as l- long as th- they're alive."

Rumple still looked lost.

"I was born the Savior. How much saving am I actually doing?" He ran a hand over his face. "Maybe if my fate hadn't been severed, if I was still the Savior-"

"Th- then you would have to d-die killing your m-mother. You m- might have been d- dead already. W-wouldn't have been able to help anyone th- then. There are people alive b- because of you."

"But for how much longer?" Rumple asked. "What if I am just saving them to be killed later?" In frustration, he threw a plate holding what would have been his supper.

"Y- you're going to wish you'd eaten that," Dale told him. Overusing his magic combined with lack of sleep were exhausting the mage. He was lightly built to begin with, and had lost a visible amount of weight.

Rumple shrugged.

"With what they feed us? I'm probably better off without it anyway."

Dale managed a laugh at his friend's remark, and offered him his food.

"At least it will b- be something to hold hunger off. Take part of it anyway if you won't t- take it all."

Rumple shook his head.

"Can't honestly say I'm hungry."

"N- neither am I," Dale admitted. "And, as far as I'm concerned, you are still the Savior. You c- came here to k-keep me safe, and you saved me the day we first met. I know we were just kids, but th- that wasn't the first time I was beaten down because of my st- stutter. It was the first time anyone helped me th- though. Th- that's what makes you the Savior, being willing to help when n- no one else would. You m- might not be able to save everyone, but you're only h- human."

Rumple smiled and gave a laugh at that.

"Actually I'm not," he answered. Dale laughed too.

"Y- you know what I mean. You're half F- fae, but you're not a god. You're not able to decide who lives and d- dies, but you help who you c- can." He paused a moment. "Edme didn't want me to say anything since she isn't far along yet, b- but she's carrying a b- baby. And b-because you're here, I know I'll live to see my son."

Rumple couldn't help being warmed by Dale's faith in him, and that was wonderful news, something happy to hold on to.

"You're so sure the baby will be a boy?"

"Edme is," Dale told him. "She says it's w- woman's intuition. Either way, I just w- want them to both be healthy. B- boy or girl, doesn't m- matter."

"You'll see them both soon, if I can help it."

"I know," Dale told him. Rumple' smile widened.

"Congratulations."

It would have been a moment to take their minds off the war for at least a little while, but another soldier came and interrupted it.

"Stiltskin, Hatter, I need you two to guard that crate." he gestured for them to follow him to where a large crate was covered with thick cloth.

"What's under there?" Rumple asked.

"Something that will turn the tide against the ogres. Careful. It's a tricky beast." With that, he walked away, leaving Rumple and Dale wondering what was in the crate. The two friends looked at each other, debating whether to look under the cover or not, when a voice called out.

"Rumple Stiltskin."

It was the voice of a child, a young girl. Rumple ignored the soldier's warning- and lifted away the cover.


	23. The Seer

She was indeed a child, kept in a cage. Her eyes were sewn shut, with the stitches going well beyond her eye sockets. Rumple and Dale stepped back in shock and horror. Someone had tortured this girl!

"What happened to you?" Rumple asked.

"The Clerics. Those who hate magic. They feared my sight. But even without my eyes, I still see all." She held up her hands, revealing an eye in each palm. Even to someone who had been to other realms, it was unsettling to see. "That's how I know your name. Rumple Stiltskin, born the Savior and the son of Fiona, who became the Black Fairy. Still desperate to save those you love, even with your fate your own to chose. There is so much fear in you"

"F- fear?" Dale was angry for his friend's sake. "You make it s- sound like you think he's a c- coward. If you s- saw anything like you claim, you'd know that isn't t- true."

"Fear of failure, of letting those who love you down," the girl continued, ignoring Dale. "Fear of falling to darkness, as your mother did. Fear of losing those you love to death. You came to war to save your brother in bond Dale Hatter."

Rumple didn't respond to her remarks about his fears. They were true, but who didn't fear losing loved ones? Who didn't want to make their loved ones proud? As to falling into darkness, of course he feared that. He had seen what it had done to his mother. He'd felt the darkness in her and the sickness it brought to her mind. He would never want to end up like that. And everyone in his village knew he and Dale had been as good as brothers since they were children. Her last statement made him ask the question that had been plaguing him from the day he's left for war. He was afraid to know, and yet he had to.

"Will I succeed?" He wished for a moment he hadn't asked. If the answer was no, he didn't know what he would do.

"You will," she told him, and Rumple let out a breath of relief.

"I t-told you so," Dale said, smiling at him. "B- born the Savior and still s- saving people."

"You will bring him home to his wife and child," the Seer continued. "And your sons will grow up together."

"I'm going to be a father soon?" Rumple's joy a that showed through his whole face.

"You're going to be a w- wonderful father Rumple. There isn't a ch- child in the village you haven't w- watched at some time," Dale told him.

Rumple let out a laugh.

"I have dealt with a few little mischief makers haven't I? I can already imagine all the trouble our boys will get into together." The nightmare of war was forgotten for a moment in the dream of his son to be.

"Please, give me some water?" the Seer asked, interrupting. "I haven't had a sip for days."

Rumple took a cup, filled it from the nearest barrel, and gave it to her. She drank it, and turned her permanently closed eyes on Rumple.

"One day you will help me again, relieving me of the burden I have carried since birth."

"I can heal you now," Rumple offered. "Heal your eyes."

"No," she said firmly. "This is something fate has determined. Besides, I do not need them. And when the battle comes you will need your gift worse. Tomorrow, you will see with new eyes."

That was as long as they could talk to her. Other soldiers were approaching, so they had to replace the cover quickly. They didn't have another chance until they were relieved of guard duty and told get some rest. Rumple planned to check on the girl later.

"What did she mean see with new eyes?" Rumple pondered. "See the future? See inside other people's thoughts? Being a mage and half Fae doesn't mean I can do that."

"Whatever she m- meant, there's something off about h- her," Dale said. Rumple nodded in agreement.

"Nothing about her is what it seems to be. She can see the future, but that doesn't mean she's being honest about what she saw. And there's nothing childlike about her. It's enough to make a person shiver. But if she's telling the truth about what she went through, it's no wonder."

Dale fidgeted nervously.

"R- Rumple, if the Cl- clerics sewed her eyes shut just because she can s- see the future, what would they d- do to you?"

"Dale, we're in the middle of a war. We have enough to worry about without that. Besides, I can take care of myself," Rumple said, although the idea of people hating him because of a gift he'd been born with was troubling.

"You kn- know there are things that can hurt m- mages though. Squid ink could p-paralyze you for awhile, for one thing."

"They wouldn't look too kindly on you either, for being my friend. And your father made a hat that uses magic to transport people anywhere. He doesn't have magic himself, but he still uses magical objects," Rumple reminded him.

"Y- you'd be the one they'd be r- really after though." Dale leaned back a bit and smiled. "R- remember the d-days when the worst thing w- we had to worry about was H-Hordor's attitude? Now h- here we are facing ogres and worried about a group of d-dimwits who hate magic."

Rumple laughed. Somehow Dale could always lift his mood, no matter what. At least now he knew Dale would survive the war. Whatever else came their way, they'd face it together as brothers, the way they always had.


	24. What makes a hero

Ogres were more than capable of playing tricks. They were known to fake injuries to lure enemies closer, for one thing. No one had expected an attack at first light though. If not for a scout spotting the ogres, they would have been caught off guard completely. As it was, there was little time to prepare. Still half asleep, everyone in camp was told to prepare for battle immediately. Fear was always hanging over the soldiers, but it was especially strong then. Beowulf gave what he thought was a rousing speech.

"Find your courage! We are men here, not mice!"

"I hear they're starting to train mice to face men, given how successful men have been against ogres," Rumple told Dale. He didn't honestly care if Beowulf heard the remark or not.

"This will be a battle long celebrated," Beowulf continued. "The ogres think they have the advantage, but today we shall slay them, and all be seen as heroes! Get ready for glory!"

The men looked like they'd be just as happy to slay him as the ogres by now. Too many had died. Too many had seen there was no no real hope of winning. There was no glory in this. When they saw the sheer number of ogres coming, there was no more doubt there was no chance. These men were no cowards, but they weren't fools either. With that many ogres, no matter how bravely the men fought and how many ogres were killed, all the ogres would have to do would be keep walking to crush them all. Rumple looked at Dale wondering if the Seer had spoken the truth. How could anyone survive this?

Beowulf tried giving orders, forbidding the men to retreat. He screamed threateningly at anyone who tried, even holding a sword at one man's throat until he turned and faced the ogres again. Not many of the blows the men landed were successful, but then a roar was heard that rang through the air like cannon fire. In the chaos of battle Rumple hadn't seen what happened, but he turned to see an ogre down. Another ogre was cradling him in his arms. This was no trick. There was no faking that grief. The ogre shook with it, making strange sounds to his fallen friend. Even from an ogre, those sounds felt comforting, and his friend was looking up at him, as if trying to find the strength to answer him.

 _They care about each other_ , Rumple realized.For a moment he saw Dale fallen, himself trying to comfort and reassure him. Now he knew what the Seer had meant by seeing with new eyes. The ogres were war loving and primitive, but he saw them now as a people who had bonds of friendship and love no different than humans. And it had been the Duke's men who had come to their lands. 

Rumple felt something take over, and ran towards the fallen ogre. He ignored the calls to come back. He did his best to push away fear at approaching a creature he had only ever seen as a monster. He expected the uninjured ogre to react with hate and anger, and when the ogre looked at him he saw he wanted to kill, to get revenge, but his friend was more important. It would be easy enough for him to take his revenge later.

Rumple had no idea how to communicate to the ogre that he wasn't going to hurt him or his friend. His plan was to do just the opposite. He held out his hands, wanting to show that he wasn't holding a weapon. He let his magic clean some of the blood away. The ogre made a startled, surprised sound, and then gave a growl and a snap. It wasn't a threat. Rumple understood the implied meaning.

 _Heal him then!_

lThe fighting continued on the edges of the battle, but those near Rumple stopped, looking at him dumbfounded. Ogres and men both couldn't understand what he was doing. Carefully, Rumple used his powers to clean and close the wound in the ogre's head, focusing on that and not his audience. He didn't let himself think of how drained it was leaving him. Slowly, the injured ogre began to move, but his friend made a noise that must have asked him to keep still. Then, the wound healed, Rumple stepped back and both ogres got to their feet. They studied him, and the ogre who had been holding his friend gave a shrill roar.

The ogres who had not stopped fighting already immediately started moving towards their two comrades. The men stopped attacking too. This was something impossible, but the ogres were standing down. The ogre who'd first trusted Rumple held out a hand. Rumple didn't know how there could be peace. Where would the ogres go? But this was so obviously a gesture of acceptance that he couldn't refuse to hold out his hand as well. No one wanted to fight anymore. Refusing the gesture would do no one any good.

Rumple touched the tip of the ogre's hand, and felt a strange connection. The ogre felt it too. Both of them pulled apart, looking at each other. Rumple couldn't have explained how it happened, except he knew he wanted to communicate with the ogre. He needed to try working out some form of agreement. Otherwise the endless continuing would never stop. He held out his hand again, and the ogre let him touch his finger. As soon as he did, he saw the ogres raising families. He saw the ogre and his friend playing together as children the way he and Dale had. He saw what life was for them, and their happy life in their home territory. That was when the idea came to him.

He remembered a place he'd once visited with Jefferson, using the hat. They hadn't stayed long, as the place was uninhabited. It had been a wild looking place, beautiful but not ideal for humans. For ogres though, it would be perfect. If somehow his magic was allowing him to see the ogre's thoughts, maybe he could send thoughts back. He thought of the place, and imagined the ogres traveling through the hat there. When he pulled away, the ogre nodded, knowing what he was suggesting. Rumple looked back at the other men.

"What are you waiting for?" Beowulf demanded. "Kill him! Start using those swords men!"

"No," Rumple said sharply. "The war is over. We have an agreement. The ogres are going to let me take them somewhere else. No one has to die after this."

"Ogres are animals," Beowulf said coldly. "You don't have to honor an agreement with them." Those who came from Rumple's village all stared at Beowulf. They knew Rumple's word was iron. Never had he broken his word to anyone.

"An agreement is an agreement," Rumple told him. "I won't go back on my part of it. Why keep fighting when we've won?"

One by one, the other men slowly threw down their swords and stood beside Rumple. Dale was the first. Then Geraint, a man Rumple knew from his village. In the end, Beowulf had perhaps ten men who stood with him.

"What's the matter with all of you?" Beowulf screamed. "We could be heroes! Do you honestly want to stop fighting now?"

"Yes," Dale said.

"Some of us have families who need us," Geraint said. "My brother in law died in this war. My sister is going to have a baby and she has no one else." He wasn't a large man, and there was nothing intimidating about him, but he knew this was his best chance at survival. He had to stand against Beowulf. In rage, Beowulf came at Geraint with a sword. That was his fatal mistake. The other men fought back, defending Geraint. It happened too fast to be sure what happened, but at the end of it, Beowulf lay dead. Geraint was shaking.

"We killed our commander!" He couldn't believe it.

"He was mad," Rumple said. "He'd have killed us for not fighting even though we don't have to. There wasn't a choice."

"We burn his body here," another soldier said. "He doesn't deserve burial with honorable men. We need to tend to the wounded."

"And I have to take the ogres away from here," Rumple said. "Let me get what I need. I'll be back in minuets."

"Make the ogres back off for now," Alroy said. "I don't feel comfortable with them so close, truce or not."

Rumple touched the lead ogre once more, thinking of the ogres going home but coming back the next day. The ogre made a noise that must have meant retreat to the others. There were still the wounded to heal, and the dead to bury, but the war was over. He and Dale would be going home soon.


	25. Problem solved, Problem remaining

Healing the wounded took less time than usual, thanks to the battle being ended quickly. This time, there was genuine relief among the men. They weren't being healed just to be sent into battle again. They would be going home soon. There was a rush to pack what few belongings they'd been able to take with them when they'd been taken from their homes. The only thing they took their time about was burying the dead, showing them due respect. A fire was built to burn Beowulf's body, which those few who had taken his side objected to.

"He would have brought us home heroes," One of them argued.

"He'd have never brought us home at all," another soldier told him sharply. "You want to keep fighting? You go get crushed by the ogres! I for one am glad it's over. No hero would turn on his own men for not fighting when the war is over."

Rumple hoped no one would be foolish enough to try anything against the ogres while he went for the hat. He was not feeling up to coping with stupidity. Dale had been right. He'd been spending too much of himself. It was more of an effort than it should have been to transport himself and Dale back home to grab the hat. No one was at home when they reached Jefferson's house, but that wasn't unusual. Everyone was probably looking in on Edme, especially with her being pregnant. Soon they would all be reunited anyway. Rumple left a not explaining why he needed the hat, and he and Dale headed back to the soldier's camp.

Normally, transportation spells were easy for Rumple. This time, he and Dale did not end up back at the camp. Instead, they found themselves in the forest, about halfway there. For Rumple, it was an unsettling experience even though there was nothing threatening around. This was the first time his magic had failed to work properly since he'd mastered control over it. He knew why though, and so did Dale.

"You know all magic c-comes with a price," Dale reminded him. "You've been healing and shielding non st- stop. You've barely slept for d- days. You d- didn't eat last night and there was no time for breakfast this morning. It's well past d- dinner time. It's a miracle you're st- still on your feet."

There was no denying Dale was right, but there was nothing to be done for it now. The ogres had agreed to be transported through the hat, but if Rumple took the time to rest now they might think he was going back on his deal. If the few who were loyal to Beowulf decided to attack the ogres, it might end any chance at ending the war now. There was no choice but to keep going on foot. It would be a long and tiring walk.

When they finally reached the camp, Rumple immediately glanced around and saw that several men were missing. It was possible they'd already left for home, but Rumple had a bad feeling.

"Did the others leave for home already?" he asked hopefully. He knew instantly that wasn't the case when he saw Geraint's face. The other man from his village shook his head in disgust as he spoke.

"They went after the ogres. Imagine ten men stupid enough to go up against mob of ogres! It's too late now to go after them. It will be the shortest battle in history."

Even so, Rumple had to try. He wouldn't be able to transport himself just yet, but he felt sure he could at least ride. He took the fastest horse, knowing he would already be too late to overtake the men. The best he could do now was at least convince the ogres not to restart the war. He couldn't save the those ten fools, but he could hope the fact that there were only ten of them would let the ogres know it wasn't a normal attack. When he reached the ogres' base, Rumple saw what was left of the men. There wasn't enough there to bury. The lead ogre caught sight of him and roared, as if accusing him of betrayal. Rumple didn't dare try getting close enough to connect, but he waved the hat, showing he'd brought it.

"I've kept my part of the deal," he shouted, not knowing if there was any chance the ogre would understand his words. At least he saw the hat. The ogre growled low and thoughtful, then gave a sharp snapping sound and a nod. Thank the gods he was still willing to listen. With a motion and some sounds Rumple couldn't understand, he called the other ogres together. They'd had their possessions ready. Rumple tossed down the hat, and once the opening formed he lead the ogres through.

The last ogre disappeared through the hat, and Rumple felt his legs grow weak. It had all been too much. Too much magic used too quickly. Only stubbornness and his half Fae heritage had kept him on his feet that long. Dale made sure he made it back to camp safely, helped him set down, and gestured for someone to bring a plate of food, which he handed to Rumple.

"Y-you're going to eat that, and then you're going to lay down and rest for at least a few hours before we go home. That isn't a suggestion."

Everyone stared at Dale. It was the least his stutter had ever affected him, and not even Rumple had ever heard such force in his voice. Dale looked somewhat surprised himself, and Rumple couldn't help smiling.

"When did you become the general?"

"When you forgot you need to take care of yourself before you can take care of anyone else."

It was good to see someone like Dale so fired up. He'd gone from being someone pushed around because of his stutter to someone who could and would take command if needed. Rumple didn't argue. He had planned to transport them both home, but right now he doubted he could transport a fallen leaf across a stream. He ate the food, and unappetizing as it normally was he was hungry enough for it to taste good. Now that no one else was going to die, his appetite had returned. Dale made sure he had a second plateful. Then Rumple followed Dale's advice, and let himself sleep for a few hours in one of the tents as the rest of the men packed up. He was asleep almost before his eyes were closed.

When he woke up, Dale handed him another plate of food, and Rumple accepted it without complaint. By now, all the others had left for home. After eating, he felt strong enough to be sure he could do magic without collapsing. Dale wouldn't even consider letting Rumple transport them home though.

"Dale I'm feeling fine. We can be home in a second."

"And you'll c- collapse half a second later. Just t- take it easy for now."

Even though he was feeling much better , he knew Dale was right. It would be good to be home, but pushing himself this soon wouldn't be good. The journey home would take a few days, but it was better to take that extra time and regain his strength.

"You win," He glared. "Stubborn."

"W- wonder where I learned that from," Dale told him, and they shared a laugh. Then Rumple looked serious.

"You know, the Duke isn't going to be happy. This war was never about defeating the ogres, or he could have ordered the Dark One to end it without any men being involved. We have to get the Dark One out of the Duke's control somehow." It wasn't hard to imagine the Duke using the Dark One against them. Even if the Duke wouldn't go after them personally, which Rumple wasn't willing to bet on, the Dark One was too dangerous to be under his control.

Dale nodded reluctantly.

"B- but the D- Dark One is controlled with the dagger. We have to get that to get him away from the D- Duke."

They'd both seen Beowulf control the Dark One when he'd forced Dale to come to war, but the Dark One was never among the men, and the dagger had been handed off to the Duke as they'd left the village.

"That means we have to find it in his castle. I can transport us inside without a problem. Then we find the dagger, and I transport us out."

It sounded simple enough, but both of them knew it wouldn't be that easy. Things like that never were. And yet there was no choice. They simply couldn't let the Duke hold on to that kind of weapon.

"I should just transport you home," Rumple told him. "I promised to bring you home safe."

"And you will. After a short d- detour. You know if you transport me home I'll make my own way there."

Rumple grimaced, but gave in. They'd left for war together, and they would return together, with one last challenge to face before they could.


	26. The Dark One

With the Duke acquiring new lands, it wasn't uncommon for him to be away from his castle. Yet Rumple was sure that was where the dagger was kept. It was heavily guarded. No ordinary man could have gotten in. For a mage, it was no real challenge. A simple transportation spell brought Rumple and Dale inside. Still, they were uneasy going from room to room. There could be magical alarms. Thankfully, Rumple felt nothing to indicate there were any. He reasoned the Duke was likely arrogant enough to feel the dagger was safe in the castle.

Rumple's sensitivity to magic helped him find the dagger easily as soon as they found the right room. He could feel the darkness of the cursed object. The feeling reminded him of how it felt whenever he summoned his mother. He thought sadly how it had been too long since he'd had the chance to speak with her. He would do that soon. Any chance of saving her depended on her not losing faith that he was doing all he could for her. And he _would_ save her.

Once he felt the darkness, it was a simple question of following it to where it was strongest. The feeling lead him to a tapestry covering a wall. Pushing that aside, he saw the dagger he'd seen Beowulf holding the day they'd come for Dale. He reached out for it, and felt something strange come over him as soon as he touched it. He couldn't have named the feeling, but in a strange way he loved it and hated it at the same time.

"Rumple?"

When he heard Dale, he realized he'd been staring at the dagger. He should be getting them out of there. He and Dale disappeared in a cloud of smoke, reappearing in the forest a safe distance from the castle.

"You alright?" Dale asked. He'd seen something strange in Rumple's eyes once he held the dagger.

"I'm fine, but I was just thinking having the dagger isn't enough. We have to be sure the Dark One can't hurt anyone again."

Dale paled.

"You d- don't mean k-kill him?" Rumple shook his head.

"The Dark One can't be killed." He'd learned that in his magical studies. "Only whoever is possessed by the Dark One. If someone kills whoever has the curse, the curse is passed on to them. I can't let myself end up as the next Dark One. But there might be a way to contain the curse."

"How?" Dale asked. Rumple wasn't sure himself at first. The dagger was the key though.

"What if the commands Zoso is given aren't to harm anyone? What if he's commanded to never harm anyone ever again?"

"What if he h-hurts _you_ first?"

"He can't." Rumple said with certainty. "Not as long as I hold the dagger. But even so, better for you to hide. I'll be fine, but we don't want him able to use you against me."

Dale was reluctant, but listened. Rumple cast a glamour spell over him. No one, including the Dark One, would see anything except trees, bushes, and rocks. With Dale safely out of sight, Rumple raised the dagger and called out.

"Dark One I summon thee!"

Zoso did not make himself visible at first. It didn't matter. Rumple felt the darkness. It was so much stronger than when he only held the dagger. It was penetrating. He could feel it going through him, but he forced himself to focus on what else he felt. Zoso was standing directly behind him. He didn't need to see him or hear him to know that. He turned calmly to face him, holding out the dagger.

"I control you!" Rumple shouted, not wanting Zoso to have even a moment where he might try something.

"Yes, you do," Zoso said. His voice was even, and he looked at Rumple with both fascination and caution. The two looked each other in the eye for a moment. "And tell me, why does a mage wish to control the Dark One?"

"To order you to never harm anyone again. I forbid you to ever use your power to harm any living thing."

Zoso's eyes showed he had not expected that. People had sought out the dagger for centuries, and it always ended the same. Whoever held the dagger either commanded the Dark One selfishly, or ended up becoming the Dark One themselves. There were the desperate ones who needed protection or a cure for an ailment. Every time, they had fallen victim to the dagger's corruption. This mage was the first to try preventing the Dark One from doing further harm.

The Dark One saw by Rumple's command that he was not like the Duke. He had known Rumple was a good man when he had seen him volunteer to come to war to save his friend. Yet even now, he could tell there was a fight in Rumple. Part of the mage enjoyed feeling the power of the dagger. That was unavoidable. The power was like poisoned honey, seemingly sweet, and yet deadly to the soul. Yet Rumple gave no more commands.

"You're so sure you can keep me controlled, for the remainder of my existence?"

It came out as a threat, and Rumple felt the desire to kill him and end the evil, even knowing that wouldn't end it.

"You have me curious. Why risk me breaking free of your control, my powers used for harm, when you could simply take the power yourself?"

It was tempting. The men Rumple had seen die- he hadn't been strong enough to protect them. What if someone close to him were in danger and he could do nothing? With his power combined with the Dark One's, he'd never have to fear losing anyone he loved. Not Dale, not Tiger Lily, not his son-

Then he realized those were the exact same thoughts his mother had once had. She had given in to darkness to try to save him, and it had ended in them being ripped apart.

"I don't have to worry about controlling you. I've already given you the only command I need to. You will never harm anyone again," then, realizing the Dark One's goal, he added "Actually just one more command. You won't allow your curse to be passed on to anyone else. I'm keeping the dagger to be sure no one else gains control of you to try reversing my orders. Now get out of here."

The Dark One gave him a sly look.

"Be sure you continue to wield the power wisely." With that, he followed the order to go, leaving Rumple with an icy feeling in his chest until he felt Dale put a hand on his shoulder. He lifted the glamour spell, and managed a smile to let Dale know he was all right. It was time to go home at last.


	27. Beginnings and Endings

It was late by the time they reached Dale's house, but the lights were on inside. It had been easy to lose track of time during the war, with one day blending into the next, and neither Rumple nor Dale had realized how much time had passed since the day they had left. It wasn't until they opened the door that they knew it had been nearly nine months. Edme was there, holding a new baby boy. She beamed at Dale, looking the picture of joy. She ran to him as fast as she could with the baby in her arms,and gave him the kiss he'd wanted before leaving.

"I knew you'd be home again! Say hello to little Archer."

Dale was in awe of the new baby, taking him carefully as Edme put him in his father's arms. Rumple congratulated his friend, looking at the adorable baby boy. That was when Edme noticed him and looked at him sadly.

"Rumple, you know I'm as glad as Dale is for you to know our son, but you'd better get home now."

The way she looked and her tone of voice told him something bad had happened.

"What is it?" Rumple asked. "What's wrong?"

Edme shook her head. "I don't know how to say it, Rumple. Better you just go home."

"I'd rather know now. Whatever it is, just say it."

Edme winced, and finally nodded.

"Rumple, Milah gave birth a week ago. Everything seemed fine the first two days, but then-"

It felt like Rumple's blood was freezing. Either Milah or his son must be dead.

"Milah contracted some sort of fever," Edme continued. "Everyone tried to help her, but we couldn't even understand what caused it. There's no fever going around now, and the birth seemed to go well. She died yesterday."

Rumple took a step back. Dale handed Archer back to Edme, and hugged his friend.

"I'm so sorry, Rumple," Dale said quietly.

"The baby?" Rumple asked. That baby just had to be alive. Rumple would have been relieved just to hear he was sick. At least then he could cure him, and he would do that at any price.

"He's fine," Edme told him. He felt like his heart started beating again. "You have a strong son. All the women have been taking turns taking care of him."

That was all Rumple needed to hear, and he vanished in a cloud of smoke. He reappeared a ways from his house, needing to catch his breath, needing to clear his head. A bark he knew so well helped him do that. Imp came running up the road, barking gleefully. The dog jumped up on his master, licking every inch of exposed skin he could, wagging his tail and whimpering happily. Rumple dropped to his knees and hugged Imp.

"I missed you too."

Roberta and Hilda came running up the road as fast as they could then, calling Rumple's name and both hugging him as soon as they reached him.

"We knew as soon as Imp took off like that it must mean you were home," Roberta told him.

"I worried about you while I was gone," he told them both as he hugged them back and kissed each of their cheeks. At their age, he didn't know how much longer he would have them. They smiled at him, but then sorrow overtook their faces.

"Rumple we have to tell you-" Hilda began.

"I already know," Rumple said quietly. "Milah's dead."

"Your son is going to be just fine though," Roberta reassured him.

"Just wait til you see him, Rumple. He's perfect," Hilda added.

He followed them inside, and Tiger Lily entered the room holding a baby wrapped in a blanket. Everything else seemed to center around that baby just then. If anyone had told Rumple anyone or anything else was the center of the universe, he would never have believed it. He held out his arms for the baby, and Tiger Lily placed the baby in them.

"What's his name?" Rumple asked.

"Milah named him Baelfire," Tiger Lily told him.

"A strong name," Rumple said, looking at Baelfire adoringly.

"He's a strong baby boy," Tiger Lily said. "He reminds me a lot of his papa."

The baby was cooing softly, looking up at Rumple as if he understood they were connected. Rumple held him close and sat down with him.

"It's all right, Bae." The baby reached up and touched his father's nose, bringing a smile and tears to Rumple's face. "Your papa is here. And I promise you, I'll always be here for you. I'll never let anything happen to you."

The door opened, and Dale came in. Rumple turned to him.

"Bae, meet your Uncle Dale." He smiled at his friend. "Dale, meet Baelfire." His expression saddened. "Dale you should be with Edme and Archer."

"I'll go home in a w- while, but I'm not just going to leave you alone now. I know they're fine."

"I will be too," Rumple said. "But, I am glad you're here."

Dale came closer and looked at the baby

"He's perfect, Rumple."

Rumple beamed. "He is." Then he winced. "But- how do I raise him right? How do I be the father he needs?"

"You already are," Roberta told him. "You love him as much as any father ever loved his son. Any fool could see that." Bae was still keeping a hand on his father's face. It was clear the baby already loved him too.

"There isn't a child in the village you haven't watched over," Hilda reminded him.

"And you're not alone," Tiger Lily added. She remembered all too well the day Rumple had been laid in his father's arms, after Fiona had been lost. The difference between Rumple and his father could not have been more obvious.

"I couldn't have asked for better people raising me," Rumple said, meaning it with all his heart. They were a family bonded by love, and he told himself somehow, they would raise Bae. He and Archer would grow up as brothers, the way Rumple and Dale had. Bae would be raised with love no matter what else happened, and Rumple thought again how lucky he was to have been raised the same way.


	28. Touched by Darkness

Using the dagger had affected Rumple. There was no ignoring that. Even without touching it since using it against Zoso, he could hear the darkness whispering to him. At night he'd see himself breaking Hordor's neck or blasting the Blue Fairy into dust. He wanted that. He wanted them to regret ever even thinking of hurting him and his loved ones! Along with that, the thought kept returning that if he took the power, he would never have to fear for his loved ones again.

When those thoughts became too overwhelming, Imp would whimper and nuzzle him. Rumple would pet him, and it helped keep the dark thoughts suppressed. Other times Rumple would spin to help refocus his mind. Most often though, he would hold Bae. The baby adored watching Rumple conjure puffs of colored smoke or bubbles, which Bae would grasp at and laugh. Sometimes Rumple would make flickers of soft light, which Bae would watch as Rumple would recite rhymes for him.

"Sleep well, my bairne sleep. The lang lang shadows creep. The fairies play on the munelicht brae. An' the stars are on the deep."

Bae seemed to love that verse especially, and usually fell asleep happily by the time his father finished it. Tiger Lily walked up behind them as Rumple tucked the baby in.

"I remember reciting that to you when you were a baby," she told him, then smiled seeing how he looked at Bae. "You're a natural at being a father, Rumple."

"Maybe, but I've never been so afraid in my life. I keep thinking what if I fail him? What if he's hurt because I'm not powerful enough?"

Tiger Lily sighed and put a hand on his shoulder.

"You have the best of your mother in you, Rumple. And you have the same qualities that lead to her downfall. You know where those kind of thoughts are going to take you."

He nodded. "And that isn't a road I want to go down. I'd be thinking those kind of thoughts anyway, wanting to keep him safe no matter what, but ever since I used that dagger-."

"It's an evil thing, Rumple, and evil always tries to destroy good. You did what you had to do to keep Zoso from harming anyone, but no one can touch something that evil without being touched back. It's making you doubt yourself, but you're powerful enough on your own. You were protecting others even before you knew you had magic, because of this." She pushed lightly against his chest, over his heart. "That's where your magic comes from, and no power from any dagger could ever equal that."

"But I saw men die," he half whispered. "And I couldn't save them. Not all of them."

"But how many more would have died without you?" Tiger Lily asked. "You did more than any ordinary man could ever do. You need to remember how many you _did_ save. Being born the Savior, fate intact or not, doesn't mean you're all powerful, but I know you'll be able to raise Bae well. Just trust yourself." Bae slept peacefully, a smile on his face. "Bae already trusts you. You won't make the choice your mother did, because you can learn from her mistake. All the power she thought she needed only ended up in her losing the chance to raise you."

"It's been too long since I've spoken to her," Rumple said thoughtfully.

"Why don't you go now?" Tiger Lily asked. "Bae's sound asleep, and I can watch him until you come back." Imp watched over Bae too. Most of the time, he stayed with his head resting right on the baby.

"I think I will," Rumple agreed. He kissed Tiger Lily's forehead and prepared to go out. Then, having an idea, he grabbed a dream catcher, one of many magical items he'd acquired while traveling, and headed to their usual meeting place and summoned her. When she appeared, he could tell by the look on her face she was angry, hurt that it had been so long since he'd last talked to her.

"I'm sorry, Mother. I know it's been too long. I couldn't have summoned you on the battle field though."

"Battle field?" Fiona looked disturbed at that. Hadn't his fate been changed? He was never meant to see war or fight monsters. Not anymore, at least. All she'd done before the darkness had overwhelmed her had been to prevent that,

"Dale was forced to go to war against the ogres. I went with him to keep him safe. But the war's over now. The ogres are in a new land, and the men who survived are back home."

"Thanks to you?" Fiona guessed. There was pride in her voice. Her son had become a hero in spite of everything. He was always going to be special.

"I showed the ogres their new home and used the hat to take them there yes. And then when we came home, I had someone new to look after." Using the dream catcher, he extracted a memory of himself holding Bae, and held the dream catcher out for her to see. Fiona's face, usually so harsh, softened at the sight.

"Your son?" she asked. Rumple nodded, smiling from ear to ear.

"His name is Baelfire, but we all just call him Bae of course." The image faded and he saw longing in her face. This was her grandchild. Once, she had loved children. She'd wanted a child so badly that she'd lived as a human, not using magic and giving up her world all to hold a baby of her own. "I haven't given up yet on helping you be part of this family again mother. I know how long it's been, but we will find the way."

"Sometimes I think the darkness and the world I'm trapped in are all I have. I don't even know how to give them up anymore."

Rumple knew he couldn't allow her to think that way. If that continued, if she lost hope or actually chose to cling to the darkness as all she had, she would truly be lost.

"Yes you do. You just need to remember."

Fiona quietly held out the baby blanket Rumple had given her the first time he'd summoned her. Rumple smiled knowing it was doing its job. It was helping her remember the woman she had been, a mother who loved her child more than anything, including herself.

"I keep it close," she told him.

Rumple tried to reassure her, reaching out to take her hand. Sh gave it a squeeze before she was pulled away to the dark realm again, but the hope was back in her eyes. Now, with Bae, she had another reason to want to keep the light in her alive.

Rumple felt more at ease after that. The darkness that had touched him when he used the dagger slowly lost its hold on him. His dreams returned to normal, and the anger and fear faded. He still feared anything happening to Bae, but that was part of being a father. There were dangers in the world, and it was his job to protect Bae from them. As far as Bae knew though, the world consisted of people who fed, held, and loved him. Rumple knew the time would come when Bae would learn otherwise. For the time being, at least, life was as happy as the family could hope for.


	29. Blessings and fears

It wasn't long before Fairy Mary came with a message from Queen Clarion. The queen had heard Rumple was a father, and she wanted to meet Bae and give him a special blessing along with holding a welcoming ceremony. Though mostly human, the baby still had Fae blood, and it was good to know Queen Clarion would accept him, even welcome him. Rumple let Fairy Mary know they would come. Bae was old enough to travel now, and Rumple was always proud to show off his son. Besides, Queen Clarion was a good friend. It was always a pleasure to visit her.

Bae was a highly alert baby. He looked curiously at everyone who wanted a look at him. When he'd first visited Pixie Hollow, Rumple had been something of a curiosity. Bae was even more so. Of course it was the job of fairy godmothers to protect babies, but no baby had ever been to Pixie Hollow before. He was also the closest thing to a human who had ever come to the world of fairies. Vidia gave a disdainful look, but the other fairies were eager to meet the baby and all said how adorable he was.

When they reached the pixie dust tree, Queen Clarion was waiting and all the Fae were gathered around. They were gathered in groups of fairies with the same talents, watching as Queen Clarion held out her arms for the baby. She took him carefully, holding him as if he were her own son. Bae seemed to wonder who she was and what all the fuss was about, but he watched her calmly.

"Baelfire Stiltskin," she spoke. "Like every living thing, you are unique. You are a combination of human and Fae. Like your father, you have traits of both, and you will have talents all your own. May you grow in understanding of how to use your gifts, always guided and protected by those who love you. Fae are born of laughter and happiness. May you always have those blessings in your life little one." With that, she kissed his forehead. He looked up at her and laughed happily. Queen Clarion laughed too.

While she held him, toadstools popped up in a spiral shape. On each was a symbol of a talent, waiting to be approached. Bae was already intrigued, and wanted to touch. Rumple kept magical barriers up at home so Bae wouldn't touch anything dangerous, but now he carried him to each symbol and let him reach out. Symbol after symbol disappeared as Bae touched them. Finally, he touched the paw print, symbol for the animal talent fairies- and it glowed.

The other animal talents were excited at seeing that, and Queen Clarion allowed them to come and get a closer look at Bae. Fawn was especially eager about someone new sharing her gift. Even though Bae was too young to understand, he enjoyed it as he spent the rest of the day with his papa, Tiger Lily, and Fawn as they saw the different animals who made Pixie Hollow their home. Whether or not Bae was mostly human, the animals already trusted him. The baby took a special liking to Cheese the mouse, and seemed to know not to pull his whiskers or ears the way some babies might have.

As years passed and Bae grew, the signs that there was something special about him became more obvious. Rumple would often plays the same games with him he used to play as a child, and they loved to chase dragonflies together. They never hurt them, but Bae loved taking a closer look at them. He was forever bringing home some cat or frog or bird that needed healing. It was a wonder to others that even wild animals seemed unafraid of him. Then the day came when Rumple found himself explaining Bae was the one who should be afraid of some animals.

Spring had arrived. It was cold enough to still need an extra supply of firewood, but warm enough for animals to come out of hibernation. Rumple and Bae were gathering firewood, Bae playing happily while Rumple kept an eye out for fallen trees. Rumple had finished tying a bundle of wood when he realized how quiet it was. He turned to see Bae holding out his hand, playing with a snake.

Rumple recognized what the snake was, even though they were rare in this area. It was an Atlantian rat snake, and it's bite was fatal in twenty four hours without a magical remedy. Rumple could have brewed it, but it was still heart stopping to see Bae so close to such a deadly animal. The little boy and the snake seemed to have somehow connected, and Rumple knew Bae was gifted with animals, but it was a balance that couldn't last. Rumple immediately put up a shield between Bae and the snake.

"Baelfire!" That got Bae's full attention. Rumple rarely called him anything except Bae. When he used his full name, it was something serious. "Come here." Bae had never heard his father use that tone before, and he knew he had to listen. It frightened Bae to see his father afraid. He couldn't remember ever seeing him like that. He was afraid too, but listened quickly. Rumple kept the shield up long enough for the snake to slither away. Then he turned to his son.

"Bae I know you love animals, but some animals are dangerous."

"But animals like me!"

Rumple sighed. "I know son, but even animal talent fairies don't make friends with dangerous animals like hawks unless they make themselves human sized."

"Fawn does."

That brought a groan from Rumple. The Fae had often visited, especially Fawn since she and Bae shared a gift with animals. Rumple knew Fawn had one of the kindest hearts in any realm, but she often disregarded her own safety. It didn't seem to occur to her that some animals could hurt her.

"I know Fawn is a good friend, and she has a gentle heart. Still though, be careful around animals you don't know."

"All right, Papa."

They walked home together, and Rumple was surprised at how quiet Bae was. Normally the little boy was talkative and cheerful. Now, he was thinking about something.

"Papa? When animals let me pick them up or come close to them, they don't let other boys do that. Am I- different somehow? Like you?"

Rumple set down the wood and picked his son up.

"You'll always be special Bae, magic or not. But you're right. Other children, even other grown ups, couldn't have kept the snake from striking that way. You have a gift."

"Like Fawn does?"

Rumple nodded.

"Yes, like Fawn does. And I'm sure other gifts too. But it's going to take time for you to learn how to use your gifts. That's why you need to be careful." 

"How long before I know how to use them?" Bae asked.

Rumple smiled.

"Even I'm still learning how to use my magic, son. I will be no matter how long I live. But don't worry. You'll be surprised at how soon you can do things you never thought you would."

Bae seemed to accept that, but he had something else on his mind as well.

"Papa?"

"Yes, son?"

"When you yelled before, I've never heard you sound like that."

Rumple hugged him. "That's because I was so afraid."

Bae was shocked at that.

"But papas don't get scared."

"Everyone gets scared sometimes, Bae," Rumple told him. "When I saw that snake, I was terrified of you being bitten. I don't know how I'd ever get through it if anything ever happened to you."

"Oh," Bae said. Then he added "I get scared too."

"Of what?" Rumple asked gently. Bae seemed fearless, but if the little boy was afraid of something, he wanted to know what he could do to ease that fear.

"Mama went away when I was born. I get scared you'll go away like she did."

At that, Rumple hugged Bae close.

"I'm not going anywhere, Bae. I'm right here."

"Promise?" Bae asked.

"I promise."

That was all Bae needed to know, and their talk turned happier as they kept a look out for any wildlife on the way home.


	30. Troubles begin

It should have been a happy time for Rumple and his family. Their bonds of love were stronger than ever. With Milah gone, Roberta, Hilda, and Tiger Lily moved in with Rumple. Together, they made sure the elderly women were well cared for. Even the Dragon lived in the same realm now. He had made a castle for himself on a mountain, difficult for most people to reach but a short journey for a mage. At least, for a mage who knew how to get past all the magical protections.

There were reasons to want those protections too. It would have been impossible to forget how the Clerics had sewn the Seer's eyes shut. There had been more stories lately of people being treated with hate because they had magic. So far no one in their area had been hurt the way she had, but people had started looking at Rumple with suspicion. That was especially true since two new people had come to the village.

Adam and Edward always looked at Rumple as if he was some form of demon whenever they passed him on the street. He had never done anything to them, so he had no idea why unless it had to do with his magic. To make matters worse, they were popular in the village. They were often seen around taverns, buying people drinks in order to buy friends. They had a way of influencing people, and Rumple didn't think it was for the better. It wasn't long before Rumple saw just how effective that influence was.

Bae and Archer were just as close as Rumple and Dale were, and made friends with a girl named Morraine. Rumple was glad of their friendship with her. Her uncle, Geraint, wasn't as close with Rumple as Dale was, but they'd still serve together in battle. Rumple knew him to be a good man who had dedicated himself to caring for his widowed sister and niece. The children proved what close friends they were this particular day, when Morraine and Archer came in helping Bae, who was covered in mud.

"What happened?" Rumple asked when he saw what a state his son was in.

"The baker's son pushed him!" Archer answered, red faced and furious. "Just because there's magic in our family." As far a everyone was concerned there was no distinction between a Stiltskin and a Hatter, so hearing him say "our family" was no surprise. "I gave Garvey what he deserved though! He'll have a black eye tomorrow!"

"And a few scratches from me!" Morraine added proudly.

Rumple started to check Bae to be sure he wasn't hurt, but he was only muddy and angry.

"I'm all right, Papa. But why did he have to do that? You've saved people with your magic! You were born with it. And I'm different too! I can't help that!"

"I know, son. I know," Rumple said gently as he cleaned him up and hugged him close. "Some people just hate people for no reason. There's nothing wrong with us being who and what we are. I'll go have a talk with his father."

"No!" Bae immediately protested.

"Don't parents know anything?" Archer grimaced. "Garvey will only be worse then."

"Archer, r- respect your elders," Dale scolded, to which Archer looked down and nodded. Then the boy smiled when his father added "But I'm proud of you for standing up for Bae."

"Garvey's father has always been a decent man," Rumple said "He isn't the type to raise his son as a bully." Rumple couldn't say he had any fondness for Bacstair the Baker, but he'd never had any sort of disagreement with him either. He's always been fair when it came to how much he wanted for his baked goods, and every so often if there was any interesting news they'd discuss it, so Rumple was sure he knew Bacstair well enough to know how he would handle this. The Bacstair Rumple knew would never tolerate his son pushing Bae in the mud that way for any reason.

"I'll g- go with you," Dale said. "Since Archer hit Garvey, maybe we can smooth that over."

Yet they soon found there was no smoothing it over, and the Bacstair Rumple knew was gone. As soon as he saw Rumple, he looked at him angrily, as if he were to blame. He glared at Rumple, then Dale.

"Come to apologize for my boy being hurt?" he asked.

"The way I understand it, Garvey started the fight by pushing Bae in the mud because there's magic in our family," Rumple told him. "Bae's friends defended him. Your son had no reason to push Bae."

"You and your boy aren't normal are you? That's reason enough to teach that son of yours a lesson!"

"A lesson?" Rumple couldn't believe what he was hearing. "What would that lesson be? Maybe you expect me to never use a gift I was born with? I can't just wave my hand and make my magic vanish, even if I wanted to."

"Well you can wave your hand and get anything else you like. Then you expect us to pay when we come to you for help. Why should we pay you anything?"

"Because all magic comes with a price, Dearie," Rumple said, his patience wearing out. "That's magic's rule, not mine."

"Maybe you'd rather be p- paying that healer who used to live here a hundred gold pieces for a cure?" Dale asked.

"You stay out of this you stammering fool!" Bacstair yelled. "You should be at home having a talk with your own son for what he did."

"I've already told him I'm proud of him, and I'll make sure I tell him again." Dale said confidently, controlling his stammer. Bacstair was not happy to be told Archer would get away with standing up to Garvey.

"Get out of here, the both of you! Someday soon more people will treat you like the freaks you are."

"Be careful calling a mage a freak unless you want to be turned into something," Rumple warned him. He wouldn't really have done that, but if the baker was so determine to think the worst of him, nothing would have changed his mind anyway. The look of fear on Bacstair's face was satisfying, but as Rumple and Dale went home it saddened them to think someone could be so easily swayed into prejudice.


	31. Danger

Though Bacstair and his son were far from the only people changed by Adam and Edward's talk, there were no more problems. Bae, Archer, and Morraine played and enjoyed life as any children would, Rumple kept a protective eye on them, and was reassured slightly by Tiger Lily. Thanks to Queen Clarion making her fairy godmother to Rumple's descendants, she would know if Bae was in any real danger and would be able to find him instantly. It was a binding magic between all fairy godmothers and their godchildren, she'd once explained to Rumple. Yet even with that, Rumple still worried, and his home village no longer felt welcoming.

The idea of simply moving had been discussed many times. The Clerics weren't just in Rumple's village and could come anywhere, so in some ways it felt like running for nothing. Bae and Archer were still only small children though, and with Roberta, Hilda, and Madsen growing more frail all the time, finding a more magic friendly place was looking like a better and better idea.

Rumple had just about made up his mind to move when an illness spread through the village. It hit the children and the elderly especially hard. Bae seemed to have inherited Rumple's immunity as a perk of their Fae blood, but Roberta, Hilda, and Madsen were all hit badly by it. Rumple was able to use his magic to keep the illness from being as bad as it would have been, but it still left them weakened. Their bodies simply needed to take their time regaining their strength, so it was decided they would move in a few weeks to save them the stress of travel.

Meanwhile, life continued normally. There was work to be done. The sheep still needed tending. Rumple spoke with his mother often, keeping her reassured. Rumple noticed that people being resentful of his magic didn't keep them from asking for his help. On top of that, of course there was Bae to watch and care for. Rumple was grateful the others helped. Tiger Lily was just as dedicated to watching Bae as she had been to Rumple, and Imp took it as his personal responsibility to watch over his beloved master's son.

Selling wool and spun goods was still Rumple's main livelihood. He liked keeping the sheep. It gave Imp something fun to do. Spinning was always enjoyable anyway. Tiger Lily fondly remembered how when Rumple was a boy and sometimes got into trouble as any boy will, it was a worse punishment to forbid him to spin than to give him extra chores. So Rumple still made trips not only into the busiest parts of his village, but Hamelin as well. Bae loved going with him, and Rumple had promised to take him on more exciting trips with the hat someday soon.

When the fair came to Hamelin, it was decided only Rumple and Bae would go that year while Tiger Lily took care of Roberta and Hilda. Dale and Archer would be helping Jefferson make sure Madsen didn't try to do too much too soon. There was plenty to see and do at the fair, so Bae was excited to go. Bae loved seeing all the animals of course, but he also loved the entertainers. There were musicians, jugglers, and fun of all kinds. Bae caught sight of a group of other children gathered around a puppet show.

"Papa, can I watch the puppet show over there?" he asked excitedly.

Rumple hated to let Bae out of his sight for a moment, but Hamelin was a safe place, probably even safer than their own village with the way things had changed.

"All right Bae. But stay right there with the other children. You know where my usual booth here is. Meet me there when the show is over, all right?"

Bae nodded, and Rumple had no reason not to think Bae would meet him. It was just a short walk away. Bae could test his boundaries the same as any other boy, but he'd never disobeyed Rumple on anything like making sure on meeting him when he was supposed to. So as the afternoon went on, Rumple grew more anxious. The puppet show had to be over by now. Bae might have started playing with some of the other children and not thought to tell Rumple where he was, but something told Rumple that wasn't the case.

Leaving his booth, Rumple began searching the crowds. People had come from different villages throughout the Frontlands to buy, sell, and enjoy themselves, but many knew Rumple and Bae. He asked everyone he knew if they had seen his son. No one had. Finally he saw Enid, Morraine's mother, looking upset. Rumple didn't even let her speak before asking if she'd seen Bae. She nodded.

"Your boy left the puppet show, looking like he was headed to your booth, when those two new men in the village showed up."

"Adam and Edward." Rumple felt like the earth was dropping from below him.

"Aye, and that thief Hordor was with them. Someone else too, but I couldn't see who that was under the hood. I thought for a moment Bae was ill. He started looking unsteady on his feet. Then they grabbed him and started pulling him away. Geraint is following them, but there's something wrong with that woman under the hood."

"Woman?" Rumple asked. He had a terrible feeling he knew who that was.

"Yes. I couldn't see her face and her cloak hid most of her. But she moved like woman. Saw just a fringe of blue under the cloak, but could see it was a woman's clothes too."

That was when Rumple felt sure the world would shatter. The Blue Fairy, Hordor, and two men he now was sure were Clerics had his son!


	32. Fight and Flight

There was no waiting for Geraint to come back saying where Bae had been taken. Tiger Lily would know. Rumple transported himself just before Tiger Lily would have gone after him. She saw him and looked at him with worry.

"You felt it? Is he hurt?" Rumple asked. Tiger Lily didn't have to ask what he meant.

"He's safe for now. Frightened, I can feel, but not injured. What happened?"

"The Clerics took him. And Rhuel Ghorm is working with them."

Tiger Lily gasped. If the Blue Fairy was working with a group dedicated to persecuting magic users, the implications were nightmarish. Everyone had thought she wouldn't dare try anything to hurt them knowing they were under Queen Clarion's protection, but now it seemed as if she was too far gone in hate to care.

"Rumple if Blue is helping Clerics then-" Tiger Lily started to say, but was interrupted when Dale came in.

"Edme d- decided I needed to enjoy myself and sent me-" he saw how Rumple and Tiger Lily looked so fearful. "What's wrong?"

"Bae's been taken," Rumple could barely force the words out. "By Clerics and the Blue Fairy. If anything's happened to him I think I'd crumble into dust just from the grief of it."

"We'll get him back safely," Tiger Lily tried to reassure him. "If Blue is helping them though, there's no way to know what anti- magic weapons they might have. She's ready for you, Rumple. Let me go. It's my job to protect both you and him. "

"Any weapon that would work against me would work against you too. I already have one person I love in danger. I have to do this myself."

"Anti – magic weapons won't w-work against me," Dale reminded them. "Rumple if you make me look like you-"

"Absolutely not! Once they see anti- magic weapons won't work they'll use ordinary weapons. They'd kill you."

"It's you b- best chance to reach Bae. You go after him looking like me, they'll think I'm you, and go for something like squid ink first. They might t- try swords or arrows against you but you can shield against those. They'll figure it out before long, but it gives us a chance to at least confuse them at first."

The last thing Rumple wanted was anyone else in danger, but he knew this was their best chance. Finally he nodded and looked at Tiger Lily.

"Take us there, and then go get the Dragon." While she knew where Bae was, it wouldn't be as simple as just telling them. She would have to bring them there. The Dragon would be needed if things went wrong, but Rumple had another reason for sending her. She would be one less person he loved in danger then, and Blue had a special hate towards her for defying her anyway. From the look in Tiger Lily's eyes she guessed his line of thought, but he didn't give her a chance to object.

"Then get everyone ready," Rumple continued. "It won't be safe in the village after this."

"Where will we go?" Tiger Lily asked. They hadn't officially decided anything yet.

"We can use the hat to get everyone somewhere safe, Zhonguo for now maybe. Then I think Queen Clarion should be made aware of what's going on."

Tiger Lily nodded, and Rumple used his magic to make himself look like Dale and Dale look like him. Tiger Lily transported them a short distance away from what looked like a mill that hadn't been used for a long time.

"Bae's in there," Tiger Lily told him. "Rumple, be careful. Dale, you too."

"We will," Rumple told her.

"I'll have the Dragon here soon, and have everyone ready to leave as soon as you get back," Tiger Lily said. It was clear she didn't want to leave, but bringing the Dragon would be of more use than getting herself captured or hurt. Still, it was obvious she was torn. This was her job, to protect Rumple and Bae as well, with her life if necessary. In that moment she thought again how much of Fiona was in Rumple. Come what may he would protect his child, and gods help whoever dared hurt Bae! She knew Rumple could do this, but she hated to leave.

"If anything goes wrong, I will feel it and be right here," she told Rumple. Then she spread used her magic to spread her wings, shrink to fairy size, and fly as fast as possible to the Dragon. Using a silencing spell to mute their steps, Rumple and Dale headed towards the entrance.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Little brat has fight in him!" Hordor complained. Bae had kicked and fought back the whole way, even though a child his size didn't stand much of a chance against three grown men and a fairy. The large man tossed Bae roughly on the floor. The child was already exhausted from fighting.

"You were going to be a soldier and you can't handle a boy his size?" Edward asked in amusement.

"He's certainly small enough," Adam noted.

"You two take your turns getting kicked in the shins then!" Hordor shouted.

"Enough!" Blue snapped. "We have the little mongrel here. A Cleric's purpose is to take care of unnatural magic in the world. A mixed- breed boy with magic is not an ordinary boy, and he might be a large problem. Now, it's time to find out what exactly he's capable of."

"How are you going to do that?" Edward asked.

"I have ways, tests I can try on him." She stepped towards Bae, The boy looked away from her, and saw a group of bats roosting overhead. He was willing to bet none of them liked bats much. The bats were already troubled by the yelling going on in their home, waking them before dark. Bae tried to feel the connection between himself and them, the connection he was able to form with all animals. Feeling his need, the bats swarmed down, making the group of kidnappers shriek. The Blue Fairy used her magic to aim their flight out a hole in the wall, but Bae had at least let them know he wasn't accepting defeat easily.

"Well, we know he can communicate with animals now. Let's find out what else he can do."

Bae felt a pain in his head, but he didn't cry out even as he mentally whimpered _Papa please hurry!_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The fact that the mill had been abandoned for years gave it an unsettling aura. Rain had leaked in through holes in the roof, giving it a damp, musty feel. The wood seemed to have a life of it's own, creaking as if complaining about being neglected. Rumple was attuned to every sound, hoping for some sign of where exactly Bae was being kept. He heard the shriek after the bat attack, and hurried ahead. What happened next made his heart race. A loud bang shook the windmill, which trembled in response.

Racing ahead, Rumple found Bae laying on the floor, laying still but conscious and breathing. That was more than could be said for Adam and Edward. Both of them were clearly dead. The Blue Fairy and Hordor were nowhere to be seen. Rumple was at Bae's side in a second and picked him the other two gone, Rumple and Dale went back to looking like themselves. Bae looked up at his father.

"I'll be all right, Papa." He sounded weak, and there was a wound above his eye. It was a strange star shape, bleeding but not serious. Rumple used his magic to heal it, but a scar remained.

"You're not in pain?" Rumple asked.

"No, not any more. The Blue fairy tried using her magic to find out what I can do. I must have done something to make her magic backfire." He glanced at where Adam and Edward lay. "It hit them. Then she disappeared with Hordor."

"If those two weren't dead already I'd kill them for this," Rumple nearly growled. "And that blue gnat and Hordor are never going to get the chance to do anything like this again."

Holding Bae close, Rumple transported them to their home, which wasn't really their home anymore.


	33. New Beginnings

It only took a second for Rumple to transport them back to his place. Tiger Lily had gotten Roberta and Hilda ready after letting Jefferson, Madsen, and the rest of the Hatters know what was going on. She would have gone after Rumple in a second, not knowing if the Dragon had arrived at the mill already, when Rumple appeared. She hugged him and Bae, looking at them with worry.

"Bae's been hurt, but not badly. Adam and Edward are dead. Blue tried using her magic against Bae and it backfired. She and Hordor escaped," Rumple explained, magically packing as he spoke while keeping an eye on Bae. His son was steady on his feet now, but still not feeling like himself.

"The Dragon may find them yet. Everyone here is ready to leave. The Hatters are waiting for us to transport them," Tiger Lily told him.

Roberta and Hilda came out of the room they shared and each gave Rumple a tight hug. Rumple held them each a moment and thought how much he owed them. They hadn't had much to spare when they'd given him and Tiger Lily a home. Taking on a woman and an infant wouldn't have been easy, but they had done it out of love and kindness.

"I'm sorry we have to leave so suddenly like this," Rumple told them.

"However long we have in this realm, Rumple, our home is with you, Tiger Lily, and Bae. You've been family to us since the day Tiger Lily carried you through that door," Roberta told him, and Hilda nodded her agreement. Rumple hugged them again. That was when the Dragon appeared.

"I found the two who were killed and disposed of them, but the other two I could not find."

"I'll worry about them later. For now, we need a new home before anything else." Rumple couldn't leave his family homeless. The Dragon thought a moment.

"I will be returning to my own world. Why don't you move your family to the castle? You will all be safe there. There are enough wards that no one could reach you, and the families nearby are friendly to mages."

It was the safest place Rumple could think of, although he didn't feel right simply moving in.

"I will repay you somehow."

"You have been an exceptional student," the Dragon said. "The day may or may not come when I will need you to use what you have learned to help me, but for now, keep your family safe there."

Then the Dragon was gone, and Rumple transported those things he needed most and the things that held the greatest sentimental value to the castle. Seconds later, he and the others were in the Hatter's home. Everyone there was ready, at least as far as having their belongings together. One member of the family was hesitant to leave someone behind.

"What about Morraine?" Archer asked. "She's our friend. Her mother and uncle too!"

"We can't just leave them behind!" Bae added, feeling more like himself.

"We'll see if they're home, and ask them what they want to do," Rumple said.

Morraine's family was not at home, so Rumple cast a protective shield that would make himself and his family invisible. He wouldn't risk Blue seeing them, although he wasn't worried about Hordor. They went through the village, and it wasn't long before Rumple saw Geraint arguing with Bacstair.

"That- whatever he is- isn't one of us!" Bacstair yelled. "I don't know what he is, but I don't think he's even human."

"I saw mens' lives saved because of him!" Geraint defended Rumple. "He's healed. He's protected. He ended the war."

"Sure, by moving the ogres to a new world after healing one of them. You defend someone in league with ogres? How long before he's letting them make off with our children, or harming them himself?"

"You're mad Bacstair!" Enid joined her brother. "Rumple lives for his family, especially his boy. My Morraine has played with Bae many times. If there's one person I'd trust with a child, it's Rumple."

"I still say he's dangerous."

Other villagers were clearly agreeing with Bacstair.

 _They're sheep,_ Rumple realized. _Foolish sheep who would run right over a cliff in fright with the rest of the flock if one of them started running_. And they feared him. He remembered what Tiger Lily had said years ago. People didn't like what they didn't understand. It scared them. And none of them could understand what having magic meant.

"Dangerous?" Rumple asked, stepping out from the shield, but leaving the others hidden. "This village has been my home my whole life. I've sold yarn, wool, thread, and cloth in the market and bought what you've sold. I've healed for you and granted any magical favor you like. Yes for a price, but never more than you could give and most of the time i was something you never even missed. If the magic demanded a price beyond what could be paid, there was more than once I paid it. I owe you _nothing,_ and some of you owe me."

"Not all of us have forgotten that," Geraint told him.

"I know. I heard you defending me. You and your family are welcome to leave here with us if you like. I will help you when you need help, but I've helped the rest of the village for the last time."

"I believe we will come with you," Enid answered. Morraine smiled at her mother, glad she would still be with her friends.

"Good. You're welcome to share our new home, or find one nearby if you prefer. But there's time to sort that out."

"We don't have much to take," Geraint told him. "Just a few necessities. We'll grab them and be on our way."

Rumple made sure no one stopped them, helping them prepare, and then they were gone, all of them leaving their old lives behind them.


	34. Home

It didn't matter that Rumple had visited the Dragon in his castle many times. The castle felt empty now, and too large. It was a beautiful place, but not home. They were all safe here though. That was the important thing. Everyone began exploring, and it didn't take long for them to each choose their own bedroom and special place. Devon decided he would stay with everyone at the castle for now, but would probably move to the village later. He was a grown man now, and ready to begin his own life, even though he would always be close with the rest of the family. This village was ruled by a kind and fair Duke, not a cruel one, so there would be no problems for him. Geraint, Enid, and Morraine also decided they would make a home for themselves in the new village, although they knew they were all welcome at any time.

Everyone else chose a bedroom, and gave it their own personal touch. The walls of Roberta and Hilda's rooms were soon decorated with pieces of embroidery stitched with thread they had spun themselves. Madsen added tapestries he'd woven years before to his room. Jefferson chose an area to set up for making hats where Grace, ever his loving wife, would happily help him. Bae and Archer each had their own rooms, but by the end of the first day their things were so mixed it would have been impossible to say who had which room. All the Hatters had things they'd collected from various travels, as did Rumple.

Imp took to the place immediately, romping the halls with the children as they played or laying by Rumple as he spun. Playing together that way, spending time together and building new memories, the feeling of home would start to grow. They were together and safe, that was all that mattered. Besides, the castle was a beautiful place to live. There was every reason to love living there.

At another castle, things were far from happy. The Duke had never forgiven Rumple for ending the Ogre War peacefully. There wasn't even a chance to boast of a great military victory. When Hordor and that woman in blue, whoever she was, had claimed they could destroy the mage's life, the Duke had jumped at the opportunity. Now, if it wasn't for the Hordor's father having served the Duke so long, Hordor would have been left with nothing. He was lucky the Duke was allowing him another chance, and to stay at his castle that night. At least, so Hordor thought.

Both the Duke and Hordor were unaware of someone else in the castle. A black snake had made his way in, unnoticed. It had been sometime since he'd first seen the boy, and nearly bitten him. Since that day, he had seen the child in the woods and had seen how other animals trusted him. He had never known a human like that, especially with how the humans who had taken him from his native Atlantis has treated him. That boy was special, and these humans had tried harming him. No one expected a snake hearing what was going on would matter. No one expected him to take revenge.

He'd bitten the Duke first, as he'd slept. He'd yelled in pain from the bite, but in the dark a black snake was nearly invisible. No one spotted him as he crept through the door to the guest room where Hordor slept. Once both men were bitten, the snake slithered out of the castle, his work done. There was no cure for the bite unless magic was used, and the men had driven away the only mage capable of saving their lives. They would be dead in twenty four hours.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As soon as moving in was finished, Rumple and Tiger Lily decided it would be best to speak to Queen Clarion right away. She needed to know that the Blue Fairy had actually attacked an innocent child. They took Bae with them to Pixie Hollow after making sure all the protection spells were doing their job. Queen Clarion was completely appalled to hear Bae had been hurt. His head wound still showed the scar above his right eye, even after Rumple had done his best to heal it.

"A fairy's whole purpose in life is to spread happiness. She is no longer to be considered a fairy, and when she is found she will be brought strait to me."

Nyx and the other scout fairies were placed on guard, making sure the Blue Fairy would not be able to return to Pixie Hollow or even Neverland without being caught. Whenever the other Fae could be spared, they would join in searching the mainland.

Although these were serious matters, Bae was happy to have a chance to visit the Fae in their own home. Rumple let him spend time with the animal talents, although he wished Fawn's love of more dangerous animals wouldn't rub off on Bae. He made it clear Bae had better not be scratched, bitten, or injured in any way. Then he and Tiger Lily went to warn the winter fairies what was going on.

Both Lord Milori and Dewey, the keeper of Fae knowledge, greeted them, and it was agreed that the winter fairies could search mountain tops and other frigid places just in case she was hiding there. Clarion and Milori spent some time together by themselves while Rumple, Tiger Lily, and Dewey visited awhile. When it was time to go back, Dewey decided he'd best be on his way as well. Rumple was surprised when Dewey called over a large and beautiful lynx. The true shock was when he called her by name.

"Let's go, Fiona."

"Wait- what did you call her?" Rumple asked. Dewey looked at him sadly.

"I named her after your mama," he said in his thick accent. "Your mama always reminded me of a lynx. Independent, strong, and fierce when she had to be. Caring though too. If anyone ever hurts a lynx's babies, they'd better be ready for trouble! She told me what she was gonna do when she left to go to the mainland. She loved human babies so much, and wanted to be your mama so badly. She was always a kind one, but rebellious too." He smiled at that, and Rumple could tell Dewey had admired that about his mother. "She shouldn't have come to the winter woods, but she knew there would be winter on the mainland and she wanted to know what it was like before she left. I met her and we became pretty good friends." There was sorrow in Dewey's voice as he finished.

"When I came to you for all those books on Fae knowledge, that's why you handed them over isn't it?"

Dewey nodded.

"I heard you were going to be godmother to a special baby, and I just knew that baby had to be Fiona's son. I didn't want anything to happen to her or her little one." He looked guilty, and Rumple wondered if Dewey blamed himself for her learning the whole prophesy.

"I still have hope I can save her," Rumple told him.

"If anything can, it's the love of her child. And if-" Dewey stopped. "I mean when you save her, tell her hello from her old friend Dewey."

Rumple smiled at him. "I will, but I'm sure you'll see her again too."

Every time they spoke, Rumple saw her wanting more and more to be part of their family again, being willing to be who she was. The day when she would let herself be saved was coming closer, he was sure.


	35. Love Lives On

Over the next few weeks, life in the castle began to feel normal. Geraint, Enid, and Morraine moved to the nearby village, and not long after that Devon decided to see if he could start a life there as well. They still came to the castle often, and the other joined them in the village frequently as well. For those who stayed at the castle, it began to feel like home sooner than expected. The children especially enjoyed the size of their new home, and had to be told often to not slide down the banisters.

For Roberta and Hilda, it was time to enjoy all the finer things life in a castle meant. Rumple and Tiger Lily saw to it they had every possible comfort, but it was becoming increasingly clear their time to enjoy it would not be as long as everyone wished. The sisters had been elderly for as long as Rumple had known them, although Rumple had not let himself see the signs that their bodies were failing. The fact was minuets had turned to hours, then days, then years. It had all passed so quickly that it was easy for Rumple to convince himself time couldn't have left it's mark on them yet. When it became too obvious to ignore, he offered to make them young again.

"Imp hasn't aged a day since I healed him. I can turn back the clock for you both."

But they had refused.

"It's the way of humans, Rumple," Roberta told him. "We're born, we live a little while, and then we die. You're going to live so much longer than humans." Rumple had of course noticed his aging process was slowing dramatically, and in their old village Tiger Lily had had to make herself look older when she went out. "Perhaps even forever. And you'll meet so many people. It wouldn't do to keep everyone you love alive, and their children and grandchildren. Hilda and I have lived a long, long time, and we can look back on lives well lived. When we're called to the afterlife, we're ready to go."

"But we'll always be watching over you," Hilda added. "You and Tiger Lily have been such blessing in our lives. If we can be glad of anything we've done, it's having you as part of our family."

Rumple honored their wishes, but it was hard when they found Hilda had passed away in her sleep when they went to check on her one morning. Roberta, never apart from her sister in life, followed her a few days later surrounded by those she loved. They were buried in a secluded area of the castle grounds, and Rumple made sure flowers bloomed over their graves in any weather. Their loss was felt by all, but Bae, being so young, took it especially hard. He barely ate, and not even Archer could convince him to play. Rumple found him huddled in his room crying one day and took him in his arms.

"I know, Bae. I miss them too. They helped take care of me since I was a baby. But they aren't gone, you know. That part of us that makes us who we are- nothing can destroy that. You know love is the strongest magic there is too, and magic can never be destroyed. Love lives on inside our hearts, and always will."

Bae nodded tearfully into his father's chest.

"I feel like they're still here sometimes. I can still smell them."

Rumple knew exactly what Bae meant. He himself had smelled their cooking in the kitchen, and sometimes at night he felt a hand caress his head and smelled lanolin. To some, it was the odor of sheep. To him, it was the fragrance of people who had loved him.

"You see? They didn't really go anywhere. And we can make sure they're never gone by remembering them. We're never going to forget them are we?"

Bae shook his head at that, and hugged his father tighter. After that, Bae seemed to feel better, and began to eat and play normally again. Still, there had been too many goodbyes. Rumple decided it was time for a hello. The last few times he had spoken with his mother, he had not felt his instincts warning him she could not be completely trusted. She didn't seem to be clinging to the darkness as if it was some form of protection for her. Now the darkness around her seemed more like chains she wanted free of. Knowing the man her son had grown to be, and knowing she had a grandson, had helped give her the strength she needed.

"If you could do it over, if you could change your own fate instead of mine, would you?" Rumple asked one night. She hesitated only a moment.

"I would still have done whatever it took to keep you safe, and that means I would give up whatever I had to about myself, my fate and what power this darkness brings as well. If severing your fate saved your life I don't regret that. But I regret everything I did that kept me from being there with you. So yes, if I could sever my fate, I would."

"Then that's what we'll do. I'll get that sheers somehow, and you can come home."

It would not be quite as simple as Rumple would have hoped. He asked Tiger Lily about the sheers, and she explained he would have to take it from the Fates.

"At one time, the Fates let the Fae protect the sheers. They'd been stolen too many times. But then your fate was severed. Suddenly there was a person who they no longer held any influence over. They kept the sheers with them after that. They vowed there would never be a person capable of changing another's fate again."

"But the Seer I met in the war knew my future. She knew I'd have a son soon, and that Dale and I would survive."

"Seers see the results of the choices you will make," Tiger Lily explained. "But only the Fates can truly know what will happen in any life. They won't give that up."

Rumple knew that somehow he would have to get that sheers, at least temporarily. After all this time, it still seemed the only way to save his mother. The Fates were never going to just allow him to walk away with them, but he had to try to convince them somehow. If it meant saving a member of his family, it was worth any risk.


	36. The Contest

There was no chance the Fates would willingly let Rumple use the Shears. There was nothing he could offer them in exchange. A deal could only be struck when each side had something the other wanted. They wouldn't have been interested in anything Rumple could do with his magic, and they were already spinners. Spinners! That, Rumple thought, might be his answer. The Fates spun, measured, and cut the threads of life. He could challenge them to a spinning contest.

Mortals had challenged gods to contests before. There were many such stories. They rarely ended well for the challengers. Yet, the Fates were not gods, and they had no control over Rumple's life since his mother had severed the thread of his fate. If there were judges and the terms were agreed to ahead of time, the contest could be kept reasonably fair.

Rumple was unsure of how to summon the Fates, but was positive Queen Clarion would know. She was ancient, even by Fae standards. When he went to her and told her his plan, she looked at him seriously, and seemed frightened of the idea.

"Rumple, this is a dangerous plan. No one wants to cross the Fates."

"I know, your highness, but this is the only chance I can see to save my mother. She has been waiting, holding on to hope all these years. I promised her I would save her, and I don't break my promises. This may be the only chance to keep her from being lost forever. It's only a question of time before she gives up."

Queen Clarion looked down, but then sadly agreed. If there was a chance Fiona could be saved, they had to take it.

"Just be careful Rumple. You and your mother are the same in so many ways, so dedicated to saving those you love you risk being lost yourselves. Your mother being lost is bad enough. No one wants to see you lost as well."

"But it is possible we can both be safe when this is over."

The queen smiled at him.

"You have so much love an determination. Those qualities could see you win. I'll relay your message to the Fates."

It didn't take long to receive an answer. The next day, the Fates appeared in his home. During his travels, Rumple had seen many strange things, so the site of the Fates did not disturb him too much. They looked like ordinary elderly women for the most part, but there was only one eye shared between them. Each had her own job, and Rumple knew them by what they carried. Clotho was the spinner, and carried a spindle. She would be the one he would have to challenge. Lachesis, who determined the length of a life, carried a staff. Atropos, the most fearsome of the three, carried a shears, but this was not the shears that severed a destiny. That shears severed a person's life.

"You are a bold one Rumple Stiltskin," Clotho told him before he could speak. "To challenge us when you have already been freed of your destiny. And yet that is not enough for you. You want to use the Shears of Destiny once more to save your mother, when what she deserves is to be punished for changing what was to have been."

"She took desperate measures to save my life, and no matter what her original fate will not happen anyway," Rumple said. "My fate was to kill her, and I won't. I don't have to anymore. But I will agree to what you want if I lose."

"If you lose," Atropos warned him, "Your original fate will be restored. You will die at your mother's hand, as you were always meant to."

He had expected that. His mother would not have wanted that, Rumple knew. What she had done had been to prevent that. Yet he couldn't leave her in the Dark Realm with nothing, not even hope. This was their best chance to save her, and he would take it.

"On two conditions," Rumple agreed. He looked at Lachesis. It was her responsibility to determine the length of someone's life after all. "If I lose, you wait until Bae is a grown man. I won't risk leaving him without a father."

Clotho seemed to debate, but in the end she decided it was worth having a chance at Rumple no longer having the freedom to choose his own destiny.

"Agreed," she told him.

"And I want at least two judges, so whoever loses can't claim the other side cheated."

"Very well," Lachesis agreed. "We shall ask both Hermes and Thoth."

Rumple knew who they were. Hermes, messenger of the gods, was also given the responsibility of the shepherds, and Thoth was known to be a mediator between gods. They would not take the side of the Fates, but would not declare Rumple the winner unless he had won honestly either.

"That's fair enough. I will be waiting to know when they're available to judge."

The rest of that day, Rumple tried to act as normally as he could. He didn't want to worry any of the others. They would have told him to find another way. There was nothing he could do to prepare, nothing about spinning that wasn't already second nature to him. So he tried to put it from his mind. He ended up contemplating his fate. What would have happened if his fate had never been changed? Would he already be dead? Would he have lived to be a father? Would he have ever known all the people he loved? Would Tiger Lily have been as good as another mother to him, and would their bond be this close?

The answer to the last question was likely not. No other fairy godmother had raised her godchild. She would have come to him in times of need, but otherwise he would have grown up raised by his parents. Would his mother have prepared him for the battle she knew was coming, not knowing he would be fighting her? What would have lead to their falling apart? He would never know, and he was glad he wouldn't. The life he'd known was a life not meant to have been, so if his fate was changed back now, at the very least he'd known more happiness that he was supposed to. He'd have no regrets.

Hermes chose to appear to him in private the next morning, which he was grateful for. He could continue to spare his family any worry. Hermes was dressed in white, wearing the winged sandals he was famous for. He hovered with them, looking down on Rumple as he told him the contest would be held at noon. In a way it was a relief. There wouldn't be long to wait.

Just before the time came, Rumple made an excuse to the others that he was going to spend some time spinning. That was true enough. He went to the spinning room and saw the Fates, Hermes, and Thoth already there. Thoth had the body of a man but the head of a bird. Others might have stared, but Rumple found himself being the one stared at, as if Thoth found him a curiosity. Rumple supposed a half Fae would be, and he Thoth didn't seem like a threat, but it wasn't exactly pleasant. Still, Thoth seemed respectful enough otherwise.

"Shall we begin then?" Rumple asked. No point in waiting. Clotho nodded, and summoned a spinning wheel beside Rumple's. A pile of flax appeared beside Clotho, while Rumple was only provided with straw. He stared at the straw, and then looked at the Fates.

"You give me straw to spin while you have flax. That's hardly a fair contest, Dearies."

"The contest is to prove you're a better spinner than us," Clotho reminded him. "And if you can spin this straw into anything, it will prove that beyond doubt."

Rumple looked at Hermes and Thoth, and saw them nod in agreement. That was the whole point, to prove he was the better spinner, and this would certainly prove that. The Fates intended the contest to be unfair from the beginning, but then, Rumple reminded himself he'd spun plants before. He remembered when he's first started spinning flower petals, adding them into the wool and flax. Straw was only another type of plant, coarse as it was. The light hit it, gleaming off it in a way that made it look almost golden.

Gold. From straw. The idea was insane, but it would make it clear that he had won. He began to spin, and as with those lily petals so long ago the straw fibers did not break the way they would have normally. The straw softened and twisted in on itself, becoming thread. Not just any thread either. It glittered as if it were light made solid.

Rumple didn't look at his competition. He didn't know what Clotho's spinning looked like, but he felt his confidence growing, certain it could not be better than gold. Skein after skein of fine gold thread was completed until the straw was gone. Only then did he look at Clotho. She had spun the flax into the finest linen possible, but it was not as fine as gold. The one eye shared by the Fates stared at him in shock.

"That can not be real gold!" It was common enough for thread that looked gold to be used to embroider royal clothing. That was only showmanship, with little actual gold in the thread. Yet as Clotho examined Rumple's work, there was no question this was as pure gold as any nugget ever mined. The other Fates saw what she saw with their shared eye.

"It's real!" Atropos lamented.

"I believe that means I win," Rumple said, his voice calm despite his exhilaration. He had done it! He could save his mother, and his fate was still his own to choose. He'd won a spinning contest against one of the three greatest spinners in existence.

"Yes, you have," Hermes confirmed, and Thoth agreed. There could be no accusations of cheating. He had won fairly.

"Now," Rumple held out his hand. "Give me the Shears, as we agreed. I will keep my part of the agreement and return it to you after I have used it."

Begrudgingly, Clotho placed the Shears in his hand.

"You will still fail. Your mother refused her chance before, and she will again. You will not save her," she told him.

Rumple refused to let the remark bother him. She would no doubt have said anything to convince him to not use the Shears. Even if she was right, at least he would know he had done all he could.


	37. Leave the past and all its scars

It seemed impossible that after all this time, Fiona could finally come home and be part of the family again. There would be no more empty loneliness in the Dark Realm, no more separation from her son and grandson. The only thing that could stop her from being saved now was her own choice. Rumple wondered briefly if what the Fates had said was true after all. Fiona had been offered the chance to save herself once before, and had chosen the darkness. But now, after all this time knowing what she was missing and knowing her son still loved her, she had said she would make the right choice.

As she had so many times before, Tiger Lily seemed to read his mind.

"At least if she rejects this chance, you will know you did all you could to save her," she told him before he set out that night.

So Rumple told himself that and shoved aside his fears. He wasn't afraid for himself. He was afraid she would make the wrong choice yet again. He'd promised he would never give up on her as long as she didn't give up, but her refusal of this chance would be giving up. So as he summoned her, he knew it would be for the last time. Either she was coming home to be permanent part of his family, or it was goodbye forever.

He spoke the words to summon her that night, and as she appeared he was sure he saw a hopeful expression on her face. There were times when he looked at her and wondered if what he was seeing was real, or what he only wanted to see. This was the moment to find out.

"I have the Shears, Mother. You can come home, like I promised." He held them out to show her and she gasped.

"How did you ever get them from the Fates?"

"Don't worry about that. All that matters is I was able to win the chance to use them this one time. But that's all we need." He looked in her eyes, hoping he would see relief or gladness. Instead he saw fear.

"Mother I can't give you another chance. I won't be able to have the Shears again. You promised you would find a way back to me. This is the way."

She stepped back, and for one moment Rumple nearly gave up. He could have told her how much he had risked, but he didn't want her to come out of guilt. He winced, and turned to walk away, but still listened for her to change her mind in the few moments left before she would be pulled away.

"No, wait!" Fiona called after him. "I can't lose you again. I don't know how to be without the darkness anymore, but if it means being a family again I'll try!"

She reached out a hand to him, her eyes begging him to take it, and Rumple did before embracing her. Then he stepped back, and used his magic to pull the thread of her destiny away from her. She took a breath and seemed to brace herself as he used the Shears to cut it. The instant he did, her clothing changed into the yellow dress she'd been wearing before she'd turned, and the harshness about her face softened. She glanced at her wrist, and the crescent shaped scar was gone. She let out a laugh of joy, and held her son close.

"You did it! You saved me!"

"I couldn't have if you hadn't let me. And you did all you could to save me." He kissed her forehead. "Now we can both go ho-" He broke off when he felt the pull trying to drag Fiona away, the portal to the Dark Realm appearing once more. Her destiny had been severed, but not the Blue Fairy's banishment. That had not been part of Fiona's destiny. The Blue Fairy had done her best to make sure Fiona could not be saved, but Rumple was not going to let her win. He held his mother close as she realized what was happening and looked at him with horror.

"I won't let it take you again!" He couldn't hold on to her. The only answer was to break the magic pulling her. He needed to cut it. The sheers would not work, but he had one other thing that could cut. Holding his mother as best he could he summoned the Dark One's dagger. Normally he kept it safely hidden and protected, but he needed it now, even if it would mean nightmares or feeling it's pull over the next few days. He cut through the Blue Fairy's magic, breaking any connection it had to his mother. Fiona nearly fell as the pull lost it's grip on her, but Rumple caught her as the portal closed for good. Then he sent the dagger back to its hiding place, knowing the temptation all too well. He could not let himself succumb to that.

The darkness and the Dark Realm has lost their influence on Fiona. Only the shadow of what she'd been through still weighed on her, and she leaned against her son and wept. Whether it was in joy at being saved or grief over the time that had been lost she wasn't sure herself, but Rumple held his mother until the last tear had been shed. She looked at him with her face showing only a mother's love as she dried her eyes. Rumple kept an arm around her and kissed her forehead again.

"Now, let's go home, Mother."

It would not be an easy road ahead of her to overcome all that had happened, but she would not travel that road alone. Rumple had shown he loved her and would help her. Bae was a help as well. As soon as he was introduced to his grandmother he hugged her and told her he was glad she would be staying with them. Her love of children shown through, and in no time she and Bae became close. Dewey came to visit as well, glad to see his friend as herself again.

The only problem was with her reaction to Tiger Lily. The other fairy had been the one to raise her son, and had not been able to keep Fiona from being lost. Tiger Lily did her best to not act nervous around Fiona, and she was happy to know she was safe, but she still jumped when Fiona found her alone in a hall one day.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to rip your heart out," Fiona told her. "Actually I've been doing a lot of thinking about that day and what happened after. I'd thought you were willing to see my son sacrificed to save others. But- I know you didn't want to see any child hurt, including him, or you wouldn't have sacrificed so much to raise him. And I'm glad you were there to love him if Malcolm wouldn't." Fiona's voice broke at the mention of her husband, but although she had loved him, she could not forgive how he would have rejected Rumple. "I can't say it doesn't hurt to know you had all the moments with him I should have had though."

"And I know you were desperate to save him." Tiger Lily smiled softly. "He has so much of you in him, Fiona. Roberta, Hilda, and I raised him, but that doesn't change the part of him that's you. And he never stopped loving you. You're always going to be his mother. A heart like his has room to love both of us."

Fiona nodded, knowing that was true. She couldn't get back the lost time, but she had Rumple's love, she had a grandson, and she could start to make peace with Tiger Lily. She could begin to leave the past and all its scars.


	38. Family Travels

Everyone did their best to let Fiona know she was part of their family, and that anything that happened in the past was forgiven, especially since no one had been hurt. Bae adored having a grandmother, and in no time she was telling him bedtime stories and admiring drawings he made. Since they'd talked she and Tiger Lily had formed a truce that seemed to be slowly becoming a friendship. The Hatters were naturally kind, and were quick to accept her. Edme especially seemed happy to have another woman to be friends with, although she and Tiger Lily were already friends. When there were any feelings of tension between the two fairies, Edme seemed to have a gift of breaking that and restoring the peace.

Fiona enjoyed going into the village with them, which was so different from their old village. Ruled by a fair duke instead of a cruel one, the people were content. The family had no desire to ever see what had once been their home again, although they did occasionally hear news of it. This village was more inland, safer from pirates, and Rumple was especially glad they'd moved one day when he heard two notorious ones, Allan and Eldwin, had been captured and hanged. It was a relief to know odds of pirates ever coming this far inland were slim to none, but even so Rumple tested the protective magic on the castle again.

It was wonderful to have Fiona home with her family, but there was part of her that still seemed trapped in the Dark Realm. There were times it was easy to see she'd gone the whole night without sleeping or didn't have any appetite. As glad as she was to be free, she had spent too long in a world with nothing. Except for a few all too brief moments when Rumple had summoned her, she had no memories of him growing up, and he had already been a teenager the time he'd been able to do that.

It was time to start building some memories, and the Hatters, with a love of travel born into them, were anxious to see more realms. They hadn't traveled in far too long. A trip seemed like a perfect way to help take Fiona's mind of what had been lost. There was another reason to travel too. Madsen was nearing the end of his life, and was anxious to see as much as possible. So plans were made for a family trip.

Bae was overjoyed at the idea of going somewhere besides Pixie Hollow, as much as he loved it there. With childlike enthusiasm he and Archer helped with the preparations, asking endless questions about where they were going.

"Let's just see where the hat takes us," Rumple told him. Although there were many doors in the hat, there was often a pull towards one door or another. Rumple wondered if that would be the case this time, and so it proved to be. When they jumped into the hat, landing amid all the doors, Rumple felt a slight pull to a wooden one framed with stones. It was plain enough looking, but that meant nothing. Madsen was allowed the honor of opening the door.

"It's Camelot!" He said in excitement. Although Camelot was only several days ride from the Enchanted Forrest, only Madsen, Jefferson, Grace, and Dale had been there before, in the days before they'd settled in Rumple's old village. For Madsen, it brought back fond memories of when he was young and had traveled often. Like the Enchanted Forest, it was a collection of kingdoms with varied peoples. It was also a land of strong magic, and in the distance in a field of grass they could all see a ring of stones standing on end, topped with another layer of stone, a sacred place.

As they went closer they saw a man wearing a cloak, laying some plants on a rock and lighting them on fire to send a sweet, spicy smelling smoke swirling upwards. It was easy enough to recognize him as a Druid, or at least a Druid in training. Such a man would fill the roles of both priest and lawyer, and have any variety of magical gifts. He was a serious looking man, but not a harsh seeming one. He gave the family a polite nod.

"We didn't mean to interrupt," Rumple told him. "We're travelers and we happened to be passing by."

"Welcome to Camelot then," he told them, his ritual apparently finished as the plants finished burning. "I'm Callum."

A peaceful enough sounding name, Rumple thought to himself. It was a name that meant "dove." Rumple introduced himself and the others, and Callum studied them.

"You're no strangers to magic are you?"

"No, I'm a mage myself. And others in my family have their own magical gifts."

Callum was sadly quiet before he spoke.

"Magic is the only normal thing about me." That sounded strange to the others until he explained. "I am a Fomorian."

They were an uncommon race, but in his studies under the Dragon, Rumple had heard of them. They were giants, much like ogres, and each of them born with a deformity. Any Fomorian born looking like a normal human would be shunned. Callum looked like an ordinary although humongous man, but he would be a dwarf by Fomorian standards, a double reason to shun him. He also seemed peaceful enough, unlike the rest of his race. No wonder he was called "The Dove."

"I know Formorians usually have control over fog and the seas." He politely didn't mention that Fomorians also could choose to spread disease. He had a feeling Callum wouldn't use his magic that way. He also didn't mention that it was a miracle Callum hadn't been killed at birth by his parents or Balor, the Formorian king.

"Along with a few other talents in my case," he answered. "My master recognized that about me. He found me abandoned near the sea, not far from Dunbroch. He knew what I am, but decided to raise me, give me a name, taught me to read and write and eventually taught me magic. It didn't matter to him that I was an ugly runt."

The way Callum spoke, it was clear whoever his master was, he loved him as much as son loved his father.

"However you're seen among Formorians, you've found a place with humans. A well respected place at that." No one would have dared disrespect a druid. "You're hardly seen as ugly or a runt with them." Callum was not a handsome man by most standards, but he wouldn't have been seen as ugly. "And your master sounds like a good man."

"He is," Callum said fondly. "Would you like to meet him? I think he would be interested in meeting another mage."

Rumple looked at his family, and made sure they all agreed before turning back to Callum.

"I think we'd all like that as well.


	39. Fairy Tales

Callum lead the family to a home in the country. The place was modest in it's design, without the frills that would mark the home of a royal. Nonetheless it was too grand to belong to someone of the lower class. Callum showed them in, and everything about the place spoke of comfort. The furnishings were not elaborate, but they were well made. The walls were lined with books, and there were neatly stacked piles of papers on a desk. There was a collection of musical instruments, and they heard Callum's master long before they saw him.

He was singing cheerfully and beautifully to himself, and from slight pauses Rumple guessed it was a song he was composing as he sang. From the multiple stacks of papers it was easy to see he was a writer. Apparently he was a man of many talents. When they entered the room, the dark haired man was busily writing as he sang, but he looked up at them with a smile. He was younger than Rumple would have expected somehow, but there was wisdom in his eyes and he seemed to almost glow with magic. Imp seemed to take to him immediately, and went over for a petting, which the man was glad enough to give.

"Brought home some guests, Callum?" he asked. His tone was friendly, and it was clear he didn't mind at all. Then his eyes widened as he looked closer at Rumple, Bae, Tiger Lily, and Fiona. "Have you come for protection then?"

"Protection?" Rumple asked. "No my family and I are just traveling." The mention of protection made him uneasy. Was there something dangerous here?

"I'm sorry if I worried you. It's just that that's what most Fae and part Fae come here for."

Rumple looked at his mother and Tiger Lily, who seemed just as surprised as he was. They hadn't expected someone to recognize them as Fae so easily, and this was the first they'd heard of other part Fae.

"My son and I aren't the only part Fae?" Rumple asked.

The other man smiled, almost chuckled, and shook his head.

"The Blue Fairy would like to pretend you are, but any time two peoples come together, children will result." He paused. "Forgive me for not introducing myself. I'm Taliesin." He held out a hand and Rumple shook it before introducing himself and the rest of his family.

"You mentioned protection? They come here for protection from the Blue Fairy?" Rumple asked. Taliesin nodded.

"Part Fae and other mages. With Blue helping the Clerics, many magic users are looking for new homes. Camelot has been a place that embraces magic ever since Merlin first became famous. Part Fae come here more often than others though. They seem to be favorite targets." He looked at the scar that would always remain above Bae's eye. "You've already been targeted haven't you?"

Bae nodded.

"Blue tried taking me, but when she attacked me the magic went back at her and the men with her."

Taliesin had expected as much, but looked even more concerned.

"All magic comes with a price. Everyone who uses magic knows that. In hurting you, she only hurt herself, or those with her at least. And hurting a child is an unforgivable crime to a Fae, or at least it is now. There can never be any excuse for it. Fae magic does not work that way. Combine that with your own magical gifts and the protection of the Fae who love you, and she would have to be deranged to even think of it."

Rumple held Bae close on his lap, knowing just how dangerous Blue was.

"You know the Fae well, better than any human I know." That had Rumple curious. So Taliesin began his story. As a boy he'd wanted to be a hero more than anything, and at that time had thought the best way to accomplish that was in battle. But he was small and hardly muscular, so he had found a wise woman who told him where to meet the Fae. He went there, and when he did the Fae told him if he would work for one of them and prove himself, he would be given weapons to make him a hero.

He began working for one of the nobles among the Fae, taking care of his house and cleaning weapons, practicing with them in his spare time. Then one day there was a battle between two groups of Fae, and during the battle he saved the Fae nobleman's life. Having proved himself a brave man and a friend to the Fae, he was given a choice of either an enchanted sword, or a vial of water that could save the life of those near death. He'd chosen the vial, eventually using his magic to increase the water and make Lake Nostros.

Everyone listened intently to the story. It was small wonder that Taliesin was known as a great storyteller, a bard. Yet entrancing as the story was to hear, it didn't match what they all knew of the Fae.

"As far as I know, I'm the first person with any human in me to go to Pixie Hollow," Rumple said. "And if humans have visited the Fae before, why is it Queen Clarion never mentioned you?" He looked at his mother and Tiger Lily, but neither of them seemed to have heard any of this before.

"The first half human, yes. But there was a time when the world of humans and Fae were closer, and-" he paused. "Fae were quite different then. This was long before Queen Clarion was even born. At that time, Fae were known to use their magic to harm humans, even stealing human children."

The very idea was horrifying.

"I've never heard of any of this," Tiger Lily said, and looked at Fiona. "You've read all the Fae literature and history there is. Did you ever come across anything like this?"

"No," Fiona answered. "But then, we didn't always have a keeper like Dewey to keep track of our history. This could have happened before we wrote these kinds of things down."

"Exactly," Taliesin said, giving an idea of his age. Yet somehow even though he felt both young and ancient, he didn't seem like an immortal, and he had confirmed he was born human.

"How can you have memories of that time?" Rumple asked.

"I am a spoiradail soul," he explained, using the Fae word for spiral. "My soul is destined to be reborn again and again. As I grow up again, I remember my past lives."

It sounded unbelievable, but somehow Rumple knew it was the truth. Something in him, Fae instinct perhaps, knew Taliesin could be trusted. Perhaps that was why part Fae looked to him for help.

"Eventually things began to change, but even now most Fae don't become friends with human. You and Bae are not the first or only part Fae, Rumple, but people like you are still rare, and almost no Fae choose to live on the mainland permanently." He smiled at Tiger Lily and Fiona.

"I wanted a child," Fiona said simply, then sadly added. "And- I did love Malcolm once. He could be charismatic when he wanted to be. He drank and gambled far too much, but when he asked me to marry him, I agreed if he would stop those things. He did, while we were together at least. Granted, I don't know if he could have forever even if I'd been there. We were married such a short time before I became pregnant, and then, just when I thought we had the start of a perfect life together-"

"You found out your newborn son was destined to die, " Tiger Lily finished sadly. Bae got up and climbed on his grandmother's lap.

"You saved Papa's life, Grandma" he told her and he hugged her, and she hugged him back.

"And at a terrible cost," Rumple added, going over and kissing her forehead.

"You acted out with violence in desperation to save him," Taliesin guessed. "When Fae began to change, their magic changed with them. Any act of violence or cruelty, and they are consumed by darkness. Even human hearts are darkened by violence and hate, but it's far more extreme for Fae. And yet, love can counter the darkness in human heart. Apparently in Fae too, although I have never heard of a fallen Fae being redeemed. But you prove it is possible. You must love your son immensely."

"I do," Fiona answered. "My grandson as well of course," she added, looking at Bae.

"But you're still haunted by it, even after being saved," Taliesin correctly guessed. Fiona nodded. "I think I can help, if you'll let me."

She considered a few seconds, but agreed. Rumple had always loved his mother, even when he didn't know if she could be saved. Now, he felt proud of her too. She had the strength to fight back against the pain of the past, and with the love of her family and now the help of a new friend, she could begin to heal.


	40. Safe Haven

With their home castle secured and the family together, there was no reason to not accept Taliesan's offer to stay for now, and many reasons to accept. Taliesin's magic did not work in the expected way, but seemed to be born of his writings and music. They seemed to affect the flow of the magic that surrounded and penetrated every living thing. Thankfully, they had a way of soothing and strengthening Fiona. Before long she was much happier, laughing more and clearly enjoying life with her family.

As a special gift, Madsen was allowed to see places nearby that only mages normally see. If this was to be his last journey, it would be his best. The elderly man commented at one point that if his whole life had lead to only seeing these wonders normally forbidden to mere mortals, he could die a happy man. While no one wanted to think of that, it was wonderful to see the new life in his spirits. That was so strong it seemed to even give new life to his body.

Devon too had inherited the typical Hatter wanderlust, and especially loved taking daily strolls with the others to see the nearby castles and landmarks. The family took daily trips to the many henges and mounds marking especially strong places of magic. Jefferson proudly told their host about the hat that had brought them there, not leaving out Rumple's part in it. Dale benefited too from just being able to enjoy being with the people he loved. His stammer was barely noticeable these days.

Bae and Archer were thrilled with Taliesin's weapons collection, and he had to enchant them to be sure the boys wouldn't accidentally be hurt. The bard had chosen a healing vial instead of an enchanted sword, but that didn't mean he ignored the value of weapons training. In his spare time he trained the boys, but it was a far cry from the little sword training Rumple and Dale had received in the army. Taliesin offered to teach them as well, and they accepted. Having powerful magic or not, learning a new skill was never a bad idea.

While Beowulf, fool that he was, had believed in brute force, Taliesin began to teach them how physical strength didn't matter. In fact an opponent's size and strength could be used against them sometimes. Callum smiled as Taliesin taught them that lesson. His master had taught him how size was relative, and Fiona and Tiger Lily reminded him that although the Fae were normally small, they were far from powerless.

The unbreakable bonds of friendship between Rumple and Dale also gave Callum hope. There was no reason a non- human and a human could not be friends. He had noticed none of the humans in the group were bothered by him being Formorian. When he asked Dale what he thought of Rumple being half Fae, Dale told him he wouldn't have cared less if Rumple would have been half ogre, that it didn't change who he was. Between that, having a caring master who was more of a father in Taliesin, and a respected place as a druid, Callum was learning that his place in the world did not depend on what the people who had rejected him thought.

Their lessons with swords soon taught them finesse with a blade, and the discipline of daily practice. They learned balance and strategy, and how to almost predict an opponent's next move. Rumple had never considered swordplay especially important, but he found the way Taliesin taught it he actually enjoyed the lessons. He was sharpening skills more important than knowing how to use the sword itself.

Whatever they did during the day, evenings were filled with stories and music, especially while the children were still awake. Once they were in bed, the talk sometimes turned more serious. Those nights they would discuss what was to be done about the Blue Fairy. While the Fae of Pixie Hollow were on the lookout for her, she had not been spotted since she'd tried to take Bae. It seemed impossible that she could stay hidden for long, but since Fae were immortal, there were still many of the old Fae who believed as she did. If she had found any of them, and they were helping her , it would not be good. For now, it was suspected she was still working with the Clerics, but with the anti- magic group growing she could be anywhere.

Unpleasant as that was to think about, there was some potentially good news. Since she had gone dark enough to willingly hurt a child, the extra power from the darkness would leave her with a, vulnerability. All magic came with a price, and the price for the power darkness brought a Fae was being able to be bound, even hurt, by iron.

"It's common enough for people to nail iron horseshoes above their doors," Rumple commented. "And many graveyards are surrounded by iron."

"Because even though Fae, well most Fae, are at least not harmful to humans anymore, something in humans still remembers," Taliesin agreed. "And the old legends may have changed in retelling, but every legend has a core of truth."

"So that gives us a way to bind her, a weapon that she can't turn against us." Then he added with a sigh "When we find her."

"Which we will," Taliesin told him. "In the meantime, at least the part- Fae have someplace safe to go. There's a colony of them on Avalon, and others scattered throughout Camelot." He thought a moment. "Why don't I take you to meet them tomorrow?"

The family eagerly agreed to that. Rumple was excited at the thought of meeting others like him. The only concern was how they would react to meeting humans with how some humans saw magic. But perhaps meeting people like the Hatters would be good for them. It would show that not all humans were their enemies.


	41. A brighter future

Avalon would have been a beautiful place to visit, even without the magic there. It was well known for its apple trees, and right now their flowers were in full bloom. Their fragrance mixed with the tangy smell of the sea was a delight. The air itself was so filled with magic that even someone without Rumple's gifts could have felt it. It felt protected, and was an ideal place for the families of Fae and part- Fae to take refuge.

The population was small, but there was a wide variety in it. Some of them had the Fae look to them, with the familiar shape of their noses and ears. Some looked more human, but were able to spread their wings. All seemed to have their own gifts. There were those who seemed to have a specific talent, like controlling water or light. Other were more like Rumple and had a variety of gifts. Still others didn't seem to have magic at first, but had talents beyond what humans could do, the way Rumple could spin better than any human.

In spite of all those differences they had one thing in common. They had all come to Avalon for safety. Most of them were children. Rumple looked at one Fae mother holding her baby, and looked at Fiona. Both of them were thinking the same thing. At one time, that was them. The mother held her baby as if she would kill the first person who dared touch him.

"The night you were born," Fiona told Rumple, "You'd barely been placed in my arms before Tiger Lily and the Blue Fairy appeared. My first thought was that they knew who I was and had come to take you away. I didn't know yet you were born to be the Savior. Fairy godmothers always come alone, so the two of them together made me suspicious. And- I could feel that Reul Ghorm wasn't there for anything good. I held you so she couldn't look at your face clearly and shielded to hide what we are, but you were already shielding yourself. I could feel it. I think even as a newborn you knew she was dangerous."

Rumple nodded as he listened.

"There are too many children too close in age here for this many parents," he noted. How many parents had been pulled away the way Fiona had been? Had some died defending their children? How many had been forced to leave their child and never spoken of them again? Whatever scenarios these children had faced, the Blue Fairy had caused all of them suffering.

"It's a miracle you didn't end up here," Tiger Lily told him sadly. "It's a safe place, but it isn't the same as having family."

Fiona was all the more glad now that Rumple had had Tiger Lily to love and protect him as he grew up. Rumple took his godmother's hand.

"You were that miracle," he told her. Much as it hurt Fiona to know someone else had raised her child, she smiled at Tiger Lily in agreement.

"Blue never stopped you from cutting my fate," Rumple continued. "She knew what I was born to be. These children and others like them, she would have seen them as lower than a pure Fae. But someone born to be the Savior?"

"You were a threat to her from the start," Fiona confirmed.

Seeing so many children who'd had their lives changed before they were even born just for being part Fae enraged Rumple.

"The day will come when she's going to find out how much of a threat I am."

The Blue Fairy had tried to take his mother, done her best to take Tiger Lily's magic, had attacked Bae, worked to turn his village against him, and had harmed these children. He might not know when, but he did know he was going to make her regret all that.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

There was something in Fiona that needed to be near children. The half Fae children on Avalon were well cared for. Taliesin explained homes were found with some part Fae families for those without parents, but it could be overwhelming. Fiona was more than happy to help, and in return it helped heal the scars of her long imprisonment in the Dark Realm. Rumple was as glad to help with the children as his mother, and Bae was thrilled to have other part Fae children to play with.

The children enjoyed comparing gifts. There was one black haired boy named Brannon who loved to show off that he could fly, but acted jealous when a raven landed contentedly on Bae's arm.

"Why does he trust you?" Brannon asked in frustration.

"She," Bae corrected. "It's my gift, like flying is yours."

The two might have been fighting the whole time, but Bae held out the raven to Brannon, and she allowed him to stroke her feathers. Over the next few days she learned to trust him. Finally one day Brannon and the raven were seen flying together. After that, Brannon treated Bae as a friend, even accepting Archer as they played together. That was an important victory for making them feel there was a place for them in the world, the fact that a human boy would treat them like any other child.

Brannon had been raised by his father Joseph, a Fae who spoke to Rumple as they watched the boys playing one sunny afternoon.

"How do you trust humans?" he asked. "I loved Brannon's mother. I thought she could accept me. But then she found out what I am. I should have told her, but I was too afraid. I never thought she could reject our son, even if she feared me once she knew. But she left us both. The next thing I knew Bran and I were fleeing from Clerics in the middle of the night. She turned us in. She would have seen her own son killed."

Rumple put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I can't deny the human half of myself," Rumple told him. "I was raised among humans. My best friend is a human, and I would trust him with my life. Two humans helped raised me, and loved me ever since the day I came into their lives. Not all humans are like her, and not all Fae are good."

Joseph nodded, but it was clear it would take time for him to trust a human after his wife's betrayal.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few of the children, just a year or so younger than Bae, were only starting to learn their powers. Rumple could never resist helping them. He had a gift for teaching, and knew how to get the best out of his students. These children were too young for formal classes, but he still gave them hints. One little girl, obviously a garden talent, was playing with a flower one day. She was trying to coax it open, but it stubbornly remained closed.

"Here, Dearie. Why don't you try just a gentle touch going up from the roots to the stem?" Rumple suggested.

"But I want the flower to open! What does the stem matter?"

"I'll tell you what Dearie. Let's make a deal. Just try it. If I'm right and it works, you have to help your mother dry the dishes tonight," he knew that she was often unwilling to help with that. "If you're right and it doesn't work, I'll bring you a bag of special seeds soon."

Always loving watching seeds grow, the girl agreed. She stroked the stem, and the flow of magic went to the flower bud, which opened and stretched to the sun. She looked at Rumple, and he gave her a knowing smile.

"Guess I'd better go help my mom now."

"A deal is a deal," Rumple agreed. He knew he'd bring her those seeds anyway though. Taliesin was impressed.

"You know, you'd do well teaching these children, Rumple. They could use someone besides their parents and I to guide them."

Rumple didn't agree right away, but it was something to think about. Someday, these children would need to know how to use their gifts. Rumple thought back gratefully on all Tiger Lily and the Dragon had taught him. It would take time and planning, but a school for the part Fae, and perhaps other mages as well, was not a bad idea. At the very least, it would give these children somewhere besides their homes where they could be who they were without fear.


	42. Looking ahead

Their time in Avalon was a wonderful vacation for the family, but it was far from all play and no work. Rumple had learned things from the Dragon that Taliesin did not know, and over the course of him many lives Taliesin had retained ancient knowledge that might have been otherwise lost. Rumple had always enjoyed music and dancing, but he saw true magic in the music when he saw how it could help calm his mother when she was especially troubled.

"Music, light, warmth, they're all a form of magical energy," Taliesin explained. "Let me show you something." He took some water from a teapot and poured it into four clear glasses. "Rumple would you mind freezing the first glass while I play a few notes?"

Rumple obliged as Taliesin took a four stringed guitar and played lilting, high melody.

"Now the second glass."

This time he played a somber song, almost like a funeral dirge. With the third glass, he played random notes. They finished with the fourth glass with another tune, this one low but somehow playful. It reminded Rumple of a gentle giant. When the last glass was frozen, Taliesin played a tune that had ice crystals from each glass lift up and grow. The crystals in each set were the same, except for the one from the glass he had played random notes for. Each set was different from the others.

"The magic from the music shaped each set," Rumple understood.

"Yes, and I wasn't even trying to make them take any specific shape, although I could have. Magic takes many, many forms. Music happens to be my favorite."

Fiona soon learned to play the guitar, with Rumple joining her for lessons. Through his connection to magic, he could feel the effect of the music, as well as other sounds. Even the familiar hum of a spinning wheel took on new meaning. Though he had not paid attention to it before, he noticed now there was a subtle change in the sound when he spun straw into gold. The sound wasn't the cause of the magic in that case, but the response to it.

In teaching each other, Taliesin and Rumple often found themselves planning the school for the half Fae children. If they were going to go through with it. The first thing to do was find a safe place. Rumple's castle seemed as safe as anywhere, and it would serve as a good halfway point to show the children there was more to the realms than Avalon. Help would be needed. Rumple could not teach so many at once by himself. Fiona would be glad to help. Spending time with children was almost a medicine for her. It was what she was born to do.

"It's a start, but these children need to see being born what they are does not leave them alone. Some of them know the fairy side of their families, but they need more human contact. They need to see they can be accepted," Taliesin said.

"The Hatters will all help with that. Brannon has already become friends with Archer the same as with Bae," Rumple said confidently. "I was thinking too, half Fae aren't the only ones born with magic. Clerics are against any magic user. We could bring in other children with magical gifts, children who are human."

"It would be another way for them to see humans are not their enemies," Taliesin agreed.

"Now all we need is a way to find the other children with magic gifts."

"We can do that the same way I find the people who need to come here," Taliesin told him. "Seeing the future is both a blessing and a curse, but once you know which parts of the future are in motion and which parts are fixed, sometimes you can help others before disasters happen."

When Taliesin had first explained he was a Seer, Rumple had thought back to the seer he and Dale had met in the war. There wasn't much comparison. Taliesin used his gift to help others. That seer years ago had used hers as a way to protect herself and to convince others to do her favors like bring her water, leaving out information. No one had seen her since the war ended. No doubt she used her gift to stay well hidden.

While the others joined in making plans for the new school, Devon kept himself busy in other ways. He'd always had more than the usual share of the Hatter family wanderlust. His case was different though. Dale often remarked that his little brother never seemed to be traveling for the love of travel. He seemed to be searching for something, but Devon himself didn't know what that was. Now, he seemed to have found it.

Among the half Fae, he found a place helping the children. He would hold a baby or read to a little boy. One girl, Kyna, was especially seemed fond of him. She was shy and always quiet, but she would watch him. Once he noticed that he would set by her, just keeping her company. It took several days, but finally she began talking to him.

Eventually, she told bits and pieces of her story. She could remember her mother a little, but she'd been so young the last time she'd seen her she wasn't sure what was real or what she imagined about her. She did remember the day her mother had left her in the house they'd shared alone since there was no one else. She'd told her stay there and wait, but she never came back. She didn't know whether her mother had left her or been stopped from returning.

Finally, she'd had to find someone to help her. She'd been starving, and left the house looking for food. That was when she'd heard music playing and had followed it to where Taliesin was trying a new harp. He'd taken her to Avalon where the other half Fae had made her part of their community.

"Mama always had me hide," she told Devon. "She said don't talk to anyone. But I had to. And here, I can talk to people.

"You like having friends I bet," he answered. She shrugged.

"Yeah but it's not like having a mama."

After that, Devon spent more time with her. Kyna would curl up on his lap while Rumple and Fiona practiced their music or while Madsen and Taliesin exchanged stories of their travels. Sometimes she would play with Bae, Archer, and Bran, but she seemed happiest with Devon. She would ask him questions about humans and he would tell her about when he was little, playing games with Dale and Rumple.

As much as everyone was enjoying their time, there was a growing sense they would be leaving soon. What parents there were on the island had discussed the idea of the school. Some were against it, but other agreed and said they would send their children. Soon the castle would have to be prepared, and other children found. The family promised to return soon, but Kyna never left Devon's side after that.

"I wish you weren't going away," she told him.

"Kyna, what if you come with me? What if I could be a Papa for you?"

She shook her head. "But humans don't want us. I'm half Fae."

"Yes, and I'm human and Callum is Formorian. Amazing how many different peoples there are isn't it?" He smiled. "Different doesn't mean bad. Kyna if you're afraid of other humans you don't have to come. " he looked at the others. He'd found what he was looking for. "I will stay. But there's more to the realms than Avalon, and you can see that."

She thought a moment, and then hugged him.

"I want to go with you when you go."

Devon picked his new daughter up and held her.

"Then you will."

Rumple smiled as he watched, wondering if sometimes the hat sensed where they needed to go and made them feel a pull to each new door.


	43. A Dream

Having the chance to know other part Fae answered many questions for Rumple, but there was one question he was afraid to ask. He wasn't the first half Fae, and others like himself had had children of their own. Bae was still a young child, just old enough to start learning to read. Rumple wondered if Bae's aging would slow the way his had started to. Would his aging eventually stop all together? Would Bae's? Bae was more human than Fae. Rumple wondered if someday he would watch Bae die of old age. No, he could never watch Bae die. No matter what else, Bae would survive, and be made young again as often as necessary. Yet he had to know what kind of lifespan he and Bae would normally have.

"Taliesin, how old is the oldest half Fae here?"

The other mage nodded towards one half Fae man.

"I've known him for five lifetimes now, and in that time he hasn't aged enough to notice." Taliesin had lived so long that he had stopped measuring time in years, measuring in lifetimes instead.

Five lifetimes and not as much as a gray hair on the other half Fae. Rumple wasn't certain how he felt about that. The idea of living so long seemed like a dream come true at first. But how many would he see pass? Roberta and Hilda were gone, and Madsen could not be expected to live much longer. Rumple had never known them young, and Milah had died in childbirth. While no life lost was easy to accept, they were to be expected. But what would it be like being young while Dale grew old? Or worse yet?

"And- the children of the demi Fae?"

Taliesin gave him a gentle smile.

"You want to know how long Bae can expect to live. I don't have the answer for that. So far the demi Fae I know have intermarried with each other. Bae is the most human part Fae I know."

"But you see the future. You must have some idea?" Rumple wondered for a moment if Taliesin was sparing him from knowing he would watch his son die. Again he told himself he would never let that happen.

"But not everything is reveled. Only the Fates know the future entirely. What I see is a bit like pieces of a puzzle. Often I can piece them together, but I'm never going to have all the pieces. I can tell you that the Fae blood is strong, but you know Bae better than anyone. You feel magic. You can feel he's a strong one, in more ways than just in body. If I were to guess, I would guess Bae has centuries ahead of him."

That was true. Rumple could feel a strength in Bae. That strength was likely to keep him young. If not, even knowing all humans eventually had to die, Rumple would keep Bae alive as long as Bae allowed it. Bae was, after all, part Fae.

That night, Taliesin played music as usual, with Rumple and Fiona joining in. It was especially calming that night, as good as taking a sleeping potion while remaining alert. Rumple looked at Bae, and felt the melody reassure him. He was only a boy yet. He had a whole lifetime- several lifetimes- ahead of him. They were surrounded by family, and friends who were as good as family. Any worries about the future could wait for the future. They would face them together.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A day for the start of a school year was set, and arrangements were made. The west wing of Rumple's castle would be set aside as the school, and through dreams Rumple would reach out to other light magic users. Familiar with blending spells, Rumple worked with the Dragon, Queen Clarion, and Taliesin to send a message to them in their sleep. The dreams would be the same for all of them, although none of them knew Rumple was contacting anyone else.

In the dream, each person found themselves in the most comfortable room in the castle. There was a cozy fire, comfortable chairs, and calming music provided by Taliesin. Every detail was planned to make the castle as welcoming as possible. Rumple found it ironic that the castle had been known as Silver Sage Castle since before the Dragon had owned it. Sage was well known for having protective properties against dark magic and harmful forces. Now it would have a double meaning, as young sages would be educated there.

The dream would guide each person to have a seat as Rumple explained the idea of the school for children gifted with magic, and about the danger of the Clerics. He explained about the demi Fae, and how they would be attending the school along with human children. He also added that everyone with magic, or willing to help those with magic, would be welcome.

"What we're hoping for is to bring together people who can help in any way. Teaching, or something as simple as reading a book to the children. But more than that, we're hoping to bring together anyone who has magic. Fae, human, or something else doesn't matter anymore. The Clerics are determined to harm anyone with magic, and to convince people without magic that there's something abnormal about us. Our best chance is to protect each other, and teach our children what they need to protect themselves."

Then he looked to Queen Clarion. The beautiful queen of the Fae was a perfect spokeswoman. She spoke of how while the Fae had been coming to the mainland, working changes in nature and watching after children for as long as she had been queen, they had remained mostly separate from humans. Now that there were half- Fae children, it was past time the two worlds came together. That was especially true since everyone with magic was being affected. That was when the Dragon joined in, explaining how his kind had once been feared by humans, but now he chose to appear human most of the time and live among them. He said how he agreed it was time for people with magic to join together.

Taliesin explained how the demi- Fae children had formed a safe community, but were hoping they could connect with other magic users and that every magical child could be educated. Then Rumple finished telling how the village nearby was friendly towards magic users, and that they could find safety there. The invitation to come was up to each magic user to accept or not, but if they accepted, they would have to accept everyone regardless of background. There could be no more division among magic users.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The first dream was sent only to the adults, with Bae, Kyna, Brannon and some other demi- Far children speaking to the children in a second dream. They played together, Imp joining in the play and bringing what they needed for their games. The dreaming children receiving the vision would see themselves joining in playing while Bae explained Imp was no ordinary dog, but as smart as Imp was Bae had the gift of connecting with him and other animals beyond the usual connection of a boy and a dog. He would go on to show them Cheese and other animals, showing his gift would work with wild animals too.

Then the other children explained their gifts and how they would all be learning how to use them better at the school. Bae talked about his Papa's ideas for demi- Fae learning with other magical children, and how having magic was a gift, not something to be afraid of once they learned how to use it. For the children, the dream ended with knowing their own fairy godparents would bring them to the school if they chose to come.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Papa? You think people will come? Other kids with magic?" Bae asked.

"I'm sure some will," Rumple told him. He looked at Bae and the others. "You children have helped so much by showing them it's all right to be who they are. You aren't afraid of your own magic, and there's no reason for them to be. You've shown them they aren't alone, and that there are other people who will help them. Just knowing that can make all the difference."

"It's lonely in some ways, isn't it?" Bae asked. "Having something that makes us different? Archer and Morraine aren't like that, but the way people in our old village were-"

"But you and I know not everyone is like the people in our old village."

"And meeting Archer and Morraine will help the others see that too."

"I'm sure it will," Rumple told him. "Get ready for bed so you can get some real sleep now, son. I'll tell you a story in a few minuets." The spell to make them dream hadn't lasted that long, and it was past bedtime.

Rumple was up late spinning that night, long after Bae was in bed, wondering how effective this would be. If Clerics like Adam and Edward could sway the opinion of whole villages, would places like Avalon be the only safe havens for mages? Maybe not. People with a common goal could accomplish many things. People with a common enemy could accomplish even more. The Clerics were a common enemy to anyone with magic. At least, if nothing else, by coming together against them, they could possibly overcome their own differences.


	44. Burdened sight

Sending a child away to school was a strenuous enough experience when the child was ordinary. When the child had a magical gift and there was a group of people targeting them, it was understandable that parents would be worried. The demi- Fae of Avalon had known safety in only one place. Now their children were gong to be going to the world they had fled. Before leaving Avalon, Rumple had promised all the parents he would protect their children as if they were his own. Now he was doing his best to convince human parents of the same thing.

He'd just finished reassuring one anxious mother and was walking part of the way home. He was ready to transport himself the rest of the way when he heard a voice that was both familiar and changed.

"Rumple Stiltskin."

The way she said his name brought back memories of the first time he'd seen her in that cage years ago. She was a grown woman now, although still young. Rumple had wondered from time to time what became of her since she'd gone missing just before the last battle of the Ogre Wars.

"It has been years," she said, her voice still holding that same cryptic note. "The time has come for you to relieve me of my burden, to help me again the way I said you would when you gave me that drink of water."

"What do you need?" Rumple asked. She held out her hands, marked with those strange eyes. He didn't back away or look at her in disgust, but he did feel uneasy. He never thought of her as dangerous, but she wasn't to be trusted either. She had never lied to him, but he also sensed she would never tell the complete truth. "If you want me to drain your magic, I can't. Magic can't be destroyed."

"But it can be transferred. Take it for yourself. With the sight, you have protection against the unknown."

There was a reason the Seer wanted to be rid of the gift. Taliesin never complained or seemed to think of being a Seer as a burden. Rumple could still guess how it must feel to see some things that would happen, people suffering and dying, and do nothing. The feeling of helpless from that must be too terrible for words. Yet Taliesin had explained not everything was written in stone. Some things could be changed. Some warning could be use to save others.

All magic came with a price. Rumple knew better than to accept a magical gift without thought. Yet if he could see the future, if he and Taliesin together could watch for any sign of Blue hurting Bae or the other children, what would that be worth? As long as h lived, he didn't think he would ever forget what he'd felt when Bae had been taken by the Clerics. If he could have forseen that, Bae would never have been in danger. If he could see the future now, how many similar attacks could he prevent? How many lives might be lost if he didn't take the gift? The Seer held out her hands.

"It will be a relief for me to pass the gift to you, and a chance for you to make sure your son is never harmed again."

Rumple took her hands in his, those strange hands that held eyes that saw both her surroundings and the future. He felt the connection form between them the way he had once felt the connection with the ogres. Through that connection, he felt the magic flow from her to him. As it did, he began to see without seeing.

One image after another spun in a whirlwind through his mind. He couldn't truly see anything. It was all a jumble. It was if everything that ever would happen, on and on through millennium, had been transformed into something made of glass, and then shattered and placed in front of his eyes all at once. It was pointless to even try to guess which pieces would fit together. To make matters more confusing, almost half the pieces seemed to be constantly changing.

"The future is a puzzle, with many pieces to be sorted," the Seer told him. "In time, you will learn to separate what can be from what will be."

Through the haze of visions, Rumple had not been able to sense the Seer even still holding his hands. The visions seemed to blur together, and then clear, leaving Rumple aware of his surroundings again. He became aware the Seer was breathing in ragged breaths, and he could feel her life energy leaving her. He let go of her hands the second he felt that, but it was too late. The gift of future sight had been passed on to him, and there was no way to give it back. He looked at the palms of his own hands, seeing an eye appear in each of them. Then the eyes disappeared.

The transfer was complete, and the Seer fell to the ground. Rumple did all he could for her. He tried every healing spell there was, one after the other. It was useless. All magic came with a price, and the price of passing her sight to him was her own life. There was no magic that could reverse it.

"You knew!" Rumple accused. "You knew it would kill you. You see the future. Of course you knew. And you knew I would do anything at all to protect Bae, but that I wouldn't kill unless I had no other choice. You held out a way for me to protect him, and I took it, but you didn't let me know what the price would be."

"And now you know what burden the sight is. You understand why I wanted to be free of it. In gratitude, I offer you once piece of the puzzle. The school you are starting will flourish. Year after year, more children will come. But beware. One of them will need special guidance, or it will mean the ruin of all you are trying to build."

"Which child?" Rumple asked. "What lesson do I teach them?"

But no answer came. The Seer was dead, and only one thought echoed in Rumple's mind. He had ended a life.


	45. Chapter 45

There was no easy way to tell anyone about what happened, but Rumple didn't have to say anything for his family to know something was wrong. They could see the difference in how he acted. He became withdrawn, not speaking to anyone unless he had to. He would claim he was busy with one thing or another. With preparations for the school that was understandable, but when he avoided Bae, there was no question of how wrong something was. Never before had he ever let anything distract him from his son.

He couldn't keep what had happened hidden forever, especially when visions of seemingly limitless possible futures continued whirling through his mind. He wasn't yet able to control when he saw, and didn't even know which visions had to be and which only might be. Everyone noticed the few times Rumple couldn't avoid being near them, he seemed lost, to be seeing things that weren't there. Finally, Fiona confronted him.

"Rumple, what's wrong? I know we haven't had the chance to grow as close as you are with Tiger Lily or even with any of the Hatters, but whatever it is, I'm still your mother. You can tell me why you're avoiding us, especially Bae."

Rumple was silent a few moment, not looking at her. She tried again. He had never given up on her, and she certainly wasn't going to let him go through whatever was troubling him alone.

"You can't go the rest of your life without speaking to him. You know that."

"He's better off without a monster- a murderer- for a father," he finally answered. He told the whole story, how he had met the Seer years before, and then again when she'd asked him to take her ability to see the future. He told his mother how the visions, overwhelming him, had hidden the fact that the Seer's life was leaving her until it was too late.

"You didn't know what would happen to her," Fiona reminded him.

"I knew all magic come with a price. I should have known better."

"But you thought you would pay that price, didn't you?" she asked.

"I certainly didn't know her life was connected to her powers."

That should have helped him ease his conscience, but he needed more convincing that he had not done something evil.

"Do you trust me, son?" Fiona asked gently. In answer, he looked at her and took her wrist in his hand. He ran his thumb over the smooth skin where the crescent shaped scar had once been. The message was wordless, but easily understood. _The Black Fairy is gone. You're my mother. Of course I trust you._

"Then, I'm sorry. This will hurt a little, but there's something you need to see," she told him as she held out a hand, reaching towards his chest. Rumple could tell she was being as careful as possible to avoid hurting him, but he still felt a slight squeeze and pressure in his chest as Fiona removed his heart. She held it out so he could see it. Rumple drew in a shaky breath in surprise. Not only was his heart not darkened, it wasn't even red like a normal heart would have been. It glowed white, bright and pure.

"It's still the heart of the Savior," Fiona told him, placing it back in his chest. "You didn't know what would happen. You would never have ended her life willingly. She knew that, and that's why she tricked you. You're not a murderer or a monster. You're someone who saw a chance to take a magical gift and use it for the protection of your family, and took it not knowing what it meant."

That helped Rumple begin to forgive himself, but it didn't completely remove the burden of guilt.

"I didn't know what would happen, but that doesn't bring her back."

"And that isn't what she wanted anyway," Fiona reminded him. "She found her gift such a burden she wanted to be rid of it, even if it meant dying to do it. She used you as a tool to bring that about. That doesn't make her death your fault."

Rumple knew she was right about that. The Seer had wanted to die. He still would never have been willing to kill unless it was a last resort to protect his family. Yet he'd had no idea what taking her sight would do.

"I know about darkening myself," Fiona continued. "I was willing to do whatever it took to protect you, no matter who else was hurt. You feeling so guilty about this proves you aren't a murderer or a monster, and you saw your heart for yourself. She saw it as a mercy, as wrong as that was of her. She tricked and used you. You aren't to blame."

The burden of his guilt was lifted from him, but there was no way to ever be rid of the burden of the visions. Fiona understood now why he'd seemed unaware of things at times, why he seemed not to see or hear her when she'd tried to talk to him only the day before, and the look in his eyes that made them seem unfocused. They'd been focused on something only he could see.

"Not that I have any desire to do what she did, but I can understand why she felt it was such a curse." He rubbed at his head, and groaned in frustration. He'd had so many visions since the Seer's power had become his that he'd spent more time seeing the future than the present. Not that it mattered much. He couldn't say he could make sense of what he saw.

"You need to learn to control the visions, the same as you had to learn to control the rest of your magic," Fiona advised. "There's no reason to learn to control them alone."

There was only one seer alive who Rumple knew personally.

"I'll talk to Taliesin about it." He took his mother's hand and kissed her forehead. "Thank you for helping me through this."

"You didn't abandon me when I needed you the most," she reminded him, and embraced him. "And there's no reason to ever shut yourself away from your family Rumple. You're starting a school hoping demi- Fae and humans can learn together and work together against the Clerics. You know there's strength in standing together. Even someone born to be a Savior is better off not being alone."

Trying to face his struggle with guilt and his new ability alone had been a mistake, and it was not one he would repeat. He'd always been grateful to Tiger Lily and his aunts for raising him, to the Hatters and now Taliesin and Callum for their friendship, and to the Dragon for being his mentor in magic. Now he had someone else he could rely on. The bond between mother and son was growing closer.


	46. Perchance to Dream

The visions could come while Rumple was awake, but they were more likely while he was asleep. His dreams now were filled with images of people he had yet to meet, many not even yet born, and places he had yet to see. He could feel that these were visions rather than ordinary dreams, but he could not tell yet what had to be and what only might be. Besides, it wasn't as if he was actually sleeping during the visions somehow.

The nights when visions filled his head brought him no rest. The visions were entirely random, with no control over what he saw or how fast he saw them. Yet they didn't merely flash through his mind. It was as if he was living each thing he saw, actually being pulled from one place to another throughout the night, with no rhyme or reason to it. Being half Fae kept him on his feet, but he couldn't keep going without a real, rejuvenating sleep. He would need to learn to control what he saw.

To begin learning that, Taliesin suggested walking through one of Rumple's dreams together. Rumple used his magic to put himself to sleep, and was soon joined in his dream by Taliesin. Tired as he was he found falling asleep hard these days, and they would need to sleep at the same time. With his powers as a seer still so new to him, the dream was a whirl of images. There was no connection between them that Rumple could see, although some images became clearer than others. He guessed those were the most likely to come true

"You need to separate one timeline from another to start with," Taliesin advised.

"How?"

"This is your dream. You control it. Everything you do here is your choice."

That was the trick, to regain a sense of control. He didn't want to see images of suffering, especially the ones he could do nothing about. Blocking those images from view would be the best place to start. With a wave of his hand he created a wall to divide those visions from the others. He left a door so he could look back later so he could see what might be changed and do something about it. Those things he couldn't change, he no longer had to see.

Already, Rumple felt more at ease with his new power. He owned it. He controlled it. He could go through the visions at his leisure, and not have to see what he didn't want to. Now, all that was needed was some organization.

"The Fates spin out the threads of destiny. You have a gift for spinning and weaving," Taliesin reminded him. "What is the future but many time lines woven together?"

Once Rumple looked at the visions that way, as threads in a piece of cloth, it was easy to follow the pattern. They weren't random any longer. He could see how they all connected. It was as if the images moved back, and now he could see the larger tapestry they formed. Some segments could be divided from the others. Some lines were connected to to many others. Many of those lines were still blurred, with countless lives affected by a few seemingly simple decisions.

Those blurred lines were still being formed. The decisions people made would change them. Others were clear, harder or impossible to change. The more he studied the time lines, the easier it was to see what person was the most influential in each line. There was a pattern to the visions now. He could start to understand how everything fit together. The jumble that had once ran through his mind was gone. He was finally back in control.

Being in a dream, there was no way to be sure how much time was passing, especially with seeing the future. The best Rumple could guess was that hours passed as he and Taliesin let themselves enter one scene after another. It was strange, but it both called to and repelled him. He could see the future, but there was no telling what exactly he would see. It was almost like flipping through the pages of a book. Being able to read didn't mean he knew what the plot would hold.

Each page of the future demanded his complete attention, but it was the last vision that was somehow the most intriguing. They were in a castle, but not Silver Sage. There was a woman in a golden dress. She had soft brown hair, and the most beautiful blue eyes Rumple had ever seen. Their color and shape would have been enough to draw his attention, but there was more to them than that. They showed intelligence, independence, compassion, and courage. Curiosity was in those eyes too, a thirst for knowing and experiencing more. Rumple was so intrigued by those eyes that it took a few moments to notice the rest of her was beautiful as well.

Even though these were only images of the future, the woman seemed to see Rumple and walk toward him. She was about to speak, but before Rumple could hear whatever she was going to say, the dream ended. The visions seemed to be closed behind the mental barriers Rumple had built in the dream. It was too soon to be sure how well those barriers would work, but at least life could return to normal. He wouldn't have to worry about having a vision overtake him in the middle of a class, or keeping him from having a decent night's sleep.

The weeks after that were busy. There were still classes to organize before the beginning of the school year, supplies to get ready, and rooms to prepare. Teachers were assigned to different classes and other volunteers were shown what was expected of them. Bedrooms were prepared for the children who would be coming. Rumple also wanted to repay Taliesin for his help. In exchange for helping him control the visions, Rumple taught Taliesin how to use his magic to shield. If the Clerics ever attacked Silver Sage, every possible protection would be important.

With so much going on, it was hard to find time to explore the future. Still, it was important to see any dangers that might be coming, as well as seeing what could happen if he made one choice or another. Rumple was only beginning to have a sense of how infinite the future was. He could have spent every moment lost in visions and still not seen everything. There were still things he didn't know if he wanted to see.

There was also one vision he found himself returning to, that woman with the blue eyes. He saw her again and again, showing a little girl something in a book, opening up the curtains at Silver Sage to let in the light of a spring day, or holding a baby. She was going to be an important figure in his life. That much was certain, and the more he saw of her, the more he looked forward to the day when he would meet her somewhere besides a dream.


	47. Out of Many

The children were nervous when they arrived for school. That was only to be expected. For most of them, this was their first time being away from their home and families. For the demi- Fae of Avalon, it was their first experience meeting humans. Even knowing most of those humans also had magic, it was clear the demi- Fae saw the humans as different. Many of those demi- Fae had been betrayed and hurt by humans before, including their own human parents.

Even some of the humans who came had reasons to not trust others. Clerics were targeting anyone with magic, or even suspected of having magic. Not every child born to magical parents had inherited their gifts, but with their families in danger many parents saw Silver Sage as a safe haven for their children. Rumple didn't turn any child away, magical or not. There would be classes to teach reading, writing, mathematics, and basic skills all children needed to learn, so they could be educated too. Though the village was friendly to magic users, many parents felt safer with their children at Silver Sage instead of an ordinary school.

There was a mix of children of all ages and abilities, and some had an easier time accepting each other than others. Brannon had accepted that Archer, a human, was Bae's best friend, and that Bae often played with Morraine as well. Enid and Geraint had volunteered to help at the school. While they had no magical gift of their own, they were both dedicated to helping all the children feel at ease. Devon of course was raising Kyna with all the love he'd have given any daughter that was his biologically. Yet Brannon and many of the other demi- Fae avoided the humans. They didn't play with the human children between classes, or set with them at meals. That had to change.

Classes were already divided. This was the first formal magical education any of the children had. Some had some magical training from parents with magic. Others, even some who were older, had almost no idea how to use their magic. Worse yet, some were afraid of their own abilities and would need a different approach. The demi- Fae all had the usual Fae talents, controlling water or light and other gifts. Some, like the humans, had several gifts.

While classes were divided based on abilities, many children had more than one gift. Rumple was in charge of teaching them the things that weren't typical Fae gifts, and he had many human children in his class. One day, about a week after classes had started, he changed the lesson plan. He looked at how the human children occupied one half of the room, the demi- Fae the other, and began to lecture.

"I think today we'll take a break from our normal classes and learn something about Fae culture." Naturally, all the demi- Fae were especially interested. The humans looked at each other clearly thinking this had nothing to do with them. That changed in a few moments.

"All of you know different Fae have different gifts. Light talent or water talent fairies are never going to be garden talents, no matter how hard they might try. But a garden fairy isn't going to do much to make a flower grow without light or water. Tinkers do their part to make everyone's work easier. And of course none of the Fae would be coming to the mainland at all if not for the dust keepers. It doesn't matter what their talents are. Everyone is important. No matter what their differences are, the Fae aren't divided, and I'm not going to let division start in this school either."

The children didn't look too thrilled with that idea.

"But look what out own parents did to us," one demi- Fae pointed out. "Not many of us have human parents who stayed with us."

"Most humans would be happy to turn us over to the Clerics if they had the chance," another slightly older demi- Fae child agreed.

"We can't trust them," another added.

"Yet you know the Hatters, Enid, Geraint, and Morraine are all human and aren't going to harm anyone, Rumple reminded them. "And you know Devon is raising Kyna as his daughter, For all his magic Taliesin is human and a friend to the Fae. Two human women helped to raise me. And other magical groups can work together. Callum is a Fomorian, and the Dragon belongs to another magical race entirely. They're helping us."

"But- most humans aren't like them," Brannon said.

"And not every fairy is good," Rumple pointed out, reminding him of the Blue Fairy. "What a person is born as doesn't make them good or evil. Evil isn't born, Dearie. It's made."

It wasn't going to be easy to show them that, but somehow if he was ever going to help the demi- Fae or anyone else with magic find their place among humans, he would have to teach these children to work together. Over the next few days, a plan began to form.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The students and everyone involved at Silver Sage had more to worry about than the human Clerics. The Blue Fairy was absolutely livid! Despite her best efforts, Fiona had been saved. Rumple, that half breed mongrel had done the impossible! He had help his mother hold on to her identity, not as the Black Fairy but as Fiona. He had defeated the Fates themselves, and saved Fiona from the Darkness. Rumple and his entire family, including that traitor to her kind Fiona and that mostly human little brat Baelfire, were all welcome with open arms in Pixie Hollow as friends of Queen Clarion while she didn't dare show her face among the Fae.

His fate had been severed, but it had found him anyway, and without his death. He had beaten the darkness in his mother. He was seen as a hero in Pixie Hollow for healing Milori's wing. Now the Fae were also grateful to him for letting Queen Clarion know about her breaking Fae law by trying to harm Baelfire. They were actually grateful for that! Didn't they understand how wrong a Fae and human producing a child was? What would be next? Fae and Dwarfs, or worse yet Elves?

And now the other mutts were being taught how to use their powers! She had heard about that while visiting the village below Silver Sage. There was no chance of turning those people against Rumple. They were proud to have someone they saw as talented and gifted nearby. They'd heard of him even before he'd come there, his reputation for ending the ogre war having spread. Now he was available to heal them if they were ill, make their crops grow well, or whatever else they needed. Humans were so easily pleased it was ridiculous! But information from them could be useful.

So many people passed through the village, everyone from artists to tinkers to traveling merchants. People like them brought news, and Blue had been lucky enough to hear a merchant talking with one woman buying his wares.

"So I hear there's a school for half Fae children in the castle now?" the merchant inquired.

"Yes, Rumple Stiltskin is starting one. The poor children are worried about how humans will respond to them of course, but I'm hoping they'll visit the village soon," the woman answered.

"No wonder they're so worried with the Clerics," the merchant said.

"I know. When people here first heard of the school, two Clerics were talking about trying something. Argyle and Eadric their names were. I would have said something, but the two of them ended up getting drunk that night. Ended up getting into a fight and stabbing each other. Good riddance to them, I say."

"Clerics attacked the last village I passed through. One elderly mage and his daughter barely escaped. It was terrible."

"Well nothing like that will ever happen here," the woman had told the merchant. "Rumple Stiltskin will make sure of that. And there isn't a person in this village who isn't grateful for his help. We'd all be willing to help in return. Most of us don't know what we'd do without him and his family nearby!"

Well, they wouldn't be nearby long if she had anything to do with it! There had to be a way past the defenses that surrounded the castle, and somehow she would find it. Rumple could not and would not be permitted to teach those half castes magic! And once the castle was no longer safe, she would see to it he lost everything, starting with his mother, godmother, and son.


	48. Coming Together

Classes at Silver Sage were a combination of book learning and practicing the magic they learned. The students were still avoiding anyone who wasn't "like them" as much as possible. Rumple decided to give them a chance to practice their magic and work together at the same time. The students were all excited when they were told they would be going out into the woods. Rumple had prepared an obstacle course, and they would be divided into teams of four or five to go through it. They were less excited when they found out they couldn't choose their own teams.

"Not this time Bae," Rumple told him after they were transported to the right part of the forest. Bae, Archer, Morraine, and Kyna had automatically moved together to form a team. Brannon joined them more reluctantly, but looked at Rumple when he told them they would not be a team.

"Each group will need varied talents to get through the obstacles. Bae you're an animal talent, so I'm going to team you up with a garden talent," he motioned for a girl named Iona "a light talent," he nodded towards a girl named Lainie "and let's see Toren and Kinney I think." He named two humans. Kinney had a gift for fire, but Toren did not have magic.

He began placing everyone into teams, handing a map to each. As expected, not everyone was happy with their teams.

"But- Iver and Rhiannon are humans," Brannon argued when he heard his team mates. The brother and sister had come to the school together, but only Rhia had magic.

"Yes, they are, and if you want to get through the course you'll need their help," Rumple told him. "Each team will take a different path. There will be different obstacles for each, but none of you will be able to make it without the help of every team member. That includes the help of those without magic. And any team that leaves a member behind at any point will automatically finish last. The winner will be given an advantage next time. We'll hold this four times a year. The winning team will be given a prize, but more importantly you'll be learning skills you will need."

More importantly yet, although he didn't say so, they would learn to work as teams. The demi- Fae would have no choice but to work with the humans.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bae wasn't close with any of his team members. He found himself wondering what the others were doing. There were five teams of four or five, and his friends had been divided among them. He soon learned why he had to be teamed with the others. There was no water talent on his team, so he'd needed to have a turtle show him the safest way to cross a stream. At one point a hedge had been impassible. It had taken Iona to have the plants divide themselves so they could fit through. Without Lainie they would never have made it through the darkness of the cave.

The humans also proved they had talents. It was Kinney who burned a path through an ice wall. The final task had been to climb up a tower and retrieve a flag. At that place, they all found their powers temporarily useless. It was Toren, who had no magic but was an excellent climber, who was able to grab the flag. Now all the team had to do was make their way back and see if their time was better than the others.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brannon didn't like working with his team mates at all. Kyna was all right, he supposed. Her gift as a tinker had let her know which parts of a wall to slide to make a door. She must have been descended from a tinker fairy. Lachlan, a water talent, had easily divided the lake they had to cross. Both Kyna and Lachlan were so withdrawn Brannon had to admit he'd never expected them to be much use. The two humans may as well have not been there, or so he thought. When they came to a wall of solid thorns, he flew over it easily, but heard Rhia call.

"Wait! We have to finish together!"

Ignoring her, Brannon went on ahead. He was shocked to see the others join him second later.

"But- you're human- how did you get past the wall?"

"I still have magic!" Rhia yelled, angry at being left. "I transformed the wall."

Brannon had forgotten Rhia was the best at transformation spells. He looked back to see the wall of thorns was now nothing but a low log, easy enough to climb over. He looked down knowing if not for her, he would have let the whole team down.

His wings were actually needed when they came to a section of the path blocked by a beam of light that they could not walk through. Brannon didn't think of leaving his team mates again, even though he could fly over it. But he couldn't see the way to get them past it either.

"We could bend the light with something maybe, like a mirror," Kyna suggested.

"But where are we going to find a-" Brannon stopped when he saw a glint of light. A mirror was in a branch high above them. The tree would have been a hard one to climb, but Brannon let his wings sprout and was able to grab the mirror in no time.

At the final task, it seemed Brannon would have to fly again. He'd withdrawn his wings, and was about to sprout them again when they came to the final task. There was a flag at the top of a pole, with a note saying they had to retrieve the flag and bring it back to the starting point. Flying up to get it would have been easy, but Brannon suddenly found he was unable to fly. Rhia tried a spell, but found her magic useless too. There was nothing for Kyna to tinker with. The only thing that might be usable was a bow and arrow.

"I can get the flag with that," Iver, who had been quiet most of the day, said. Until that day, he'd avoided the magic users, feeling that was what they wanted.

"What good is that?" Brannon asked.

"If I aim right, I can cut the strings holding it up," Iver explained. "I know I can do it."

At any rate, there was no harm in trying. Iver picked up the bow and arrow, and sure enough the strings were cut. The flag fell and they were able to grab it once it hit the ground. Brannon didn't say so, but he understood the point of the course. The team would not have succeeded without a human, even one without magic.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

All the teams hurried back as fast as they could to their starting points. Rumple watched eagerly to see the other come back. Tiger Lily, Fiona, the Dragon, Taliesin, and Callum had all been in the forest to make sure nothing happened, but he was still relieved to see the children returning. He'd have loved to have seen Bae's team win, but he couldn't help smiling when he saw which team made it back first. That group needed to form bonds and enjoy some victories. When they crossed the finish line and he saw Brannon mouth a "thank you" to Iver, he knew things were starting to change for the better.


	49. Samhain

Thanks to his lessons with Taliesin, Rumple was quickly improving at understanding his visions of the future. That isn't to say it was any easier to always tell what the future held. A person could change their mind, and whole destinies that hinged on a single choice could be altered. Rumple was always careful revealing what he saw, even when it was something that nothing could change.

Samhain was an especially intense night for him. It was the night when the veil between the living and the dead was thinnest. Communicating with the dead was possible on that night, and he welcomed the chance to speak to Roberta, Hilda, and Milah again. The downside was that this was also the night when he was most likely to receive visions of who would die in the next year.

He didn't want to know if something would happen to Dale. Even his mother and Tiger Lily, though immortal in terms of their lifespans, could be killed. Gods forbid anything would happen to Bae! Madsen seemed renewed since their visit to Avalon, but he was still on in years. Rumple could only hope no visions of death would come this year.

He took special precautions, casting protective spells as he always did leading up to Samhaim. Those were in addition to the usual protective spells that always shielded the castle. Spirits could travel freely to the realms of the living that night, and he wanted to be sure only good spirits could come near his family and the students. He could speak to his love ones who had crossed over without fear. It was the first Samhain since Roberta and Hilda had passed, and he needed to know somehow that they were not entirely separated forever, no matter how long his life would be.

Bae, knowing so many tried communicating with the dead that night, guessed what his papa was going to do. A week before Samhain he had asked Rumple to join in speaking to them. Rumple knew how much Bae missed the two kind women, but he had to refuse.

"Death and children don't mix son. There's a reason children don't take part in these rituals. I promise though, I'll give them your love. When you're older I'll let you join me in speaking to them."

The next morning Bae had woken him up early.

"Okay Papa. I'm older."

Rumple had to laugh at that, but still couldn't allow Bae to join him in trying to contact the dead.

"Not this year. I have something important I need you to help me with. Do you think you're old enough to do it?"

There was no easier way to get him to agree to something.

"I know I am Papa! What do you need me to do?"

"I need you to help your Grandma and Tiger Lily take the other children souling." Going souling, going door to door asking for cakes, was fun for the children. It would give Bae something else to think about besides speaking to the dead, and the other children going door to door would help them see they could be accepted. "It's up to you to make sure they have a good time and get to meet the people in the village."

"Can we make a deal if I do?" Bae asked. Rumple had developed a habit of making deals with his students. It was often a way to convince them to try, giving them an extra incentive. Rumple smiled gently.

"And what do you want in exchange, Bae?" There was nothing Bae could have asked he wouldn't have given.

"A day with just the two of us?" Bae asked. With the school being so busy, even though Rumple and Bae were always together there had been little time when it was only them.

"Of course. It's a deal. Anywhere you want to go, anything you want to do. Just name it."

He and Bae shook on it to make it official, and the boy grinned.

"A horseback ride in the mountains Papa? At night so we can see the animals that only come out then and see the stars?" Rumple nodded.

"We'll go the night after Samhain. It will be a good clear night for stargazing then."

Bae hugged him, and when Samhain came they all went to visit the graves. Although flowers always grew there, they left bouquets. When it grew dark, Bae went with the others after asking Rumple to promise to give Roberta and Hilda his love. Rumple assured him he would, handing him a turnup carved into a lantern to help light his way. Naturally the lantern was charmed to be safe for a child to carry. Then, with Bae in the village and night having fallen, it was time for the ritual.

He went a ways away to an alter draped in black cloth, carrying the things he would need for this ritual. There was a black candle, representing death, a white candle representing rebirth, a knife representing cutting off negative baggage, and a bowl of water for purification. A pine cone, a natural element, was added to the alter with them, as well as a personal item belonging to each of those who had passed. Those items were placed around the edges. Then he cast a circle, invoking spiritual guardians at all directions, calling on the deities who would only allow those he called on to cross the barrier. He thanked them each as he called on them.

The next step in the ritual was a meditation. He meditated on the falling leaves, how they changed color, and then let go of the tree. They were a reminder of the changing seasons, and how lives changed. There came a point when they had to let go. That could be hard to accept at times, and he had to remember that although on this night he could speak with the ones he'd loved who had passed, their time had come. Speaking to them and trying to hold on to them had to be two separate things.

His meditation finished, he saw Roberta and Hilda standing with him. They looked younger than he'd ever seen them. In their eyes shown the same love they'd always had for him. Milah, for some reason, was not with them, but he felt the ghostly presence of the other women even before he saw them. It wasn't the same as when they'd been alive of course, but the feeling coming from them would have still let him know who they were.

"We know you've been missing us," Roberta said gently.

"And we've missed you," Hilda said. "But you know you have a long, long life ahead of you, and you can't waste that. We know you've been thinking about your lifespan more this past year."

"But it really is a blessing," Roberta told him. "You'll accomplish so much, and meet so many people. You've already saved your mother, and you're helping those children find their place in the world."

"And the love we had, nothing ends that," Hilda told him. "We're happy where we are, but we're never really gone either."

That helped. He'd known that already, but hearing them say it took they edge off the grief he felt for them.

"How are Bae and Tiger Lily?" Roberta asked.

"They're doing well," Rumple answered. "They send their love."

"Tell them we love them, and we love you too," Hilda told him. "And all your lives are going to be filled with people who love you. Just wait and see. Wait for the vision you'll have tonight."

Rumple would have asked for more information, but it was time for their reunion to be over. The time left was used to tell them once more that he loved them. Then Rumple sent them on their way with a final prayer, and joined Dale, Devon, and the other Hatters at the bonfires. The fires were meant to hold back evil spirits, but visions could also be seen in them. For a moment, Rumple thought he saw his deceased loved ones returning to the world of the dead. They gave him one last smile and wave, and were gone.

The festival nearly ended for the year, Rumple returned home. He and Bae talked about those who had passed. Rumple shared as many happy stories of them with his son as he could, and admired the drawings Bae made of them. Everyone shared a lateupper, with extra places set in memory of the two sisters. Then it was time for bed, and Rumple tucked Bae in.

No vision had come yet, but he knew it would. He waited- and waited. Everything seemed normal well after everyone else was sleeping. He was about to extinguish the candles when he passed the mirror. It wasn't only his own reflection there. Beside him, just as clearly as if she stood there, was that woman again. Then his own reflection vanished, and even though he had not moved, it was as if he traveled ahead in time through that mirror.

He was still at Silver Sage, but in a different room. The woman was at the window,

pulling at the drapes to open them. Losing her balance, she fell of the ladder she'd been balanced on. Rumple and his future self seemed to be one in that moment, and he rushed to catch her. A fall from that distance could have seriously injured her. Even though this moment could be centuries away, Rumple forgot he was seeing the future. Everything in him cried out to not let her be hurt. It felt as if he started breathing again when she landed in his arms.

Holding her, actually feeling her in his arms combined with seeing her face so close seemed to cast a freezing spell on him. She seemed even more beautiful than in the last vision. Whoever she was, she felt more important too. He didn't know how they would be connected, if she was a future student or someone else coming to him for help, but he felt a need to protect her. Somehow, holding her, he wanted this moment to stop. He wanted the future to be now. As soon as he thought that though, he was back in his own time.

The woman was gone, but for a few moments he still felt as if he was holding her. At the same time, he felt strangely alone. There was no way to be sure how long it would be until he met her.

"I will meet her though," he said quietly to himself. What he had just seen and felt was a moment in time that would happen, no matter what. Whoever she was, he would meet her someday. Until then, he would have to content himself with knowing that.


	50. And the Stars Are On the Deep

While the weather was cool, it was not yet too cold to spend a night outside. The sky was perfectly clear, with not a cloud to be found. There would be no moon that night. In short, it would be an ideal night for stargazing. Rumple packed a telescope, a gift the Dragon had given him when he'd given the Dragon a pair of gold shoes made from straw he'd spun. He also packed some blankets and pillows, and enough food for Bae and himself. There was no reason to travel heavy since he could conjure whatever else they might need.

For the ride up into the mountains, Bae chose his favorite pony Kelpie. Named for the water horse, Kelpie was a mischievous pony. He was spotted, short legged, and thick furred. His name was appropriate. He loved trying to dump his rider any time they crossed water. Bae was one of the few who loved him and could easily ride him. Rumple chose Epona. The chestnut mare was named for the protector of horses. She was on in years, but no one would have guessed it. She had more fire than a newly trained young horse and could move as quickly and easily as any of them.

They took a path that lead them to a clearing. There would be nothing to block their view of the stars there. There sky was open to them. They set up the telescope together, ready for that night. Then they prepared the area where they would sleep. Setting up their camp sight did note take long. It was easy to gather wood for a fire, and Rumple magically cast a fireball at the wood to light it.

"I wish I could do that," Bae commented, giving the horses a petting along with some grain and carrots. He untacked Kelpie while Rumple untacked Epona. The horse and pony were turned loose to enjoy themselves since they would come when Bae called. Imp, who had come along, flopped down near the fire.

"You have your own gifts, Bae. Just like how Brannon used to wish he could talk to ravens, but he can fly. Never doubt what you can do. And remember you couldn't have completed that obstacle course without children who have no magic at all."

They talked until the stars came out, and then took turns looking through the telescope. Bae had brought some paper and some coal to sketch with. He drew in between looks through the telescope. The boy had a gift for art, and it looked like he was sketching animals. When Rumple looked closer though, he realized what Bae was sketching were actually constellations, with marks representing where each star was while still depicting realistic looking creatures.

"Those are incredible, son. You do have a gift for drawing."

Bae beamed, and proudly pointed out the different stars in the constellations by name. Most boys his age wouldn't have been interested enough to remember all those names.

"Thanks Papa." He paused a moment. "Would you think I was being silly if I told you an idea I had?" he asked.

"Of course not. You know I'll listen."

So Bae explained his idea.

"Well, you know how we can use the hat to travel. I was thinking what if there are more places we can go? Not in other realms but in the sky? What if we could visit the stars like we can visit other kingdoms? If we could make some sort of- some sort of gate between them?"

"A stargate?" Rumple asked curiously. "Well we know travel between realms is possible, so I don't see why people couldn't go to the stars."

The two happily chatted about what kinds of people and animals might be in worlds among the stars, but the talk shifted to other things.

"Did you ever miss having a papa?" Bae asked. Rumple didn't need to think about it.

"Not really, no. Both Jefferson and Madsen were always so kind to me, really it was like having two papas. After I met your uncle Dale, Jefferson treated me like family. I'd go traveling with him through the hat, sometimes with Madsen too. And then Madsen always took me with him when he went to sell the hats Jefferson made and the cloth he and I made together. He showed me cities, and taught me what I needed to know to earn a living when I grew up. They did all the things for me a papa should do for his son."

Bae nodded, understanding. Then he asked another question Rumple wasn't ready for.

"You think you'll ever fall in love again?"

For a moment the image of that beautiful woman came to mind, but he had no idea just what she would mean to him. He only knew she was meant to be part of his life somehow.

"I don't know Bae. Do you wish I would?" Bae's life was filled with people who loved him, but Fiona was his grandmother, and Tiger Lily, for all that she helped care for him, didn't fill the role of mother the way she once had for Rumple. Bae shook his head.

"Maybe a little sometimes. But I've got you and everyone in our family. I just wonder if you miss having someone."

Rumple felt like his heart was being squeezed. Bae had never known a mother, and would always miss Roberta and Hilda, but his thoughts were of if his Papa missed having a wife. Rumple had missed being married at first. His marriage with Milah had been arranged. They'd been working partners, and he'd seen caring or her as a sort of responsibility. He'd cared about her and wanted a family with her. Yet somehow he knew he hadn't had with her what he'd seen some other couples had. Still, if he did meet his true love, and ended up losing her the way he'd lost Milah-.

"Well, maybe someday. But if that ever happened, they'd have to love you and be good to you too. You're always going to be the most important person in my life, Bae."

Bae hugged him, and the two stayed awake awhile longer, enjoying it when nocturnal animals came closer to them. There were foxes, hedgehogs, and bats. The grass was lit with the fireflies who'd landed for a bit They mixed with the stars, adding to the light in the sky when they flew. An owl flew by, lit close enough for Bae to stroke his feathers, and then flew off. They heard him hooting for a bit. Soon after that Bae yawned and murmured sleepily.

"An' the howlet's cry from the bour-tree high-" he was asleep before he finished the line of the poem Rumple had always used to sooth him to sleep. Rumple smiled and finished it for him.

"Comes through the mossy shaw." He smoothed Bae's hair and kissed his forehead. "Sleep well my bairne."

Rumple supposed Bae wasn't truly a bairne anymore. He'd started school, after all. But as Rumple watched his son before falling asleep himself, he couldn't help thinking Bae would always be _his_ bairne.


	51. Trust and Warnings

Samhain had been a chance for all the demi- Fae to see the village and mix with more humans. It was a chance for them to see they could be accepted. Between that and learning to work in a team with Iver, Brannon was learning to lose his mistrust of humans. He was doing well in his studies, and feeling happy. It seemed like a good excuse to have a flight just for fun. It had been too long since he'd spread his wings. Climbing to the top tower, Brannon leaped from the window and let his wings take over.

The cool air meant fewer updrafts, so he had to work a bit harder with his wings. Still, there was nothing like flying, being above the trees with the air streaming past him, feeling like he could touch the stars. Soon it would be too cold for anyone except a winter fairy to enjoy a flight, so he wanted to make the most of what might be his last flight until spring. He flew past the boundaries of the protection spells before he'd even realized it.

He knew he needed to get back where it was safe. Without pixie dust though, flying was much harder work, so he decided to land in a clearing to rest for a bit before heading back. The forest was never still, even at night. There were always crickets chirping, the howl of a wolf, or a soft rustling noise from a breeze rattling some leaves. Those were sounds that belonged to a forest, and yet Brannon heard a sound that did not belong there. It was the sound of footsteps not made by any animal of the forest. He turned to see the Blue fairy, who held up her hands as he took several steps back.

"I won't hurt you," she said, her voice soft and gentle.

"You hurt Bae," he reminded her, stepping back. "You've hurt others too."

"Fairies don't do that," she told him, sounding hurt that he would think that of her. "You know that. Your Fae father Joseph raised you. Your human mother would have seen you killed. That's why I have to do my best to convince the humans I'm working with them. It gives me a chance to try to reach some of the children they would target before the humans can hurt them."

"Children have been hurt!" Brannon told her, anger overtaking fear. "Families are being destroyed by Clerics."

"Sometimes I fail," she said, sorrowfully. "But who do you think killed those two who were hurting Bae?"

"You were helping them. You were the one who gave him that scar above his eye."

The Blue Fairy looked on the verge of tears at that.

"It was the only way I could strike back at them. I had to make it look as if I was still on their side in case anyone else was listening. Sometimes they're able to steal magic from their targets. I couldn't be sure if anyone else was using magic to listen."

"I don't trust you!"

"But you know you can't trust humans," she reminded him. That was exactly what she'd needed to say. Brannon could never forget his human mother's betrayal. Iver was a friend. Archer, though he was closer to Bae, was a friend too. All the Hatters were kind. So were Morraine, her mother Enid and her uncle Gerraint. Yet humans were capable of harming their own children.

"Not all humans are the same. There are good humans too," he told her, but did not sound certain.

"A few," she admitted. "But you have seen little of the world. Let me show you what humans are truly like."

Before he could object, she had taken them to an elaborate home. A richly dressed man was seated at table being waited on by a young boy, his servant. The boy had obviously worked hard all day and was tired. The plate of food he was carrying was too heavy for him, and he dropped in, spilling the food. The rich man got up screaming from his seat and Brannon turned away as the servant boy was struck. Blue wrapped her arms around him.

"They can't even treat their own kind with compassion. How could they ever accept someone as different as a Fae?"

The next thing Brannon knew they were in a crowded city. A man who was clearly ill and almost bone thin was holding out a bowl to anyone who passed by, begging for coins. He gave a terrible cough.

"He won't survive the winter without help," Brannon realized.

"Humans don't hold life as sacred. They are unfeeling," Blue told him.

Brannon forgot then how Rumple had told the children of the kindness of the two human women who had helped raise him, of the Hatters not caring that Rumple had magic or Fae blood, of Iver's friendship, and of other stories of human kindness. He wondered to himself if this was the truth about humans.

"This isn't right," he tried to convince both himself and her.

"If you truly believe that, spread your wings. Let everyone here see that you are half Fae. Perhaps you are right and they would accept you."

Brannon froze a moment, then shook his head. He knew he couldn't take that chance. Blue hugged him again.

"I'm sorry Brannon, but Rumple is wrong. Humans will never accept anyone different. That is why I need you to do something for me. I need you to find the way past the castle defenses. Rumple will never understand or trust me. If I get into the castle, there's a chance I can do something to protect the children before someone else finds a way past the defenses and hurts you or one of the others."

Brannon didn't know what to do. He still didn't completely trust the Blue Fairy, but he couldn't take the chance either. What if he was wrong and someday a human broke into the castle and hurt someone? What if Rumple was wrong about Blue and she'd only been trying to protect the Fae all along? Blue saw his indecision, and let those thoughts play in his mind.

"I'll take you back to near the protective boundaries of the castle now, but at least think about what I've said. You and your father were lucky to escape before. I'd hate to learn you or another child was hurt."

Brannon didn't sleep the rest of the night. Memories of his father waking him up and fleeing with him in the night filled his mind. Humans had caused that. Was the Blue Fairy really working with them? She'd only ever been seen with Clerics when Bae had been attacked, after all, and the two men with her had been killed. Could Bae's own defenses, the protection of the Fae, and rules of magic have actually caused that? Or had Blue really been protecting Bae? He didn't know what to believe. He only knew he couldn't afford to be wrong.


	52. Chapter 52

The next day, Rumple had just finished grading the last of that week's homework assignments. For the rest of that evening at least, there was nothing to do. He was thinking about time with his family, playing music with his mother, Tiger Lily, and Taliesin, and a walk with Bae and Imp. Though he wasn't a gambler, a game of cards with Dale, Jefferson, Madsen, and Callum would be enjoyable. With no classes that day and work finished, he wanted to spend every moment with the people he loved. He was distracted from those pleasant thoughts by a knock at the door.

"Professor Stiltskin? Can I talk to you?"

Rumple was glad to see Brannon. The boy had made such progress in learning to trust , especially over the past week. His team had done so well at the obstacle course. His grades, though not outstanding, were still well above the average.

"Of course Brannon." Rumple noticed how tired the boy looked. Something was wrong. He only hoped he could reassure him. "What's troubling you?"

"I'm just worried," Brannon told him. "Is everyone safe here? Is there a way the Clerics could get in?"

Rumple sadly thought of what Brannon and the other children had been through. No wonder they were so afraid. He hugged the boy and did his best to comfort him.

"Silver Sage is as safe as anyplace can be. There were protective spells on it when the Dragon owned it. Taliesin and I have added to those. Callum looks human, but he's still Fomorian and has magic of his own. And of course my mother and godmother are both here helping with their magic, and the witches and mages who volunteer here would do what they can to protect everyone too. Not to mention the Dragon isn't exactly helpless either."

Brannon was slightly reassured. Doubts still filled his mind. He didn't know who he could trust. But if the castle was well protected, there was no reason to do anything just yet. He would wait to find a way to help Blue into the castle- for now.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fall became winter, and winter would soon become spring. The children were thriving, and Queen Clarion stopped by as often as her duties allowed. She wanted to both visit with Rumple and his family and see how the children were doing. After a walk (or float in the queen's case) around Silver Sage, they sat down for a talk. The conversation turned to how everyone in Pixie Hollow was doing.

"How's that new tinker fairy coming along along? Tinkerbell?" Rumple asked. Queen Clarion had mentioned before that a new tinker fairy was having trouble adjusting to her talent. She was probably the most gifted tinker Queen Clarion had ever known, but even though she loved tinkering, she hadn't wanted to be a tinker fairy. She'd tried nearly every other thing except tinkering with almost disastrous results. Queen Clarion smiled at the mention of her though.

"She's doing well. I think she finally understands her talent is every bit as important as any other fairy's. I know normally tinkers don't take part in changing the seasons, but I told her she could join the others this spring. She'll be going with her friends when they bring spring to the land without magic. There will be a little girl who I'm sure will be waiting for a music box she fixed."

"Can I please go with Tinkerbell Papa?" Bae asked. "I'd like to see the fairies bring spring."

It was always hard for Rumple to let Bae go somewhere without him, especially ever since Blue had taken him once before. In the village with his friends where Enid and Geraint could keep an eye on him was one thing, but to a different land? Yet the other Fae would be there to watch out for him.

"Tinkerbell has never been away from Pixie Hollow before Bae, and she'll be busy."

"I'll be good for her! Please Papa?"

"I know you're worried about Blue Rumple," Queen Clarion told him. "But there will be many Fae there to keep an eye on him. He'll be safe. Blue has been doing her best to avoid other Fae, and she knows now is when most Fae are on the mainland. She won't try anything now."

With Queen Clarion's reassurance, Rumple finally agreed.

"All right. And I know you'll be good."

Bae hugged him and thanked him, and talked excitedly about the trip until the first day of Spring arrived. Rumple watched him be shrunk to a Fae's normal size and go with Tink early that morning, and Fiona came up behind him, taking his hand. She'd noticed the look on his face.

"It's hard isn't it? Having him be away? I've wondered sometimes how I would have handled watching you grow, having to let you go from my side eventually. You're handling this better than I would have."

Rumple wasn't so sure that he was.

"I just wish I knew he'd always be safe. I can see the future, but I don't see everything. There are still pieces missing from the puzzle. From what I see he'll be safe today, but I don't know about next time, or the time after that. And he's talked about making new portals someday- stargates he calls them. He's going to see so many places and things- not all of them good."

"Just like you?" Fiona asked. "Tiger Lily told me about how you traveled through the hat. She had to let you grow, the same as you do Bae."

He nodded. "I know. It's just hard not to worry about him. But I don't suppose that will ever change."

Fiona wrapped an arm around her son, knowing exactly what he meant. Rumple had been a grown man for years, but she was still his mother.

"No, it doesn't."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bae, meanwhile, was having a wonderful time. It was such beautiful magic, watching the snow melt, seeing plants pop up, and saying hello to all the animals being woken from hibernation. Besides the buildings here were nothing like back home, especially the giant clock tower. They were having such a good time seeing everything Tink almost forgot about the music box. Queen Clarion had told her she would know which girl the music box belonged to, and she felt herself drawn to one particular window.

"You think she'll find it right away?" Bae asked. As they flew up to it.

"Probably soon. It's almost evening, and it is a bit cool yet being only the first day of spring. She'll be coming to shut the window, so we'll just leave it on the windowsill."

"We can wait awhile and see her find it?"

It was starting to get slightly darker, but it wouldn't be completely dark for a little while yet, and all the work was finished, so Tink agreed. They didn't have long to wait. The girl came to the window, and Bae and Tink lowered themselves to where they could just peak over the windowsill. The girl looked around, trying to see who could have returned her box, and who could have reached the second floor. She might not have noticed Bae, but the little boy was having a hard time seeing without lifting himself up more. The girl gasped in surprise seeing the top of his head, and Tink grabbed his hand as they started to fly away.

"Wait! Please wait!" the girl called to them. "I want to thank you!"

She sounded so disappointed that they were leaving Bae couldn't help looking back.

"Tink would it hurt just to talk to her for a moment?"

"This is supposed to be a land without magic, Bae. It isn't like in the Enchanted Forest where people know Fae are real. We shouldn't have let her see us to begin with." Tink wasn't exactly one for obeying every rule though. "But- she did see us already didn't she? So I suppose it won't hurt anything if we just talk to her for a moment."

The two of them turned around, and landed softly on the windowsill.


	53. Two worlds

The girl looked at Bae and Tinkerbell in amazement as they landed on her windowsill.

"You're fairies aren't you? Actual, real fairies?" she asked breathlessly. "I've heard so many stories about fairies! My mother used to tell them to me, and now I tell them to John. That's my little brother. I always wished I could meet one! And now I get to meet two of you! It was you who fixed my music box wasn't it? I felt just terrible when it went missing after it was broken, so I'm ever so grateful you fixed it. Even if it didn't play anymore it was still beautiful and..."

"She certainly likes to talk doesn't she?" Tink asked with a laugh.

"What did she say?" the girl asked.

"She said she thinks you're nice and you're welcome," Bae answered, glad Wendy hadn't heard. He looked at Tink and whispered. "Don't be rude, Tink. She's just being friendly." He looked back at the girl. "I'm Baelfire, Bae for short. This is my friend Tinkerbell. She's the one who fixed your music box."

The girl curtsied.

"I'm Wendy. Wendy Moira Angela Darling. And thank you Tinkerbell."

"You're welcome," Tinkerbell answered, remembering her manners now. Wendy only looked confused.

"I heard you clearly this time, Tinkerbell, but I couldn't understand."

"Tink what's happening?" Bae asked. He had never had trouble understanding a fairy, and couldn't see why Wendy didn't understand her now.

"This is a land without magic, except for what we bring," Tinkerbell reminded him. "Without magic to translate, she'd have to know the Fae language."

"She said fairies can't be understood by humans here the way they can back home."

"But I understand you, Bae," Wendy said.

"I'm not really a Fae though. Not exactly, anyway. I can understand Tink because I'm part Fae." Even with Fae normally using magic to translate back home, Bae had learned the Fae language as part of his heritage. "I can tell you what she says though. She can understand you."

Wendy was as curious about their world as Bae was about hers. So Bae and Tink ended up spending a long time telling Wendy stories about Pixie Hollow and the Enchanted Forest. Bae proudly told her about his Papa's magic and about his own abilities with animals. Tinkerbell explained about the different kinds of fairies and how she was a tinker. Bae added in about fairy godmothers and how Tiger Lily was part of his family and how his grandmother would have been sent for fairy godmother training if she hadn't decided she'd rather be a mother. The fact that anyone could be part Fae delighted Wendy.

"It must be like a dream! Having magic. Talking to animals. Knowing how to fix things or make a plant grow or turn light into a rainbow. And flying! It all sounds so wonderful."

"I like your world too," Bae told her. "I've never seen buildings like these, although the castle where I live is nice. Maybe- maybe someday you can come see where I live. I don't think my Papa would mind."

They'd already stayed longer than they should have, and everyone could feel the time to say goodbye for now was close. It was confirmed when an owl hooted.

"Bae, owls are as bad as hawks Even an animal talent doesn't want to be around them. Well, except Fawn. If I got big an owl couldn't hurt me, but then we couldn't fly back. And we've been gone too long already," Tink reminded him. "We have to go before the owl starts hunting."

"We have to go home now," Bae told Wendy. She looked as sad about it as he did.

"I wish I could ask you more, Bae. You too Tink. You'll come back here sometime?"

Bae looked at Tinkerbell for an answer.

"I think Queen Clarion will let me come again. Especially if I invent more things to help the other fairies. Oh I can make a better loom for weaving the flowers of the Queen Anne's Lace. And I could-"

"Yes, fairies come back each season. So we can come back in a few months." He smiled apologetically at Tink. She would have probably been babbling awhile over her new ideas otherwise. Honestly both Wendy and Tinkerbell had times when they could babble on. Bae was surprised Tink had made that remark about Wendy earlier. "Tinkerbell will have some new inventions to test by then. She's the most talented of the Tinkers," he added, partly to not be rude and partly so Tink wouldn't object to him coming next time.

"I'll see you in the summer then," Wendy told him. "And I hope you're right about your Papa letting me come to visit sometime."

"I'm sure it will work out," Bae told her. He looked out the window, wishing he could have spent more time with Wendy. He'd love for her to meet Archer, Morraine, and the other kids. He was sure they would like her too. Summer seemed far away, and he wanted to give his new friend a reminder he'd be back. "Hey you can see that clock tower from here. Big Ben you called it right? Watch it when we go. I have an idea."

He and Tink flew out the window, and made strait for the Big Ben.

"What are to going to do?" Tink asked.

"Can you help me move the hand on the clock?" Bae asked. "I think with the two of us we can move it."

Tink nodded, and working together they moved the minuet hand forward to quarter after eight. Bae grinned when it was done. Wendy wouldn't forget him.


	54. A magic playdate

There was no problem asking Rumple if Wendy could come visit. He was glad Bae had made a new friend, and Wendy sounded like a pleasant girl. Since the Fae would all be back at Pixie Hollow and already preparing for summer it was decided that they would use Jefferson's hat to go get her. There was no need to ask any Fae to take time away from their work.

Sending birds with messages was the most popular way to communicate in the Enchanted Forest. With Bae's gift with animals, it was simple enough to use a dove to let Wendy know she could come visit him. The only problem was sending the bird across the realms to Wendy's home. That was solved easily enough with the hat. Somehow Bae felt which door was the right one, and sent the bird through with a note in her talons.

"I'll be waiting right here for you to come back," he told the dove. Then he stroked her soft feathers and sent her through. The bird must have found Wendy easily, and was soon back with a note from her. She would be able to come the next day. Bae let Rumple know, and he agreed to go with Bae to pick Wendy up at the arranged time.

Based on Bae's sketches of people in that realm, Rumple conjured a set of clothes for both himself and Bae. It would be better if they blended in when they went to the Darling home. The idea of traveling between realms, Fae, and magic were not ideas the Darlings were used to. It would be hard enough with them not believing in magic. For Bae, the opposite was true.

"It's hard to believe there's a land without magic, isn't it Papa?" he asked.

"I don't think it is without magic exactly," Rumple told him. "But if these people don't believe magic exists, and if they've forgotten if this land ever knew magic, it would be hard for them to ever accept it again. If they can't accept it, they can't use it."

"Wendy believes," Bae pointed out. "And I think other children do. It's sad they forget when they grow up."

Rumple nodded in agreement.

"Sometimes children have gifts adults forget how to appreciate."

That certainly seemed to be the case, with Wendy's father. Though Wendy's home was in a large city, London, Bae remembered she'd said, he was able to find it. He remembered how close it was to Big Ben and the general direction from there. When they found the Darling family home and knocked on the door, a stern looking man with a mustache answered. He didn't give Rumple the feeling that he was a cruel man, but he was far from friendly.

"May I help you?" Mr. Darling asked in a gruff tone.

"We're here for Wendy," Bae said excitedly. The man's unfriendly way didn't bother him. "She said she could come for a visit overnight."

"You must be Baelfire," a woman said, joining Mr. Darling. Rumple and Bae guessed she must be Wendy's mother. A boy a few years younger than Wendy held her hand.

"The boy who's been filling Wendy's head with stories of fairies?" Mr. Darling asked uncertainly, and looked at his wife. "Mary are we so sure it's a good idea to let Wendy play with a boy who talks such nonsense?"

Rumple would have said something, but Mrs. Darling calmed her husband.

"Now, George dear, after all they're only children. There's nothing wrong with a little faith in magic. From what Wendy has said Bae sounds like a nice boy." She smiled kindly at Rumple. "A pleasure to meet you sir. You must be Baelfire's father. Mr- Stiltskin is it?"

With his name being uncommon, even in his world, Rumple decided to leave it at that.

"Yes, that's right. And I want to reassure you Wendy will be perfectly safe. I run a school, so between that and raising Bae I'm used to caring for children."

"Half fairy children," Wendy said excitedly as she heard them, going out the door to hug Bae. Mr. Darling had an exasperated look on his face, which worsened as Wendy asked "Is this your normal size then, Bae?"

Rumple was listening to all this wishing Wendy would wait to talk about magical things until they were in the Enchanted Forest.

"Of course this is his normal size," Mr Darling said, his frustration growing. "Wendy I hope you'll grow out of these ridiculous ideas someday."

"She will, George," his wife assured him. "All too soon, I'm afraid. Childhood lasts for such a short time. Let's let Wendy enjoy it as long as she can."

Mr. Darling was not as harsh as he first seemed, and Rumple saw that when he hugged Wendy goodbye.

"Be a good girl for Mr. Stiltskin now." Then he turned to Rumple. "She seems to believe you and your family have magic. I want you to know that even if that were true, if anything happens to Wendy under your care, I wouldn't care if you could- turn me into a toad or something. I would hold you completely responsible."

Rumple might have been offended, but he knew what it was to want to keep a child safe.

"I think you forget I'm a father myself. My son is my life, as I'm sure your children are yours. While Wendy is in my home I will take care of her just the same as if she were my own daughter."

That satisfied Mr. Darling, and Wendy finished telling her mother and brother she would see them soon.

"I want to come with you," the little boy said.

"Not this time John, but I promise I'll tell you all kinds of stories about it tomorrow night."

That satisfied John, but before they left, Rumple had one last thing to say to Wendy's father.

"You know Dearie, your wife is right. That's the thing with children. They grow up so fast. It doesn't seem like it was even this morning when I held my boy for the first time. Now he's already started school. Treasure your children's childhood, while it lasts. Once that time is gone, it's gone, and there's no way to get it back."

With that, he lead the children back to the portal.

Wendy took to all the magical aspects of Bae's world better than anyone would have expected. She met the other children at Silver Sage, and asked them one question after another about what they could do, about what school was like for them, life back on Avalon, and about fairies in general. The children were encouraged by a human who came from the land Wendy called home being so accepting. They didn't mind her questions, and when she told them stories she knew about the Fae they listened, confirmed what was right, and corrected her about what was wrong.

Of course Wendy was also introduced to Bae's family. She was amazed to be meeting more fairies, and was impressed that Fiona and Tiger Lily were both Fae and that Rumple was half. She politely asked Rumple if he wouldn't mind showing her a few things, which he was content to do. He showed her his spinning wheel and how he could use it to turn straw into gold, as well as a few other things.

When Wendy returned home the next day after a delightful visit, she kept her word to John. She told him all the wonderful things she had seen and done in Bae's world. Mr. Darling overheard her telling the stories, and for a moment shook his head at how ridiculous it all sounded. Fairies. Straw into gold. Magic. Poppycock! Then he remembered Rumple's words. How long before Wendy wasn't a little girl? How long before she'd stop seeing wonder and magic the way all children did? A smile spread across Mr. Darling's face as for the first time he listened to his daughter's stories.


	55. Turning back the sands of time

When Bae had described the land without magic, Madsen had given him his full attention. He was sure he'd taken his last journey, and he drank in the descriptions and the stories. There were places yet he wanted to see, but his body wouldn't have granted him that. Living through Bae was the next best thing.

The end was almost a certainty a few days after Wendy's visit. Something had seemed off about the elderly man all day. Even though his body had slowed, there had always been a young light in his eyes. That light had been gone all day. Rumple had noticed everything Madsen did seemed to require more effort than normal. The mage couldn't shake the uneasy feeling that something was wrong, and even though Madsen told him several times that day he would be fine after a good rest, Rumple couldn't ignore his instincts.

Madsen hadn't been laying down long when Rumple decided to reach out to the future and let himself see what would happen to the man who had helped fill the role of father for him. When he did, he saw the rest of them gathered the next morning, but Madsen not joining them. He couldn't pretend that didn't mean what he knew it did, and hurried to Madsen's room. The old weaver was sweating and breathing hard, and his face showed he was in pain. Rumple was at his side an instant before Jefferson came to check on his brother, the other Hatters not far behind. They'd all seen Madsen hadn't been himself all day.

"I can fix this," Rumple told him quickly. Madsen shook his head.

"You know this is the way of humans, Rumple. You have incredible magic, but you can't keep every human you're going to meet alive forever. I'm no more deserving of being made young again than anyone else you're going to meet. I'm just glad to have had the family I have. I might have never married, but I've had a brother who's been my best friend, and he and his wife gave me nephews as good as sons to me. You've been a son to me too, Rumple. I've been so proud of you." He smiled. "Not that I can take credit for the man you are."

"Yes you can," Rumple told him. "You took part in raising me. You taught me to weave. You were the first to show me there was more to the realms than the village I was raised in when you took me to a city for the first time. You always treated me just the same as if I were blood family. I might have never known my birth father, but I knew what having a father is thanks to both you and Jefferson. Stay with us awhile longer. It's been less than a year since Roberta and Hilda died. Let me heal you, at least for now."

"Listen to him, Madsen," Jefferson pleaded. "Think of the things you could see yet. I'm not ready to accept I'll never travel with my big brother again. You can at least stay with us for a little longer. You'll age again if you decide you really want to pass on later. But once you've passed on there is no other chance at this world."

Madsen thought about that. To be able to choose life was a precious gift, and he couldn't throw that away. He nodded and said "All right, Rumple. If you think this old man is worth it."

"Of course you are,"Rumple told him, and took his hands. Rumple focused on how he wanted Madsen to feel. He thought of Madsen as he had known him when he began his apprenticeship. As Madsen began looking and feeling younger, Rumple noticed a change in how he himself felt. All magic came with a price. There was no avoiding that. He was using magic now to extend the life of a man who would not have survived the night. The price would not be a small one.

He'd known exhaustion from overusing his magic before during the Ogre war. This was different. Along with the tiredness came pain in his joints. There was a dull ache in his muscles. His appearance stayed the same, except perhaps less light in his eyes, but he felt- was this what it was to feel old? It must be. He could see the wonders his magic had done for Madsen, who looked young and healthy again. There wasn't a mirror available, but Rumple could imagine he must look terrible. Madsen looked worried about him, and everyone around them looked both worried about Rumple and relieved that Madsen would be all right.

Jefferson hugged his brother, and looked at Rumple. His face showed how grateful he was, and his concern.

"I'll be all right," Rumple told him. He didn't want Madsen regretting letting him help him, but the truth was he would have loved to lay down for awhile. He had a feeling even if he did, no amount of sleep would help.

"Thank you," Madsen told him quietly. The other Hatters added their thanks as well. Rumple reassured Madsen he was just glad he'd been able to help him. It was nearly bedtime anyway, so Rumple was able to excuse himself to get some sleep. He wasn't able to hide how old he felt for the next five days. He moved stiffly, and laid down when he had the chance.

When Rumple finally felt back to normal again, he and Dale went out to enjoy a walk in the forest, recalling all the times they had played games outside as children. Imp ran on ahead, barking and chasing a few squirrels who chattered back at him.

"He's sure f-feeling lively today," Dale said with a laugh, and then looked at his best friend. "It's good to see you feel like yourself again too. If it wasn't for you Uncle Madsen would be-" He stopped. Madsen was such fountain of joy in all their lives. No one was ready to say goodbye to him yet.

"I felt old for a few days in exchange for his life. In the long run it was a small price, especially since normally it could be centuries before I'm actually old."

There it was again. The thought that not even Taliesin, who had lived many lifetimes, knew how long a demi Fe could expect to live. Bae's Fae blood should give him a longer life too, but there was no escaping that any human Rumple cared about would be dead in a mere blink in immortal time. He couldn't even accept saying any more goodbyes to people decades older than him. When it was his best friend's turn-. Dale easily guessed Rumple's thoughts.

"I used to think when my t- time comes, I could just be glad to know you'd get to know my great- great grandchildren. But Edme and I talked about it. It would be nice if we can see them too. And- I'm sure whatever comes after this life is wonderful, but it wouldn't be for me when my b-brothers aren't there. Devon will want to be alive for Kyna, and we don't even know if you're ever going to be old. So it seems to me that whatever the afterlife holds couldn't match this." He smiled at Rumple, who smiled back in relief. "I won't put you through losing me either. I know what that would d- do to you. But when I think how tired you were-."

"If it's a choice of feeling old for a few days or losing a member of my family, it's an easy choice," Rumple told him. All magic came with a price. The question was, was it worth it, and there was no price that could be put on family.


	56. A New Threat

As the school year continued, the demi- Fae and the other children were thriving. Rumple and the other teachers made sure the students learned not only from books, but from experience as well. Practical lessons were always mixed in with reading and studying. Those lessons weren't always about magic since children left orphaned by Clerics were also part of the school. Besides, some of the demi- Fae were gifted at normal things like art and music, but beyond a normal human level.

Taliesin was in charge of art, music, and writing classes. Those who excelled in those areas could look forward to having their work known and making a name for themselves. Rumple taught spinning and weaving to those who were gifted that way. Some of the demi- Fae were hoping to make a living as spinners and weavers in the outside world. The Hatters also passed on their knowledge.

As to the animal talents, there were always jobs as stable hands and horse trainers, shepherds, or dog trainers for upscale kennels. Some were more interested in falconry, and could train hunting birds for the wealthy. The animal talents loved working with Imp to heard sheep or helping look after the horses Rumple kept to give them practice with animals.

Some children seemed meant to be animal healers. Any time they went to the village it seemed they brought back a stray cat who needed help. Soon the castle was filled with them. Two, a tortoiseshell named Ember and a long haired tabby named Queen didn't take kindly to Imp trying to herd them when they met, but soon they would cuddle with the collie or snuggle on Rumple's lap.

The garden talents hoped to farm or sell flowers, or even use plants to heal the sick. Those who'd inherited the gift of the tinkers were almost guaranteed to find work when they were grown. For those who were gifted with more than one magical ability the way Rumple was, the opportunities seemed endless. For the first time, there was talk of them finding lives beyond Avalon or Silver Sage. Just as important as the skills they were learning was a confidence that they could and would be accepted. They were born from two worlds, and the feeling that there was no place for them in either was disappearing.

The obstacle courses had become an event they all looked forward too, and the bonds between team members had strengthened each time the course were run. Rumple had noticed the team members spending time together between classes too. Demi- Fae, human witch or mage, or human without magic no longer seemed to matter.

Brannon's team was the biggest surprise, and left Rumple the most impressed. It was hard for Brannon to trust, and the disdain he'd felt for humans ran the deepest of any of the demi- Fae's. Rumple had seen him in the past few days playing with Iver. The human boy Brannon would never have spoken to before had become his closest friend.

Their team had earned an advantage in running the last course of the year, and though all the teams did well, Brannon's team won. They'd worked together as a single group while valuing the skills of everyone in the team, and were so thrilled at the win that the other teams couldn't help being happy for them.

"Great job, Brannon," Bae told him

"You did good too Bae, and thanks but I didn't win on my own."

The rest of his team joined Brannon in a cheer, and Rumple came closer to tell them what they'd won.

"You can certainly feel proud of yourselves, all of you," Rumple told them. "You earned the reward, Dearies. Your team can use the hat to spend a day visiting anywhere you would like to go."

That would be a treat! They had seen so little of the realms, and now that they felt more sure there actually were places they could belong, they wanted to see what was out there. For Brannon, there was one place he wanted to see most of all. Of all the demi- Fae, he was the only one with wings. What would it be like to go somewhere he could fly free? And there was a place where the others could fly, where he could share with them all that he felt when there

"Can we go to Pixie Hollow?"

The rest of the team clearly loved that idea. Most of them had Fae blood, but even the humans would love a chance to see the home of the Fae. Rumple couldn't imagine Queen Clarion would have a problem with the human children coming. She had supported the school from the start.

"I'll ask Queen Clarion when the best time would be for a visit."

It all would have been easy at any other time, but when Queen Clarion heard Rumple's request she shook her head regretfully.

"At any other time certainly the children would be welcome, but it wouldn't be safe for them to visit just now."

"Not safe?" Rumple asked in concern.

"A creature has been awakened by the comet that flew over Pixie Hollow and Neverland a few nights ago. There is an incomplete manuscript from before Dewey's time. From what we can tell, this creature was in Pixie Hollow nine hundred and seventy two years ago. It intends to build four towers, one in each season of Pixie Hollow. Then green clouds will gather, resulting in an unnatural lightning storm."

"But maybe the creature doesn't mean any harm," Bae said. He and Archer had been helping Callum with some work around the castle, and the three of them came into the room when they overheard. "He might not know what he's doing. Maybe he's even trying to help."

Rumple nodded thoughtfully.

"I was just thinking of the first magical creature I ever saw. He looked like he could destroy an entire village easily, but he was so gentle he wouldn't even crush a blade of grass. Right now, we don't know the whole story with the manuscript being incomplete. I agree we can't take the chance of bringing children to Pixie Hollow or Neverland until we know for certain, though." He sighed. "The children are going to take this hard."

"It's not safe for them," Callum agreed, "But not because of the creature."

"You know something about this?" Rumple asked. Callum lowered his head, then looked at Queen Clarion.

"You know I'm Fomorian, although I don't think of them as my people. I was still curious about them, and Taliesin taught me. They-" he sighed and continued. "I mean we- can control the weather, especially storms. The Fae- Fomorians call them Tuath De', are creators. Fomorians are destroyers. There have been times the two peoples have intermarried and had children, but in ancient times they were rivals. If word has reached them of a school that teaches children born of Fae and humans-"

"They wouldn't be happy. It would be another advantage for the Fae," Rumple understood. "How much damage could they do?"

Callum hesitated, then admitted "They could destroy most of Pixie Hollow."

Rumple grew quiet, trying to see into the future. He saw Fawn and some sort of creature flying together. He saw the nightmare storm, with deadly bolts of lightning, and the creature absorbing it.

"Whatever this creature is, he's a friend. He's working against the storm. He'll succeed, but I doubt the Fomorians will be content with letting it end there."

Callum looked downcast.

"If we're lucky there will only be one or two of them. They can be taken care of. A larger group- they could do worse than send storms."

Rumple knew what he meant.

"They could send a plague if they chose." Then he gave Callum a sympathetic look. "Everyone here knows you're not like them, Callum."

"I want to help against them. In any way I can."

Rumple was grateful for the support. The Fomorians were not going to be content to be re-homed the way the ogres had been.


	57. A Threat Neutralized

Telling the children that the trip was postponed was hard. Rumple had promised them they could visit Pixie Hollow, and he would keep that promise. He just couldn't be sure how soon it would be. That made it hard for the children to accept that he would keep his word.

"But you promised Queen Clarion wouldn't have a problem with us. You said you would take us!" Brannon reminded him.

"And I will, but I also have a responsibility to keep all of you safe. Right now, it would be dangerous to take anyone to either Pixie Hollow or Neverland."

"So when will it be safe?" Brannon asked.

"As soon as we find the ones causing the storm and make sure they can't hurt anyone," Rumple promised. The half Fae boy shook his head, not believing it. "I know you're disappointed, and I'm sorry. The storm that's forming there now will be taken care of, but until the ones who made the storm are stopped, it won't be safe. Next time they could do worse than make a storm."

Brannon nodded miserably, but he doubted his teacher was telling him the truth. The Fae wouldn't tolerate or protect a half- breed after all, and humans had already proven they couldn't be trusted. The Blue Fairy had been right. There was no one he could trust, and it was a question of time before someone at Silver Sage was hurt.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fomorians weren't exactly masters at hiding, between their size and deformities. Besides, the majority of them were in Dunbroch, so that narrowed the territory they would have to search. The difficulty was in finding exactly which Formorians were involved. Rumple hoped it wasn't their king. He'd rather not be involved in yet another war. If the problem was two or three trouble makers, they could be taken care of easily enough.

Scrying, using a crystal or stone to see, could be a guide to the ones responsible. Rumple wanted to see with more accuracy than scrying usually offered though. For that, he could use a sample of their magic. The storm that hung over Pixie Hollow would be loaded with Fomorian magic. It was simple enough to find a tree that has been struck by lightning and use some of the ashes. Applying them to a crystal ball when he returned to Silver Sage, Rumple was able to see the two troublemakers clearly. Callum gasped when he saw them.

"Adare and Eagon!"

"You know them?" Rumple asked.

"Not personally. I've never had anything to do with my kind. But I've heard enough descriptions of them. They're dim witted, and cruel even by Fomorian standards. They like to boast they drink the tears of their victims. You can actually be relieved you're going against them though. They won't have any sort of viscous plot except for a few cruel tricks. They couldn't come up with a plot to save their lives."

"Still, if they decide their storm isn't cruel enough and want to do something worse, innocent people could be hurt."

"It would be best to stop them now," Callum agreed.

"They'd most likely be somewhere along the coast of Dunbroch. I have can use the ashes I have left to track them once we get there."

"I'm going with you," Callum told him.

"I can handle them easily enough. A potion I can brew would do the trick."

But Callum had a need to do something against the people who had once left him to die. There would be no serious danger, so Rumple agreed to let him come. Magic made the journey to Dunbroch a short one, and it took less than an hour to find Adare and Eagon. The two had just made a fresh kill of some kind, and were about to eat. Perfect. That was exactly what Rumple needed.

"I'll make a distraction," Callum whispered as they stayed hidden behind some bushes. "Then you can add the potion to their kill."

Callum knew Fomorians had no loyalty to anybody, their own kind included. They lived to fight. And if they knew another Fomorian was in the area, they'd love a chance at an attack. Better yet, they weren't smart enough to understand the idea they were being mislead. Callum made a motion with his hands, and a loud crack of thunder was heard . A dark cloud formed in the sky a distance away, and drew their attention.

"One of us?" Adare asked.

"Let's find out!" Eagon said, grabbing a club a stupid, wicked grin on his face. The two went off in the direction of the miniature storm, giving Rumple the chance to go and sprinkle a liberal amount of his potion over Adare and Eagon's meal. Then he rejoined Callum and cast a visual distortion spell around them to stay better hidden. They had to be sure the two troublemakers came back to their meal, which they did. Callum made the storm cloud disappear, and the Fomorians seemed to instantly forget what their goal was.

Adare and Eagon started eating, not even bothering to cook their food. They were about to get into a fight over a large chunk of meat when the magic took effect. They'd been glutenous about their meal, and just a small dose of the potion would have sufficed. They knelt down and moaned as the potion started to work. Then, where the two giants once were, there were only two scurrying rabbits.

"They can't hurt anyone now," Rumple said with relief, and he and Callum went back to Silver Sage. They were gone long before the sound of howling started. A wolf and his mate enjoyed a meal of rabbit that night.


	58. A Mistake

With the threat of the Fomorians gone and the storm they'd created now defeated, the trip to Pixie Hollow for the students could finally be planned. The date for it was set. Rumple was discussing it with Queens Clarion when Imp decided to yet again try herding Ember and Queen. The cats darted onto Rumple's lap with a hiss. He petted them to calm them as he talked to Imp. Ember, the tortoiseshell colored one, purred. Queen, the long haired gray tabby, looked at Imp suspiciously before rubbing against Rumple.

"Still trying that Imp? They're not sheep. You can't herd them no matter ow hard you try. And they belong here now too."

The collie have a disappointed half whine, half growl until Rumple itched him behind his ears.

"Oh you know I'm always going to love you. Making new friends doesn't mean I'm ever going to forget about the old ones. Don't be so jealous."

Imp gave a more cheerful yip at that and licked Rumple's face. He laid down at his master's feet like the (normally) well behaved dog he was. The cats stayed safely on Rumple's lap as he and the queen of Fae continued talking.

"Your visions about Gruff were right, Rumple. He is a friend, and stopped the storm." The creature who looked so monstrous was now enjoying the friendship of all the Fae. "The children will love playing with him when they come."

"I'm glad we didn't have to wait much longer. Brannon's team came together so well. They deserve a reward."

Unfortunately, Brannon had been coming to talk to Rumple to see if there was any chance the promised trip would take place after all. He hadn't heard them talking about the visit, or Rumple's praise of him. He only heard them talking about the school's defenses.

"I've been wondering what made those two make that storm and cause trouble for Pixie Hollow now," the queen said. "It's been too long since we've known what the Blue Fairy is up to. Do you think it's possible that she told them about Silver Sage?"

Rumple nodded thoughtfully.

"Word's been spreading about the school, but Fomorians don't interact with humans. They don't exactly visit human villages where they would hear news of a place like this. It's possible they just wanted to hurt Pixie Hollow, but why now? It feels more likely someone put the idea into their heads."

"The defenses are all still working?" Queen Clarion asked in concern.

"Yes. No one can get in unless they're a student or volunteer. The magical shields will recognize them. The Dragon keeps an eye out. And of course Imp is always watchful for strangers. The cats don't care for strangers either. They would let us know if someone isn't who they seem to be."

Brannon hurried away quietly, not bothering to listen to the rest of what was said. That wasn't good enough! And if Rumple was worried he couldn't keep them safe at Pixie Hollow, a place filled with magic and fairies, how could they possibly be safe at Silver Sage? Hadn't he as much as admitted he couldn't keep them safe? If a storm and some creature running around had had everyone too worried to let them go to Pixie Hollow, how much more dangerous was it here? Or had it all been an excuse? He went to the nearest window and took to the skies.

It felt like everything was depending on him. No one else would be willing to let Blue no how to get in. Everyone else thought the castle was safe. Everyone else thought she was evil. But maybe she was right not to want humans and Fae mixing. His own mother was proof that humans and Fae could never be together! And now he'd let himself trust, agreed to leave the safety of Avalon.

He landed near where he'd first seen the Blue Fairy, and looked around hoping desperately to see her again. He had to tell her what he'd heard. He got his wish when he saw her appear.

"You were right!" he told her immediately. "The castle isn't safe enough. Professor Stiltskin and the others can't protect us. He couldn't even have kept us safe in Pixie Hollow. We should never have left Avalon."

"It isn't too late to keep everyone safe," she told him gently. "You and the other children have your own talents, but you know there are things a fairy can do that no mere human can. If only I knew how to get inside, my magic could protect everyone."

"The magic recognizes us," Brannon told her. "But something like that would be easy enough to fool wouldn't it?"

"It would," she agreed. "I'll need something from you if I'm going to get in."

"What?"

"Just a few of your hairs."

As soon as the hairs were in her hand, Brannon saw something shift in her eyes. Something wasn't right. She didn't look relieved at having a way to protect the children. She looked triumphant. Then she shrank to a fairy's usual size and began to fly, but not towards Silver Sage.

"Where are you going?" Brannon asked.

"To get some friends to help," she answered. He had a feeling who those friends were. He'd just made a terrible mistake!


	59. Confession

The flight back to the castle felt like it took hours. Brannon's wings pounded against the air. He had to warn them! He had to tell Rumple the Blue Fairy was bringing the Clerics! It was all his fault. He'd have to tell them his part in this, but he couldn't just let everyone be hurt or killed! He was still half flying as he sped down the halls to the room that served as Rumple's office. He wanted to be sick when he saw the rest of his team was there and Rumple had been talking to them.

"Brannon, I was just looking for you," Rumple told him. "I know you were upset about the visit to Pixie Hollow being delayed, but I'll be able to take you the day after tomorrow."

So they would have been going only a few days later than planned. Rumple had always intended to keep his word. If only he hadn't trusted the Blue Fairy!

"I- I have to tell you." He swallowed. "The Blue Fairy knows how to get past the defenses. She's telling the Clerics. They're coming. Probably before tomorrow."

Everyone stared at him a moment. The mix of disbelief and terror was so thick it was as if it could be touched.

"Brannon how do you know this?" Rumple asked. His eyes showed he already had a suspicion.

"Because I- well- because I'm the one who told her."

He wished he could have disappeared. He would have given anything to vanish away and avoid the way everyone was looking at him. Iver was staring at him like he no longer saw his friend.

"Why would you do that? You know what she's done! You know she attacked Bae! She's been working with the Clerics! She's the reason so many of us lost family. And then you betray us to her?" Iver demanded. Brannon backed away from the boy he considered his best friend.

"No! No I'd never do that! If I would, would I be warning you now? Look I went on a flight. I met her and she told me she was secretly trying to work against the Clerics by pretending to work with them. She showed me humans being cruel to each other. She wanted me to believe we could never trust humans."

"You went with her? You flew beyond the magical boundaries?" Rumple asked. "Brannon she might have killed you! You know better!"

"I know! I know!" he whimpered. "But she tricked me. She made me believe we weren't safe here, and that she could protect us. I'm sorry! I was wrong! I know that now! I just want to make sure she's stopped before someone gets hurt." He looked to his team, especially his best friend. "Please. I wouldn't have said anything if I'd believed it would get anyone here hurt. Iver-" But his friend looked away from him. Brannon looked back to Rumple. "You can stop her can't you? Or get everyone out before the Clerics get here?"

"What exactly did you tell her?" Rumple needed to know.

"I overheard what you said about the magic shields recognizing us. I thought it would be too easy for someone to get past them, but if she got in she could help. She asked for some of my hairs." In worrying about the shields not being string enough, he'd practically given her the key to get through them. Too late, he realized what he'd done.

"So she could use them to fool the shields into thinking the Clerics are you," Rumple understood. He hadn't counted on this. He'd been too worried about the fallen fairy using her own magic to break in. Even with being able to see the future, he hadn't been able to see Brannon's choice. The boy had been too undecided for too long for that future to be clear enough to see.

"You can stop her, can't you?" Brannon asked again.

"The Dragon can help keep them out, and of course there are manyother magic users here. Taliesin, Callum, Fae, human mages and witches who volunteer. We're far from defenseless, even with them able to get past the outer shields. All the same, I'm going to have the Hatters take you away from here until it's over. No point in any chances."

"But I want to help. Please! This is my fault. I want to fix it now."

Rumple saw the tears in Brannon's eyes and laid a hand on his shoulder.

"You already did, by admitting what you'd done. That took courage, Dearie. I know you wouldn't have hurt anyone knowingly."

Yet that didn't mean no one would be hurt. At lest the children would all be safe. It only took a minuet for the hat to be ready and for Dale, Jefferson, Madsen, and the other Hatters to start leading the children through. Bae and Archer were among the hardest to convince to leave.

"Papa I can help. I'm not afraid!"

"I know Bae," Rumple told his son as he hugged him. "But I am. Of you being hurt. And you can help me with that by going with the others where I know you'll be safe."

"But what if something happens to you?"

"If something did, you have so many people who love you and would take care of you. But I'll be fine. I don't know how long it will be before I come get you, because I don't know when exactly the Clerics will come, but my guess is they won't wait long. I'll be seeing you soon. I love you, son."

"I love you too, Papa."

"And we'll get to tell each other that again. Now go on through the hat with Archer."

Dale had just finished having a similar discussion with his family. He was kissing Edme and hugging Archer before sending them through. Finally Bae was convinced to go with his best friend. The last through were Brannon and Iver. The human boy looked sadly at the half Fae.

"Iver if I could undo it this I would. You're my best friend yet right?"

Iver was quiet, but finally nodded before they went through. Now all the children were safe. Rumple looked around at the people he loved, everyone who was there to help him defend their home and what they believed in. These people had helped raise him, sacrificed for him, taught him and supported him. He couldn't imagine losing any of them. They could have chosen to flee now, but they didn't. Everyone stood united.

And that, Rumple thought, is why in the end we're going to win.


	60. Stand Together

With so many with magic users standing together, it should not have been difficult to protect Silver Sage against a group of people without magic. The problem was they had no way to know what weapons the Blue Fairy had given them. There were still ways a magic user could be hurt or killed.

"W- we can do what we planned that t-time Blue took Bae," Dale offered. "We could make me look like you so they would try things like squid ink on me."

"I still don't like the idea of you being at risk," Rumple told him.

"It's the b- best chance you'll have of getting them to use up their magical supplies though," Dale pointed out. "Blue can't have that much access to magic, so she can't have given them that many supplies. They don't have magic of their own."

"And Blue is unlikely to be with them," Rumple agreed. "She wouldn't take a chance of being hurt herself."

"Exactly. So she won't b-be able to help them," Dale said. So reluctantly, Rumple offered to help anyone who wanted to change their appearance. Most of those without magic agreed, while most of the magic users made themselves look like the non- magical human volunteers. Fiona changed herself to look like Morraine's mother Enid while Tiger Lily made herself look like Edme.

"I wish that blue gnat would be here. There's a few things I'd like to discuss with her," Fiona said. Anger flashed in Tiger Lily's eyes as well. Both fairies had more than enough reasons for wanting Blue to face justice.

"I'm sure she's given them more than enough help," Rumple commented. Ironic. People who hated magic were willing to use magical items if it meant taking down a magic user.

There wasn't a long wait. The Blue Fairy didn't need much time to prepare. She must have known Brannon would trust her sooner or later, and had been ready. The Dragon took his true form and circled the castle to keep watch. He spotted a group approaching the road from the village, but none of the villagers were with the Clerics. There were others, however.

"There are fifty known Clerics from other villages, and another fifty with a different style of clothing. They don't look they come from anywhere near here, probably hired thugs."

He described their clothing, and Rumple guessed where they were from.

"Most likely from Westleton. Their duke is known to hate magic users. It wouldn't be a surprise if the Blue Fairy knew that and told the Clerics to go there for backup."

This was not going to be easy. The only thing to be glad about was Bae was safe.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile, the children were all fearfully waiting to be called back to their school and their home. For now, they waited in a safe place, a woods in another realm. All of them worried what was happening. Bae was especially concerned. His papa was the only parent he had. His grandmother and Tiger Lily, his uncle Dale, Morraine's uncle Geraint who had always been a good friend, so many people that he loved. Even his beloved animals, his pony Kelpie, the cats Ember and Queen, and even the sheep were in danger.

"I can't stand this," he moaned to Archer.

"I know," his friend winced. "Our papas could both be-" he didn't need to finish it.

"We have to get back there. I know maybe we can't do anything, but I can't just wait here not knowing what's happening. And if I can do anything at all, I have to try."

Archer nodded.

"I know. I can't lose my Papa either. But how do we get back there?"

The portal created by the hat would allow them to go back, but with the adults watching them it would be hard to slip away. Thankfully the adults were comforting some of the younger children and out of hearing range, but they could still see them.

"We need some kind of a distraction," Bae started to answer, but broke off when he saw Brannon, then glared at him.

"Bae I'm sorry. I want to get back there and help too," Brannon said

"Help? If it wasn't for you people we love wouldn't be in danger right now!"

"And I want to make up for that if I can! Let me help."

"Fine," Bae answered. "When we get back you can help. But first we have to get back."

"How?" Archer asked. "My mama is watching, and she's not the only one."

"We need something big. Something that would make the grown ups forget about us for a few seconds."

Something big was indeed nearby. Bae heard a rustle in the trees that sounded like a large animal. He had a guess at what kind of animal it was, and that was confirmed when he heard a growling noise.

"I said big. A bear is big enough."

"Bae you're crazy!" Archer shouted nearly loud enough for the adults to hear. "Animal talent or not, that's a bear!"

"It will be fine. I can do this. I think. I just need to get him to come close for a few minuets, then leave again. I can tell him what I need."

Archer nodded.

"Kyna will want to come. Morraine too. I'll get them close as I can to the portal without us being noticed while you get the bear. Just- don't get eaten!"

"I won't," Bae promised.

When he approached the bear, he did hesitate, but the bear only looked at him a moment, then went back to skimming through some berry bushes. Finally, Bae convinced the bear of what he needed him to do. It would be quick, but it was all he needed. Bae rejoined the others just in time to earn a concerned look from Edme, but a moment later there was more to worry about. The bear wasn't honestly all that huge, a half grown male away from his mother for the first time, but he was big enough to have everyone in the camp worried. By the time the bear wandered back to his berry patch, Bae, Archer, Kyna, Iver, and Brannon were through the portal and back at the castle.


	61. The Battle

There was a strange sort of calm among everyone who lived at Silver Sage. They knew danger was coming, but knowing somehow helped. They were as ready as they could be. Really, in some ways, they had always expected it. The Clerics had numbers on their side. Rumple's family and friends had magic. That was by no means a guarantee of safety, but they had more than a good chance. The concern was the Blue Fairy was certain to have given the Clerics some magical items to help them. There was no way to know what, but she would have known without magic the Clerics would have had no chance.

Every way the Clerics could be delayed would be a help. The doors were magically reinforced and barricaded. It wouldn't be enough to hold off a hundred men forever, but it would let them wear themselves out a little. A hundred men. That was still far too many.

"Dragon? Do you think you could lower their numbers a bit?" Rumple asked.

The Dragon nodded. That would be simple enough. When the pounding on the door started, he went to a window at the highest level of the castle. Resuming his true form was easy. He was out the window before the transformation was complete. The sight of him was enough to make many of them run for their lives, especially when he started to blow fire behind them. While some scattered, those who had stayed together found themselves scorched. They managed to run to the closest lake and dive in before being seriously burned. They would not return.

By the time the Dragon was back in the castle, the main door had been broken down. The Clerics and their hired thugs from Westleton had used a combination of a battering ram and a magic neutralizing potion. Analyzing it later, Rumple would learn it was made from a squid ink base with several other ingredients, and find a way to counter it. At that moment though, all anyone could think of was this was it. The enemy was in the castle.

It didn't take long for everything to turn to chaos. Rumple and his loved ones didn't have the numbers to face the remaining Clerics person to person, but Taliesin was doing well at holding off two at once. Callum, with his large size, was a formidable enemy. Rumple was doing well without magic, but it was a question of time before his powers would be needed.

As the battle continued, Rumple saw one of them send a splash of something in Dale's direction. They still believed Dale was Rumple, and Dale froze as if actually affected by the squid ink. Rumple's instinct to protect his best friend almost took over, but he reminded himself squid ink couldn't actually hurt someone without magic. Dale played the part perfectly, freezing as if the ink had worked. Then when they came closer he swung out with a club he'd been carrying. They fell unconscious to the floor.

Rumple barely had the chance to see that Dale was fine, and to observe his mother and Tiger Lily freezing a few Clerics, before he was attacked himself. He turned in time to see an arrow flying in his direction. He magically grabbed it in mid air before it could reach him. Not that it would have done serious damage. The archer who had fired it was not a good shot, and as long as the arrow didn't hit anything vital Rumple could have healed himself in a moment.

There wasn't much of a chance to think about that before another, much better aimed arrow went flying in the opposite direction. The man who had tried to shoot Rumple grimaced and grabbed his arm where the arrow had struck, and Rumple turned to see Iver. Bae, Archer, Morraine, Kyna, and Brannon were with him. Rumple didn't think he had ever been more horrified.

"Get out of here! Run for it!"

Bae stubbornly shook is head.

"We can help."

And indeed, the kids were fighting as well as they could. Bae's gift with animals was useful. Imp needed no urging to protect his loved ones, and even the cats were joining in. More than one Cleric ended up with deep claw or teeth marks. Bae was able to get more animals than that involved though. Remembering the bats that had helped him once before, he was able to use the bats who lived in the castle towers. The Clerics didn't like them any better than Blue had. Even little Cheese did his part, locking is teeth into one Cleric's finger.

Iver was able to use his bow and arrow to wound several Clerics badly enough that they gave up the fight. Kyna, as tinker, saw ways ordinary objects could be used as weapons. She was incredibly good at arranging booby traps with everything from a few nails to buckets of water. Flying wasn't easy in the castle, but Brannon was able to call out what was happening from above, giving is friends adequate warning. Archer and Morraine had a harder time of it, but they were able to help Kyna with her traps.

The only thing that mattered to Rumple at the moment was reaching Bae. That was easier said than done in the midst of the fighting. The number of Clerics was falling though. The men they had hired either decided they weren't being paid enough or that the Blue Fairy had tricked them when they saw the squid ink had not worked. Soon, except for those frozen, trapped, or unconscious, there were only three left. With their numbers so demised, the Clerics set a new goal.

"Andres! Eugene! Get those little monsters, especially that boy!" The one who had fallen behind shouted to the two in the lead. They gave case, pursuing them up a narrow staircase. The children were having an easier time of it, and managed to jump over some spears that had been thrown and were lodged in the stairs. Andres and Eugene were not as agile, tripping and falling. They impaled themselves on the spears.

Only one was left, and he climbed over the bodies of his fellow Clerics without a care for them. He was determined to get to Bae, until he found himself suspended in mid air over the staircase.

"You are going to regret even thinking of going near those children!" Rumple looked like himself again, except nearly savage, wolflike in the intensity of his rage and his need to protect is son. The Cleric found his air cut off, and his eyes bulged in fear.

"Don't hurt me!" he managed to gasp out. Rumple let him fall almost to the point of hitting the stairs, then suspended him again. He repeated the move several times before bringing the Cleric face to face with him.

"You would have done worse than hurt my son. Give me one good reason why I shouldn't hurt you."

All the Cleric could do was gasp "Please!"

Rumple glared at him before using his magic to lock him up in the lowest level of the castle. Then he turned to Bae, taking him in his arms.

"Baelfire what were you thinking? Do you have any idea how terrified I was when I saw you were back here? You could have been killed!"

"I'm sorry, Papa," Bae said. "I was just so afraid of something bad happening to you."

"There's something you have to understand, son. There is absolutely nothing that could happen to me worse than losing you." He held him closer. "Don't ever scare me like that again!"

"I won't. But I'm all right, Papa. Really. I just couldn't wait to find out if I'd lost you. So when I saw the bear and knew I could-"

"Bear?"

"Oops." Bae hadn't thought how that would sound. Animal talent or not, Rumple still didn't like the idea of Bae getting too close with certain animals. Bae sighed. "How much trouble am I in?"

"I'll figure that out after I'm done being so relieved you're not hurt."

There wasn't time to be relieved though. The Dragon, who had followed the fleeing Clerics, appeared beside Rumple.

"I think you had better come to the village."


	62. Aftermath

"What's happened?" Rumple asked.

"It seems the Clerics weren't above hurting powerless villagers, knowing they see you as a friend. I flew over the village, and there are homes and barns that have been burned. I don't know how many were injured," the Dragon answered.

Rumple knew he would have to leave immediately and see what he could do. With the threat to Silver Sage over, Bae agreed to stay there while Rumple transported himself to the village. It was was easy enough to put the fires out, but it would take more time to heal the injured. As he healed burns and other wounds, he struggled to not let guilt overwhelm him.

These were people he knew and who had shown kindness to him, his family, and the children. They'd talked and celebrated holidays together. Bae had played with their children. Now they waited for Rumple to heal them. There were enough of them that by the time Rumple was finished, the price of the magic would leave him feeling an echo of each injury. He didn't think of that. Instead he thought of the people.

There was Laura, who's own children had grown up and moved away. Just last week she'd brought some fresh baked bread for the children. Now she had a severe burn on her arm. Catrina, who loved music and knew how to make instruments, had lead the children in caroling when they'd come to town last Yule. A Cleric had struck her hard enough to crack her jaw. Carbry, a skilled woodworker, had nearly lost an eye. He'd never had much money, spending more time making toys for children than useful crafts, but he'd come to the castle once and made repairs to Rumple's spinning wheel.

Rumple tried not to think about if any of the villagers had learned what the Clerics had planned and tried to stop them. If that was what had happened-. And of course it was. They would have noticed all the new people from Westleton, would have grown suspicious. Clerics didn't attack people without magic unless they were friends to magic users. At least, not yet. And it was well known that these people were friendly to him and those he loved. Because of that, they were suffering.

"Thank you," Duncan, the innkeeper, said after Rumple healed a massive wound in his side. Rumple looked away at his thanks.

"This isn't your fault, you know," Duncan continued, seeing the guilt in Rumple's eyes.

"You were injured because of people who wanted to attack my family and I," Rumple said quietly. "All of you were."

"Just the same as we would have been had anyone else in the village been attacked," the innkeeper told Rumple. "You haven't lived in the castle all that long, but we've always helped each other in this village. You're part of this village even if you do live in the castle, and none of us are going to forget the times you helped us when we were in need. This was just our turn to do what we could to help you."

Rumple wondered if he was going to choke on the lump in his throat. In his old village he'd been cast out just for being born different.

It took about half an hour to heal everyone who needed it, and about another half to repair the damage to the buildings. There was only one thing Rumple couldn't fix. He didn't need to ask what had happened when he saw the sad faces at the home of Taog and Taran, two brothers who worked together making shoes. Someone was dead. The Clerics had taken the life of someone who had fought to stop them.

"Who?" Rumple asked.

"Our old neighbor, Alastar," Taog, the elder brother said sadly. "He was knocked down when he tried to stop one of the Clerics from heading after you. He hit his head, and just never got back up. We brought him here, but he was gone before we got him inside."

Old Alastar. Rumple hadn't known him that well, but he'd known he was a quiet man who simply enjoyed a good visit with his neighbors. Bae had loved talking to him when the children went souling at Samain. He'd never seemed a fighter, but when it had come down to it, he'd fought for what he felt was right. Rumple heard a grief stricken howl followed by a whimper from inside, and looked to see a mixed breed dog with his head laying on Alastar's body.

"Poor Bobby was Alastar's closest companion," Rumple remembered. Though anyone in the village would have gladly taken the dog in, Rumple had a feeling the best thing to do was take him back to Silver Sage. If anyone could help the dog, Bae could. He called to Bobby, who gave a mournful whimper.

"I know Bobby. I'm so sorry. You did all you could, I know. Come on now. Bae and I will take care of you." The big gray dog finally came to him, and Rumple knelt by him, quietly giving him a petting as he looked at the others. "I'll pay for Alastar's funeral, too."

"You don't have to-" Taog said.

"I owe him that. He died defending my family. It's the least I can do." Rumple didn't add that the money was no problem for him. It would have only made doing even that much feel like nothing.

There was nothing more he could do in the village. It was time to repair the damage to Silver Sage.

There was much to be seen to there. Tiger Lily and Fiona had already brought everyone who'd stayed safely away back. Dale was giving Archer a scolding for putting himself in danger. He was so angry and relieved his words flowed out as if he'd wound them all up and was letting them explode out. But then he hugged Archer close, just relieved that he was safe now. A punishment for the children could be decide later.

The children were too relieved that their loved ones were safe to care about a punishment anyway. Bae ran up and hugged his papa tight as soon as he saw him, then noticed Bobby.

"Papa, what's Bobby doing here?" Rumple looked away and Bae understood. "Oh no! Alastar?"

Rumple forced himself to nod.

"He was gone before I got there," Rumple told him. "There was nothing I could do for him, but you can help Bobby."

Bobby was whimpering still, and Imp came running up to nuzzle him. Imp had often gone with Bae to the village, and played with Bobby then. While Imp nuzzled and licked the other dog, Bae held out his hand to calm Bobby, the way he once had with the snake. Finally the big gray dog lay down and stopped his whimpering. The grief was still in his eyes, but it was an improvement. Coming to terms with the loss of his friend wouldn't happen overnight.

Right now was a time for healing. Rumple joined the other magic users in healing anyone who needed it. Luckily the Clerics had taken the worst of the damage. Rumple's friends and family had only minor injuries. There was more damage to property than people, but they'd been kept out of the rooms where the most treasured sentimental objects were. Then they had to take care of the Clerics who had been magically frozen or otherwise stopped. Most would be locked away in the village jail, but there was one who Rumple wanted a word with.

Rumple went to see to the Cleric who'd made the direct attack on Bae. The Cleric had been magically sent to a holding cell that had been part of the castle since before the Dragon had owned it. Rumple ad made sure he kept falling from ceiling to floor, nearly hitting them before rising and falling again. There was a mess on the floor from where the Cleric had been sick. Rumple snapped his fingers to get rid of the mess before finally letting the Cleric drop.

"You left me falling all this time!" The Cleric shouted at him.

"Technically you were only falling for half of the time. You're lucky I cleaned up your vomit instead of letting you drop in it." Rumple studied the man, who slowly got up and looked at Rumple as if he was some disgusting insect. "What's your name?"

"Donnel," the Cleric answered, as if he was someone important who's name Rumple should respect. He didn't seem like anyone important to Rumple though. He seemed more like a spoiled child. No, Rumple took that thought back. No child he knew had ever given off quite this feeling. "And those two with me who died tonight were very fine people! You have their blood on your hands!"

"They died because they fell following your orders," Rumple reminded him. "You attacked my son. You would have killed him. I heard you telling the two with you to kill him specifically. Why? Why target him?"

Anyone with a brain would have taken one look at Rumple's face and known he was barely- just barely- restraining himself from killing him. Donnel was not someone with a brain.

"He's like the others, isn't he? A little mongrel who passes himself off as a human being. He and the other little monsters belong locked up in cages!"

Rumple magically lifted him up in the air, letting him feel as if there was a rope around his neck. He let him dangle as he spoke.

"If they're little monsters," Rumple asked, "What does that make someone who would attack a child?"

"She- she told me to attack him!" Donnel choked out. Fear rising, he was eager to shift the blame onto anyone else.

"The Blue Fairy," Rumple confirmed, but Donnel seemed confused at that.

"I don't know any fairies. A woman named Azurra told us to get to you we had to attack the boy. The fever didn't work so-."

Azurra. A name that meant Blue. There was no doubt who "Azurra" really was. Of course the Clerics didn't know they were working with a fallen fairy. But part of what Donnel had said stuck out to Rumple even more.

"Fever? What fever?" Bae had thankfully never been sick a day in his life. The only way a fever had ever affected him had been when Milah had died of it. A fever that Tiger Lily couldn't fight even with magic at a time when no fever was going around. And Blue had been working with Formorians, who were able to spread disease.

It was strange, but the realization that Blue had murdered Milah and would have murdered Bae even as a baby both made Rumple nearly collapse and invigorated him with a wild exhilaration that came from anger. Rumple used his magic to leave Donnel hanging upside down by his ankles

"So my wife and child were targeted while I was away at war?"

"She- she thought the fever would kill the little brat. She said he was mostly human, and that the fever those giants spread would be sure to kill a baby. She said- she said your mother was destroyed out of love for you, and that losing your mother ruined your father. She said losing your mixed breed boy would destroy you too."

So she would have murdered Baelfire as a baby! She'd killed Milah, all to leave him broken! But he wasn't broken, and Bae was alive. The problem was Blue was right. If he ever lost Bae, he would truly, truly become dust. He could never survive that grief. And Donnel and those two with him would have made sure he knew that suffering!

Rumple left Donnel hanging a minuet before dropping him down. This Donnel was a monster worse than any ogre. A special punishment was required to fit the crime. The law allowed for someone who owned their own home to deal with an intruder themselves, or turn them over to the local sheriff. For this one, Rumple would serve justice himself. He turned and walked away from the cell, Donnel shouting after him.

"You son of a bitch! You can't leave me here!"

Rumple turned back to him. "You know, I agree with you about non- humans belonging in cages. Someone who would harm a child? They don't come less human than that, Dearie. And you referred to the two you told to kill my son as very fine people. I suppose you think the same about whoever in your group killed an innocent man who tried to fight against you. If murderers are your idea of very fine people, I'm proud to be a son of a bitch."

Rumple spent several days working on a special powder that could be combined with memories of victims of the Clerics. When administered, he'd know what it felt like to be a child fleeing in terror, to see loved ones suffer, to be in pain because of being different. Rumple doubted it would ever change anything in Donnel. He could never be trusted to be free, and would have to be locked up with the others. But at least he would know what he had caused.

AN: Alastor's name means "defender." I found it appropriate for someone who died defending Rumple and the children.


	63. A Legacy

In the village, it didn't take long to decide what was to be done about the Clerics who had been caught. They had ended a life, and had tried to end others. The only fitting punishment was their lives in return. Rumple was more than relieved to hand Donnel over, and he was hanged with the others. Alastar's death couldn't be undone, but it could be avenged.

Bobby was taking his time to heal. Bae used his gift to make the dog as happy as possible. Imp did his part, bringing his favorite toys. There was a stick, a rope, a bone, and a ball Rumple had made for him with knotted cloth. Bobby showed little interest in them at first, but over time, he started to enjoy walks with is new family. Imp was determined to get him playing again, and Bae showed him patience and love. The big gray dog was learning to continue his life.

That was more difficult for Brannon. Knowing a man was dead because of his mistake was not something he could ever forgive himself for. One man was dead, many more injured, and more could have been killed. All because he'd been foolish enough to trust the Blue Fairy! How could he have ever believed she was secretly protecting them?!

Brannon couldn't even look the other students in the eye, afraid of what he would see. The school year was over, and he wasn't so sure he'd come back. No one had told him he wasn't welcome, but he could feel that in the air. He hadn't dared to speak to Iver, but Iver found him alone in a corner of the castle one day.

"Professor Stiltskin said we'll finally be going to Pixie Hollow the day after tomorrow. He needs to talk to Queen Clarion anyway. He says we need some happiness now, too."

"Have fun," Brannon said, emotionlessly.

"What do you mean?" Iver asked. "You're coming too. Our team won. You're part of our team."

"A team that could have been killed!" he cried. "This is my fault! I can't ever change what happened. I can't turn back time or bring Alastar back."

"No, you can't," Rumple said, his voice gentle as he walked up, overhearing them. "But as I told you before, Brannon, you might have kept quiet and hid your mistake. You chose to face what you did wrong. There are grown men who would have done less. If you learn from what happened, you have it in you to be a wise and brave young man someday."

Brannon shook his head and asked "How can anyone forgive me?"

"I had to forgive myself for a mistake I made," Rumple said sadly. "I made a choice thinking it would be for the protection of people I love, the same as you did. It cost a woman her life." It was hard to speak of, but it would help Brannon understand. "She tricked me into it, and I still wasn't able to see what would happen. The gift she saw as a curse is unreliable, and she tricked me into ending her life to pass that burden on. I can't hold a mistake against a child that isn't so different from one I made myself." Rumple rested a hand on Brannon's shoulder. "We were both tricked. Now we have to learn from that."

Brannon looked doubtful.

"You want me to stay at school?"

"I don't see what good you leaving will do," Rumple told him. "You won't repeat your mistake, and if you leave, that won't help you learn. New safety measure are already in place. In fact this attack, tragic as it was, showed me changes I need to make to keep Silver Sage and the village safe. What happened won't be repeated."

Brannon quietly agreed.

"I'll stay then."

"Good," Rumple told him. "And you can join the rest of your team when we go to Pixie Hollow."

The mood at the castle was slowly lifting, but Rumple was somber and thoughtful that evening. There wasn't much he had of Milah's, especially the kind of thing he could pass on to Bae, but he found one thing. It was a scrap of cloth, the first Milah ever wove. He remembered the hours he'd spent teaching her. He remembered the times they'd talked of the future. More children. Days spent busily working, with lazy evenings huddled together. Watching the children grow and marry. Seeing grandchildren someday.

All that and so, so much more had been stolen from her. Once again, Blue had stolen someone from him. It might have been an arranged marriage, but he would have happily spent whatever a demi- Fae's lifespan was with her. They'd been working partners, spending hours spinning and weaving. They'd been joking partners too. She's been an intelligent woman he'd shared talks with as they lay beside each other. He'd seen her as a special companion, and while he hadn't chosen her himself, he'd seen her as a friend. Blue had stolen all that.

He was holding the cloth when Bae walked in.

"Papa? Aren't you going to say goodnight?"

Rumple gave him a sad smile.

"Of course, son. Come here a moment first."

Bae sat on his lap, and Rumple handed him the piece of cloth.

"I think you're old enough to have this. It was the first piece of cloth your mother ever made. There aren't many of her things of hers a boy would like, but this is something she made with her own two hands."

The cloth was a far cry from Rumple's work. Even an inexperienced eye could see this was a first attempt. Yet Bae could imagine his mother making it, and her pride at being closer to mastering a skill the same as he was proud of each new thing he learned.

"What was Mama like?" Bae asked. Rumple thought a moment of how best to describe her.

"She had a fierceness, a fire in her." He smiled fondly. "You have that in you too. She knew what she was doing when she named you Bael _fire_." He chuckled. "And she he has a love of life." He paused at that, at thinking how she hadn't had even a normal lifespan, much less what he would have given her. "There were times she was headstrong, and could have thought things through more, but there was such a determination in her that it seemed like what she wanted to happen wouldn't dare not happen."

"I wish I'd known her," Bae whispered.

"She left you behind for me," Rumple told him. "That's the best legacy anyone could have. And she'd be proud of you." He kissed his forehead. "Go on to bed now, Bae. I'll be in to say goodnight in a moment."

Bae hugged him, and as he headed for bed Bae told him "She'd be proud of you too, Papa. You ended the Ogre war. You saved Grandma, and you're protecting kids. You've been helping people with your magic all this time. You're a hero."

Rumple hugged him again. "I'm just glad I can keep you and the others safe."

Moments later Bae was tucked in for the night. Rumple had trouble sleeping, and looked in on Bae several times. Someday, Bae would have to know the truth. But not yet. As Tiger Lily had told him, childhood was meant to be a happy time. And he wanted to be able to tell Bae justice had been done when he told him Milah had been murdered. Blue had hurt too many. His mother, Tiger Lily, Bae, Milah, Alastar, and who knew how many Fae and demi- Fae. So many either hurt or dead. But an idea had been forming. Her reign of terror was over!


	64. Fall of the Mighty

After all the fear and sorrow, a trip to Pixie Hollow was more than welcome. The children loved playing with Gruff. The giant but gentle creature was enjoying himself too. The children loved playing with him, having a chance to fly, and seeing all the magic in the home of the Fae. It was a marvel to see ladybugs painted, dew drops strung on spider webs and other such delights.

Rumple and Queen Clarion delighted in seeing the children so happy, but there was serious business to attend to. The Queen of Fae looked at Rumple sadly, and put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I feel partly responsible for all Blue has done. I should have seen what she is a long time ago."

"You couldn't have," Rumple answered. "No Fae in recorded history has ever done what she has. Banishing other Fae. Hurting children." He nearly growled as he added "Murder."

Queen Clarion nodded.

"There can be no punishment severe enough to match what she has done. She has hidden too long."

"And there can be no peace of mind for anyone at Silver Sage until she is caught. I think I finally know how. Taliesin said that fallen Fae can be bound by iron. It would be harmless to anyone else, but to her, it would mean she couldn't use magic."

"The problem is actually catching her," the queen reminded him.

"I've thought of that. The Clerics think she's human. They fear and hate anyone or anything associated with magic. If I can get her to reveal what she really is-"

"That won't be easy," Queen Clarion told him, although she smiled. "But as long as I've known you that's never stopped you. I take it you have a plan?"

"The beginnings of one. I wish I could see how it will play out. I thought being a seer would let me be ready for anything, to be sure of choices I make. I can control when the visions come, but it still takes time to find what I'm looking for. And yet, I have a good feeling about this."

Rumple had no doubt Blue was hiding with the Clerics who had escaped the night of the attack. He thought of trying to see if they would attack again, but they were too undecided. Fear would keep them from attacking again for awhile, but it was as important to bring them to justice as it was Blue. Finding one would mean finding the other. Once he did, he could bring them all down.

He'd invented spells before. A locating spell wasn't too challenging. It only took some refining to make locating spells he knew track fairies, and then his plan began.

The Clerics who had fled after the attack on Silver Sage didn't dare show their faces near the village. Those who had come from Westleton had taken the first boat home, but there were still a handful who were in hiding together. They were hungry. They were miserable. They were afraid. They weren't happy with Blue for leading them into that situation.

"You never told us it would be like this!" one complained.

"Nearly all of us are dead," another added. "Hanged for killing some old man who thinks people with powers never meant for humans are normal. And by now word will have been sent to other villages to keep an eye out for us! If we show our faces anywhere again, we'll be next!"

"You think I'm enjoying this!" Blue snapped at them. "This isn't the life I'm used to either!"

Their bickering could have continued for some time. It had for several days. No one thought about fighting when the thunder cracked and the first lightning bolt hit. It was strange enough, the way the storm came up so fast. The green color of the clouds removed any doubt that this was an ordinary storm. This storm had been caused by Fomorians. She hadn't been able to give them the things they'd demanded of her, and they were enemies of the Fae. She never questioned that the same Fomorians were now after her.

Her fears were made real, or so it seemed, when she saw the two Fomorians coming towards her. At least, that was what she saw. The Clerics saw two unremarkable men a distance away. The Clerics didn't want to be seen by anyone, knowing they were now wanted for murder, so they didn't get a good enough look to recognize Rumple and Dale. They did, however, see Blue panic, shrink, and grow wings.

As soon as she'd done the magic, the Blue Fairy knew she'd made a mistake. It was too late. The Clerics had seen she was no ordinary human. She would have used her magic to defend herself, but she found herself suddenly human sized again as the rain began to fall. Rumple had seen to it that when Callum started the storm, traces of iron were in the water. The Blue Fairy had probably doubted the old legends of iron leaving Fae powerless, if she'd ever heard them. After all tinker fairies worked with all sorts of metals. But they weren't fallen Fae.

The look of complete and total shock on Blue's face was a sight to see, but Rumple would enjoy it more looking back on it later. At the moment, he was more concerned with seeing where the Clerics were dragging her to. Letting the Clerics eliminate her would not be the same as justice, and justice would be served. Blue would pay for what she had done, but the right people would see to it.


	65. And Justice is Served

Getting Blue away from the Clerics would not be hard. There weren't many left. If she wasn't weakened by iron, it would have been no problem for her to escape them herself. A simple freezing spell was enough to take care of the remaining Clerics. It was equally as easy to use magic to take care of lock on the cell they had her bound in. The only problem was he had to be careful not touch the bars themselves. They were coated in squid ink.

The cell was designed to hold someone with magical abilities where they wouldn't normally be found. Rumple knew it would have held him if Blue had had her way. A mage could not have broken out. From the outside, it was a simple matter to wave his hand and make the lock fall off. Dale, unaffected by squid ink, opened the door. Blue stepped out, still weak from the exposure to iron. She immediately tried putting on her best act for Rumple.

"Thank you so much for saving me," she said, doing well at sounding grateful.

"Who said anything about saving, Dearie?" He locked a pair of iron handcuffs around her wrists. "Dale, is the hat ready?"

In answer, Dale tossed the hat on the ground. It spun, and the opening formed.

"Make sure everyone from the village knows where to find the remaining Clerics then."

With that, Rumple pulled Blue with him into the hat. They were surrounded by doors, and he pulled her to the one that would take them to Pixie Hollow.

"Rumple please! Everything I did was to protect Pixie Hollow and the Fae! It was the Clerics who did all the harm to others," she tried to convince him as they moved toward the door.

"For someone who's done nothing wrong, Dearie, you're certainly doing your best to avoid being brought to justice. Why is that I wonder, if you're as innocent as you claim?"

"I-" she froze a moment. "No one would understand."

"Oh you are so right about that, Rhuel Ghorm! I don't understand why you attacked my son that day at Hamlin Fair. I don't understand why you tried to murder him as a baby, working with Fomorians. I don't understand why you sent a fever that killed my wife! I don't understand why you sent my godmother away, poisoning her with Dreamshade to try to keep her from ever coming home. I don't understand why you never tried to help my mother fight back against the darkness instead of banishing her, or why you kept Tiger Lily from using magic when she refused to leave me with a father who hated me. I don't understand why so many children were harmed and fled to the only safe haven they could find after you encouraged Clerics to attack them. And those are just the things you did that I know about! So if you can help me understand why you wanted to hurt so many, _please_ do."

Of course, Blue had no answer for that. The only thing she could do was keep trying to deny it, which she did all the way to Pixie Hollow. It was no use. The cuffs left her powerless.

"I warned you years ago," Rumple reminded her, "That people who hurt my family would regret it. One member of my family is dead, and you've done what you can to hurt the others. Good people died because of you. Count yourself lucky I don't take care of you myself. The only reason I don't is because others you hurt deserve justice too."

At long last, after so many years, Rhuel Gorm would appear before those she'd wronged. Many were already gathered for the trial, knowing that Rumple had planned to bring Blue there that day. So many hated her as badly as Rumple did. Those from Avalon gave testimony of how they'd been driven from their homes by Clerics. Taliesin also told of all the horrors the refuges he knew had suffered. Then it was Rumple's turn to speak.

Rumple used a dream catcher to show his memories of how she had tried to send Tiger Lily away, and the same dream catcher held memories of her misleading Brannon and attacking Bae, as well as the aftermath of the Cleric's attack and Alastar's death. It also showed what Donnel had said about her being responsible for Milah's death and the attempt on Bae's life when he was a baby.

Queen Clarion had already been told about all this, but watched and listened to all the evidence against the Blue Fairy. Though she remained quiet, her boiling anger was clear in her face. All the evidence against Blue took a long time to give. Tiger Lily and Fiona spoke last, telling what had happened the day Fiona had been banished and making it clear Blue could have handled things differently.

"She had to be banished! She had severed her own son's fate and would have killed Tiger Lily."

Rumple flinched at the reminder of that. Tiger Lily would always be his second mother in his heart. He loved the both of them equally. But both fairies knew there was nothing to be gained from the past. They were friends as well as family now, united by their love for Rumple and Bae. Rumple knew neither of them would ever hurt the other. He also knew Queen Clarion already knew the whole story.

"Neither Rumple nor Tiger Lily has wished to see Fiona punished for what she has done before," the Queen told Blue. "I take it neither of them do now?" She knew they didn't, but it needed to be publicly stated that Fiona was not on trial.

"No, your highness," Tiger Lily said. "What Fiona did that day, she did because she was desperate to protect her child. She saw me as an obstacle to keeping him safe. Yes, she could have severed her own fate instead of his, but she wouldn't be the first person to make a wrong choice out of fear. She and I have made our peace. She's not the Black Fairy anymore, and the only people she'd ever be a danger to are people who would hurt her family. She can't be blamed for that."

Other fairies who had heard of Fiona's fall had viewed her with some caution sometimes, but murmured what sounded like approval at what Tiger Lily had said. Queen Clarion looked at Rumple and nodded for him to say his piece as the only other person it could be claimed that Fiona had hurt.

"My mother severed my fate, but that didn't change who I am. All it means is I'm free to make my own choices. If my mother hadn't done what she did, I'd have grown up raised by her, loving her, and then something would have happened so we'd have been forced to kill each other. As far as I'm concerned, she hasn't done anything that harmed me. When she had the chance to choose to come back to the light, she took it. And I might add that if I believed she was dangerous, I'd never let her near my son. Instead, they're as close as any grandmother and grandchild."

That settled the matter of any charges that could be brought against Fiona, and it was clear enough that Blue was guilty of all the accusations against her. The Queen of Fae spoke her sentence.

"There can never be any excuse for a Fae to harm a child. No reason for it can ever be accepted. Fae and children are linked from the moment they are born. Among other jobs, Fae are dedicated to protecting children. There can be no punishment harsh enough for your crimes. Among humans, your life would be ended to make up for the lives you have ruined and ended." Blue paled at that, but Queen Clarion continued. "But we Fae have never had such a penalty, and your death would not make up for what you have done. It has been discovered that Fairy Dust can be made from the diamonds the dwarfs mine. It's not as powerful as Pixie Dust, but still potent magic. You will help the Dwarfs mine it, forever, to help fairies spread joy to make up for the joy you destroyed."

Blue began shouting her protests as soon as the sentence was pronounced.

"If I may make a suggestion, your highness?" Rumple asked. "It seems like this would be a punishment for the Dwarfs as much as for her. There's no reason they should have to listen to her ranting."

The Queen nodded in agreement, and Blue's protest was replaced by silence, her voice muted. Within moments she was being lead away to the mines. There was a feeling of relief as those gathered for her trial looked at each other, all thinking the same thing. Justice had finally been served.


	66. Sharing the secret

With the threat of the Blue Fairy gone, there was a noticeable difference in the mood at Silver Sage when the children returned the next school year. There was less to fear now, and the bonds of friendship they'd formed were stronger than ever. There was such a change that several of the demi- Fae families moved away from Avalon and to the village. The Fae parents began to make friends among humans just as their children had.

The years that followed brought more changes. Although Fae falling in love with other Fae was still more common than not, Fae were more openly falling in love with humans. That was especially true now that the populations were mixing. Queen Clarion never said a word against it. Love could never be a bad thing, and the children who resulted were proving what blessings they were.

With time filled with work he loved and so many friends and family to share his days with, Rumple almost didn't realize how much time had past until Bae was fourteen. Within a few years, his son would be a grown man. As he grew, he began to spend more time with Wendy just as Archer began to spend more time with Morraine. Rumple had a feeling it was a question of time until their friendships turned into something more.

Wendy often came for visits. She and her brother John spent the night when her mother was recovering from giving birth to her newest brother, Michael. As years had passed and Michael became old enough to play with the other children, he came along. Bae also spent the night at the Darlings' a few times. It was clear the children were all close, and with their worlds being joined more often, Rumple had a feeling it was time to ease Wendy's parents into the knowledge that magic was real.

It would be easiest to show Mr. Darling, rather than tell him. He'd heard the children's stories about the Enchanted Forest often enough, but reasoned it was only play, nothing more than a game. He would have to see to believe. Being in a place known as the Land Without Magic would have made that difficult, but bringing along some pixie dust would solve that problem.

Rumple waited for the right opportunity. He came to pick up Wendy, Michael, and John one evening knowing they would spend the night. Mr. and Mrs. Darling would be going out to a dinner party and be out late. They were both busy getting ready, and Mr. Darling was flustered over a pair of missing cufflinks. He was being dramatic about it.

"If I can't find those cuff links, I can't go to the dinner party. If I can't go to the dinner party, I can never show my face at the office again. If I can't show my face at the office again, we shall all starve and be out in the streets," he complained.

"Those must be some rare cuff links indeed, Dearie." Rumple had to fight not to laugh. At the moment Mr. Darling seemed more of a child than even little Michael, for all his usual seriousness. "These wouldn't be the cuff links you're looking for, would they?" Using the dust, he cast a summoning spell and brought a pair of cuff links to his hand. He held them out to Mr. Darling, who stared at them with his mouth open.

"How did you find those?" Rumple hadn't even set foot inside the door, instead waiting outside for the children. There was no possible way he could have found them himself.

"With, magic, of course," Wendy told her father. She said it as matter- of- factly as if she'd said it was a nice evening outside. Mr Darling looked at Rumple strangely.

"You'd make a fair stage magician, I'll give you that much," he said as he took the cuff links. He said no more about it. He was too busy at the moment to be concerned about some illusion.

After that, Rumple would work in some bit of magic every time he saw Mr. Darling. A watch that didn't work suddenly began ticking again. It "conveniently" and suddenly stopped raining just as the children left to come for a visit. A potted plant that had been wilting suddenly perked up.

Finally, the time seemed as right as it ever would be to show him something that not even the best stage magician could pull off. Mr. Darling had come to expect one unusual thing or another every time Rumple came near his house. There were times when e seemed just about to ask how one "trick" or another was done. He was running out of ways to explain things, but that didn't mean he believed just yet.

The children were in on it, of course, and insisted Rumple come for tea one fine day. They made sure to ask if it would be all right if his mother and godmother, who they described as "as good as an aunt" to Bae, came as well. Mr. Darling was proud of what fine teas and parties his wife put on, and had no reason to be against it.

Rumple arrived first, and they had visited a few moments before Mrs. Darling asked "Aren't your mother and godmother coming, Mr. Stiltskin? Forgive me but I had expected them by now."

"They'll be here in a moment," Rumple assured her. "Would you mind opening the window? It is warm for this time of year."

She did as he asked, and almost as soon as she did, Tiger Lily and Fiona flew through the window. They hovered a moment before taking human size.

"You're- you're-" Mr. Darling sat down, then realized the chair he was using hadn't been there a second ago. He jumped up with a yelp as if the chair had burned him.

"The word you're looking for is fairies," Fiona said with a chuckle. "And that chair isn't going to bite you, you know."

Mr. Darling sat back down, nearly jumped up again, then stared ahead, seemingly at empty space.

"All this time- all this time I had no idea where my children were going, what they were really doing." He finally focused on Rumple, then on the two Fae women. "Or who they were spending time with,"

For just a moment Rumple wondered if Mr. Darling was going to act out with anger or fear. Yet he was too shocked to react one way or another at that moment.

"We're the same people we have been ever since Bae and your children began playing together," Rumple reminded him. "All that's changed is now you know the truth about magic."

"And we would never hurt your children," Tiger Lily told him. "Part of the work we do is to protect and help children. Rumple's mother has a love of children that goes beyond even what most fairy godmothers have."

It took him time to accept what his own eyes told him. Mrs Darling, like her daughter, was quicker to believe in magic. She helped calm her husband.

"Now George, should it really be such a shock that magic and fairies are real?" she asked. "There are things in the world that are magic that we don't even realize. Leave changing color in the fall. A child who might have been badly hurt in an accident somehow not even being scratched. And haven't the children always been happy after visiting Bae? There's nothing to be upset about."

He was too stunned to speak for a moment, but eventually agreed.

"I suppose nothing has really changed," he admitted to her. "And it isn't as if the children weren't talking about magic and fairies all along. I just had no idea they weren't only playing. Or that those weren't merely tricks you were showing me." He added the last part looking at Rumple. He smiled then. "You know actually, it reminds me of when I was a boy. I'd dream of this island sometimes. Anything I thought of, I could have. There was a time when I believed in magic. It won't do me any harm to have a little more faith in things."

"Neverland," Rumple told him. "The place you dreamed of is called Neverland. And it exists as a happy place for children to visit in dreams."

After everything else, learning is dreams had been real was no big surprise. Mr. Darling did give Rumple a few strange looks sometimes after that day, but he quickly got over it. It was just as well that he did. Rumple had an idea that Wendy and Bae would be more than friends someday, but it wasn't the children who joined the families first.

The Darlings had a St. Bernard, aptly named Nana. She seemed to think the children were her puppies, and it delighted the students at Silver Sage when she came for a visit. She loved being with the children too, but sometimes she went off to play with Imp and Bobby instead. After one of those times, her middle grew noticeably rounder.

The Darlings weren't sure what they were going to do with the puppies, but Rumple reassured them the students at the castle would be more than happy to give them homes. Bae and Archer made a bet on whether Imp or Bobby was the father of the litter, with Bae betting on Imp. When the seven puppies were born, there was no denying the collie in them, although some looked more like their mother.

Imp came along with Rumple and Bae to see the new little balls of fur. He gave a proud bark, and sniffed them as he wagged his tail.

"You know they're yours, don't you? I just hope they aren't as mischievous as you've always been," Rumple pretended to scold. Imp jumped up to give Rumple a face washing with his tongue, making him laugh. "But if they are, they're going to make some children very happy."

With what a special dog Imp was, there was no doubt of that.


	67. It's pleasure

The village had thrived in the years since Rumple had started the school. It became something of a curiosity as the fame of the school started to spread. That wasn't the only reason it thrived. Rumple was able to pass on some of his skills to the local textile workers. No finer yarn and cloth could be found anywhere. Soon other artisans and craftsmen were attracted to the village. Once unnamed, the village took the castle's name for their own. They were proud of their connection to it.

The school itself took on a feeling of pride and unity. The children were proud to be who they were, and their differences came to be celebrated rather than dividing them. Decorations of green and silver sprung up as a way to show school pride and unity. They were happy, and when there was no school many of them were apart of village life. There would probably always be some who preferred Avalon, but the days of demi- Fae living apart from humans were ending.

There was only one unhappiness in Rumple's life. The dagger had been kept safely hidden all these years. It still bore Zoso's name, as it always would unless his curse was somehow broken or someone killed him and became the new Dark One. Sometimes it still seemed to call to Rumple. It was as if it craved his power. The curse on that dagger seemed to be a living entity, and it had targeted him. It knew Zoso wanted to die, to finally be free of it. It knew it could tap into Rumple's power, if he ever chose to use the power it offered.

He could never allow that. He was able to resist. He was not desperate, and he had magic of his own. Yet the pull to it continued. He'd felt it since the moment he had touched it, although usually it was easy to ignore. As time went on, the pull to it was becoming stronger. Rumple couldn't help fearing that someday he would give into it.

When the family traveled together, Rumple always kept an eye out for something to destroy the dagger. It was common knowledge that True Love's Kiss could break any curse, but Rumple had a feeling trying to play matchmaker for Zoso wouldn't go well. There was no other way he knew of yet to break the curse or destroy the dagger. He told himself he would simply have to keep searching. In the meantime, he focused on knowing he didn't need the power. He had his own magic, and that was enough to keep his loved ones safe.

He hadn't planned on needing the magic to save anyone else when his family planned to use the hat again. It was only supposed to be a trip for pleasure, like they'd taken so many times. Jefferson and Grace were on a trip for just the two of them, but they had taken a ship, leaving the hat for Rumple and the others to use.

When they stepped through the door, it looked as if they'd found the perfect place. There was upbeat music playing, and contraptions being ridden by children. Everything was lit with strange lights like Rumple had never seen before. People were running around with painted faces like entertainers at fairs sometimes wore. It should have been the perfect place for fun, but every instinct Rumple had was screaming this was not what it seemed. He glanced at Edme, Dale and Devon, who were making sure Archer and Kyna stayed close. Madsen looked uneasy as well. They didn't need magic to feel something was nightmarishly wrong here.

"Bae, stick close," Rumple said. Bae nodded, but there was a shadow of a strange look in his eyes. It would have been hard even for someone used to magic to not be delighted by all the sites, sounds, and experiences offered. Naturally Bae was eager to explore this new place, but there was something not right in the way he was looking at everything. It was just a hint that something was wrong, but it was enough to make Rumple worry. "Bae, are you listening?"

He blinked, then looked at Rumple. He nodded in answer. Madsen, Dale and Edme were making sure they were right beside Archer, and Devon had an arm around Kyna. Bobby licked Bae's hand and Imp gave a worried whimper. Tiger Lily looked around and then looked at Fiona and Rumple.

"Do you notice what I noticed?" she asked. Both of them caught her meaning. There were adults there, but none of them seemed like any of the multitude of children belonged to them. None of the adults seemed to have any genuine concern for the children at all. In fact they were all looking strangely at the adults with the three children.

"The children all came here alone," Rumple said what the others were thinking.

"I might have said it's a place like Neverland, somewhere children can visit in their dreams," Fiona added. "But there's something wrong here. This isn't a place children can do what they want to safely."

The children were doing whatever they liked, but there was nothing safe about it. A few weren't acting like normal children either. They were being served some sort of strange drink in silver tankards. It didn't look like anything a child should be drinking. There were areas where children were gambling, smoking, or smashing what looked like expensive glassware. Children could get into trouble, and of course some were worse than others. No normal child should be acting this way though, and Rumple remembered that slight momentary change over Bae.

"These children are being influenced by something. But why would anyone want children to act this way?" he wondered aloud.

"We can't leave them here like this, whatever is going on," Tiger Lily said. Fiona already had that fierce, protective look in her eyes. Whoever planned to harm a child around her would regret it. Edme and Madsen looked ready for a fight too. All the adults were agreed. They had to help these children, but they had to get Bae, Archer, and Kyna out of there first.

"Whatever magic this is, it affects children." Rumple looked at Bae. "You're going to have to go home."

"But Papa I'm fourteen! I'm not a kid." That hint of a shadow only a mage would have noticed was back in Bae's eyes. In Archer and Kyna's too, and they looked ready to argue. There was no question the children had to get home. Rumple placed a hand on Bae's shoulder, and Bae seemed to realize he wasn't quite himself. "OK Papa."

"But- it wouldn't be so bad if we just rode the rides a few times, would it Papa?" Archer asked Dale. Kyna gave Devon a pleading look.

Please Papa!" she begged.

Both Dale and Devon were firm, and Rumple knew he ad to be the same way with Bae.

"I need you to take the others home, son."

Bobby licked Bae's hand again and that seemed to help him against whatever magic was in this place. He nodded and looked at Archer and Kyna.

"Let's go home."

Rumple breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank you," he said. "I need you to stay there with Taliesin and Callum. We're not in any danger ourselves, so don't think about coming back to try to help. We'll be home as soon as we can be."

He hugged Bae as Edme and Dale hugged Archer and Devon hugged Kyna. They went back through the portal, and Rumple placed a magical barrier there to keep them from coming back. He didn't want to risk whatever influence this place had on children pulling them back. Now he just had to find out what that influence was.


	68. Horrors Revealed

The children seemed happy enough. On the surface, there seemed no reason not to be. They were allowed to do whatever they wanted, without any consequences. It was normal for any child to test their boundaries sometimes, but not to delight in breaking things and going completely wild. The adults shouldn't be enjoying it either. One, painted as a carnival performer, was laughing. He didn't seem to notice Rumple and the others, and spoke to himself.

"Give a boy enough rope, and he'll make a jackass of himself," he said with a flourish. No adult should have been so ecstatic to see children acting in such a way. There was something about his choice of words that seemed strange too. It was as if he was making a joke only he understood.

The adults who seemed to run this place certainly weren't going to help the children, so Rumple and his family went among the children themselves to see if they could do anything. No matter how much the children seemed to be enjoying themselves, they needed an adult who cared about them. They needed someone to pull them out of the influence this place held. Many wouldn't listen, but Rumple found one boy who was setting by himself. He didn't seem well.

"Are you all right?" Rumple asked. The boy seemed a little surprised that an adult was taking an interest in him. He nodded before answering.

"I will be. I probably had too much sugar. I shouldn't have tried smoking a pipe either."

Ordinarily a parent would have scolded a child for such things, but Rumple knew there was something influencing the children.

"What's your name?" Rumple asked.

"Gervaise," the boy answered.

"How would you like it if we took you back to your home, Gervaise?" Tiger Lily asked.

"Your parents must be worried sick about you," Fiona added. Gervaise shook his head.

"I can never go back there," he told them. "My parents- if you met them, you'd know why I can't go back."

"But you can't stay here," Rumple told him. "You must know that. The adults here aren't taking care of you. You must be only, what, six?"

"Seven," he answered. "I'm small for my age. I can get by though. I'm used to it."

It was clear Gervaise would not get by on his own. No one could live the way they were living here. He wasn't well already. Gervaise tried to say something else, but his voice caught in a way no one had heard before. It sounded strangely like a donkey's bray. His hand flew to his mouth in shock.

"Are going to be sick?" Rumple asked, reaching for him. Tiger Lily and Fiona helped steady the boy too. His color looked wrong, and his eyes looked unfocused. Dale, Edme, Devon, and Madsen, couldn't do as much to help as Rumple could, but they looked on in worry.

"I don't know," Gervaise answered. "I don't think so." He didn't look in the broken mirror nearby at first, or he would have seen what the others saw. His ears were growing and changing shape. When he realized the others were looking at him in horror, he looked around and saw the mirror. He screamed and grabbed at Rumple.

"Help me!" Gervaise pleaded.

"I will. Now calm down. I can fix this."

Rumple tried to keep the terrified child calm, but it was no use. As Gervaise grabbed at Rumple, the boy's hands changed to hooves. The rest of him began to sprout fur and he changed shape until he could no longer stand upright. He fell on all fours to the ground, hyperventilating in a way that sounded like braying. Panicking, Gervaise kicked out.

Rumple couldn't tell if the child even knew he'd ever been human. Now the strange remark before- make a jackass out of himself- made sense. Rumple wanted to give that man and all the others here what they deserved, but he had to help Gervaise first.

As much as Rumple hated to do it, a freezing spell was the only option to keep Gervaise from going completely out of control. After leaving him frozen a moment and speaking to him calmly, Rumple lifted the spell. Gervaise was still breathing heavily, but at least he'd stopped kicking.

"Can you still understand me?" Rumple asked.

"Can you still speak?" Tiger Lily tried to confirm.

Gervaise seemed uncertain himself, but the way he looked at them said he at least understood the words.

"Yes," he finally answered both questions. He started to breathe more normally. He went to Rumple and pressed his head against him, crying. Rumple dropped to his knees and hugged him comfortingly.

"It's going to be all right," Rumple promised. "I'm a mage and my mother and godmother are both fairies. We can undo this."

"Really?" Gervaise asked.

"Yes. And we'll help the other children too. It will help if we know what caused the transformation, but I'm sure it can be undone either way." He thought a moment. "It would be hard for it to be a direct spell. None of the adults here seem like mages. More likely a potion in something you ate or drank. Something that responds to emotions I'm thinking." There was something, some magic in the air, that was making the children act abnormally.

"There's that strange liquid all the children were drinking," Tiger Lily pondered aloud.

"We've all been drinking that," Gervaise confirmed. "It's all they give us to drink. But it tasted good so none of us minded."

"That red color it had," Fiona commented. "It almost reminded me of the broth left behind after red cabbage is boiled in it."

Rumple snapped his fingers as he realized what caused the transformation.

"There's two types of cabbage that grow in a certain field. One kind turns whoever eats it into a donkey. The other turns them back."

"So, you really can fix this?" Gervaise asked hopefully.

"Yes. Like I told you, you're going to be fine," Rumple reassured him.

Now they just had to find who was responsible, and the rest of the children.


	69. Savior of Childen

It was hard to explain to Gervaise that he couldn't be turned back into a human boy right away. Rumple hated not being able to do more for the still frightened child. He tried to tell him how, besides always coming with a price, magic had limits as well. Not every single spell could be undone with a wave of his hand. Besides, Rumple would have to make certain of what other ingredients had gone into the potion that transformed the boy in the first place. The antidote could have disastrous consequences otherwise.

Finally, Rumple was able to assure Gervaise that he would be human again. There was no doubt the potion could be undone. In fact, Rumple could have taken him back to the castle and begun work on an antidote right away. In all likelihood he would have been been able to find the answer by the end of the day. The problem was, Gervaise was not the only child there. It was almost certain more children would suffer the same fate.

"We need to know who's doing this, and what they're doing with the children once they're transformed," Rumple told him. Donkeys were valuable as working animals. They could be sold for a good price, especially at a mine or to traveling carnivals. The mines would be the worst. The conditions there couldn't be survived for long. "And we need to make sure all the other children are taken back home."

"If they have homes," Gervaise said. "What I had- that wasn't a home."

Rumple knew how lucky he had been. Before he'd learned to use his magic, he, Roberta, Hilda, and Tiger Lily, had lived in poverty. Yet he had never felt poor. He'd always known his family loved him, and would always be there for him. He wouldn't have traded that for anything. He'd always felt he'd had as blessed a childhood as anyone could have. He knew not every child was so lucky.

"We'll figure out what to do with them later," he promised. "First we have to get them out of here. We can't let them lure any more children to this place either."

"How did you come to be here?" Tiger Lily asked.

"There's this man who gives out tickets to children who want to run away," Gervaise explained. "Then this- coachman I guess- picks us up and takes us here in a carriage pulled by-" he froze a moment as he understood. "By donkeys! Those must have been other kids!"

"Do you know where those donkeys are kept?" Fiona asked. Her need to protect children would never change. Gervaise thought before answering.

"They were loaded on the boat that brought us here. The boat docked in a cave we walked through to get here. I think I saw a stable in it when we got off."

"And you can lead us back there?" Rumple asked. Gervaise thought a moment.

"I think so," he answered. "This place- it makes it hard to think clearly."

"Before you take us there," Rumple told him, "I'll cast a glamour spell on you so you look like a boy again. We don't want anyone to know we know what's happening."

As Gervaise lead them through the crowd of children, Rumple began to think how strange it was that no one gave them a second look. If a child could be transformed at any moment, why were they not worried about being caught? Why weren't they worried that the newcomers would learn their secret?

"There's something influencing the adults here too," Rumple said thoughtfully. "Not one of them seems to even notice us."

"Whoever's behind this must have needed adults to take at least some care of the children," Tiger Lily said. "The children need to at least be fed. The games need to be reset. The potion needs to be distributed."

"What if- what if the people behind this couldn't find enough willing accomplices?" Fiona asked.

"They could easily be under a spell too," Rumple agreed. "We'll have to find out what that is."

The children were the first priority though. Everyone followed Gervaise to the cave where he'd first arrived with the other children. The door to it was locked now, but that didn't matter to a mage. Rumple magically opened it to reveal a group of transformed children, pleading as a heavy man wearing a red coat cracked a whip in the air over them.

"Please!" one of the braver ones begged. "Let us out of here!"

"QUIET!" the Coachman yelled, and raised the whip to strike the boy. Faster than the whip could come down, Rumple had used magic to rip it from his hands. Now, it was striking the Coachman repeatedly instead. Rumple came closer to him with that nearly wolfish expression that came over him when he was furious.

That expression was mirrored by Fiona, with Tiger Lily equally ready to give the Coachman what he deserved. All their human family were behind them, ready to step in. The children were looking at them in awe, while the Coachman looked on in terror. He was about to learn what happened when someone harmed children around Rumple Stiltskin.


	70. safe again

The Coachman looked at Rumple as if he were some sort of demon. The children were looking at him as if he was some sort of saving angel. Here was an adult who was defending them. The children looked to see more adults behind Rumple. Help had come!

"Wha- what are you?" the Coachman sputtered as Rumple halted the whip for a moment.

"What? What? What? Such a rude question. I am not a what." He allowed the whip to crack again over the Coachman's head. "Let's say I'm someone who doesn't like to see children hurt."

"It- it wasn't my fault," the Coachman protested.

"My fault? What are you talking about, my fault?" Rumple cracked the whip again. He could feel there was no magic about the Coachman. He was an evil but otherwise ordinary man. Yet magic was obviously responsible for what was happening. He had to have gotten it from somewhere. The Coachman was only too eager to shift the blame onto anyone else.

"The witch. The blind witch. She gave me some potions in exchange for sending her some children now and then."

It was highly unlikely she wanted the children for any benevolent reason. Rumple wasn't sure he wanted to know why. He would have to stop her too, but right now he had a monster in front of him to take care of. A glance around at the crates labeled "circus" and "salt mines" told Rumple why the Coachman wanted the potions.

"Meanwhile you grow rich from turning children into donkeys and selling them," Rumple nearly growled. Fiona, Tiger Lily, Edme, Dale, and Devon, were already opening the cages and reassuring the children.

"Tiger Lily, go spread the word among the Fairy Godmothers," Fiona told her. "Go tell Queen Clarion. The Fairy Godmothers must be going half mad wondering where their children are."

Normally, it they would have sensed when their children needed help. Something about this place must be blocking that, or the children would have been saved by now. Tiger Lily nodded, shrunk to fairy size, and flew off. Knowing that a whole swarm of Fae was about to descend on him, the Coachman tried to get up and run. Rumple froze the monster's feet to the ground with a snap of his fingers.

"You're not going anywhere, Dearie," Rumple told him. "Now we have to decide what's the bet way to keep you from hurting anymore children. We can't just let you go as if nothing had happened. How long has this been going on?" Rumple guessed not long. If it had been, he would have heard something from the Fae before now. He said a silent prayer that he wasn't too late to save even one child.

"A few weeks," the Coachman admitted hesitantly. "I was waiting until I had enough donkeys to ship out."

Rumple took out a dream catcher he carried with him. He used it to hold memories of family trips. It was a way to look back on happy times. Now it served a a way to tell if the Coachman was telling the truth. Extracting his memories, Rumple saw that he was. This terrible place had not been in use long. No child had been sold away. Thankfully, no child had been sent to the blind witch either. Rumple saw she had requested fat children so she could eat them. For moment he thought he was going to be sick at the idea.

The captured memory gave Rumple the Coachman's true name, Alvaro. He also saw that he had an accomplice. A man named Emeril would lure children away from their parents, promising them to bring them home after some fun times. Rumple was going to make sure he was stopped too.

Seeing that Rumple knew everything, Alvaro tried to shrink back. There was nowhere for him to retreat. The door to leave was behind Rumple. That could have been a problem for Rumple, since Emeril came in behind him. Rumple heard him coming though and turned. Fiona was faster yet. Since Rumple had been focused on Alvaro, Fiona had been free to focus on the door. Emeril was frozen in place before he could act. Rumple smiled his thanks at his mother. Alvaro paled farther yet.

"Don't hurt me!" he pleaded.

"You would have sold these children to be worked to death and sent some to be eaten, and you expect mercy for yourself?" Rumple nearly growled. "But I won't do worse to you two than you would have done to them."

Rumple froze Alvaro, and helped to calm the children until their fairy godparents all arrived. There was such a feeling of relief as they were reunited with the children they had been so desperately searching for. A dozen or so had been transformed, but most of them were still children. Rumple explained about the potion, reassuring them he could make an antidote easily.

It was soon decided that everyone would be brought back to the castle. Rumple would make the antidote and give it to all the children since they'd all been exposed to the potion. While the idea that some of the them might turn into donkeys before the antidote was given was frightening, it was better than having it happen and not know what to expect. Rumple made it clear that whoever changed would soon be human again soon. That helped ease the fear.

It only took a short time to have everyone ready to leave Pleasure Island. The Fairy Godmothers were all with their children, and would stay with them until the antidote was given and would bring them home. The only thing left to do was decide what to do with Alvaro and Emeril.

"I'll do no worse for you than you would have done for the children," Rumple told them. The two looked on in terror a they changed into donkeys themselves. The only difference was their voices were silenced. The only sounds they could make were normal donkey sounds.

"You'll be given to some farmers I know who need strong team to work the fields," Rumple said. "Count yourselves lucky it isn't to the salt mines."

The adults on Pleasure Island were gathered together. Rumple had a feeling once they were away from this place, the spell over them would be lifted. At the moment, they seemed confused, but at least when they were told they had to come with the children, they didn't object. It was likely enough that they had been given some sort of magical order to keep an eye on the children.

"Rumple?" Tiger Lily asked. "When all the children are back to normal, what are we going to do with the children who have no real homes to go to?"

The other Fairy Godmothers looked hopefully at Rumple at that suggestion. They did what they could, but no Fairy Godmother except Tiger Lily had ever raised their godchild. Rumple was sure Queen Clarion would allow it for those most in need, but he thought of people in the village who had never had children of their own.

"We'll find them safe, loving homes," he vowed. These children had suffered enough, but Rumple would see to it their lives would change now.


	71. Young Love

After everyone was given the antidote, the fairy godmothers began taking the children home. There were so many happy reunions, but there were still children who had no parents. Some who did have them were better off without them than with them. Everyone agreed they could not be left to go back to their old lives.

"There are parents in the village who would love to give them homes," Rumple said. There were couples who had never have children, and others who's children were grown and would enjoy having a child in their home again. It wasn't difficult to find a place for everyone who needed one. In following years, Rumple got to see them grow. He loved to see how happy they were in their new lives.

And yet, their growth and the growth of his students was a marker of time passing. Rumple could see it easily in the other children. It was harder seeing it in Bae. The little boy he'd held and soothed to sleep with verses of poetry wasn't a little boy anymore.

It was strange thinking Bae had only a few more years of childhood left. So often Rumple wished he could keep Bae as a child forever. He could have, but he knew sooner or later all children grow up. Bae could not be an exception to that rule. Rumple knew deep down he didn't want to change that. As much as he knew he would miss the days when Bae was a little boy, he took pride in the man his son was becoming.

As he grew, Bae began to experiment more with what he could do, as Rumple once had. He would always have his gift with animals, and it was hardly a rarity to see a falcon fly down and land on his shoulder. Of course Bobby almost never left Bae's side. Yet animals weren't his only gift. He continued his drawing, and began planning how his portals to the stars, his "Stargates," would work. The sketches of designs for them were coming along well.

There were times, as with so many young people, when Bae thought he knew more than he did. He could be stubborn and at times he thought he was a grown man well before he was. Through it all, Bae learned even a grown man sometimes needs guidance. Rumple learned he had to let Bae grow, make his own choices, and take risks. Somehow their bond grew even closer as they learned these lessons.

Archer and Morraine were like Bae's brother and sister. That would never change. He was glad to see the two of them becoming closer, and no one doubted Archer and Morraine would be married soon. No one doubted they wouldn't be the only ones to marry in the near future either. It was only a question of Bae and Wendy themselves realizing it.

Bae had heard couples in the village talk about knowing the moment they were in love. He'd heard stories of some special event. That wasn't the case for him. He simply looked at Wendy one day, and didn't see his childhood playmate anymore. He saw the beautiful woman she had become. Once he noticed it, he wondered how he had never noticed before.

They began to spend more time together than ever, but the things they did had changed. When Wendy came to attend village dances, they danced closer then they had when they'd joined in as children. If they watched a play together in the village, his hand would slip over hers as they sat side by side. Her smile let him know she was hardly against it.

Things would have been different for them in Wendy's world. A woman's reputation could be ruined beyond any hope if she was seen walking with a man alone. In Bae's world, they were far more free. Besides, it wasn't as if anyone from her world saw them there. No one from her world had ever seen her leave alone with Bae, and Rumple assured Mr. Darling that absolutely nothing would happen to her, including being taken advantage of. He'd raised Bae better than that.

By now, she was familiar with his world. In fact, somehow she had always seemed to belong to his world more than her own. She'd always believed in magic, and living in a world filled with it seemed like it would be the most natural thing in all the realms for her. She had yet to see any of the realms Bae had visited, and he decided to show her one on a special occasion.

Wendy was used to travel by hat, and when Bae took her from her London home she stepped towards the door that lead to the Enchanted Forest. He took her hand and stopped her.

"Not this time." He grinned at her. "I wanted to show you someplace special."

"Where?" she asked eagerly, her eyes sparking with anticipation.

"It's called Zhonggou, the Middle Kingdom," Bae told her. "It's the Dragon's home realm. You've never seen anyplace like this."

Bae gave her a gentle pull towards the door that would lead there. She hesitated only a moment. They were no longer children. This wasn't a little boy showing a little girl a secret hiding place. This was a man taking a woman somewhere alone. John and Michael weren't along, and they were away from their parents. Wendy never doubted for a moment she could trust Bae though, and she let him led her. Just before they went through the door, he covered her eyes with his hand.

"I want to see the look on your face when you see this," he told her. "Keep your eyes closed." The loud bangs gave Wendy an idea of what was happening. "And now!"

Wendy opened her eyes, and spun around as she looked up at the sky. Bae had chosen to take her to the New Year's celebration. The sky was filled with fireworks. When Wendy eventually lowered her eyes, she saw people in wondrous costumes that made them look like dragons, dancing in a way she'd never seen. Everywhere paper lanterns glowed softly with colorful designs.

"Bae I've never seen anything so beautiful!" Wendy exclaimed.

"I have," Bae said with a smile. His eyes were on her, and there was no doubt what he meant. She came closer, inviting him to kiss her. There was no way he was turning that invitation down.


	72. Past and Future

Bae knew he would have to ask Mr. Darling's permission to marry Wendy. It was just how things were done. He couldn't imagine Mr. Darling would object. Bae and Wendy had been close for years, and anyone could see how happy they were together. Still, she would be living with Bae in the Enchnted Forest. It wouldn't be easy on her family to know she was in a separate realm. It was hardly goodbye forever though. Surely they would see that.

Mr. Darling looked uncomfortable as Bae told him he wanted to marry Wendy. He'd expected it for some time now, but that didn't make it easier.

"You're as fine a young man as any I know, Baelfire." Bae wasn't sure how well it would go when he heard his full first name. "And it's no surprise to hear Wendy is in love with you. I know you'll treat her well. It's just that you come from such a different world. What will life be like for her there?"

"As perfect as I can make it for her," Bae told him. "I love her. I'll do whatever it takes to make her happy. If that means living in her world, I will."

Mr. Darling was quiet a moment before he spoke again.

"Wendy belongs in your world," he said, forcing himself to admit it. "She's always been so happy there. And I could never say no and deny her being with the man she loves." He grimaced for a split second, barely enough for Bae to notice. Mr. Darling was a man used to hiding his feelings.

Now Mr. Darling was looking back, thinking of his relationship with his children. He'd seen Bae and Rumple exchange hugs and freely say "I love you." He would never have thought of doing such a thing with John or Michael.

He did love them, as much as Rumple loved Bae. He just had never been able to express it. With Wendy, there were times when he would kiss her forehead before she went to bed as a child, but that was as far as his showing his affection went. He was far from a cold man. Showing love was simply not something a man in his world did often. He hoped Wendy knew how much he loved her, loved all his children.

"I do have a few concerns," he continued. "You aren't- well you aren't human." Bae, who had been grinning when Mr. Darling had said he couldn't deny Wendy being with the man she loved, was frowning now. "In all the stories I know, Fae are immortal."

"My mother was human," Bae reminded him. "My father is half."

"But you will still live a longer life than a normal human," Mr. Darling said. "And I suspect your father and grandmother will help make you young again if you do grow old. And why shouldn't they? You were born into a family that is as good as immortal. But Wendy-"

Be understood. Wendy was human. Completely human. He would either have to keep her young forever, or watch her grow old and die.

"Wendy and I discussed that," Bae said. "She knows what being part of my family means."

Mr. Darling was still thoughtful. Of course, parents expected their children to outlive them. No parent wanted the opposite. If Wendy came to him, her mother Mary, John, and Michael and asked them to let their lives be extended, would they want that? How would that work? He supposed they didn't have to think of that now. The important thing was Wendy's happiness. Bae made her happy.

"So," Mr. Darling asked "when were you planning on having the wedding?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A date was set, and it was decided that it would be held in the Enchanted Forest. Wendy's family were aware of Bae's heritage, and there were far more people Bae knew to attend the wedding. The only sorrow was the people who could not be there.

Bae had asked often to join in the Samhain ceremonies as a child. Now, it was finally time. Bae was looking forward to seeing Roberta and Hilda again, and he had hopes of seeing his mother for the first time. When the day arrived and Rumple and Bae found themselves speaking of the dead, Rumple finally told Bae the whole story of Milah's death. Bae was horrified to know she'd been murdered, that the disease that had killed her had been sent on Blue's orders. It was also horrifying to know that the disease had been intended to kill him.

"Papa, remember years ago, that time Hordor had me upset, and I told you how it was because he'd been taunting me about not having a mother?"

Rumple nodded. Bae had looked so heartbroken that day. It had taken a good amount of restraint to not let Hordor have it.

"It wasn't just about that," Bae continued. "He brought up how soon she died after I was born. He wanted to make me feel like it was my fault."

Rumple hugged Bae close, feeling his throat swell a little.

"Oh Bae of course it wasn't your fault. Blue is the one who sent the sickness. Whether it was intended to kill you, your mother, or both, what happened to your mother was her fault. Even if your mother had died naturally in childbirth, it's hardly as if you would have had any control over it. I'm sure your mother is just glad you weren't taken too."

They would have the chance to find out that night when Bae joined Rumple during the Samhain ritual to contact the dead. Bae wasn't as magically sensitive as his father, but he knew someone else was there. Rumple had explained in the years he'd done this, some years he talked to Roberta and Hilda, other years to Milah. Though all of them were close this night, who he saw depended on who needed to speak to him most.

Although Rumple had performed this ritual for years now, it didn't make the feeling of seeing those he'd loved who were gone again any less overwhelming. A moment after Rumple and Be felt her, they saw Milah standing with them. .

Bae watched seeing his parents together again, at least for a few moment. They looked so happy to see each other that he couldn't spoil it. Then Rumple looked at Bae, and Milah followed his gaze. She knew who he was. The dead were able to keep an eye on the living. She called his name, and he nodded with a smile as he came closer.

Bae was normally anything but shy. What could he say to the mother he had never known though? He'd imagined what he would say to her many times. He'd even spoken to her as if she was beside him more than once. Now that she was there, it was harder to find words. Rumple smiled at him encouragingly.

"Say hello to your mother, Bae."

Bae smiled and Milah reached out a hand to him before stopping, remembering she could not touch him.

"You've grown up," Milah said sadly, but there was pride in her voice too. "I wish I could have been there for it."

"Me too," Bae said. "I'm going to be married soon. I wish you could be there for that."

"I'll be watching," Milah told him. "Oh Bae, I'm so proud of you. You've become quite a man."

"You gave him a strong name," Rumple told her. "I've always liked it. He's a strong man."

"You raised him well," Milah answered. "I'm glad he has you to take such good care of him." She smiled. "I'm so proud of you both. And you've done so much for others. Not that anyone in our old village deserved it, driving a hero out."

Rumple smiled. "I didn't do any of it for a reward. I did it because it's right."

"All the more reason you've earned some glory," Milah told him. She knew it didn't matter to him though. "You're both happy?" she asked.

"We are," Bae answered. "But, we both wish you were here."

"I'm glad I was able to bring you into the world, at least," Milah told him. She reached out as if to stroke Bae's face, and leaned in as if she would give Rumple a ghostly kiss.

"It's time to go," she told them. "But I love you both."

"We love you too," Bae said. "This is amazing, finally seeing you."

"You'll see me other Samhains." She took one more look at them both. "Keep taking care of each other."

"We will," Rumple promised. Then she was gone. Bae felt a strange sense of fulfillment and emptiness at the same time. He'd met his mother, but she couldn't stay.

"It's cruel," Rumple said softly. "What we might have had, stolen. But she's right. She left you with me. That's part of her that lives on, and no one can hurt her where she is."

The two men joined the rest of their family for the remaining Samhain celebrations. Both were lost in thought for the rest of the night, quietly sharing their loss together.


	73. Find the Light

There was only one unhappiness in the days leading to Bae and Wendy's wedding, and Rumple intended to solve it soon. The dagger was becoming more insistent. The Dark One's curse sensed Rumple's power, and wanted to add it to its own. Rumple found himself thinking more and more often of what it would be like. What was worse, he was finding it more difficult to tell the difference between the Dark One's influence and his own thoughts. Being with those he loved made it easier, but the longing for the dagger's false promise was slowly growing.

He didn't honestly know how long he could resist. Perhaps he could continue for however long a demi- Fae's lifespan was. That didn't mean he wanted to try. The dagger had to be destroyed somehow. Besides the curse whispering to him, there was always the risk of Zoso finding some loophole to escape Rumple's command to harm no one. There was also the chance of someone learning Rumple had the dagger and attacking him or his family to take it. This was not a burden he could bear for eternity and still keep his loved ones safe.

That had been hanging over their heads for far too long. Rumple had been looking for a solution since he'd taken the dagger. Short of Zoso finding his true love, he hadn't found a way for the curse to be broken, and he knew what taking on the curse himself would mean. He wasn't going to let that happen. Fiona, Tiger Lily, and Taliesin all tried to help. Taliesin, having lived so long that he measured time in lifetimes rather than years, knew something of the Dark One's origins.

"The first Dark One was created not far from Camelot, actually," he told them. Always the bard, the master storyteller made them feel as if they were seeing the events of so long ago happen. Nimue had drank from the Holy Grail, gaining magic and immortality. However, as soon as she'd given into darkness, she'd become the first Dark One. She'd broken the sword Excalibur in two, but Merlin had bound her to half of it., which was now the dagger. That was why whoever held the dagger controlled the Dark One.

"Merlin also created a hat that can store magic, and the right spell could be used to cleave the Dark One from the dagger. Every Dark One that's ever lived has tried obtaining it," Taliesin said. "So far, Merlin's apprentice has been able to protect it."

The idea of Zoso having free will was a frightening one. Normally, Rumple would have been repulsed at the thought of anyone's freedom being taken from them. Yet this was an exception to that rule. If Zoso were ever free, there as no telling who he would hurt. When Rumple had last seen him, he'd been desperate to pass on the curse. But if he found a way to break the dagger's control? If he had that kind of power with nothing to bind him? There was no reason for Zoso to not want that.

"I've heard he's tried before. He'll try again. He's got all the time in the world to beat the Apprentice." With the command in place, Zoso could no longer harm the Apprentice. There were still ways to take the hat without hurting anyone.

"Perhaps Dana could be of help?" Fiona suggested.

"Dana?" Rumple asked. That was an idea. In learning about his Fae heritage, he had of course learned about her. He would have anyway. She was a goddess worshiped by humans, but she had a special connection to the Fae. The Fomorian's name for the Fae- Tuatha De Danann- meant the People of Dana. Like the Fae had been for many centuries, Dana was a creator, a source of life. The curse of the Dark One was born of death. Their magics being so opposite, it was likely she could have a solution.

As both human and Fae, Rumple knew he had a stronger connection to her than an ordinary human would have. He had once wagered against the Fates themselves to save his mother. He'd honored the gods and goddesses his whole life. It wasn't too much of a stretch to ask Dana to help. He wouldn't have to approach her personally though. Fiona knew more Fae lore than anyone alive, with the exceptions of Taliesin and Dewey. She had a possible answer.

"Dana gave the Fae three gifts. One of them was the Claidheamh Soluis."

"The Sword of Light," Rumple translated the Fae words.

"Yes," Fiona told him. "In many ways, it's the exact opposite of the Dark One's dagger. It could give you a way to defeat him, without taking on the curse."

The Sword of Light sounded like a likely solution. At the very least, it was worth investigating. Nothing but the dagger could ever kill Zoso, but perhaps there was a way to defeat him without killing him. As a gift to the Fae, it should have been in the hands of Queen Clarion. Yet when Rumple explained to her why they needed it, she told him she no longer had it.

"The Sorcerer's Apprentice has been charged with preventing the Dark One from being freed from the dagger ever since Merlin was trapped by Nimue," she told him, then continued the story. "You're not the first one to try to bridge the gap between humans and Fae, Rumple. Merlin had hoped to bring our worlds closer. Because of Nimue, he never had that chance. But because he was willing to try, we agreed to help his apprentice. His hat can absorb magic. One of the items hidden inside is the sword. We reasoned if the Dark One was going to attack anyone, it would be him."

The Apprentice might not be willing to help, but Rumple being half Fae might make him more willing to part with the sword. For now at least, it was the bet option they had.


	74. Worthy

The Apprentice lived a simple, isolated life. Following Queen Clarion's instructions, Rumple found his home easily. Even standing outside, Rumple could sense the power of the man. He knew the Apprentice would be able to feel the magic coming from him too. Rumple hadn't even knocked when the Apprentice opened the door.

"Rumple Stiltskin," the Apprentice greeted him.

"I hadn't quite expected you to realize who I was so quickly," Rumple answered. "I can't say I'm surprised though."

"Your magic has unique feel to it," the Apprentice explained. "Fae, and yet not, mixed with a deeper and more powerful magic than any human has ever had. Come in."

The Apprentice's home, while simple, was comfortable and large for a single man. Rumple understood the need for a large home. Mages tended to accumulate a large collection of magical items throughout their lives. At the moment, there was only one magical item Rumple was worried about.

"I know the Fae trusted you to protect the Claidheamh Soluis," Rumple told him. The Apprentice raised an eyebrow at hearing Rumple call it by its Fae name, but then again it was natural enough for Rumple to speak the language of his mother and the godmother who raised him. "I need it now, to do what your master wanted to do so long ago. To stop the Dark One."

After a thoughtful silence, the Apprentice told him "Not just anyone can wield that sword. It takes the purest possible heart, the heart of someone born to be a true Savior."

Rumple gave a smile at that, and ended up telling the Apprentice his story. It was an entrancing story, and the Apprentice listened with full attention. If anyone could use the Sword of Light, this was the man, he knew.

"It is possible that you could use the sword," the Apprentice told him. "If you are worthy, you will be able to pull it from the hat. But even if you are, the magic will take a price."

That was only to be expected.

"I know all magic comes with a price," Rumple told him. "And as long as my family are safe, I'm willing to pay. I've kept the dagger safely hidden for years now, but it's simply too much of a risk. I've commanded Zoso to harm no one, but if he ever finds a way to break the dagger's control over him, there's no limit to the harm he could do. The price to protect people from that is worth it."

The Apprentice summoned the box that held the hat, and studied Rumple a moment longer.

"The price won't be taken immediately, but as soon as you use the sword. Your leg will crumple beneath you, and you will be unable to heal it," he explained.

Rumple didn't let himself show any dismay at the thought, but he pondered what that would mean. To be crippled, to need the aid of a cane to walk. It was hardly a pleasant thought. As always when using magic or making any agreement, the question was if the price was worth it. The answer, in this case, was an undeniable yes.

He thought for a moment about what his family would say. They would try to talk him out of it. They had always looked to protect him. His mother had been driven to insanity trying to keep him safe. Tiger Lily had sacrificed her life as a fairy for him. The Hatters had always been his family too. When they'd gone to war together, Dale had looked out for him as much as he had for Dale.

Yet that could not always be allowed. Had his fate not been severed, he would have died to save others. It was what had always been meant to be. Thanks to his mother, he had a choice. That ability to choose was a precious gift, and he had never taken it lightly. What else could he do though, except choose what was right?

Strangely enough, the idea of being crippled didn't bother him as much as the thought of how everyone would react. He didn't want pity. He didn't want people doing things for him. There wouldn't even be any need to. He'd still have his magic. He'd be the same man he'd always been. He could even transport himself, so worrying about stairs or walking long distances wouldn't be a problem. Life could continue as it always had. They'd see that in time.

"It's a price I'll pay," Rumple told him.

The Sorcerer took the hat out of the box. It was a pointed, purple, translucent, and looked as if it contained a miniature galaxy of stars. For someone sensitive to magic, it was easy to recognize the power inside. Rumple prepared to pull out the sword, letting his hand hover over the hat a moment.

"It may not even let me pull it out," Rumple thought to himself. He'd never questioned what having his fate severed meant before. Tiger Lily had taught him he was the same person he was born to be, except that he was free to choose. When his mother had shown him his own heart when he'd been filled with remorse over the Seer's death, it had glowed white while a pure but otherwise ordinary heart would have been red. "Only one way to know."

He reached in, and his hand felt the handle of a sword. Slowly, he pulled it out, revealing a weapon beyond anything he'd ever seen. It was well named, glowing from within as if made from pure light. No, made from pure light magic. Jewels going down the center of it intensified and refracted the light. The golden handle was inscribed in Fae.

"What does it say?" the Apprentice asked.

"To the People of Dana," Rumple read. "A gift to serve in a time of need, both in the world of the Fae and the world of Man."

"Appropriate that someone born of both worlds be the one to use it," the Apprentice commented.

It seemed at least part of Rumple's fate would always find him.


	75. Always your son

Telling his family what he would be sacrificing was out of the question. Rumple knew they would be against it. Taking down the Dark One, and crippling himself in the process, might be put off for awhile, but every day he waited was another day for Zoso to find that loophole and be free to hurt others. Zoso had already had years to try to do that. How long was too long to wait?

According to the Apprentice, the Sword of Light could be used to draw out the curse, to sever its power. Why hadn't Merlin used it on Nimue? Had he never had the chance? Perhaps in the end Merlin had not had the heart needed? Rumple had not asked the Apprentice that. Yet somehow, Rumple knew how to use the sword without knowing how he knew. Maybe that was why he had been able to pull it from the hat.

It didn't take Rumple long to decide that the curse of the Dark One would be destroyed soon, before Bae's wedding. Then everyone could simply enjoy what was meant to be a happy day. First though, Rumple decided to spend just a few moments with Bae, calming himself before doing what he had to do. Rumple found him working with scraps of metal, building what looked to be a model of something. It was a welcome, happier topic.

"What are you working on?" Rumple asked. Bae was proud to show him, and held out the model eagerly.

"I've been working more on the Stargates lately. But I was thinking, traveling between the stars- it isn't like going between realms. I think we'll need some sort of ship once the Stargates work."

"And that's what this is?" Rumple asked with genuine interest. He had never once discouraged Bae's ideas of traveling the stars. Bae nodded, and Rumple studied the model. "It's a fine looking ship son, but it will need a name. You know names are important."

"Actually I've been thinking of that," Bae told him. "Your life was changed because Grandma changed your fate. You did the same for her. By founding Silver Sage, you've helped so many find their paths over the years." Bae grinned at what he said next "And I'm hoping once this is finished, Wendy and I can use it to travel. I know she's my destiny. So all things considered, I thought that would be the perfect name for the ship."

"The Destiny?" Rumple asked. Bae nodded, and Rumple smiled. "It's a fine name for her."

The thought of Bae traveling the stars with Wendy was bittersweet for Rumple. Bae had never been so far away from home for so long before. Of course, it was only to be expected. Bae was no longer a child. He and Wendy would have their own lives. They would have children. Rumple was proud of the man Bae had grown to be, but he would miss the days with Bae as a little boy.

"Something wrong, Papa?" Bae asked.

"I was just thinking how you've grown up."

Bae came up to him and hugged him.

"Papa, I'm always going to be your son. Nothing changes that." He grinned. "And hopefully soon you'll have grandchildren."

That was a happy thought. Rumple was looking forward to seeing Bae's children. Hugging Bae back, he pulled away and smiled at him proudly.

"I know you'll be a wonderful papa, son."

"Well I had the best example I could have," Bae answered. "I know you well enough to be sure of that." He paused. "And I know you well enough to know when you're holding something back."

Rumple hated keeping secrets from Bae, but he didn't want to worry him.

"I'm just hoping my plan to end the Dark One's curse forever will work."

Bae looked serious at that.

"It's been- whispering to you more strongly, hasn't it?" he asked.

Rumple nodded, but told him "It doesn't matter. If what I'm planning works, it's the last it will whisper to anyone."

Bae wasn't completely at ease yet. Something told him it wasn't as simple as his papa wanted him to believe.

"What will it cost you to do that? I know as well as you do that all magic comes at a price. Promise me that nothing will change for us, that you'll be ok?" He knew his papa would never break a promise, especially not to him.

"I promise," Rumple said slowly. It was true. Nothing would change. Nothing that mattered anyway. So he wouldn't be able to walk the way he once had. Did that really change anything? He'd simply move a little slower and have trouble with stairs unless he magically transported himself. He could do that easily enough. He wouldn't be taking part in the village dances, but the woman he would have danced with was long dead. He could enjoy just watching.

Life would continue the way it always had. As to whether he would be OK, he'd be better than that knowing Zoso was truly harmless. His family wouldn't want him making this sacrifice, but in time, they would see he had kept the promise he'd just made Bae in the only way he could.


	76. A Savior's Sacrifice

The next morning, Rumple stayed in his room, ready to finally destroy the darkness. He knew what it would mean for his leg, and decided to stay where he would be comfortable and have some privacy. He laid the dagger on a side table, and readied the sword. When Rumple held up the sword next to the dagger, it was as if the dagger was trembling somehow, although Rumple could see no movement in it. Still he was sure somehow the dagger, the darkness in it, knew what he was doing. It recognized a weapon and person who could destroy it.

Bracing himself, knowing the price he would pay, Rumple touched the sword to the dagger. Immediately what looked to be a thick, black form of something like blood, but that moved more like something alive, moved up the sword towards him. The name on the dagger faded. Although no new name appeared, Rumple imagined his own name replacing it. And in that moment, he _wanted_ it to.

He could feel a taste of the power it offered. Doubts it whispered seemed to be his own thoughts as it tried to corrupt him. Those doubts were stronger than ever, knowing either it corrupted him or would be destroyed.

What if one day his own powers weren't enough to protect his family? What if he destroyed the darkness, and the price, being crippled, meant the difference between life and death for someone? He was only half Fae after all, and with his fate changed was he truly the Savior?

A corner of Rumple's mind reminded him how he had pulled the sword from the hat. Only someone worthy could have done that. He had never doubted his own magic before, except when knowing he couldn't save more people during the Ogre war tormented him. The memory of what had happened to his mother was there too. He had been able to save her, but only after years of suffering for her. He could not, would not, succumb to darkness the way she had. He couldn't let the darkness come between him and Bae, as he was sure it would.

With Rumple's determination renewed, the sword began to glow brightly, and the darkness retreated. Rumple thought of how much he wanted that. The darkness had to be destroyed. That was the whole reason he'd gone to the Apprentice to get the sword. Zoso was dangerous. This had to be done. He could not become the new Dark One. He didn't need to. Even after he'd paid the price for this, his own magic would be more than enough.

He thought of Tiger Lily, reassuring him that his heart was the source of his power, and no dagger could replace that. She's told him that when he'd doubted he could always keep Bae safe, when he'd first been tempted by the dagger after ordering Zoso to harm no one. That had been just after the war, and just after Milah's death, when he'd felt the most helpless he'd ever felt.

But Tiger Lily, Dale, Bae, his mother, Roberta and Hilda, Madsen, the Dragon, all the Hatters- they all loved and believed in him. The doubts and fears the dagger tried to fill him with now were only lies. He knew that, and they wouldn't work.

The light from the sword overwhelmed the darkness at last as Rumple used his own magic to encourage and help the light. The last bit of Zoso's name disappeared, and the dagger lay there, an ordinary blade. Rumple had only a second to enjoy the victory before the price was taken.

His right leg gave out beneath him as if it were broken. He felt like it was. He sat down in the nearest chair with a wince, focusing on his now useless leg, before making his way to his bed. He'd known it was coming. He'd been prepared for it. He certainly didn't regret anything that kept Zoso or any future Dark Ones that may have followed from being a threat. But the reality of the sacrifice was harsher than he'd expected.

He stretched out on his bed, alternating between curling up and stretching his leg. He had never experience real pain before. Playing as a child, he'd gotten the odd scrape as any child does, but never anything serious. And once he'd learned magic he knew he could easily heal any injury. This was the price of using the sword. It was a sacrifice that had to be made. He could not wave his hand and make it go away. The shock of it, of experiencing such an injury, was almost as bad as the pain itself.

He wasn't sure how long he laid there, but finally Rumple heard a voice. It was a soft, gentle lady's voice. It gave Rumple the feeling he'd always had when Tiger Lily told him how much she loved him when he was a little boy. It was the voice of a mother, filled with compassion and comfort, and spoke to him in Fae.

"Mac mo shluaigh agus mac an duine," she said, which meant _Son of my people and son of man_. "  
A bheil thu aithreachas air do ìobairt?" _Do you regret your sacrifice?_

Rumple also spoke in Fae as he answered softly.

"Chan eil." _No._

The pain receded, and Rumple's breathing, which had been coming in rapid gasps, returned to normal. His leg would still be useless he knew, but the pain at least was gone. When he wasn't transporting himself, he would need a cane. He had one in mind. He summoned the staff he had once used against Hordor, the night the thief had tried to take their sheep and had hurt Imp. That was the night Rumple had first healed, and unexpectedly given his dog the gift of being forever young. Since then, he'd used the staff when herding and protecting the sheep. Later, he'd lovingly carved it to mark Bae's growth.

He was leaning on it, trying a few experimental steps, when Tiger Lily came in to find him. It was common enough for him to set at his spinning wheel and lose track of time, but not to stay in his room this late. As his fairy godmother, she could also sense that something was wrong with him.

When she saw him leaning on the staff, when he should have been able to heal any injury with a wave of his hand, she knew it was more serious than she'd thought. Then she saw the dagger, now nothing more than a blade. It was not hard to guess that he'd made a sacrifice to end the curse once she saw there was no name on it.

"Rumple, you shouldn't have-"

"It's nothing," he cut her off. "And the other option was to wait until wither Zoso broke free of the dagger somehow, or else someone eventually found out I had the dagger and came after it. That might have been centuries from now, or it might have been tomorrow, but that day was coming. Now that worry is over and done with."

"But you could have seen when it was coming, been ready-"

"And we all know that ability is not always reliable. It wasn't worth the risk"

Tiger Lily looked at him as if she felt the pain he'd gone through, put a loving hand on his shoulder, and went to get the others despite his protests. Rumple had known none of them would be happy, which was a massive understatement.

"You said nothing would change," Bae reminded him.

"And nothing has," Rumple told him. "I'll just be transporting myself more often and using magic to summon things instead of walking to get them, that sort of thing."

"Which will be a d- drain on you like wh- when we were in the war," Dale reminded him sternly. Rumple gave him an annoyed look, not wanting everyone more worried than they were. Fiona was looking at her son as if she still saw the baby she'd held all those years ago.

"It seems your destiny as the Savior is the same, no matter what else has changed," she said, stroking his cheek. "I changed your fate, but I can't change that need to sacrifice yourself that's born into you." She was half comforting, half scolding.

"Mother, I'm fine!" Rumple told her "I'm not a child you have to protect anymore! I haven't been for years."

"Where have I heard that before?" Bae said, smiling in spite of everything. He couldn't help thinking of the times he'd insisted he didn't need help, often learning yes he did. "Seems like a protective streak runs strong in this family. An independent one too." His eyes went to his papa's leg. "I'll bet I can make something to help so you won't need a cane, at least not most of the time."

"You're going to have to learn your limits," Madsen added, "Even with everyone's help. Knowing you, that will be your biggest challenge." Rumple's expression showed how strongly he wanted to deny he had limits. He was a proud man, and admitting he couldn't do everything he used to now was one of the worst things about being crippled. "Now there's no shame in it. You know how often you helped me before I let you start keeping me young. And when I handed my loom over to you, I had to accept I'd reached a point in my life when I couldn't do it any more. You didn't think any less of me for it."

"Of course not," Rumple told him.

"And this is no different," Madsen replied.

"You learned to help others almost as soon as you were walking and talking," Tiger Lily told him. "You always helped Roberta and Hilda. Now you just have to learn to accept help."

Rumple reluctantly nodded, and in the days ahead he learned exactly that. It was hard at first. He stubbornly tried to simply avoid walking, using magic to make up for his bad leg. Once or twice Dale saw he looked more tired than he should have. Rumple was reminded that when it came to being protective, Dale was every bit his equal. He was as stubborn as Rumple too, and all the Hatters helped, Even Kyna, no longer a child, seemed to have a natural instinct to doctor others.

It was a gradual process, but the day came when Rumple realized he'd stopped feeling like he was weak if someone did something for him. Bae made a special brace for his leg. It gave good support, was comfortable enough to wear, and fairly easy to move with. It wasn't quite the same as walking the way he'd used to, but close enough to not mind the difference. Wearing the brace just meant he needed a little extra help to walk. He was fine with that.


	77. The next generation

Between magic and the brace Bae had made for him, life continued much the same as it always had for Rumple. The only real difference was he transported himself far more often, and relied on magic more than he used to. He could not leave the brace on permanently, after all. This was a drain on him, but his family always watched for signs he was tiring himself. Dale would take on that tone he had when Rumple had worn himself to exhaustion during the ogres war. That was one of the only things that would make Rumple take a rest or accept help.

Of course, Rumple joined in with everyone else in preparing for Bae's wedding. It would not be easy. Two worlds were being joined as well as two families. Wedding customs from Wendy's world were different from Bae's, but the joyful couple focused on what was the same in all weddings, two people in love starting their lives together.

When Mr. Darling realized how different customs in Bae's world were, he began to have his doubts. The first time he heard Bae use the expression "Gods no," those doubts increased.

"Wendy are you so sure about this?" he asked, pulling her aside on afternoon after she and her mother had put some finishing touches on Mary Darling's old wedding dress. "Bae is a fine young man. Anyone can see how much he loves you. But- he's nothing like us. They live completely different lives in this world. They don't even worship the way we do."

Wendy kissed her father's cheek gently and took his hand.

"Father, Bae understands the powers that connect the realms. He knows love is the most powerful magic there is. Isn't loving one another the greatest commandment? Bae may practice differently, but he does know God, perhaps better than many people of our faith do."

Mr. Darling kissed Wendy's forehead in a rare display of affection. He had often seen Rumple and Bae embrace or heard them say "I love you." Openly showing affection was common in their world. Sometimes, Mr. Darling envied Rumple and Bae. He loved all his children every bit as much as Rumple loved Bae, but he could never have shown it. With Wendy so close to being a married woman, this was one time he didn't hesitate to show her he loved her.

When the wedding day arrived, everyone gathered at the castle. The ceremony would mix as many customs as possible from both worlds. Archer, as Bae's best friend, would sweep away bad energies with the special broom, the besom, as Dale had at Rumple's wedding.

The dress Wendy wore was complemented by a new veil woven on a special loom Rumple had helped Tinker Bell perfect to weave Queen Anne's lace blossoms. A blue sash was around her waste, and Morraine, as a close friend of Bae's, had lent her a comb for her hair. The veil itself was crowned with a wreath of roses, lavender, irises, and ivy in the tradition of Bae's world.

The rings would be special to Wendy and Bae. Rumple had given Wendy some of the gold he'd spun to make into rings. Bae had never taken an interest in spinning, but he had no problem with craftsmanship in general. He designed the rings to be bands covered in a design that looked like fairy wings. Inside were inscribed the hands of a clock, set to eight fifteen, the time Bae had changed Big Ben to the night he'd met Wendy. He'd smiled as he'd sketched the design, thinking how easily Wendy had begun to fit into a world of magic.

He'd never forget the time Videa had made a sarcastic remark about her in Fae thinking Wendy couldn't understand. Bae's bride to be had spent enough time among fairies by then to have picked up some of the language, and had told Videa off- in Fae at that! As proper a lady as Wendy usually was, she had plenty of fire.

A different fire seemed to fill them when Bae placed the ring on her finger. They looked into each other's eyes as their hands were bound together with a strip of cloth. The love between them was so strong everyone could feel it. Any doubts Mr. Darling had were dispelled, and the priestess who lead the ceremony helped.

The priestess was a servant of the goddess Brigid, who blessed hearth and home. As such, she had conducted many weddings. Given that this one was a bit unusual, she'd chosen her words carefully. Even though the Darlings had been shocked at first at the thought of a woman marrying the two in a ceremony so different from their own, the priestess spoke beautifully about the blessings of a home filled with love, about two hearts becoming one while each remained unique. Then, after a final blessing on the couple, they addressed each other..

"Wendy," Bae began. "When we first met, you were curious about my world. You had so many questions, and were so excited to come see it. I loved showing it to you, every moment I spent with you. I'll never forget how I felt the moment I knew that my love for you was more than friendship. I know that feeling is never going to change, and I do mean never. For now and all eternity, I will love you."

Mrs. Darling wiped at her eyes. All their friends and family were beaming at them as Wendy began her vows.

"Bae you showed me a world filled with magic. I've met fairies and other magical people, but none of them can compare to the magic of being with you. Whatever eternity means, I'm glad to spend it at your side."

They were pronounced man and wife, and everyone cheered a they shared a kiss.

The night was filled with dancing and feasting. That was a custom the Darlings were familiar with, although the dances were different. After Bae and Wendy shared their first dance as man and wife, everyone joined in. Before the night was over, even Mr. Darling asked his wife to dance. That was a surprise to everyone, but it was good to see them enjoying themselves. Dale and Edme, old Jefferson and Grace, Archer and Morraine, students Rumple had taught who had found their own loves.

For a moment, Rumple couldn't help wishing for a dance partner, even if his leg would not let him dance long. Milah had been gone so long now. He still missed her. He felt lonely for a woman's company at night sometimes when he sat up spinning or lay in bed. The nights when that beautiful blue eyed woman came to him in dreams were pleasant, but those were only dreams for now.

He brushed those thoughts away. Tonight was not a night for that kind of thinking. His son was starting a new life. They would travel, have children of their own, and enjoy all the blessings life had in store. This was a night for happiness.

After the party ended, Rumple decided to spend some time spinning. He wasn't sure how much time passed before a vision came. There was a little girl who bore more than a passing resemblance to Wendy, but who had Bae's eyes. Rumple smiled at that vision. A little granddaughter was waiting for him.


	78. Saving Sight

With Bae and Wendy traveling, the castle felt lonely. It was as filled with people as always, but there was still a feeling of someone missing. It wasn't an easy thing for Rumple to accept that Bae had grown up. Still, Bae kept in contact, and Rumple looked forward to updates of what they were seeing now. There were still people to visit and things to do, so slowly Rumple adjusted.

While school was out for the year, Rumple busied himself with spinning and experimenting. He had long talks about magic with his old mentor the Dragon and Talieson. He would spend time with Imp, herding sheep or playing fetch. There were walks with Dale, as many as his leg would allow in the brace. Old students came to visit, and he still traveled with the Hatters. Devon didn't join them as often these days, with Kyna being busy in the village. She had become a midwife, and was busy helping with births.

In between all of that, Rumple took time to look into the future. There were infinite things to see there, and it was important to make as much sense out of it as possible. He was thrilled to see Bae and Wendy's daughter, and the woman with the beautiful blue eyes. Then one day he saw something that was as tragic as those images were happy.

Something was going to happen in Wendy's world, and soon. It was a war, but far worse than the Ogre War. There were weapons like Rumple had never seen. Something like a cross between a bow and arrow and a cannon. The word "gun" came into his head. There was something like fireworks, but instead of filling the sky with color, they caused nothing but destruction. There were fogs of deadly gas, killing men in trenches. In one image, Rumple saw Michael standing, ready to fire at the enemy. Before he could, he crumpled and fell. He didn't move again.

Rumple came back from the vision drenched in sweat. His head was filled with memories of the war he had known, and they mixed now with the vision to make it all the more real. He might as well have been beside Michael in that trench. Michael! The Darling children had come so often that Rumple had come to care about them the same as he did Bae. Michael couldn't suffer such a horrific death! He reached into his pocket and pulled out the mirror he had charmed to let him speak with Bae. He spoke into it knowing Bae would hear him.

"Papa, what's wrong?" Bae asked when he heard his Papa's voice.

"I'm going to need you and Wendy to bring the hat home," Rumple told them solemnly. With the Destiny not yet finished, they were traveling using Jefferson's hat. "I don't want to alarm you, and nothing is wrong yet-"

"But you saw something?" Bae understood. "Wendy's world?"

"Yes," Rumple confirmed.

Bae was silent, then asked "Who?" He knew Rumple wouldn't have brought him back from their travels early unless their was a death. There was no easy way to say it.

"Michael."

He heard Wendy gasp in the background.

"The vision is cloudy enough that it could be changed," Rumple tried to reassure her. "What I see isn't always set in stone. I'm going to do all I can to change it. That's why I need to talk to your brothers and your parents, Wendy. If we can get them out of that world, there's no reason anything has to happen to Michael."

"Then we'll come strait home," Bae promised.

Thankfully, travel by hat was fast. They were home in no time, and Rumple explained exactly what he had seen.

"I know it will be hard," Rumple told Wendy, "But if Michael fights, he will die. Leaving your world is the only answer."

"Then that's what has to be," Wendy said.

For Wendy, leaving her world had been an easy choice. For her family, it was harder. Mrs. Darling had a hand over her mouth and looked ready to cry when Rumple told them the vision. Mr. Darling paled and looked down. John and Michael were somberly thoughtful.

"You are quite sure?" Mr. Darling asked.

"I wouldn't be asking you to give up your home if I wasn't," he answered gently.

"But- if there is to be a war," Michael said "Isn't it my duty to fight? Young men who are heroes are going to die. My place should be beside them making a difference. "

"Mine as well," said John.

"You're brave young men," Rumple told them. "But you do not understand what war is. I have seen it. I have seen people going home with missing limbs. I know what it is to look at people in tents at night who don't know if the next sunrise will be their last. I know how helpless a soldier feels when he's unable to save men who he comes to see as brothers. I've had a man beg me to let him die rather than heal him with magic because it would be better than being sent back into battle. And in the end, what is it for? Some king loses or gets to keep his crown while the soldiers who did the fighting go home and try to pick up the pieces. There's no glory in that."

The two brothers looked at each other. It was especially hard for John to agree to go. Michael's fate if he fought was certain.

"Will I be killed too?" John asked.

"And would my death make a difference?" Michael questioned.

"Michael!" Mrs Darling shouted in alarm. She couldn't have cared less about the war just then. This was her son, her youngest child. She couldn't lose him. And John could be lost as well. "John! Listen to him!"

Rumple looked at her sadly, knowing how a parent felt.

"I don't know the answer to either of those questions Reading the future isn't the same as reading a book. But while I was waiting for Bae and Wendy to come home with the hat, I tried to see how the war would end. What I saw seemed to be peace for a time, and then another war, worse than the first. So much of your country will be left in ruins. I saw parents sending their children to the country to keep them safe from the destruction in the cities." He looked between her and her husband. "I can't even guarantee your safety if you stay. Many civilians will die. I'm sorry. If you come, I will do all I can to help you in my world. When it is safe again, I will help you return here if that's what you want. Your country and it's allies will eventually win"

Wendy had been waiting for her chance to speak.

"Please come," she begged quietly. "When Bae and I have children, you should have the chance to be part of their lives. I knew I'd be giving up this life when I married Bae, but I don't want to lose any of you, especially not like this."

Mr. Darling had never been an outwardly affectionate man, but being faced with knowing he would lose Michael and maybe John as well was affecting him far too deeply for him to keep control.

"I won't lose my sons," he said finally. John nodded. Michael, having always idolized his big brother, agreed. Horrors were waiting for their homeland, but they would at least all have each other.


	79. Arrival

It was strange for the Darlings to be in a completely different realm, but they were glad to be nearer to Wendy. Rumple helped them find a home in the village, and they slowly began to fit in. It was hardest for Mr. Darling, who had never been one to believe in anything magical. Now he was in a world where magic was a part of everyday life. But no matter how much their lives had changed, they were all safe and together.

Everyone in the village was kind to them. Soon they began to make friends who helped them feel a part of this realm. None of them said it aloud, but at times they reflected that the friends they were making here were more genuine than the friends they had once had in their old life. Dale's wife Edme, who no one could ever have said an unkind word about, went out of her way to help them adjust. Fiona showed why she had once been known as the kindest woman in the realms. Enid, Morraine's mother, did her part as well. Soon Mrs. Darling found herself enjoying this new life immensely.

There was another hard change for Mr. Darling. He had been used to making living as a banker. That had paid well enough to care for his children, but it had been a high stress job. He had lived in constant fear of problems at work. Now, he had no idea how he would earn a living. Rumple could make as much gold as Mr. Darling could ever need, but he could tell Mr. Darling was not the kind of man who would accept charity. Fortunately, he had a better idea. Soon after the Darling family settled in, he approached him with an offer.

"The school has expanded so much since it began," Rumple told him over tea. "And I was hoping you could help me."

"You know there's no way I can help with magic," Mr. Darling said.

"But you do know about record keeping," Rumple answered. "There are so many more students now than when the school started. Even with having different teacher for different classes, it's hard to keep track of when they've reached certain levels and are ready to advance."

Record keeping didn't seem like interesting work, but at least it was somewhat familiar to him. Better yet, it opened the door to him being more involved with the children. That wasn't what he had in mind when he accepted the job, but he slowly found himself getting to know and enjoy the children.

Soon he was helping out in small ways around the school, and it might have been said he was starting to remember he had once been a child himself. In fact, with a less stressful job, he found himself closer to his wife and children than ever before. Mrs Darling noticed the change, and everyone in the Darling family seemed more content.

Any lingering regret they'd had over leaving their old lives behind was removed when Wendy made the happy announcement. Rumple had known it was coming, but not exactly when. Everyone was thrilled at the idea of the new baby. Mrs. Darling couldn't wait to start making baby clothes, and everyone made sure Wendy was comfortable at all times. She was annoyed at first when Bae treated her as if she would break, but she was grateful to have a husband who obviously loved her so much.

Bae and Archer were still best friends long after childhood, just as their fathers were. They couldn't help making a bet about which the baby would be.

"I'm sure she's carrying a boy," Bae told his friend.

"Trust me, you have a little daughter on the way," Archer answered.

Rumple thought of the little girl he'd seen in his vision, but refused to answer when they asked him if he'd seen which the baby was.

"If you two want to make a bet, you can wait and find out the same as other parents would," he told them. "Besides, the child I've seen may not be this child. I might have seen your second son," Bae cheered thinking his father had let the news slip "Or daughter," Rumple finished, giggling at Bae's expression. Privately though, when Wendy asked, he told her he'd seen a little girl.

When it came time to have the baby, Kyna was right there as the midwife. Devon was proud of his adopted daughter. The demi- Fae child he'd felt a bond with as soon as he'd met her on Avalon had grown into a competent young woman skilled at bringing babies into the world. Bae knew Wendy and his baby were in wonderful hands, but it was natural for any new father to worry. He alternated between setting nervously and pacing until Kyna came out with a smile on her face.

"Wendy is doing just fine, and so is your new daughter."

"Daughter?" Bae asked, stunned for a moment before the grin spread across his face. "I have a daughter!"

Rumple was grinning too, knowing this was the child he'd seen in his vision.

"Congratulations, son."

"And pay up," Archer teased. Bae took out the single gold coin they'd wagered. Archer laughed and added "Congratulations, Bae."

Bae smiled, and looked at Kyna before asking "Can I see my wife and daughter now?"

"They're waiting for you," she answered. They went in to see the new addition to the family, and saw Wendy laying there holding the tiny bundle. Bae stared in awe, then slowly went over to them. He kissed Wendy, and softly stroked his new daughter's face.

"She's perfect." He kissed her again. "And so are you. You're feeling all right? Everything went all right?" He was still not ready to relax.

"I'm fine," she told him. Bae smiled at her a moment longer, and then couldn't take his eyes off his daughter.

"Not upset that she's a girl?" Wendy asked. She knew Bae had been sure the baby would be a boy.

"How could anyone be upset at having such a perfect little girl?" Bae asked, and reached to hold their child. "No father could ask for more. What should we name her?"

"I was thinking, how do you feel about Jane?" Wendy asked. Bae considered a moment.

"It's a pretty sounding name," he said with a smile. "I like it."

Rumple watched in adoration until Bae asked "Would Grandpa like to hold her?"

"Grandpa," Rumple said with a chuckle. "That might take some getting used to." The son he'd raised was now a father himself. It was a magical, wonderful thought. He reached out for the baby, who gurgled happily at him. She was the start of a new chapter in all their lives, and Rumple knew already he'd be wrapped around her little finger.


	80. Gifts

Shortly after Jane's birth, the Fae came to visit. The baby was far more human than Fae, but Queen Clarion had always made it clear that Rumple and all his descendants were to be treated as if they were any other Fae.

"You are already a blessing to your family," Queen Clarion told the baby. "And with the talent in this family you will certainly be blessed yourself. Perhaps not with the usual Fae gifts, but with your own form of art."

As little Jane grew, it was clear she was an observant little girl. Her bright eyes would follow whatever those around her were doing. She loved to be told stories, and both Wendy and Mary Darling were good at telling them. She also loved to watch when her mother would sew or embroider.

"I want to try!" she said excitedly when she watched Wendy doing some embroidery one day. "I bet I can make pictures as nice as Papa does when he draws."

"You might be a little young to learn yet," Wendy said, considering for a moment. As long as Jane was careful with the needle, it couldn't hurt to let her try a few simple stitches. Jane chose some of the gold thread Rumple spun, and Wendy threaded the needle for her.

"See Jane?" Wendy showed her a simple running stitch. "Try to keep the line strait and the stitches even."

Jane struggled with the first few stitches, but then her stitches became tighter and more even. They weren't quite as good as her mother's, but she showed she would improve fast. Soon her stitches were perfect. As she learned new stitches, Bae would draw simple pictures on cloth for her, and she would follow the lines to bring color to the pictures.

As she progressed, she started making pictures of her own. Everyone marveled at the details. She would make pictures of flowers so real it seemed they gave off a fragrance and animals that looked as if they could walk right off the cloth. She was always thrilled to show off her art to everyone in her family. Rumple, being a spinner and weaver, was especially proud. It was clear his granddaughter had inherited his talent for working with threads.

Jane was a link between the the Stiltskins and Darlings, who spent nearly as much time at the school these days as in their own home in the village. The Darlings were far from the only visitors to Silver Sage. Rumple had thought of the Apprentice from time to time, but with the Dark One's curse ended, Rumple expected the Apprentice had gone on to other things. His mission to protect the hat against the Dark One was over now.

It wasn't a complete surprise when the Apprentice arrived at Silver Sage one night. After all, it had been Rumple who had finally broken the curse, relieving the Apprentice of his mission. The Apprentice knew the sacrifice that had been for Rumple too, that using the Sword of Light had come at the price of crippling his leg. That kind of sacrifice was not made lightly. Rumple hadn't expected the Apprentice to forget that, although he hadn't done it for any reward.

So, after years had passed, he was somewhat surprised when he opened the door and saw the Apprentice, along with another man. Some would have never guessed who the other man was by his outward appearance. One as wise and powerful as Merlin could easily have been expected to look much older, having had years of gaining knowledge. Rumple knew though, of course, that a mage could easily look far younger than their true age. He could feel how powerful the other man's magic was. Already knowing who the Apprentice worked for, it was easy enough to guess he was meeting the legendary Merlin. He held out his hand, and Merlin took it.

"It's an honor to meet the legendary Merlin," Rumple told him. Rumple would have welcomed any guest, especially that day. It happened to be Imbolc. It was a day to celebrate hearth and home. The goddess Brigid herself would be an unseen guest in every home. Since Brigid was another name for Dana, Rumple especially enjoyed the day. The Fae were her people, after all. Rumple had just finished celebrating the holiday with his family, and showed the two other men in to a room filled with candles.

"The honor is mine," Merlin answered, "Meeting someone with a heart pure enough to pull the Claidheamh Soluis from the hat, and with the courage to make the necessary sacrifice, is indeed a privileged."

"It wasn't really a choice," Rumple answered. And it wasn't. He knew he couldn't have taken the risk that Zoso would fin a way to hurt someone someday.

"Even so, we wanted to do something for you," the Apprentice said. "You ended the curse of the Dark One, and in doing so, you freed my master." Much of Merlin's life was so mixed in legend it was hard to know what was true and what was not. Apparently the story that he'd been trapped in a tree for centuries was true. "Brigid looks for hearts that are pure, and since she is family to the Fae herself, I don't know who would be better to receive the gift she gave." He pulled out a glass bottle.

"She left it with us," Merlin explained. "She was unseen, but there is no doubt this was a gift from her. There is also no doubt who it was meant for. It was found beside her bed." It was tradition for every home to set out a little bed as a resting place for the goddess to show that she was welcome. He held the bottle out, and Rumple accepted it questioningly.

"If this is meant for me, why didn't she leave it here?" Rumple asked. Somehow just holding the bottle, he felt relief in his crippled leg. He knew instantly what the potion inside would do. If Merlin and the Apprentice had studded it at all, they would know it was meant to heal severe injuries that came from magic.

"If I were to guess, I would say it was her way of getting us to finally meet again," the Apprentice said. "She must know there is much we could learn from each other."

Rumple still hesitated.

"But my leg was the price of using the sword," he reminded them.

"If she set the price, there's no reason she can't decide when it is paid in full."

That was true enough. Rumple remembered the loving voice speaking to him after he'd use the sword, asking if the sacrifice was worth it. His leg had felt relief after that. Perhaps she had decided to reward him now. He opened the bottle, and took a sip of its contents. His leg felt like it was submerged in a hot bath. Removing the brace Bae had made for him, he carefully stood up. He hadn't expected any reward when he had ended Zoso's power, but he had received one anyway

AN: For those who don't know, Imbolc is a pagan holiday celebrating hearth and home. Brigid is the same as Dana, the patroness of the Fae.


	81. An Unwelcome Guest

Decades turned into centuries. Students came and went at Silver Sage. Bae continued his work on the Destiny, although he, Wendy, and Jane never left for too long on their travels. By now Jane was so skilled at her embroidery the pictures appeared to move, and she loved showing her Grandpa Rumple her work. Dale and the other Hatters aged, but Rumple always made them young again before they felt old age too strongly. Archer and Morraine had had children who's children had children. With the family wanderlust they soon spread throughout the realms, but they always came by for special occasions.

Old friends remained close. Taliesin, destined to always be reborn, and Calum and the Dragon, who's peoples were immortal, were as constant at Silver Sage as Rumple's family. Of course the Fae and demi- Fae, Merlin and his Apprentice, were always stopping by. Michael and John had gone on to be protectors of Neverland. While humans were not normally allowed to stay past childhood, Rumple had talked to the Shadow about allowing it in return for them protecting the island. Pirates had begun to find their way there, and extra precautions never hurt.

With so many people in his life, it would have seemed Rumple had no reason to be lonely. Yet he was. He missed having a woman to wake up to in the morning and hold at night. He missed being married. He thought often of that beautiful blue eyed woman, but he had no idea how long it would be before he met her. He didn't even know for certain what role she would play in his life. Sometimes things like that made being a seer truly frustrating.

From time to time a student had developed a crush on him, but he knew it was never anything serious. He had never encouraged anything with them beyond a teacher- student relationship. That nearly changed one day when a young woman came to the school. Ever since the early days when the demi- Fae had all had to start at the same level, most students came as children. It was unusual for a grown woman to come asking for lessons, but Rumple felt the woman's magic was strong.

The animals felt something about her too, and didn't like it. Ember and Queen hissed and puffed themselves up, running and hiding. That wasn't so unusual. The cats had never had liked strangers. It was a stronger reaction than normal though. What was so odd was Imp growled as soon as she came into the castle. It wasn't the threatening growl he'd always had for Hordor and Beowulf. Not yet. It was a warning, but Rumple had never heard him growl at anyone else at all before.

"Easy, Imp," Rumple told the collie. Imp was looking at him as if he must be insane to even open the door for her, but Rumple was too busy noticing the woman's attractive face to pay attention. "I'm Rumple Stiltskin, the headmaster here."

"Cora," the woman introduced herself. She sounded as if she thought everyone should already know who she was. Rumple couldn't say he'd ever heard her name before. He couldn't say he liked her name either. It reminded him of something breaking somehow. "I was hoping you could start giving me lessons. I don't have the money for tuition. My father is a miller. I'll find some way to pay though."

Rumple showed her in, and would have made some sort of arrangement. Tuition was never a problem for his students. He could make more gold than he would ever need easily enough. In fact he would have fun doing it. He would have told her so, except Imp kept interrupting with warning growls.

"Imp, what's gotten into you?" Rumple asked in frustration. Imp looked at him like he was asking the same question. "You've never been like this with any of the other students." Imp tilted his head in a way that told Rumple he should be paying attention to that detail. Instead, much to Imp's dismay, Rumple was paying attention to Cora's figure.

"He'd better get used to me," Cora said. "If I start taking lessons here, he'll be seeing a lot of me." She gave a seductive smile. "And of course, we'll be seeing a lot of each other, too."

She leaned in, and Rumple saw a certain spice in her. He liked that. Still, she was being incredibly forward. When she started running a hand over his arm, that was Imp's breaking point. He was done with warning growls. He jumped up and snapped his teeth down deep into Cora's hand. She let out a shriek and jumped back. Somehow then it was as if Rumple saw Cora for the first time. There was something in her that distorted her appearance in Rumple's eyes. He knew he would never see her as beautiful again.

"You worthless mongrel!" She raised a hand to strike Imp, but Rumple magically stopped her.

"I wouldn't do that, Dearie," he warned her.

"You defend him when he bites me?"

"He's always shown good judgment," he replied. _Better judgement than I was showing just now,_ he thought to himself. "I trust him. And the answer is no. I will not teach you magic. In fact you can leave the castle right now. Tuition doesn't matter, and even if it did, no amount of gold would be worth it."

Cora looked as if she couldn't believe he was refusing her, but she didn't dare argue. She paused just a moment at the door and looked back at him.

"We could have had something special, Rumple."

"I'm not that desperate, Dearie. I feel sorry for the poor man who ever is."

With that she stormed out. Rumple sat down and took Imp's head in his hands.

"I know. I should have listened to you right away. Thank you for warning me about her." He sighed. "Such a beautiful woman in the face, but when you look past that, it's hard to believe anyone could be that ugly."

Imp yipped in agreement, then made a face and seemed to gag as if trying to get the taste of that evil woman out of his mouth.

"All right, I get the hint. I think there's a nice big piece of roast beef with your name on it."

Imp wagged his tail and followed his master to get his reward. Rumple watched the collie eat, and thought for a moment how even Imp had Nana. But waking up alone every morning had to be better than a lifetime- especially an eternal lifetime- with someone like Cora. There was something in her eyes, something that made her as ugly as that blue eyed woman in his visions was beautiful. Whether he ever ended up with that woman, or never married again, he would not settle for less than someone who was truly beautiful, in the only way that mattered.


	82. A Chilling Student

Cora would not be the first student to contact Rumple as an adult. One day Rumple received a letter from the royal house of Arendelle. It was from two sisters, two of the three princesses. There had been talk over the years about the third sister rarely being seen. There was no shortage of rumors about why. The letter explained that the third and eldest sister, Ingrid, had magic. Not just any magic. She had the gift of creating ice and snow. Those powers had grown over the years, an she could not control them.

Now, she was afraid of hurting someone with her powers. She had nearly fled the kingdom she was destined to rule. The letter said Princess Ingrid was searching for a way to destroy her powers. No wonder she was struggling to control them. She was afraid of her own magic. Rumple felt fairly sure he could help her past that, but it would take time.

He sent a letter back saying he would help, which would mean going to Arendelle. Ingrid would not come to Silver Sage. Being a princess, the royal family, or at least her parents, were afraid how people would react. From the letter, Rumple was under the impression that her sisters loved her completely as she was. They would be just as important to helping her as what he could teach.

The king and queen of Arendelle showed him in to the castle when he arrived. Ingrid was behind closed doors in a private room. She was used to hiding from others. The princess looked hopeful, yet fearful at the same time.

"You teach others to use magic. Can you help me get rid of mine?" she asked rapidly. "I was born with the powers, not cursed, if that helps.

"Oh it helps all right," he answered, rolling his eyes. It helped him see how bad her fears were. What she had was no curse. The problem would be making her see that. He was no specialist with ice and snow, but he could help her learn control. "And no, I can't destroy your magic. Magic can never be destroyed. I can help you learn to control it though."

She looked defeated, as if her last hope for a normal life had been destroyed. She began to stroke a yellow ribbon she wore around her wrist, as if her life depended on it being there. There was magic in that ribbon. It was a symbol of incredible love.

"What lovely ribbon, Dearie. Where did you happen to get it?" he asked curiously.

"The day I found out I have magic, my sisters and I made a pact," she told him. "We'd found a kite that day. We each took a ribbon from the tail. We promised as long as we each ha a ribbon, we'd always be there for each other."

"There are times when, with enough love, an object takes on a magic all it's own," he said thoughtfully. "How exactly did you discover your magic?"

"We were playing with the kite we'd found," she explained. "Then the man who owned the kite, he came and tried to take my sisters. And-" she didn't finish, but Rumple could guess the rest.

"You used your magic to protect them before you even knew you had it," he finished her thought. "Protect, not harm."

"But it's out of control now!"

Rumple studied her a moment before saying "You already have what you need to control your powers." Ingrid clearly didn't understand, so he touched her ribbon and explained. "There is no magic stronger than true love, and nothing says that has to be romantic love. The bond you have with your sisters, that's worth it's weight in magic."

"My powers are too strong, even for that," Ingrid said miserably. Rumple saw that if he was going to help her, he had to get her to see her magic didn't have to be dangerous. He remembered during the war when overuse of his magic had exhausted him.

"There is one way," he told her.

"Anything! Whatever it takes to be rid of my affliction, I'll do it."

"Then we'll have to go somewhere where it won't matter how old it gets. Up in the mountains would do just fine. I'll help you to drain your magic."

She nodded, and he transported them, using his own magic to keep himself comfortably warm. He took her hands, making them glow just a moment so it looked as if he'd done something. In reality, it was nothing but light.

"Now, Dearie, go ahead and use your magic all you like. It can't hurt me, and there's nothing you can damage here. Make it snow, build a snowman or an ice palace, whatever you feel like. The important thing is to keep using your magic until you can't anymore."

So Ingrid did. She kept the snow coming. She magically flung snowballs. She made snowflakes shape themselves into a snowman. She made a sled of ice and slid down a snow hill. She made an ice castle. By the times she flopped in exhaustion into a snowbank, she was laughing as if she was a little girl again who had just enjoyed a wonderful time playing.

"I haven't enjoyed something like that in years!" she exclaimed, She made a motion with her hand, trying to make a snowflake. Nothing happened. Rumple was relieved to see she looked sorrowful about that. "And now I can never do that again."

"It's nothing a rest won't cure," Rumple told her. She got to her feet and looked at him angrily.

"You lied to me!"

"I exaggerated," he told her. "I told you from the start that magic can't be destroyed. It is possible, however, to magically deplete yourself so you can't use your powers for a time. It takes using a lot of magic quickly and for a long time, but it is possible. And now, aren't you glad your powers aren't gone?"

She stared at him, and realized he was right. For the first time, she had enjoyed her magic.

"So you think it's possible for me to gain control of my powers?"

He shrugged.

"That's up to you. I can guide you to an extent, but I can't control your feelings for you or give you believe in yourself or your sisters."

She was still uncertain, but now that she had enjoyed her powers for the first time, the idea of keeping them was more appealing. If there was no way to lose them anyway, at least this was a chance at being sure she would never hurt anyone.


	83. The Queen to Be

Now that she had seen how much she could enjoy having magic, Ingrid was eager for her daily lesson. There was little Rumple needed to teach her about what her magic could do. That only needed refinement and practice. She would make stunning ice sculptures, or carefully coat some blades of grass with frost. She was starting to develop a more delicate touch with her magic, at least when she let herself relax.

That was the biggest problem, of course. Her emotions could easily cost her control, which would only make her fear her magic more. She still refused to have her sisters in the room when she practiced. Her worst fear was hurting one of them.

"Once you control something, you no longer need fear it," Rumple told her. "And you can control your magic, Dearie. I've seen you do it."

There were still times when she would be too afraid. Rumple would redirect her thoughts then, asking questions about her sisters. Once she was thinking of them, her love for them helped keep things from being too chilly. Rumple was hoping that would be the key to teaching her control. On the night of the king's seventieth birthday, Helga and Gerda tried to coax Ingrid to join in the festivities. Even though she'd made great progress with her magic, the idea of being around so many people was terrifying. She simply couldn't risk it.

Her sisters were thrilled at the idea of the party that evening. Helga's suitor would be there, adding to their excitement. Rumple didn't like the idea that her suitor was the Duke of Weselton. He would never forget that the old Duke had aided the Clerics when they'd attacked Silver Sage. Still, that was centuries ago. That Duke was long dead, and being related didn't necessarily mean the two dukes had the same views about magic.

Even so, Rumple decided not to attend the dance that night. It was best not to anyway, although the sisters had invited him. Silver Sage was too well known now, and his name was too associated with magic. Ingrid was not ready for anyone to know her secret. He didn't want anyone to guess he was there helping her. It wouldn't be that hard to guess him being there and her almost never being seen in public were connected somehow.

Although Ingrid refused to join her sisters, she couldn't resist a peek. Peering through a doorway, she saw her sisters dancing. They were having a wonderful time. She smiled at that, but that smile faded when she thought how she couldn't join them. She would have loved to dance, to be a part of life. Snow started to fall around her as she let her feelings start to take control of her. She gasped as she realized what was happening, and retook control as quickly as she could.

"You know, I think you would enjoy it more if you actually went into the room."

She gasped a bit at the voice. It was Rumple's voice, but the man who had appeared behind her looked nothing like Rumple. He'd carefully changed his appearance. Anyone looking would see some nobleman, no doubt visiting from another land to wish the king well. Rumple had used his "more refined" accent among the royals as he taught Ingrid, but now he used his natural Frontlands accent. It could easily be mistaken for being from Dunbroch. He'd even made his hair red to complete the illusion.

Ingrid relaxed realizing no one who didn't already know she had magic had seen it snow.

"I was just going to get a breath of fresh air before bed," she made an excuse. No one who had seen her watching her sisters would have believed that.

"Dearie, a queen can't stay hidden from her subjects," he reminded her gently. "Your father is seventy. Gods only know how much longer he has. When he is gone, you'll have to either be ready to rule, or abdicate in favor of Helga. Now she would make a fine queen, but I don't think that's a job she wants. They both want you to take the place that's rightfully yours."

Ingrid gazed out into the ballroom again and then back at Rumple. She knew what she wanted, but was too afraid to try for it.

"You know, we never did discuss my fee for teaching you," Rumple pretended to change the subject. She looked confused.

"Whatever the price is, I'm sure it won't be a problem. The treasury-"

"I'm not talking about gold," he told her. "I can make as much gold as I like. No, I think an exchange of lessons would be fair."

Now Ingrid was even more confused.

"What could I teach you?"

Rumple nodded towards the ballroom and explained.

"My home is a long way from Arendelle. I never learned this type of dancing."

Ingrid looked uncertain. She did long to join her sisters. She could keep her magic in check just for a few moments. That wouldn't be hard. Just long enough for one dance.

"I'll go change," she said. Rumple waited, wondering if she'd be back. He waited long enough that he thought she wouldn't be returning when she appeared dressed for a ball.

She wasn't actually used to dancing herself, but it didn't take long for them to be gliding around the dance floor. It took only a few seconds longer for Helga and Gerda to notice.

"Ingrid?" Helga was the first to notice. She and Gerda both hurried over and hugged her. "We were hoping you would come after all!"

For just moment, Ingrid looked reluctant, but her sisters never gave her a chance to hide now that she was with them. Rumple watched with a smile as Ingrid started to enjoy herself. For once in her life, she didn't feel afflicted.


	84. Chapter 84

The night Rumple encouraged her to join the party was a turning point for Ingrid. She wasn't as reclusive as she had been. She let herself be seen more often, much to the delight of her sisters. Her confidence in her magic had grown to the point where she even let Helga and Gerda see some of what she could do. Instead of uncontrolled blasts of ice, she was able to show them a gentle snowfall, controlling it so the flakes came together to form a miniature of their castle.

"See? We told you you're not a monster," Helga reminded her. "Your magic is beautiful."

"It's going to be wonderful for the children in Arendelle when you can make a skating rink for them in the middle of summer," Gerda added excitedly.

"I- I don't think that's going to happen," Ingrid said. "Even being in full control, people tend to be suspicious of magic."

"Only idiots would hate someone for something they were born with," Helga told her.

"But there are enough of them," Ingrid said quietly. "Let's just keep things like they are, with my magic being our secret."

Her sisters would never have let anyone know without Ingrid's permission, but the eldest princess still feared the day her secret would be revealed to the kingdom. That day came when she was setting by herself in one of the gardens. The Duke of Weselton was, unfortunately, taking a stroll in the same garden. He made a seemingly innocent remark about the flowers, but something about him set Ingrid's nerves on edge.

"You must be here for Helga. I'll go and fetch her for you," she tried to make an excuse to leave, but the Duke blocked her way. Almost before she understood what was happening the Duke was forcing a kiss on her and claiming to love her. Even if the Duke wasn't the last man she could ever have fallen in love with, she could never have hurt Helga that way. She tried pushing him away, and when he wouldn't leave her magic defended her the same as it had defended her sisters years before. The Duke found himself blasted back by her ice.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The king and queen had given Rumple a room while he tutored Ingrid. He was relaxing in it,and decided to take a look into the future. He wanted to see if he could catch a glimpse of her future as queen, to see how well she was able to progress. The three sisters shared such a close bond that anyone could have felt the magic from it. He felt sure that would be all she needed, but he still felt a pull to look into the future to be sure. In teaching Ingrid, he had come to care about the princesses almost as though they were his younger sisters.

What he saw made him glad he'd trusted his instincts. Ingrid was holding Helga, sobbing and trying to help her as she turned to ice, then crumbled. From the look of the gardens, he knew it had to be close to the present time.

He transported himself, needing to be sure the vision was not happening now. He arrived in time to hear the Duke accuse Ingrid of trying to kiss him, then trying to kill him when he rebuked her. Ingrid was clearly terrified Helga would believe him, but Helga had no doubts about her sister. She made it clear who she believed. Rumple waited, letting Ingrid hear what her sister said.

"We shall see to it that your diplomatic mission here is over, and we shall send you strait back to Weaselton!"

Rumple laughed at the deliberate mispronunciation of the name.

"I like that plan," he said, letting himself be seen. He might have remained hidden, but the Duke already knew now that Ingrid had magic. Besides, he could never forget the old Duke so long ago siding with the Clerics. There was an old score to settle with that family, and this Duke was clearly no better than his ancestor.

"You! You're the one who runs that school for those freakish magical children!"

"I'd be very careful with your choice of words, Dearie," Rumple warned him.

"You're the ones who should be careful," the Duke challenged. "Believe me, when Arendelle learns the truth, they shall side with me."

Helga took Ingrid's hand.

"Ingrid is my sister, and I love her for who she is. And so shall everyone else."

"Really?" the Duke asked. "Is this why you hide her away from balls and royal dinners? Why no one has ever set eyes on this freak until this past week?"

Rumple would have sent him flying backwards for that, but Helga stepped in front of him unfortunately blocking the aim of his intended spell.

"You are out of line, Weaselton!"

"Mock me all you want," the Duke threatened. "But the people deserve to know what their future queen is. Before I'm through, all of Arendelle will know your secret. And when they find out how dangerous your sister really is, you won't have to hide her any longer, because they'll lock her up and throw away the key!"

" _Enough!"_ Helga closed the gap between them.

"Because that is the only fate befitting a monster," the Duke finished his threat, then looked at Rumple. "And people will know you were teaching her, too. Bad enough you teach those little monsters, but once you start teaching royals magic, you've become a threat to more than just that little backwater land you call home. People will see that too!"

The mage was about to silence him, but Ingrid shouted first.

"Stop!" The eldest princess raised her hands. For the moment she was too blinded by fear to see the Duke had pulled Helga in front of him, but Rumple saw.

"Ingrid!" Rumple grabbed her wrist quickly, sending the blast of ice that came from her hand harmlessly to the ground. Poor Ingrid was horrified to see she'd nearly killed Helga. Helga was too furious with the Duke at the moment to notice Ingrid's reaction.

"You would have used me as a human shield?" She broke free of the Duke's grip, and gave him a hard kick. Considering where Helga had kicked him, Rumple doubted the Duke could be in much worse pain. The Duke wasn't capable of speaking for awhile, laying collapsed on the ground, but when he did speak, he squeaked out "You can't protect her! The kingdom will know their future queen is a monster!"

He got to his feet, about to run off, but with a wave of his hand Rumple turned the Duke into a weasel. With a snap of his fingers he conjured a cage around him. Rumple looked at the three sisters (by now Gerda had come, wondering where her two sisters were), and with a bit of a smile he explained.

"That spell is meant to make a person take the form of what they are on the inside. It's hardly my fault if he's a weasel."

Helga laughed, but she was the only one. Ingrid was still focused on how close she had come to killing Helga, and Gerda hadn't seen enough to know all that had happened. Helga told her everything, and when the story was finished Ingrid blurted out "My magic is dangerous! Look what almost happened!"

Helga, however, embraced her.

"Ingrid if anything had happened, it would have been because the Duke grabbed me and pulled me in front of him. That would have been his fault, not yours. You were using your magic as a defense. That's not a bad thing."

"You were in control of your magic," Rumple agreed. "Impressively so, considering what was happening. Luckily no one was hurt, but your sister is right. If that would have happened, it would have been the weasel's fault."

Ingrid finally calmed down, both her sisters reassuring her.

"But what am I supposed to do about him?" Ingrid asked, nodding towards the Duke. "We can't leave him like that forever."

"Why not?" Rumple asked with a grin. It was oh so tempting, but he knew it would be best to not leave questions about where a duke went. It would only lead to more trouble for the Arendelle royal family. Pity. With a sigh of regret he told the sisters "I can give him a memory potion. He won't remember Ingrid has magic, or that he's seen me. I do think you'd be wise to tell your people about your powers though, Ingrid."

She shook her head, but her sisters agreed.

"He's right, Ingrid," Gerda told her. "You can't keep part of who you are hidden forever."

"Better to tell people than to have them find out," Helga added. "Then they'll feel like it's even more suspicious. If you tell them, they could see it as a good thing."

"And deep down, you know you love using your magic," Gerda reminded her. "Once people know, you'll be free to be who you are."

Ingrid hesitated, but finally nodded. No matter what, she would never hide again.


	85. A Helpful Gift

The royal family declared that there would be an announcement, and the kingdom pondered what it could be. Many guessed it had something to do with the seldom seen Ingrid, but no one had yet guessed it had anything to do with magic. After all, no one in the family had ever shown any sign of being gifted with special powers for as long as anyone could remember.

Most of the rumors about why she avoided the public were that she was sick with some ailment. Now the most prevalent rumor was that the king and queen were stepping down. Given that the king was seventy, it would not have been a surprise. They enjoyed good health, but at their age it was understandable that the pressures of running Arendelle were more than they wanted to handle.

Ingrid wished it was something her people would accept that easily. It was a struggle to keep her emotions in control enough for her magic to not be out of hand. Her two sisters stayed close to her the day before the announcement, and Ingrid tried focusing on them instead of her fear. Rumple noticed there were no snowflakes filling the air, but decided maybe it was time for things to be a bit chillier.

It was late enough in the spring for crops to have sprouted. It would have been highly unusual for there to be a cold enough chill to kill plants, but not unheard of. It seemed to be one of those rare times when the temperature plummeted that night. Helga and Gerda stayed close to the fireplace. Ingrid had never felt cold, but she did feel a sort of pleasant tingling in her magic. Her powers loved the change in the weather. Unfortunately, everyone knew the young plants would not.

"We won't have enough for our people to eat, much less to trade," Helga said nervously. "But what can anyone do?"

"Ingrid, you can help," Rumple told her. She looked st him like he'd lost his mind.

"How can ice and snow possibly help against a freeze?" she asked.

"Frost fairies do it all the time," he told her. "Frost can insulate plants. If you can make a frost that covers them first, the cold can't reach them."

Ingrid looked doubtful, but Helga and Gerda encouraged her.

"You can do it, Ingrid," Gerda told her.

"You have to," Helga agreed. "If you don't try, the crops are lost. We always knew your powers are a good thing. Now you can prove that."

There really was no choice. Ingrid had worked hard at controlling her magic, and had coated blades of grass with frost before. She didn't know if she could control her magic that carefully while working on such a large scale, but she let Rumple transport her to the first field where farmers were looking with worry at their crops. They were shocked to see her appear, but Rumple held up a hand and calmed them before they could react.

"Princess Ingrid can help. Just let her do what only she can." He nodded at Ingrid. "Go ahead, Dearie."

She took a breath, and let her magic coat the plants. The farmers were horrified seeing their plants looking frozen, but Rumple reassured them.

"Trust your princess. This will save the crops."

The farmers looked at each other, and realizing their crops would die in the cold anyway if nothing was done, they let her try. Ingrid maintained her focus, letting the frost coat the plants but nothing else. She was able to coat the plants faster than even she'd expected, and Rumple transported her from field to field until every crop in Arendelle was under a layer of frost. The farmers had their doubts, but when the morning came and the temperature rose again, the frost melted to reveal healthy plants.

A large crowd gathered outside the palace, and for one brief moment Ingrid was afraid they would be an angry mob. When she let herself listen, she heard they were all cheering for her. There were calls of "You saved our crops!" and "Ingrid has saved us!"

No one seemed to care that she had magic. She'd kept them from losing important food. What did it matter how she did it? Only one person was less than pleased. They'd all expected the Duke react the way he did anyway. After a wave at the people, Ingrid had retreated with her sisters to a more private room in the palace when he stormed in, glaring at Helga. Everyone regretted that he had to be changed back to a human, but at least he didn't remember what had happened in the gardens, and they were ready for him.

"Did you know?" he demanded. "Did you know that your sister is a freak?"

"We knew she has magic," Helga said calmly. "Now all Arendelle does too, and they love her for who she is. If she didn't have magic, the kingdom would have suffered. Anyone who doesn't appreciate her gift isn't someone my family would welcome. I think it's best if you leave now. For good."

"But- but our engagement!" It was obvious he'd expected Ingrid's own family to turn against her. Now he realized he'd made a huge mistake, and it was far too late to change it.

"I could never marry someone so against a person just for being who they are, especially when that person is my sister." She couldn't mention she knew he would have tried to seduce Ingrid.

The Duke slunk out. He could not afford to make an enemy of Arendelle's royal family. Any chance of obtaining their favor through a marriage was lost. He dared not risk making things even worse. He left without another word. The sisters smiled at each other, relieved he was gone.

"That's one more reason to be glad of your magic, Ingrid," Helga told her. "If not for that, if not for you, I would have ended up married to him. Now that's a fate worse than death."

Ingrid hugged her, and the sisters spent some time taking about how Ingrid had done so much good with her magic. There was something in the back of Ingrid's mind though, a question that she needed answered. She went looking for Rumple, who was in a good mood.

"So, it looks like your worries about your people accepting who you are are all over now," he told her with a smile. "They won't doubt your gift is a good thing after what you've done."

"I'm not so sure I really did anything," she answered. "Temperatures dropping like that this time of year?"

He shrugged. "It happen sometimes."

"Not all that often." He smiled, and she knew she was right. She hugged him and said "Thank you."

He hugged her back. "I know what prejudice against magic is, Dearie. I put a stop to it when I can. And Arendelle is going to have a fine queen in you someday."

He couldn't help hoping that maybe, with someone with magic on a throne, such prejudice could be on the way out.


	86. Chesh

Over the centuries, Dale's descendants had spread out through the realms. Some still helped at Silver Sage. Some had homes of their own. Others had never shaken the Hatter wanderlust, and continued to just keep traveling. Dale's several times over great grandson Jefferson was one of those. He was named after Dale's father and was as skilled at hat making as the first Jefferson, but he was more interested in traveling and obtaining magical objects.

He had the same kindness and good humor as the rest of his family, but he also has a bit of a tendency to get into trouble. He never meant to, but sometimes he just made bad choices. He liked to give overgenerous gifts for one thing. Rumple would have given him as much gold as he wanted to support that habit, but he wanted to do things for himself. Jefferson also tended to trust the wrong people sometimes. Dale worried about him, so Rumple volunteered to be his traveling companion when he used the hat to explore a realm none of them had ever visited.

This land was like nothing Rumple and Jefferson had ever seen. Giant mushrooms were on both sides of a path when they stepped through the door in the hat. As they walked ahead they noticed strange, reptilian looking insects flying around. They tried to get a closer look, but when one of the insects noticed them it breathed fire in their direction. The two friends lost no time in jumping back as the insect flew way.

"What were those things?" Jefferson asked.

"Dragonflies of course," a voice answered, but not from anyone Rumple or Jefferson could see.

"Who's there?" Rumple asked. He looked around, but still saw nothing as the same voice called from a new direction.

"Who's where?" it played with them.

Whoever or whatever it was clearly could make themselves invisible. They could presumably transport themselves at will too. Neither Rumple nor Jefferson had heard a step.

"Try behind you," the voice said again. Each of them turned instinctively to look behind their backs. When they turned back around, a strange looking cat appeared in front of them. He had a purpleish pink hue to his striped fur, and had an impossibly large grin.

"A talking cat?" Rumple questioned. He was often able to understand what animals were trying to communicate. He understood what they meant if not an actual language. This was the first time he'd ever heard an animal speak a human or Fae language though.

"A Cheshire cat," the cat introduced himself. With his tail he lifted off his ears and the top of his head. He tipped them the way a gentleman would tip his hat, and grinned at the shocked look on the friends' faces. That was as far as the politeness went. He disappeared again. First his main body, then his stripes, and lastly his grin and eyes. Then he reappeared on top of Rumple's head. He leaned over so his face was upside down, eye to eye with Rumple.

"Now what have we here?" He noticed Rumple's more Fae- like features and laughed. He began to sing. "Fairy fairy quite contrary." Rumple made a grab for him, but the cat disappeared again.

"Crazy cat," Rumple muttered. The cat reappeared on Jefferson's head next, making a clicking noise of disapproval.

"You don't have very good manners, do you fairy? Calling me crazy? Why anybody can see I'm mad. Or- more accurately- not all there." He faded away again, leaving only his wide grin until that too disappeared.

"Let's keep moving," Rumple suggested. That cat was clearly insane, not to mention annoying. Rumple would hardly regret putting distance between them. Unfortunately, Jefferson didn't agree.

"Oh come on, Rumple. He isn't so bad. He's cute too. Why don't we let him travel with us?" The cat was back again, his head sticking out of Jefferson's bag. His grin was wider than ever. His body, however, was nowhere to be seen. His disembodied head nodded in approval at Jefferson's suggestion.

"No! No we are not taking him with us!"

"What's the matter, Rumple?" Jefferson asked. "I thought you liked cats."

"I do," Rumple told him. "Queen and Ember are as much a part of the family as Imp, Bobby, and Nana. But that thing is not a cat."

The cat decided to join Jefferson in giving Rumple a pleading face. Rumple knew the cat didn't mean it. There wasn't an ounce of sincerity in him. But he supposed he could put up with him for Jefferson's sake.

"All right fine. I suppose if the weather turns cold he'll make a nice pair of gloves. And until then Imp can use a new chew toy." The cat gave an insane sounding laugh. What had he just gotten himself into?


	87. For a Friend

The strange land Rumple and Jefferson were walking through seemed to be stranger by the minuet. Rumple was curious to study the unusual plants, certain many of them would be useful as potions ingredients. At least some of this unusual land might be worth something somehow. The cat used that as an excuse to taunt him again.  
"Keep up, Fairy! No need to keep stopping to pick the mushrooms."  
Now the cat was acting like a guide? Rumple certainly hadn't asked him to come along. Of course, "Chesh," as Jefferson had taken to calling him, did know this realm. That didn't mean Rumple trusted him.  
"No need to be in a hurry either. And you know, I do have a name," Rumple told him.  
"Well, what is it?" Cheshire asked.  
"Rumple Stiltskin."  
The cat rolled on the ground, laughing and purring at the same time.  
"If I were you, I would go with Fairy," he said when he regained control of himself.  
"If I were you, I'd learn to watch your mouth," Rumple answered.  
The cat's mouth floated in front of him, and he stared at it. Jefferson laughed. Rumple was less than amused.  
"Is everything a pun in this place? Dragon flies that are actual dragons, and-" he saw some flowers grown together to form a lion. "Let me guess. That's a dandy- lion."  
"You do learn fast, Fairy," the cat complimented. Rumple would have answered, but then the cat saw a mouse. He couldn't resist chasing it, and bolted off.  
"Well, that's one way to be rid of him," Rumple said, more to himself than Jefferson. He would have just let the cat run off, but then the cat ran into tall grass, tall enough to hide a grown man. They didn't have to see him to know he was in trouble when they heard a yowl. Something had obviously happened to him. A man stepped out of the grass, holding the cat by the neck.  
"So you can be caught," the stranger said with a laugh. "And you owe the Caterpillar money."  
Caterpillar? Rumple would have found that strange, but by now he doubted anything about this place would surprise him. It seemed like this realm existed purely for there to be a place where nothing made sense. Caterpillars who sent out thugs as debt collectors seemed downright normal.  
Cheshire hissed, and faded from sight, but that didn't help him.  
"I can still feel that I have you by the neck," the man told him. "I know your head comes off, but that won't help the rest of you."  
The cat made himself visible again, and let out a pitiful meow.  
"I'll pay him back! I just need some more time."  
"Sorry, kitty," the man said with a laugh. "You've used up all nine lives."  
"We can't just let that man take him," Jefferson told Rumple, looking at him with worry.  
"Of course we can. It would be easy." And the way that cat acted, it was oh so tempting.  
Jefferson gave him an annoyed look, and Rumple relented with a grimace.  
"Fine, we'll save the cat." He couldn't have actually just let him be killed anyway, no matter how annoying he was. He walked over to where the stranger was holding Cheshire. Naturally, now that cat was looking at him with pleading eyes. Rumple gave him a look that told him you owe me for this,then turned to Cheshire's captor.  
"Fa-," the cat stopped himself. "Mr. Stiltskin, I wonder if you would be so kind as to pay off my debts for me and allow me to repay you?"  
It was as close to begging Rumple as he would get  
"Well that depends on how much the debt is." Rumple had to admit he enjoyed the worried look in Chesh's eyes. The man holding Chesh quoted an amount that Rumple could easily have paid off with an hour's spinning. He knew better than to let him know he could make gold though.  
"I don't have much money on me, but what if I could give something as valuable as money to pay the cat's debt?" Rumple asked him.  
"Such as?" the man asked.  
"My friend and I trade in magical objects. I'm sure we can come to some arrangement."  
The stranger looked curiously at the two men. Jefferson himself looked at Rumple questioningly. Rumple collected magical objects, but he only rarely traded in them. Luckily Jefferson had sense enough to realize Rumple wasn't mentioning gold for a reason.  
"Why don't we go with you to see the Caterpillar and see if he'll agree?"  
Chesh's captor considered, then lead the way. As they walked, Rumple tried to decide what magic to give the Caterpillar. He didn't want to give him something too dangerous, but something that would be valuable enough to pay off Chesh's debt. By the time they were lead up to a giant caterpillar who was wearing a fez and smoking, he had an idea of what he would give.  
"These two have offered to pay off the cat's debt. They trade in magical objects," the thug explained. The Caterpillar blew a large smoke ring.  
"And why would anyone want to pay off his debt? What does he matter to them?" he asked.  
"You know, that is a fair question," Rumple pointed out to Jefferson. Cheshire swallowed nervously. Rumple decided to use the first excuse that came to mind, seeing how Chesh had acted like a guide before. The Caterpillar might have suspected a trick otherwise. It was clear Chesh wasn't the kind of creature most would willingly help. "But this is our first time in these parts. The cat has agreed to lead us safely through the forest. We don't have enough money to cover his debt, but I can offer you this."  
Rumple conjured a rope in the sack he'd been carrying, and used his knowledge of dream catchers to fashion something similar from it.  
"This rope is magic," he explained. Or at least, it would be shortly. He made several knots, tying it in a loop. He enchanted it hoping no one would realize without his spell it was ordinary rope. "When you look through it, you can see the last thing to happen in any particular place. Let me show you."  
He motioned for Jefferson to take a step to the side. Then he held the knotted rope in front of where his friend had been, and everyone could plainly see Jefferson through the loop.  
"Do we have a deal, Dearie?" Rumple asked. The Caterpillar studied the knot before finally nodding.  
"It is acceptable."  
Rumple handed over the rope and Chesh was let go  
"I'm seriously considering your debt to him as my debt now," Rumple told the cat, who grinned up at him. Cheshire looked sincere rather than mocking though, and gave a small bow of gratitude. Rumple wondered if the good manners would last. He doubted it, but at least Jefferson was happy. The things he would do for a Hatter.


	88. Debts paid

It was best to flee Wonderland quickly. If the Caterpillar realized he had a chance at keeping his own personal mage hostage, he might just take it. Rumple hated the idea that squid ink could paralyze him. So far he had never felt what it could do, and he wasn't taking the chance the Caterpillar had any. Greedy as the Caterpillar was, he could easily decide the special knot was not enough.

The three returned through the portal. Dale and Edme were glad to see their descendant safely home. Rumple's family were glad to see him too. Imp came running to greet him, but froze, then glared at Rumple when he saw Chesh.

"Don't look at me like that," Rumple told the collie. "It was Jefferson's idea to make friends with him."

Imp immediately tried herding the cat the way he did Queen and Ember, but those cats couldn't disappear the way Chesh could. Imp was left sniffing the place where Chesh had been the moment before, and gave a sharp bark as if promising to get him later. The two normal cats didn't even seem to take to Chesh at first, jumping down from the top of the book case where he appeared. Hearing the barking and yowling, Tiger Lily and Fiona came in.

"Rumple who- who is that?" Tiger Lily asked.

"Jefferson calls him Chesh. I call him the headache with fur," Rumple answered.

"And I call him Fairy. It's part of our friendship," Chesh said, reappearing by Rumple's legs. He rubbed and purred the way any normal cat would.

"I made the mistake of saving his life," Rumple explained. Fiona laughed and shook her head.

"Your Savior nature still rules you." She kissed his forehead. "He can't be that bad though."

Over the next few days, Chesh did seem to be on his best behavior. The trade of insults with Rumple continued, but Rumple gave as good as Chesh could. Soon the banter did indeed feel more like friendship than actual insults. The other cats slowly began to treat Chesh as one of them too. Imp no longer took Chesh's presence as a personal insult, although he did still try herding him.

"Give it up," Rumple advised Imp. "You know he's only going to disappear on you each time you try."

By now though, it had become almost a game between the two of them. One morning Rumple actually saw Imp stretched out by the fire, Chesh using him as a pillow. The cat was sleeping peacefully, and Imp lifted his head. He looked at his master with a grin, then gave a loud bark, startling and waking the cat. Chesh disappeared, and reappeared hanging from the ceiling by his claws. He gave a hiss, and Rumple doubled over with laughter.

"Imp wins that round, Chesh."

That satisfied the dog, but Chesh wasn't the forgive and forget type. Later that night Imp was enjoying his meal, when suddenly it vanished. No visible creature could be seen eating it, only a mouth. Then the rest of Chesh appeared.

"All thanks for a good meal, puppy dog," Chesh told him, then was gone.

Oddly enough, the two considered the score between them settled after that. Rumple began to think maybe having Chesh around wasn't such a bad thing. He doubted Chesh took his debt to him seriously enough to repay him though, and honestly he wasn't worried about it. The cat proved his worth though about a month after he arrived at Silver Sage.

Nothing new had been said about the Blue Fairy since she'd been sentenced to work in the mines with the Dwarfs. They reported her slacking off on her work, but that problem wasn't too serious. Queen Clarion had seen to it that Blue did her fair share, and the complaints stopped.

No one trusted her, but they didn't think she was a legitimate threat anymore. She showed them how wrong they were when she escaped. They might not have known in time, but the fairy responsible came forward. As soon as she knew, Queen Clarion came to warn Rumple. Blue had already attacked Silver Sage centuries ago. There was no reason to think she wouldn't try it again.

Since the Queen of Fae often came to see how the children were doing in their studies, Rumple was hardly surprised to see her. He couldn't say he'd expected to see Vidia with her though. While she didn't hate humans, it couldn't be said she didn't fear them. She and Rumple had been almost rivals since he and Imp had driven away the Sprinting Thistles faster than she could. Now though, she looked apologetic.

"Vidia has something to say," the queen said, looking at Vidia with a mix of anger and sorrow, and strangely enough some pity.

"I didn't know!" Vidia tried to defend herself. "I felt sorry for her! She's still a fairy after all. I thought she at least deserved to be visited. When she knocked me out and took the dust-"

"Blue?" Rumple asked, not giving her time to finish. Vidia nodded. "Do you have any idea what she could do? The last time she targeted the school a good man died!"

"I didn't think-"

"No, Dearie, you didn't think."

Vidia looked so guilt ridden over what had happened though, Rumple knew she hadn't honestly intended Blue to break free.

"The important thing now," Queen Clarion reminded them, "Is to defend the school and the children."

Rumple knew she was right, and everyone kept a careful eye out to make sure she didn't make it near the school. Even more protection spells were cast. Remembering the last time, Rumple invited everyone from the village into the castle for safety. Days, then weeks passed with no sign of her. Chesh was nowhere to be seen in all that time. Rumple hadn't honestly expected him to help. Then one day the cat returned, making a disgusted face and coughing.

"My debt is paid off, Fairy. And remind me to never bite you if the idea ever strikes me. Your kind don't taste too good. Or maybe it's only the ones like her."

"You- you don't mean to tell me-." The idea was both a relief, and disgusting.

"The Blue Fairy won't trouble you any more. Someone else will have to dispose of the remains though. She was far too bitter to swallow."

So Blue's badly chewed remains were cremated, and from that day on, Rumple never said a word against Chesh, unless of course it was their usual teasing.


	89. Welcome to the Hatters

The students were all grateful to Chesh for ending Blue. They even requested a statue made of him. The cat loved being the center of attention. Even though he wouldn't have admitted it, he enjoyed having friends too. Ever since he helped with Blue, Rumple started treating him like a true friend. Naturally, Jefferson did as well, but he soon had a different kind of relationship on his mind.

It began in an unexpected way. Rumple always kept Silver Sage well protected. Blue was gone, but there were still people who hated magic. He also had an ever growing collection of magical items. Their value didn't matter to him. Someone who could make all the gold he wanted didn't have to think about the monetary value of his belongings.

He was more interested in their magical properties, or sentimental value in some cases. But there would always be thieves who were interested in them for money. Worse yet, dark mages might want to use them to harm others. So he made sure the castle was as safe from thieves as well as anyone who might hurt the children. He wasn't as worried about being robbed when he visited Jane in the village. He wasn't expecting to realize his pocket watch was gone after a young woman bumped into him in the street as he headed for home..

It was Jefferson who ran after the woman. She was smart enough to not try to run. Instead she acted as if she was innocent and had no reason to flee. She tried blending in with the other walking the streets, doing their shopping or paying visits to neighbors. Jefferson would have spotted her in a crowd of thousands though. He couldn't remember ever seeing a more beautiful woman. She had long auburn hair, and quite an attractive face. He would have found her intriguing, even if he wasn't trying to catch her for other reasons. When he caught up to her and grabbed her by the wrist, he thought he noticed a certain look in her eyes. He wouldn't let himself be distracted though. At least, not yet.

"I believe you have something that belongs to my friend."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," she denied. Jefferson saw the watch's fob sticking out of the bag she carried though.

"Let's just see if my friend recognizes what you have in that bag." He kept a hold of her hand, knowing Rumple would find them shortly. He grinned at her. "I'm Jefferson, by the way."

She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Are you flirting with me?"

"Can't I introduce myself?"

She smiled at him, and told him her own name.

"Priscilla."

By the time Rumple arrived, Jefferson and Priscilla 's mutual attraction was more than apparent. He shot a look at Jefferson.

"I see you caught the thief at least." The light glinted off his watch, which he took back. As far as he could tell there was no other stolen property on her. "You'll find I'm not as easily won over as Jefferson. I've had experiences with thieves before."

"Don't be too hard on her," Jefferson protested.

"Why not?"

"Well, she might have a good reason to steal," Jefferson said uncertainly. Rumple could tell Jefferson would have defended her no matter what the reason was. He didn't like the idea of his friend being involved with a thief. Good looks did not mean a good heart. He knew that well enough from Cora. The woman didn't look like she'd stolen out of desperation either. She was too well dressed for that. She might not be rich, but she wasn't hurting for money.

"Let's hear it then," Rumple said, looking at the woman.

"To be honest," she hesitated. "I was dared to. I love a challenge, and this seemed like too much of a challenge to pass up."

"Boredom is hardly a reason to steal," Rumple told her. "But- at least you didn't give me some story about needing the money."

"Does that mean you won't turn me in?" she asked hopefully.

"That's hardly what I said, Dearie," he answered. "I let you go, and what happened the next time someone dares you to steal?"

"I'm not just a common thief." she looked down. "And- I'd rather not have a reputation as one."

"You should have thought of that before." Rumple debated. There hadn't been any harm done, but she did have to learn a lesson. Someone who stole for excitement didn't seem like the kind of person who deserved a second chance. But then, what would happen to her if she did go to jail? She'd never find honest work after being released. Perhaps that wasn't the way to stop her stealing again. Finally he told her "I'll make deal with you, Dearie. You do some honest work at the castle, and I won't turn you in. But if you steal anything while you're there and try to run, it won't be the law I'll be turning you into."

She nodded and said "I know you're a mage. That's part of what made it a challenge."

"And yet you risked stealing from me," he said, shaking his head. "You do like to take foolish risks."

Gods help the realms if she and Jefferson did get together.

Yet as time passed, Priscilla proved to be more than the mere thief he had taken her for. She was clever and resourceful at her work., and showed good common sense. It was clear she and Jefferson were growing closer too. Rumple would never have believed it when he'd first met her, but by the time they announced they planned to marry, he actually felt confident she would be a good influence on Jefferson.

So when their wedding day arrived, he was honestly happy for them. A few month after they were married, the two announced Priscilla was pregnant. Once again, a new generation of Hatters would be part of Rumple's life.


	90. A bad decision

With Silver Sage Castle being so filled with people, Jefferson and Priscilla decide to live apart from the others. They kept in touch though, and were proud of the home they bought together. It was a large home, run down but Jefferson was certain he could easily repair it. He wasn't good with his hands, but he reasoned someone could be hired to fix the roof. And the windows. And the stairs.

When little Grace was born, they brought her to meet the others, and visited often enough. They never said a word that their money was running out. Partly, that was because Jefferson was embarrassed. He knew he should have been watching his money more closely. It was just that he saw things he was sure Grace would like, and he simply had to buy them for her. Didn't she deserve to have all those wonderful things?

Rumple had his suspicions something was wrong, and he guessed easily enough that it had to do with money. He didn't press the matter though. He thought they were at least managing until the day the vision came. Jefferson was holding Priscilla. She had an arrow in her, and pleaded with him to leave her and get back to Grace. Rumple couldn't be sure when the vision would come to pass, but he wouldn't risk it being too late. He transported himself to Jefferson's home, and saw Grace there being watched by a neighbor woman. The little girl was playing contentedly, but the woman watching her looked worried.

"Where are Priscilla and Jefferson?" he asked. He kept his voice quiet. He didn't want to worry Grace. The babysitter looked worried enough.

"When Priscilla woke up, Jefferson was gone," she told him. "He'd left a note saying he had a way to solve their problems and would be back soon. I don't know what that means, but she must have. She said she was going after him.

This wasn't good. The vision must be close to happening. He wasn't sure where exactly they'd gone, but he had to find them fast. Jefferson must have used the hat. Priscilla must have gone after him some other way. The biggest problem was finding them. He'd worry about crossing realms to get to them once he knew where they were. He could take something of theirs and cast a spell on it to lead him, but that would take too long.

Frantically, he searched their home for some clue. Finally, he found a note refering to the Clock of Evermore. Rumple had heard of it. He remembered the Dragon telling him about it when he'd learned about magical objects. The clock could turn time forwards or backwards as the clock was dialed. Such an item would be worth a fortune, and had attracted thieves before. In fact, it had been stolen by someone known as the March Hare.

Jefferson wasn't a thief, but he did enjoy finding magical objects. He wouldn't feel guilty taking an already stolen watch. But the March Hare- he was insane! Even those who had never been to Wonderland knew of him. If he managed to catch Jefferson, he could use that clock to keep him trapped in time itself.

"Uncle Rumple?" Grace asked, seeing he was worried. "Are Mama and Papa going to be ok?"

The little girl was just barely three. Rumple couldn't imagine a child so young losing her parents.

"I'll bring them home safe, Dearie. I promise."

Rumple had no desire to ever see Wonderland again, but he knew that was where the March Hare lived. It was a lucky thing they were in Wonderland too. Rumple could transport himself with his own magic, but not across realms. Without the hat, he would need some other way. Transporting himself back to Silver Sage, he found what he was looking for. It was a large mirror that could be used as a portal to Wonderland. It would only work one way, but he could use the hat to get back.

Rumple asked Chesh just where exactly in Wonderland the March Hare's home was before stepping through. They hadn't been back there since Rumple and Jefferson's first visit to that place, so Rumple didn't know Wonderland well. Thankfully, Chesh did. For once, the cat looked deathly serious.

"The March Hare? I'd rather be in the Caterpillar's debt again than go near him!" His fur puffed at the thought of it.

"I could just keep transporting myself through Wonderland until I find the place, but that means time we don't have."

So Chesh reluctantly told him. Rumple stepped through the mirror, and transported himself from the edge of Wonderland to the March Hares's home. He arrived in time to see a group of men trying to knock down a door. The two had to be on the other side. Rumple transported himself there, and found Jefferson holding Priscilla, sobbing for her to forgive him. She was still alive, but there wasn't much time.

With her so near death, it would take the magic a little more time to heal her. Rumple cast one spell to remove the arrow, and another to heal her. Jefferson picked her up, and looked wordlessly at Rumple as the mage tossed the hat down. They hurried through the open portal, and by then Priscilla was able to stand. She was shaky, but the healing magic was working. Rumple was relieved she'd live, and that he wouldn't be giving her husband a chewing out in front of her while she was in pain. Jefferson had more than earned a good yelling at.

"I would have hoped you would know there are some things no amount of money can replace," Rumple said. The fact that he kept his voice calm made what he said all the harsher. "Your wife's life for one."

Jefferson still had tears in his eyes.

"You think I intended to almost lose her that way?"

"No, of course not. I think you intended to go on an insane mission to take a magic clock and sell it, never stopping to think you could get killed in the process. Did you expect she wouldn't go after you? Instead of becoming rich, you nearly had to tell your daughter her mother was never coming home. If it wasn't for Grace I'd be tempted to turn you into a toad for a week just as a reminder to use that head for something other than carrying that hat!" He groaned, and had a bit more sympathy when he spoke again.

"Why didn't you come to me for money? I make gold as a hobby in my spare time. Do you honestly think I'd have let you starve or lose your home? You Hatters have been my family since your great- great- great grandfather became my brother in every way that matters. All you had to do was ask."

"Because it was my own fault," Jefferson told him. "I didn't like to admit how I spent so much money so fast. All I wanted was to buy Grace all she deserves."

"Dearie, I grew up in poverty," Rumple told him. "But I never cared. I was surrounded by people who loved me. They didn't have to buy me things for me to feel rich. Instead of worrying about buying Grace things, give her what she truly wants, her father in her life."

"I am!" Jefferson argued.

"Except for when you take such stupid risks. Whatever you would have gotten from that clock could never replace you or Priscilla."

Jefferson looked down and answered, "That's exactly what Priscilla told me yesterday."

"It's clear you married above your intelligence level."

"I tell him that all the time," Priscilla said, lightening the mood. Jefferson managed a laugh and kissed her.

"I almost lost you, Priscilla. You and Grace are my greatest treasures. I'm so, so sorry." He turned to Rumple. "Thank you. I don't know what I would have done without her."

"Then don't risk finding out."

Rumple gave them more than enough gold to keep their home, and was relieved that Jefferson seemed to learn his lesson. He still used the hat to travel, but that was the last time he took such a risk. Whenever he looked at his wife and thought of how close he had come to losing her, he knew he could never forget that lesson.


End file.
